Moi, Sura Sakasuki, une Kid Pirate ?
by Redtest
Summary: Sura Sakasuki, une jeune femme pirate âgée d'une vingtaine d'année va se retrouver dans un équipage sanguinaire. Sa vie va alors basculer, et une nouvelle aventure commencera pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici ma première fic' alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de décider pour mettre en ligne, j'avoue que je l'aime assez bien cette fiction, mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même ! A bientôt. Et donnez-moi vos avis ! Et j'essayerais de m'améliorer selon les critiques, voilà à bientôt.

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages sont à Oda hormis Sura et ceux que vous connaissez pas en fait.

* * *

_La Rencontre._

Une explosion.

Une seule. Mais pas une petite …

Une explosion assez puissante pour qu'un équipage l'entendent.

Eustass Cap'tain Kid et son équipage avaient bien entendu cette explosion. Lui qui venait à peine de débarquer se dit qu'il y avait déjà de l'ambiance à son plus grand plaisir. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, se sourire VRAIMENT sadique, celui qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Kid sortit donc de sa cabine et sauta à terre suivie de près par Killer et quelques hommes pour explorer l'île.

-Eh, Kid t'entend ça ?

-Bien sur Killer ! Et d'ailleurs je sais déjà par où ma visite va se commencer …

Le Cap'tain souriait de plus en plus à l'idée d'assister à un combat qu'il espérait passionnant.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas toi, c'est étonnant …

Kid partit dans un éclat de rire à faire peur. Puis accompagner de Killer et de quelque Kid Pirates, ils partirent vers ce son si mélodieux.

A quelque mètre du port où avait jeté l'ancre Kid et son équipage, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, se trouva arrêtée dans sa course. Pour cause une vingtaine de Marine venait de l'attaquer. Un attroupement de civils s'était regroupé autour du combat qui opposait une jeune pirate à un groupe de Marine.

-Sura Sakasuki, dite « L'éventreuse » ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Veuillez vous rendre sans plus d'histoire !

La dite « Sura Sakasuki » leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Elle poussa une plainte avant de regarder à nouveau les Marines et en particulier l'homme qui venait de parler.

-Pitiés ! Arrêtés avec ce surnom ridicule ! J'ai juste éventrée ce connard de Marine parce qu'il m'avait bousculée. Et qu'il m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre quand je lui ai fait remarquer. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire !

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté, croisa ces bras sous sa poitrine, gonfla ces joues puis marmonna un « en plus c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois … »

Reprenant son attitude normale elle hurla « de toute façon je ne me rendrais pas ! » Avant de ce jeter sur un marine et de lui planter sa dague dans l'abdomen.

L'attroupement qui s'était formé autour du combat, c'était disloqué pour laissez place aux Kid pirates. Pas que les villageois avaient laissez par politesse la place à Kid, non, ils voulaient juste éviter de crever pour, disons-le, un combat plutôt pathétique.

Voyant le combat se dérouler aux fils des taches rouges recouvrant les beaux cheveux de la demoiselle, Kid se pencha vers Killer avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de … carnassier.

-T'en pense quoi Killer ?

Voyant où son Cap'tain voulait en venir, il répondit sans hésitation.

-Elle a une assez bonne technique de combat. Bien qu'elle puisse être améliorée avec un peu plus d'entraînement. Elle n'en a d'ailleurs sûrement jamais eu ou alors pendant peu de temps.

Kid souriait de plus en plus et décida d'attendre une occasion pour faire remarquer à la jeune fille sa présence. Bah ouais, parce que quand on est à fond dans un combat, ce qu'il y a autour on s'en fou un peu. Même quand il s'agit d'un capitaine plutôt grand avec des cheveux rouges qui vous matte de la tête aux pieds, on a tendance à pas trop s'en occuper.

Puis Kid vit la chance lui sourire. Trop absorbée par son combat, elle ne vit pas un des derniers marines encore vivant courir vers elle, un sabre à la main.

Kid tendit son bras et usa de son fruit du Démon pour attirer un katana qui se trouvait au sol.

La jeune femme entendant un gargouillis peu glorieux à ses pieds, elle se retourna une fois son adversaire mort et regarda ses pieds. Elle vit avec étonnement une autre de ces larves mortes, elle leva sa tête vers un Kid fier d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention. Il baissa son bras pour le croiser avec son jumeau métallique.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous un peu intéresser pour la suite. Donnez vos avis et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews ! Ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir, et oui je m'excuse mais je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, et je vous assure que j'en fais pas exprès ! Et oui je sais Killer est un peu OCC dans ma fiction et il le sera encore plus en fait... Mais bon je vais voir si je peux modifier deux, trois choses. Bref, voilà le second chapitre. Et encore merci aux personnes qui on lu le premier chapitre ! Au fait à partir de maintenant, l'histoire se tourne sous le regard de Sura. On m'a aussi demandé quand est-ce que je publierai mes chapitres, je dirais tous les jours, maintenant que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai STRICTEMENT rien à faire. Voilà, sinon je vous préviendrais si je poste mes chapitres en retard. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Euh … C'est qui lui ? Attend cette tignasse rouge … Hein ?! Eustass "Cap'tain" Kid ?! Mais merde, il fout quoi là lui ?! Bon on se calme et on va parlait au charment monsieur qui t'a sauvé la vie … En espérant qu'il ne te butte pas d'ici là … Allez respire un bon coup Sura, et essaye de paraître parfaitement calme, devant lui et ces 4 énergumènes derrière. Pourquoi il m'a sauvée d'ailleurs ?

-Eustass "Cap'tain" Kid. Que me vaux l'honneur d'avoir été sauvé d'une mort quasi certaine par l'un des plus grands pirates de la pire génération ?

-Sura Sakasuki dite l'éventreuse, 78 millions de Berry, c'est un assez beau combat que tu nous as offert là.

Putain, mais ils ont pas finit avec ce nom pourrit ? Et pourquoi il rigole c't'abruti ? Ah ouais … p't'être la grimace que j'viens de faire, pas très glam' tout ça. Bref continuons !

-Ouais, mais pas de quoi se vanter. C'est larves étaient faibles. Pas que je me considère comme super forte mais pour le coup, c'est pas comme ça que je vais m'améliorer. En tout cas, Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid, merci ! Sans toi, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est et ça m'aurait bien enquiquinée de plus pouvoir les emmerder. J'ai donc une dette envers toi, Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid.

Bon je peux savoir ce que c'est ce sourire carnassier ? C'est inquiétant quand même … Puis pourquoi il sourit ? Pour ce que j'ai dis à propos des marines ou de la dette que j'ai envers lui ?

-Justement, en parlant de cette fameuse dette ...

Hum ... alors oui mais j'ai vraiment TRÈS peur pour le coup ! Il me regarde avec un sourire vraiment bizarre. Dieu, faite qu'il me tue pas ! Veux pas mourir ! Veux pas mourir ! Je suis trop jeune ! A 20 ans on peut pas mourir comme ça ! J'ai pleins de truc à vivr…

-… Rejoins mon équipage.

Gros blanc de la part de tout le monde, les Kid Pirates attendent la réponse en souriant, pas étonner pour deux berry. Moi bah … J'ai les yeux qui vont sortir des orbites, et la mâchoire qui touche le sol, la grande classe quoi. Bon, réfléchissons, si j'dis oui : Pleins de marines à butter, donc vengeance assouvie et une prime en hausse. Si je dis non : J'suis encore toute seule et ça craint un max ! En plus faudrait être très idiot pour refuser. Etre sur le bateau de l'un des plus grands pirates, qui plus est loin d'être mal foutu, c'est une opportunité en or ! C'est décidé. J'accepte !

-J'accepte !

Les pirates de derrière gueulent un « ouais » à l'unissons, ça sent la fête à venir ! Kid reprend.

-Bien. Avant fais tes preuves.

Je ne comprends pas ; j'ai une vingtaine de marines à mes pieds et ça lui suffit pas ? Voyant mon incompréhension il reprend.

-Un marine n'est pas mort…

Ils me regardent tous avec insistance, je me retourne et m'approche du marine qui est sur le ventre. Je le mets sur le dos, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Bon bah s'il le faut. Je mets la pointe de ma lame sur les dalles et d'un coup sec décapite l'homme qui me suppliait du regard. J'attrape ces cheveux détachant complètement la tête au reste du corps. Je regarde Kid et les autres. Je mets mon bras en suspend pour faire en sorte que la tête du marine soit à cotée de la mienne.

-Alors, votre « preuve » est-elle à votre goût ? « Cap'tain » ?

Il me regarde toujours avec son sourire sadique, ces yeux remplis d'excitation par le meurtre accomplit, et explose de rire. Il fait peur ce monsieur …

-Cette preuve dis-tu ? Tu l'avais déjà accomplis avec ces vingtaines de marine ! Mais je voulais voir jusqu'où ta cruauté pouvait aller. Mais là… Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances !

Il réexplose de rire, suivi de ses compagnons. Je balance la tête du marine au loin, et tends ma main pleine de sang vers Kid. Pas gêné pour deux berry il l'attrape de sa poigne surpuissante. –j'ai du mal à imaginer la puissance que doit avoir son autre bras métallique… Ouep, j'ai plus d'os.-

-Bienvenue dans les Kid Pirates, Sura Sakasuki.

Bref. Je suis une Kid Pirate.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre ! D'autres avis ? Et encore désolée pour les fautes !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais ils arrivent rapidement, mais je fais ça pour que mes lecteurs est un avis réel sur mon histoire. Donc voilà et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Je souris trop heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvée de la compagnie pour mon voyage. Kid lâche ma main ensanglantée. Un pirate masqué reprend ; Killer, si je me souviens bien de son nom.

-Le bateau est au port, rejoins-nous quand tu le souhaites, nous partons dans deux jours. Tu ne pourras pas te tromper, il n'y a p'u d'bateau à part le nôtre.

-Bah quoi ? Y m'ont gonflé à brailler qu'on était là. Pour une fois ils peuvent pas fermer leurs gueules à notre arrivé ?

-Si tu continues comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est pas près d'arriver …

Euh ! Comment il en trop rien à foutre le Cap'tain ! Il hausse les épaules comme si la conversation parler du dernier dîner qu'ils avaient passaient !

-Bref, repris Killer, on part dans deux jours, alors tu as encore le temps de te décider, mais sache que si tu viens avec nous, ce ne sera pas tous les jours faciles.

-Ah bah ça ! C'est sûr ! Répondirent les trois autres en cœur avec un large sourire.

-Ma décision est prise, et j'ai une dette à rembourser à ton Capitaine.

-Bien alors te voici une Kid Pirate.

Le ton de Killer n'a pas changé, toujours aussi froid. Tandis que Kid et les autres ont un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais pas le grand sourire à la Monkey D. Luffy. Nan, nan, nan, le sourire à la Eustass « cap'tain » Kid, le sourire bien glauque et bien sadique. Oui, oui, oui, le truc qui me fait bien flipper.

-Bon moi je rentre, mais avant j'ai deux trois trucs à faire, vous, rentrez au bateau.

-Deux trois trucs à faire comme aller se saouler la gueule dans le premier bar du coin peut-être ?

-Ou sauter sur la première femme assez belle qui passe ?

-Ou encore tuer 2, 3 passant pour le simple plaisir de les voir crever ?

Les Kids Pirates rigolèrent un instant avant de sentir l'aura noire du cap'tain se dirigeait vers eux.

-Bon on y va Cap'tain, on vous laisse ! Répondirent les 3 compères avant de partir en courant.

-Je préfère ça… Killer tu me suis ?

-Non Kid, fait ce que tu as à faire.

-Bien. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je serais rentré avant la fin de la journée.

-Bien. Comme tu veux.

Killer nous tournent le dos et commence à partir.

-Killer, je peux venir avec toi si tu retournes sur le bateau ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire …

-D'accord, suis-moi.

Je pars donc avec Killer vers le bateau, je n'ai que pour affaire un balluchon que je trimbale partout, dans lequel j'ai mis mes vêtements. Mes armes sont sur moi, accrochés à ma ceinture bleue foncé, sinon quand je dis mes armes c'est un bien grand mot : Je n'ai qu'une dague volée et un petit couteau volé également ; je sais, la grande classe. Mais bon ça fait un moment que je suis fauchée complet alors j'me démerde comme je peux … Oh ! J'ai carrément zapper de me présenter ! Bon, vaux mieux tard que jamais … donc j'm'appelle Sura Sakasuki comme vous devez le savoir. Vingt ans tout juste, assez forte –en corpulence-, visage rond et assez pâle de couleur. Poitrine assez développer et plutôt grande. J'porte un tee-shirt blanc manches courtes et un pantalon bordeaux que j'adore, avec des baskets simples noirs.

Bref avec Killer on est sur la route, et j'me fais un peu chier … Bah ouais Killer n'est pas un grand bavard si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais bon je vais essayer de lancer la conversation.

-Dis Killer, comment il est le Cap'tain, si je peux l'appeler comme ça..

- « Cap'tain » c'est bien. J'peux pas trop te le décrire. Ne lui manque pas de respect, écoutes ces ordres. Et tout se passera bien. Le bateau est devant, allons-y.

Bon la conversation n'a pas durée des lustres mais c'est déjà pas mal. Et il m'a l'air assez sympa ce Killer hormis son coté froid.

-Oïe ! Oïe ! V'là Killer les gars ! Et accompagné d'une fille. Eh beh ! Il perd pas de temps le s'cond ! A peine accosté sur une île qu'il ramène déjà une femme, et pas un thon en plus !

Tous se ramènent à tribord pour voir leur second arriver enfin surtout cette jeune femme, moi quoi. Les 3 gars de t'à l'heure arrivent et calment les exclamations de leurs nakamas.

-Rêvez pas les gars. C'est Kid qui l'a choisit.

-Et à mon avis pas que pour ces talents de tueuse… Et avec le pantalon rouge qu'elle porte ça a du grandement aider sur le choix d'notre cap'tain !

Tous le monde éclate de rire, Killer ne réagit pas. Moi bah, je regarde mon pantalon bordeaux, que j'aime par-dessus tout en me demandant ce qu'il a. Un matelot s'approche de moi et chuchote un « disons que ça l'excite le rouge. » ... Bon là pas le choix, je rivalise avec les cheveux de Kid.

En voyant ma gêne les Kid pirates me regardent en rigolant.

-Oh, bah c'est rien mam'zelle ! Disons que le cap'tain aime un peu le rouge..

-Un peu ? Sa chambre complète est en rouge ! Puis le pire se sont ces cheveux je crois ! C'est toute sa vie, sa tignasse au cap'tain !

-Bien. Un mot de plus sur le cap'tain et je vous fais passer par-dessus bord.

Killer perd patience. Je vais intervenir pour voir comment vont se dérouler les choses.

-Vous savez … Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi, putain je rougis encore plus… Moi mes cheveux c'est toute ma vie, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai pas un rond et pourtant dès que j'ai un peu de Berry ça passe pour mes cheveux…

-Ah ah ah ! Killer t'as vu ? Comme toi et le cap'tain ! Ça vous faits un point en commun c'est d'jà ça !

Tout le monde explose de rire mais s'arrête en entendant un « Plouf ! ». Je me tourne vers Killer qui s'éloigne du bastingage. Eh merde ... Je suis vraiment très conne, moi. Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Bon je vais pas le laisser mourir quand même, en plus c'est de ma faute, le pauvre ... Bon allez ! C'est parti pour une petite baignade !

Je cours à toute allure vers le bastingage saute dessus et plonge. Un second « Plouf ! » Fait tourner toutes les têtes vers la mer. L'eau est gelée et elle m'engourdit les membres. Je vois le mec galérer à remonter à la surface. Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le tire hors de l'eau. On sort de l'eau avec beaucoup de mal et les autres nous aident à remonter sur le pond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ?!

Oh … non. Kid arrive au bon moment … Il me regarde étonner, bah ouais, une nouvelle recrue trempée allonger sur le pond de son bateau, c'est pas courant. Bref deux Kid pirates allongés sur le pond trempés jusqu'aux os, avec un équipage interdit et un second les bras croisés sur son torse et tout ça sous le regard du cap'tain Eustass Kid. Bref c'est la galère.

-Killer, William, Sura. Je veux une explication. Et MAINTENANT !

Oh, donc le jeune homme s'appelle William ? Je tourne la tête vers lui pour voir comment il va, je crois qu'il va bien. Je suis rassurée. Il va me vénérer toute sa vie lui maintenant. Hé hé, comment se faire apprécier par l'équipage dès le premier jour ? Bah c'est simple, sauver un homme de l'équipage, que le second à balancé par-dessus bord … Ah ouais … J'avais oubliée ce détail. A peine arrivée, je fais déjà n'importe quoi … Bon, faut que j'explique à Kid la situation, parce que Killer et ce William ressemblent à des carpes aphones ... C'est sympa la solidarité chez les Kid pirates...

Je me lève donc, mes cheveux sont plaqués en arrière et je suis en train de crever de froid. Je vois rapidement un autre problème … mon tee-shirt blanc est devenu transparent. Je vois Kid s'arrêter une seconde sur mon soutien gorge rouge. J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui moi, dis donc. Mais il ne s'y attarde pas, préférant sans doute connaître la raison de cette scène plutôt … inattendue, plutôt que de savoir ce que je porte en sous-vêtement ou ce qui pourrait l'exciter. Il me regarde donc dans les yeux et je baisse la tête ne pouvant supporter son regard.

-Cap'tain, je peux tout expliquer … C'est de ma faute. J'ai disons provoquée involontairement un débat qui a énervé Killer. Le dernier ayant « bouclé » ce débat était, cet homme … Killer l'a balancé à l'eau et je n'ai pas réfléchi à vrai dire … Je me suis sentie coupable donc j'ai sautée dans l'eau. Je suis désolée, je quitterai l'équipage si vous le voulez.

Je relève la tête pour voir la réaction de mon capitaine. Kid n'a pas son sourire carnassier dis donc ! En fait, il a pas de sourire du tout d'ailleurs, il est très sérieux… J'ai peur de mourir d'un coup, chais pas pourquoi … Il commence à parler :

-Arrête de chouiner Sura, je veux pas d'une pleureuse dans mon équipage. Si quelqu'un doit quitter mon bateau, ce sera sous ma décision, et pas sur un caprice d'un membre de mon équipage. Encore moins sur un coup de tête d'une novice !

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre ; donnez vos avis, ça m'aidera vraiment pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, le 4ème exactement. Encore merci pour les reviews. Mais si quelque chose vous choc dites le moi.

* * *

Son sourire carnassier est revenu, il se remet vite de ses émotions lui, dis donc ! Je baisse les yeux, je le respect encore plus maintenant. En fait toutes les rumeurs qu'il y a sur lui sont fausses ou plutôt mal fondés. Kid n'est pas comme on le dit au fond, oui il a ses convictions cinglantes, oui il est barbare, oui il est bizarre avec les membres de son équipage, oui il est cruel. Mais il est quelqu'un de respectable. Et tout le monde ici le sait, il mérite son titre de capitaine.

Les autres nous donnent des serviettes à William et moi et Kid reprend la parole.

-En plus de ça, c'est rare qu'on arrive à quitter mon équipage sain et sauf …

Tout le monde rit. Je comprends pas un rond au pourquoi du comment.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah c'que veut dire le cap'tain, c'est qu'en général, ceux qui veulent partir font un « jeu » avec lui … répondit un jeune pirate, le même sourire que Kid affiché sur les lèvres.

-Un « jeu » ?

Bah ouais … Je vois mal Kid jouer à un Trivial Pursuit avec un mec de son équipage, et qui veut se barrer en plus ! … Je vois pas du tout Kid jouait d'ailleurs. Il reprend la parole, son sourire plus grand que jamais.

-Une chasse à l'homme.

Je déglutis très difficilement … Ouais … Oubliez le Trivial Pursuit, d'accord ?

- Euh … ok. Une chasse à l'homme ?

-Bah c'est simple, reprend William, le cap'tain veut tester les compétences de la personne qui veut partir. Pour juger si oui ou non il le mérite et pour s'assurer qu'il ne déballe rien à un autre équipage.

-Et… Ça se termine comment le plus souvent ?

Tout le monde rigole.

-Ils crèvent.

Je me retourne vers Kid qui s'est assis sur le bastingage de son navire. Son sourire en dit long sur ce qu'il a pu faire … J'ai pas trop envie de savoir en fait …

-Hé cap'tain ! Vous vous souvenez du gars qui n'avait même pas réussi à sortir de votre cabine ? Vous l'aviez planté avec trois couteaux, avant de jouer dans son corps ! Ahahahah !

- Le pire c'est qu'après on a du faire le ménage … Avec tout le sang qu'il y avait c'était pas une partie de plaisir !

Tous les pirates sont morts de rire, sauf Kid qui affiche une moue dégoûtée. Comment ça « jouer dans son corps » ?

-Putain, ce connard avait sali mon manteau en plus …

Attend … Cette mine décomposée c'était pour son manteau ?! Bref. Je veux savoir c'est quoi ce jeu.

- Euh … comment ça « jouer » ?

-Oui, repris un pirate, déplacer les lames dans son corps. Jouer quoi ! Après le gars il s'était vidé de son sang en hurlant de douleur. Dépecé en quelque sorte !

Ah ouais, c'est … sympa comme passe-temps … glauque le Kid quand même.

-Ou celui qui s'était échappé dans la forêt ! D'ailleurs comment on l'a entendu gueuler ce con quand vous l'avez rattrapé !

-Oui c'est vrai ça, capt'ain, vous lui avez fait quoi à ce Billy ?

-Castrer.

Tous affichent une moue qui en disait long sur la couleur … Ok la prochaine fois je ferme ma gueule. Je veux pas être dépecée vivante sous son regard satisfait, donc je quitterai absolument JAMAIS son navire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait l'inciter à me torturer vivante.

-Bon ! Repris Kid plus qu'enthousiaste, on fait la fête ou quoi ?

Un « ouais ! » En cœur de la part de tous résonna sur le bateau.

* * *

Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est fini. Si vous avez des idées pour que je m'améliore ou autre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un M.P. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Voilà un petit chapitre avant de passer au chose sérieuse ! J'espère que comme d'hab' il vous plaira, encore désolée pour les fautes, mais vous l'aurez comprit, je suis nulle en orthographe, grammaire et tout ce qui va avec ! Donc je vais pas m'excuser à chaque fois ce serais trop long mais encore désolée.

* * *

La soirée se passa sans autre encombre. Kid et Killer s'étaient écartés pour discuter d'un sujet qui semblait sérieux. Moi je fais la connaissance de ce William que j'avais sauvée des eaux, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Au fait. Merci mademoiselle, pour m'avoir sauvé.

Je souris et lui tends la main.

-Sura. Je m'appelle Sura.

-Enchanté Sura ! J'm'appel William.

Je rigolais doucement avant de lui lancer un « j'ai cru comprendre. »

-Au fait… Encore merci … Sincèrement ... Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je serais définitivement mort…

-Comment ça ?

Devant mon regard perplexe, il m'expliqua que Killer défendait son capitaine à n'importe quel prix, et comme ils se sont vraiment foutu de la gueule du cap'tain, Killer n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Si Kid l'avait su autre que par moi, je compris bien vite que mon nouvel ami serait peut-être mort. Lui non plus ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de lui, 'fin en même temps moi non plus. Mais moi je tue pas des gens comme ça ! 'Fin si … 'Fin bref ! C'est pas le sujet !

Mais, Kid est-il aussi cruel que ça ? D'après ce que j'entends oui. Mais pourquoi ? Tout en continuant de m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de la cruauté de Kid, je me retourne pour le regarder. Et s'entend mon regard posé sur lui, il pose le sien sur moi. Sans rien dire et sans un sourire. Une poigne masculine m'attrape les deux bras et me lève. Ce qui me fais détourner le regard, au passage. Un de mes nouveaux nakamas que je commence à connaître me force à prendre une bouteille de saké.

La soirée, -enfin plutôt la nuit- se finit à merveille et je m'entends bien avec plusieurs membres de l'équipage, ils sont vraiment stupides, méchant et tout ce que vous voulez mais ils sont à mourir de rire ! Ouais parce que les conversations douteuses et les bagarres "tu as bu ma bouteille je vais te bastonner", c'est excellent ! Bref ! A mourir de rire, je vous le dis moi. Sinon je suis rester toute la soirée à boire avec William –avec qui je m'entend merveilleusement bien !- Après avoir fini sa nouvelle chope de rhum, mon nakama se lève et me tend la main pour me lever.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta cabine.

Je le suis sans plus d'histoire, trop bourrée ou trop fatiguée à voir. Nous entrons dans le couloir pour ensuite s'arrêter devant 3 portes.

-A ta droite, c'est la cabine du cap'tain. Et à ta gauche, celle de Killer. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, ma chambre est avec les autres, en dessous. Cette chambre n'a pas servi depuis des années alors désolé de la poussière ou de la déco.

-Merci William, c'est gentil et t'inquiète pas, je suis pas difficile.

Il s'apprête à partir, mais se retourne soudainement.

-Oh ! Sura. Ta chambre à des murs fins, et je m'en excuse d'avance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que le cap'tain ramène souvent des « invitées » dans sa cabine quand on amarre sur une île et certaine sont peu discrète …

Hum, hum ! Je détourne la tête pour rougir après avoir très bien compris ... ! J'entre dans ma nouvelle cabine. Simple. Poussiéreuse. Et assez petite. Ça me convient parfaitement ! –hormis la poussière hein.- Il y a un lit dans le coin de la pièce sur la droite perpendiculaire à la porte, une commode à gauche du lit et un miroir, qui, par miracle, est au-dessus.

Je pose mes affaires sur la commode, sans m'occuper de la poussière, elle pourra attendre, je me pose sur mon lit et m'endors. Oui, je crois que j'ai rencontrée l'équipage parfait.

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Bon le prochain chapitre sera sur l'entraînement de Sura avec Killer et ... bah vous verrez la suite. Des trucs que je dois changer ? N'hésiter pas, mettez vous même en anonyme si vous voulez mais il faut que je sache ce que ça donne, et si ça vous plait. -J'ai vraiment l'impression de radoter ...- Bref à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello les gens ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Bon voilà le cinquième chapitre. Et l'entraînement de Sura ! Et un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous savez pas comme ça fait plaisir !

ShaunyBlackShip : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour son nom de famille et bien... Oui ... En fait, j'ai surtout fait attention a ce que le nom aille "bien" avec le prénom. C'est idiot mais que veux-tu ? Tu sais quand disant que tu regardes pas mes fautes tu me sauves la vie ? Et comme tu le voulais : LA SUITE ! Et oui là ça commence à bouger dans mon histoire ; enfin tu verras ! A bientôt et merci ! Ps : Je vois que je suis pas la seule à aimer cette équipage sans cœur... x)

Greaween : Je suis contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose sur Kid ! XD Et pour les reviews, tu n'es pas obliger d'en mettre ! Tu peux simplement lire et de temps en temps me donner ton avis. En tout cas merci, c'est vraiment sympa.

Elsmul : Sa c'est un vrai équipage, je suis d'accord. x) Merci pour ta review !

Bon aller place au chapitre !

* * *

_L'entraînement selon Killer_.

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici. Mais je sais par instinct qu'il est tôt. Je suis réglée pour me lever entre 6 et 7 heures. Peu importe le nombres d'heures que j'ai dormi, je sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça. Je me lève, et me rassoie aussitôt ; j'ai la tête qui tourne et un putain de mal au crâne … J'ai un peu trop forcée sur la boisson, moi hier soir. Je réessaie et réussis à me relever. Oui ! Im the boss mes canards ! J'ai réussie ! Bref ... Je farfouille dans mon baluchon et sors un haut vert pomme, mes baskets noirs et mon jean. Ouais je compte pas aller bouffer en sous-vêtement en compagnie des Kid Pirates, faut pas rêver non plus ! Je sors donc de ma nouvelle chambre. Je marche en direction du pond et remarque que le jour se lève. Je remarque également un hublot qui est sur une porte. Oh oh ! La classe ou pas ? La. Cuisine ! Et ouais du premier coup ! Stylé, hein ? J'entre et je vois Kid, Killer, un mec -ou plutôt mort-vivant-, au dreadlocks bleu et un autre mec genre de zombie triste ; Kid doit aimer le style « mort-vivant » ou « surnaturel » ... Bref plusieurs hommes que je connais pas trop, bouffe à l'autre bout de la table. Ils se retournent dès mon arrivée et Kid me fait un geste de la main pour que j'approche, j'obéis et prend une chaise.

-Bien dormi ? Me demande soudainement le mec au dreadlocks ; je crois que c'est Heat, si je me souviens bien.

-Oui, merci. La chambre est pas mal dis donc. Hormis la poussière, elle est sympa.

-Le ménage n'est pas le fort de Kid …

Kid fait la moue.

-J't'emmerde Heat. Sura tu te grouilles de manger. Tu vas t'entraîner avec Killer.

Je manque de m'étouffer comme une conne, nan mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

-Pardon ?

-Oui ton potentiel est assez gros et tu te bats avec deux lames. Ton style de combats se rapproche du sien, et je pense qu'il est le plus à même de te faire progresser. On en a discuté hier, et on s'est mit d'accord.

Je m'étouffe clairement à présent. Et mon avis dans tout ça ? En s'en branle ou c'est comment ?!

-J'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis sinon ?

Kid et Killer me regardent en même temps et avec une synchro' parfaite répondent un « non. » que je ne peux désobéir. Ok j'ai compris. Je ferme ma gueule et j'obéis.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Killer me tend deux lames, fine, et simple sans aucun ornement mais elles sont tout de même belles. Je finis mon morceau de pain et les prends.

-Euh… merci mais c'est pour quoi ?

-J'ai vu que tu te battais avec deux lames. Mais les tiennes ne sont pas identiques, et donc elles ne font pas le même poids. C'est plus compliqué pour la synchronisation d'un mouvement ou autre. Ce sont les premières que j'avais avant d'avoir celle-là, me dit-il en me montrant ces « bracelets ».

-Elles sont superbes ! Merci Killer.

J'ai des étoiles à la place des yeux. Killer m'a donné ces anciennes lames ! C'est trop bien comme cadeau sa ! Kid, lui, sourit, je comprends pas trop pourquoi, mais j'm'en fous. Je suis trop occupée à admirer mes lames pour chercher. Je me lève d'un coup.

-J'ai fini. On y va ?

Je souris à l'idée de m'entraîner avec ce supernova. Je sors de la cuisine et ils nous suivent tous. Kid s'appuie contre le mat les bras croisés, les zombies 1 et 2 s'assoient sur des barils de poudre ou de saké, je sais pas trop ce que c'est exactement. Mais bon, passons. Les autres restes debout.

- Avant tout, ce serait bien que tu te coupes dix centimètres pour tes cheveux dès que tu peux, ce sera plus facile, ça te gênera moins dans un combat. Donc mets-toi en position ; jambes fléchis et écartés et le dos un peu courbé.

Je m'exécute.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui. Ta position et bonne. Elle te permettra de parer une éventuelle attaque, d'esquiver ou même de prendre appuie pour attaquer.

J'écoute attentivement les instructions de Killer.

-Maintenant prends tes armes.

Je prends mes anciennes et les jette à l'eau. Elles ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Je mets mes les lames parallèles à mes avants bras, pour les protéger et attaquer si nécessaire.

-Bien. Tes lames sont bien placées. Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà Killer et devant moi, son masque à quelque centimètre de mon visage. Je pare in extremist ces lames et j'ai du mal à ne pas tomber sous cette force surhumaine.

-Pourquoi devenir pirate, Sura. Lorsque l'on te regarde on ne pense pas que tu es une pirate ...

Je le repousse avant qu'il ne recule de lui-même. Je reprends ma position de combat et cette fois si, j'attaque, il pare sans aucun problème et riposte, nos lames s'entrechoquent.

-Quand j'étais petite, -nouvelle attaque que je dois parer et je dois également reprendre mon souffle,- j'admirai la marine et leur justice …

Cette fois le plancher en à pris un coup, Killer à abattue ça lames à la verticale sur moi lorsqu'il a sauté, j'esquive une nouvelle fois in extremist en roulant sur le coter. Kid grogne.

-Killer ! Mon bateau bordel ! Je te préviens que tu le payeras cher s'il tombe en ruine par ta faute !

-Désolé Kid. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Il me regarde de nouveau. Je t'en pris continue.

Je reprend donc :

- Et un jour, -là c'est moi qu'attaque,- un groupe de pirate à dé …, -Killer riposte vivement,- débarqué sur l'île. La marine est intervenue, -je recule pour reprendre mon souffle,- une bataille à fait rage…

Je n'arrive plus à sortir la suite, la colère gronde en moi et la rancœur que j'éprouve pour les marines s'intensifie à chaque instant.

-La haine anime ton regard Sura. Que s'est il passer pour que ta vision pour eux change tant ?

-Ils l'ont tué. Ils ont tué mon frère. Ma mère leur a pardonné. Mais pas moi. Je peux pas, ils m'ont enlevé mon père et voilà que mon frère aussi …

J'ai la tête baissée mais je la relève pour le regarder. Désormais tout l'équipage est levé et regarde notre combat. Je me remets en position, cette fois je vais le toucher, c'est une promesse. Mes jambes sont plus fléchies qu'avant, mes cheveux cachent mes yeux. Je cours à une vitesse que je me serais pas cru capable.

-Je leur pardonnerais…

Je fonce vers Killer en retournant mon couteau pour faire en sorte de le planter dès que je peux, je vais exploser toute la colère que je contiens, la poussière sous moi se soulève sous mon hurlement et ma vitesse.

-… **_jamais !_**

J'entends un « stop. » sec qui m'arrête net et qui me calme direct, cette voix rocailleuse … C'est celle de Kid… Je réalise que Killer est très essoufflé et que ma lame et à quelque centimètre de sa carotide … J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Comment j'ai fais pour en arriver là ? Ma haine envers les marines est aussi forte que ça ? Je lâche mes couteaux, désemparée et regarde mes mains qui tremblent, je regarde Kid en le suppliant de m'aider. Son regard est dur et c'est sourcils sont froncés. Il s'approche encore et demande à Killer comment il va.

-Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle mais je vais bien. Merci d'être intervenue, Cap'tain, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver ou même de parer.

* * *

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Je dois avouer que c'est un passage que j'aime pas trop, j'ai même demandé à Elsmul son avis, mais je devais le mettre ; de un pour que vous connaissiez en gros le passé de Sura et de deux : pour faire avancer l'histoire. Donc voilà. A demain les gens !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà un chapitre avec une petite -ou énorme à voir les conséquences- entre Kid et Sura ! Enfin vous verrez.

Miyu-Chou : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas très très long, mais effectivement écrire des pavés n'est pas toujours évident. Et merci pour ton avis sur mon OC, ça fait plaisir !

Greawenn : C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis ! Mais si tu n'as pas tout les jours accès à ton pc ne va pas t'embêter à vouloir posté tout les jours une review ! Je sais que maintenant tu aimes bien ma fic, ça me suffit largement. -enfin il me semble que tu l'aimes bien x)- Bref un grand merci pour review !

Voilà le chapitre !

* * *

Kid me regarde toujours aussi durement, je ne peux plus tenir. Je me retourne et pars en courant vers ma cabine. Je claque la porte et glisse contre celle-ci, je m'effondre.

-Ce … ce n'est pas possible … Non ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !

J'entends frapper et sans attendre ma réponse la porte s'ouvre. Mais coince à cause de moi. Je me mets contre mon lit toujours au sol. Mes mains qui cachaient mes larmes tiennent désormais mes jambes qui sont repliés sur elle-mêmes. C'est William. Il sourit tristement en me voyant, suis-je si pitoyable que ça ? Il s'installe à coté de moi.

-Tu t'es bien battue.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je le regarde étonner, mon visage est toujours baigné de larmes. Il reprend.

-Tout le monde était très étonnés à vrai dire. Killer est d'une joie que je ne lui connais pas. Quand tu as claquée la porte, il a éclaté de rire. Il s'est mit à crier « Je l'aime trop cette gamine ! Elle a failli me tuer ! Elle est trop forte ! »

Je ne comprend rien, il rigole alors que j'ai voulu le blesser ? Je sèche mes larmes.

-Mais … Mais et Kid ?

-Lui il a eu son sourire carnassier en lançant un « intéressant… », tu lui plais, je crois.

Il rigole doucement devant mon rouge aux joues. Merci pour l'info … Alors : il aime le rouge, donc à présent, on évite d'en mettre. –C'est dommage, j'aime tellement cette couleur …- Bref ! Et on évite les combats pour éviter toute excitation envers mon capitaine ! Ça va être joyeux si c'est comme ça … Enfin bon, je croyais qu'il allait me foudroyer sur place …

-Mais il m'a regardé si durement que je croyais qu'il allait me tuer !

-Oh non ! Certes il n'a pas apprécié que tu perdes le contrôle mais il a tout simplement était étonner par ce que tu as réussie à faire. Tu as presque tué ou du moins blesser Killer, et c'est rare qu'on y arrive.

J'entends frapper à la porte une seconde fois, elle s'ouvre, de nouveau, sans mon autorisation –une habitude chez les Kid pirates peut-être ...- Killer entre mes lames en main. Pas un mot n'est prononcé de sa part, mais William a très bien compris le message. Et sort en me lançant un « beau combat Sura. » Killer reste debout et tend mes lames.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sura. Je m'en serai sorti quoi qu'il arrive. Tu t'es bien battue c'est tout ce qui compte.

-... Je le sais Killer qui je ne t'aurais pas tuée ou même blessé. Mais c'est dans le principe : j'ai failli blesser mon supérieur... Tu sais Killer, mon père était Marine et travaillait en tant que scientifique. Et un jour un de ces collègues est venu nous annoncer sa mort. Le labos dans lequel il travaillait, avait été malencontreusement détruit par une expérience raté, d'après ce qu'il disait...

Mes larmes revinrent flouter le plancher que j'admirai... Killer mit un temps de pose avant de me répondre.

-Le passé ne doit pas être oublier mais mis de coté pour vivre normalement et s'imaginer un futur. Ne regarde pas en arrière et avance toujours tout droit, il se lève et me tend sa main, maintenant vient. Les autres nous attendent. Et demain, on reprend ce combat ! J'ai adoré … dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi, je range mes lames dans mon écharpe et attrape la main de Killer, puis nous sortons de la chambre.

_La dispute._

Nous entrons dans la cuisine et tous les regards s'arrêtent sur nous. Instinctivement le mien s'arrête sur Kid, allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être pour m'assurer qu'il ne me reproche rien ? Lui il me regarde avec un sourire étrange, je sais pas à quoi il pense à vrai dire … Killer s'installe à coté du cap'tain et moi à coté de Wire qui est lui-même à coté du cap'tain … Ouais, je sais, c'est compliqué.

Sinon que pourrais-je dire sur Wire ou, comme je l'appelle, zombi numéro 2 ? –sachant que le numéro 1 est Heat- Il est grand. Trèèèès grand. Pas bavard, mais pas du tout et imposant, très imposant et un air triste H24 sur la gueule... C'est pas évident j'ai envie de dire ! Donc j'le calcule pas et j'le fais pas chier, ouais parce que je compte pas crever par un géant énervé. Je tourne la tête et vois William avec les autres, à l'autre bout de la table, il me regarde en souriant. Je me lève m'approche de lui et une fois à coter, je lui chuchoter un merci à l'oreille, tandis que son sourire s'étire d'avantage. Je l'aime réellement ce gars. Il a tout pour plaire ! Sauf peut être l'équipage dont il fait partit… Il est beau, un peut con sur les bords, mais c'est un mec ; Qui plus est, un Kid Pirate, faut pas trop en demander hein ! Il est grand et musclé. Bref l'homme parfait, je sortirai bien avec si je l'aimais, mais à l'heure actuelle c'est plus de l'amour fraternel je dirai... Ce mot me fait mal mais oui. William le remplace dans le rôle du grand frère, déjà deux jours et c'est comme mon frère... Je me rassoie à ma place sous le regard étonné des Kid pirates. Sa y est, ils vont s'imaginer pleins de trucs ces cons…

-Bref ! Les gars, on part aujourd'hui, alors vous avez jusqu'à cinq heures pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. Après ce délai, je partirai avec ou sans vous. Et je veux pas que vous vous barriez tous. Certain resterons pour garder le navire. C'est compris ?

-Oui cap'tain !

Je ne réponds pas, je les écoutes. Il me regarde sachant que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question.

-Oui Kid, j'ai compris. De toute façon ma chambre à besoin d'être dépoussiérée. Et je compte le faire avant de partir.

-Bien. Bon j'ai des choses à faire. Killer tu gardes le bateau pendant mon absence et pas de connerie comme la dernière fois !

Son regard change entre moi, Will' et Killer. Je me cache le visage avec mes cheveux, c'est trop la honte de repenser à ça. Il sort et une demi-heure après je fais de même. Ma chambre est vite dépoussiérée. Il me reste du temps. Je sors et cours voir Killer.

-Killer !

-Attend, il se retourne après avoir fini d'aiguiser sa lame, quoi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'aller en ville ? J'ai fini ma chambre et je dois y aller…

-Oui, tu as environ une heure. Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de Berry sur toi.

-C'est ça le problème … Mais je vais m'arranger, je reviens dans une heure !

Je pars en courant en laissant Killer. Bon le coiffeur maintenant. Où est ce foutu coiffeur ? Le second m'avait dit que se serait mieux de me couper les cheveux ce matin, donc je vais le faire, dix centimètres c'est bien, puis les pointes seront mieux, moins abîmé. Tiens, la rue principale, et voilà le coiffeur, la classe, trouvé du premier coup ! J'entre sans attendre.

-Bonjour ! Je voudrai me faire couper les pointes, c'est possible ?

-Bien sur ! Installez-vous Mademoiselle.

C'est un petit homme cheveux vert avec une banane -genre coiffure que plus personnes devraient porter à l'heure actuelle mais bon-. Bref étrange petit bonhomme. Je lui explique le problème et il s'attaque à mes cheveux. La coiffure est géniale ! Il m'a rafraîchi ma coupe et enlever dix centimètres = cheveux avec plus de volume. Je le remercie et je lui explique que malheureusement je peux pas le payer, il ne dit rien et me scrute de la tête au pied et me fais un sourire comme le mec au chapeau de paille, en me sortant un « allez-y mademoiselle ! » je le remercie de tout cœur et je m'en vais en courant. Arriver au port je vois le bateau au loin, très loin … Génial … Pas le choix je plonge. L'eau est ge_lée ! Super ! En tout cas, heureusement que le bateau n'était pas à pleine vitesse, j'aurais pas pu le rattraper ce con. Et je me remercie pour ce haut vert que j'ai mis !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je peux toucher la coque et à peine sortie de l'eau, j'entends Kid gueuler c'est instructions. Je grimpe tant bien que mal sur le bateau et saute par-dessus le bastingage.

-Ah te voilà toi ! T'es arrivée à temps ! J'allais leur dire de mettre les pleins voile.

-Désolée Kid le coiffeur à pris plus de temps que prévue. J'ai froid bordel de merde …

Will m'apporte une serviette après quelque minute. Je me frictionne.

-Tu t'es couper les cheveux Sura ?

-Oui Will', dix centimètres.

-Comme je te l'avais conseillé.

-Oui, Killer. Dis Kid tu serais vraiment partie sans moi ?

Je fais ma tête de petite enfant malheureuse. Sa réaction me fait rire.

-J'me s'rais gêner !

-Maiiiiis ! T'es méchant Kid !

-M'en fou. J'avais dis cinq heure, et pas de retardataires. Et figure-toi que tu es la seule …

Mais putain, c'est méchant ! Pour deux petites minutes de retard, il me casse les pieds ! Je vais pas me laisser faire ! Au passage, Ener, sauve-moi si besoin !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute !

-J'm'en branle !

-Eh oh ! Reste poli !

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, gamine ?!

-Quoi ! Gamine ?! Tu t'prends pour qui pour m'appeler comme ça Kid ?!

-Pour ton capitaine ! Et continue à m'faire chier et j'te fais passer par d'ssus bord !

-Mais oui Kid, on y croit tous ! Joue pas au p'tit capitaine qui terrorise tout le monde avec moi ! La seule chose que tu réussisses à faire de suite c'est juste me faire rire ! Alors retourne terroriser Bonney enfant pour t'entraîner, et après on verra !

… Oups …

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre terminer ! A vrai dire, il y en a deux dedans, la suite de l'entraînement avec Killer et la dispute. Mais si j'avais séparer les deux, il y aurait un petit chapitre. Donc du deux en un quoi ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Voilà la suite de notre dispute entre Sura et Kid !

Elsmul : Tu te répètes effectivement mais pour le coup, y'a rien à dire je suis mille fois d'accord avec toi ! Tu veux une réaction de Kid, c'est ça ? Bah tu vas en avoir. :p

Miyu-Chou : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Oui Sura est un tantinet suicidaire ; déjà pour être rentrer dans un équipage de barges comme celui là et pour provoquer notre cher Kid. Mais bon, ce serait pas drôle si elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, j'me trompes ?

* * *

J'ai peut-être étais un peu loin là … Oui, j'ai étais trop loin. Mais bordel de merde son aura est monstrueuse, je suis tétanisée, j'arrive même plus à bouger ! At-attend ! Pourquoi il s'approche ?! Kid reste loin de moi ! Veux pas crever, pitié Killer ! J'le r'garde et lui il bouge pas du genre « j'peux pas t'aider quand il est dans cet état là, désolé. » Genre strictement rien à foutre de mon sort quoi ! Bravo la solidarité chez les Kid Pirates hein ! Bande de connards ! Ca se payera comptait sur moi !

-At-attend Kid, je voulais pas, je-je, désolée !

Putain arrête d'avancer !

-Kid, s'te plais, j'ferais tous ce que tu veux ! J'te l'jure !

-CAP'TAIN ! NAVIRE MARINE EN VUE !

Quoi des marines ? Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose eux ! Merci de tout cœur connard de marines ! Tiens, Kid c'est arrêté, il sourit pas du tout comme à son habitude, mais PAS DU TOUT ! Il m'en veut réellement … Je vais crever ! Il se tourne vers moi, son aura plus meurtrière que jamais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me défouler sur eux, et après je m'occupe de ton cas. Mais prépare-toi à déguster.

Je déglutis difficilement … J'ai VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT très peur d'un coup … Il me dit ça d'un air hautain et remplie de dégoût avec la tête un peu penché en arrière. Ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est mille fois supérieure à moi, dans tous les sens du terme -en taille et en puissance, je précise-. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con mon dieu ! Provoquer Kid à l'avenir –s'il y en a un- à éviter ! C'est noté et gravé dans ce putain de poids chiche dont j'ai héritée !

Le navire s'approche. Et à peine est-il à coté du notre que Kid à déjà son bras immense et d'un coup plus de bateau, plus rien. Le navire n'a même pas eu le temps d'attaquer qu'il vogue désormais dans le fond de cette immensité d'eau. Kid a été le seul à bouger … J'entends plusieurs Kid Pirates chuchoter.

-La pauvre … Il est vraiment très énervé là …

-Tu penses qu'elle va crever ?

-Ca c'est un Kid très énervé… Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vue comme ça … Même Trafalgar ne l'énerve pas autant !

Je suis si dans la merde que ça ? Killer t'es où ? Ah le voilà ce con ! Toujours les bras croiser comme s'il attendait le déluge celui là ! Kid, lui, est toujours de dos.

-Où est-ce que j'en étais moi ?

Il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec son sourire sadique ... IL A RETROUVE SON SOURIRE ! MON DIEU ! AIDEZ-MOI ! ENER ! HELP-ME ! Il s'approche d'un lent toujours avec son aura démoniaque … Je cours me cacher derrière Killer.

-Ki-Kid, tu vas pas me tuer quand même ?

-Non … Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu retiennes la leçon …

J'm'étouffe avec ma salive comme une grosse merde et lui sourit de plus belle, il a très bien compris que je suis terrorisée et il en joue ce connard ! Il soulève son bras … Et me lance une vingtaine de sabre ! Je lance un crie suraigu et cherche mes lames. Seul problème, celle-ci sont en fer ou je ne sais quel métal … Je les vois derrière moi plantés dans le bois quand je tourne la tête … Et merde. Si je cours les reprendre l'autre zigoto va me buter, alors c'est niet ! Killer lui est pas resté dans les parages, ah bah ça non hein !

Encore une nouvelle attaque, je ne peux qu'esquiver… c'est pathétique. Je cours misérablement pour échapper aux projectiles que Kid me lance. Je regarde Kid et .. Et mais at-attend ! C'est un boulet de canon, ça ! Ah mais non il va pas détruire son navire quand même ! Je regarde derrière moi et je réalise que c'est le désert bleu ! Il a tout calculé ! Je peux pas bouger, je suis trop tétanisée. Je ferme les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières. J'entends un « repel ». J'entends le boulet de canon qui siffle dans ma direction. Je sens la poussière qui se soulève sous le boulet et d'un seul coup plus rien, j'ouvre les yeux et je tombe littéralement sur le cul en voyant le boulet à deux centimètres de mon visage. Je suis tétanisée et en sueur ! Kid s'approche à pas lent, baisse son bras et dans un bruit sourd, le boulet tombe et roule à coté de moi. Je ne peux réellement plus bouger, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Les autres ne sont pas étonnés. Ils ont juste le visage "fermé"... Ils savent donc la cruauté dont Kid peut faire preuve ? Ça ressemble à ça une de ces chasses à l'homme que Kid aime tant ? Kid énervé c'est « ça » ? Un monstre déchaîné sorti de sa cage ? Il est devant moi à présent. Il se baisse pour être à ma hauteur. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote pour que je sois la seule à entendre ces paroles.

-Tu as compris la leçon maintenant ? Ne recommence plus jamais Sura. Je n'hésiterai pas à exterminer ta misérable existence.

Il se lève, et braille « rangez-moi tout ce bordel ! Killer ! Dans mon bureau. » Killer le suit sagement sans rien dire. La porte claque. William s'approche.

-Sura ça va ?

Je ne peux même plus répondre. Il m'aide à me lever, j'ai des yeux horrifiés fixés sur le boulet, la bouche entre-ouvert, mes vêtements collent contre ma peau, j'ai chaud mais j'ai des sueurs froides. Je vois flous. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je sens que je m'écroule, j'entends un « Sura ! » qui me paraît si lointain et en même temps si proche, j'ai les yeux toujours ouvert, je vois plusieurs pas courir vers moi, j'ai la respiration bloqué, je suffoque, je tombe dans un trou noir, je ne peux plus réfléchir je vois seulement CE visage, celui qui me torture l'esprit, oui, il a réussi. Il m'a torturée. Voilà la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit avant de sombrer dans le trou noir.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Sura est folle quand même ... Enfin bref ! La suite demain ! A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, hello tout le monde ! Voici un autre chapitre ! Bon pas terrible mais je travaille sur autre chose avec Elsmul, donc vraiment pas terrible le chapitre. Bref !

Miyu-Chou, tu serais pas perverse sur les bord et carrément suicidaire ? :,) Au passage tu m'as fais pleurer de rire. Mais ton idée est pas mal, j'essayerais de la casé quelque part dans mon histoire. :p

Elsmul : C'est carrément sûre qu'elle à retenu la leçon ! Folle, d'accord, mais elle tient -un peu- à sa vie quand même !

Greawenn : Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant, mais bon je vais bien provoqué encore une ou deux crise entre eux deux, histoire de rigoler un peu ... Sinon c'est vraiment .RABLE ce que tu m'as dis ! :D Merci encore !

Bon voilà le chapitre avec un peu de KidXSura. :p

* * *

J'ouvre comme je peux les yeux, j'ai mal partout bordel. Je me souviens de tout. De Kid, de la dispute, de son jeu machiavélique, et de plus rien ensuite. Je regarde autour de moi. Un lit, le mien, ma chambre, avec mes affaires. Des réponses et plusieurs questions. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Ma t'il pardonnée ? A t-il rit en me voyant évanouie ? De quoi a t'il parlé avec Killer ? De comment me tuer ou me virer du navire ? Je ne sais pas. J'essaye de me lever mais en vain. La porte s'ouvre sur Collins, le médecin de l'équipage, un gars que j'apprécie bien. Il se précipite sur moi, en me voyant réveiller. Je vois de l'inquiétude dans son regard, cette pensée me fait sourire intérieurement.

-Sura ! T'es réveillée ?! Comment te sens-tu ?! Attends, laisse moi t'aider à te relever.

Chose dit, chose faite. Je suis assise contre le mur. J'ouvre la bouche et je remarque avec horreur qu'aucun son n'y sort.

-Respire Sura, ça fait une semaine que tu es évanouies, ta voix reviendra dans un petit moment.

Une semaine ?! Ben mon dieu, je fais pas semblant quand je m'évanouie ! En effet 5 minutes plus tard je réussis à sortir un « salut » enraillé, mais je souris tout de même. Lui il me sourit, son inquiétude passée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Me demande t-il en reprenant son plus grand sérieux.

-Mal. J'ai mal partout.

-Ça ne m'étonnes pas ... Tu as des ecchymoses partout. Me lâche t-il en soupirant. Le cap'tain n'y ait pas été de main morte.

-Mmh … En parlant de ça. Kid … Nan rien laisse tomber.

Je baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Je suis ridicule. J'entends Collins rigoler doucement.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, oui il s'est inquiété pour toi. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises comment tu allais.

Je relève vivement la tête. Est-ce vrai ? Je ne vois que de la sincérité et de l'amitié dans son regard. Il ne m'en veut pas alors ? Il pose une main sur mon épaule et reprend.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'en veut pas. -Ce mec doit lire dans mes penser c'est pas possible autrement ...- Quand tu t'es évanouie, on est aller le voir pour lui dire, il a soupiré en passant sa main sur son visage. Il s'est ensuite levé pour te voir ensuite au sol. Il t'a porté lui-même jusqu'à ta chambre. Puis avec Killer, ils sont repartis discuter dans sa cabine.

Il lâche mon épaule et s'apprête à sortir.

-Où tu vas ?

-Les prévenir. Ils s'inquiètent tous.

Il sort et je l'entends gueuler « CAPTAINE ! SURA EST RÉVEILLÉE ! » puis Kid grogner -comme à son habitude- « c'est pas trop tôt. » Je rigole. C'est bien lui tout ça. La porte s'ouvre sur un Killer qui est tout enjoué. Il lui arrive quoi à lui ?

-Alors comme ça tu es réveillée ?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Je souris. Toutes mes inquiétudes disparaissent. Il ne me fait pas la tête, c'est déjà ça.

-C'est bien. Mais dépêche-toi de te rétablir. Une semaine que je me suis pas entraîné rien que pour t'attendre. Alors j'espère que ton rétablissement va être rapide, je suis en manque de bon combat.

Je rigole à gorge déployée, ma voix est revenue à mon plus grand bonheur.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

-Bon je ferai en sorte de me dépêcher alors.

-J'espère bien !

Je souris de plus belle, il s'approche et me tend mes lames.

-Tiens, j'ai récupéré tes lames.

J'hésite à les reprendre. Le méritais-je ? Il me tend un peu plus le bras, pour m'inciter à les prendre. Je m'empresse donc de les attraper. Je l'ai sers contre ma poitrine, trop heureuse de les revoir.

-Merci Killer ! Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Puis réalisant que je me suis pas excusée, je baisse la tête.

-Désolée Killer.

-Pour quoi ?

-Bah … Pour …'Fin tu sais …

Eh ! J'ai ma fierté tout de même ! Je vais pas lui dire pour quoi non mais ! En plus il le sait très bien et je suis sûre qu'il se fout de ma gueule l'enflure !

-T'inquiète, puis c'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser.

-Arrête de t'excuser _gamine_.

Cet-cette voix … Kid ! La porte s'ouvre et je vois Kid rentrer. Mon cœur rate un battement, comment je dois réagir maintenant ? Il a ce sourire moqueur et me regarde de la tête au ventre -le reste étant sous le draps...-. Il me lance un sourire lubrique … Euh pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? Je baisse la tête et remarque avec horreur des bandes sur mon corps et non mes vêtements. Je remonte en vitesse les couettes jusqu'à mon cou, il sourit encore plus.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Pervers !

-N'aurais-tu pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois ?

Je me raidis instantanément. J'ai des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Lui sourit plus que jamais.

-Bon je vais voir ce que font les autres.

Ah mais non ! Killer ! T'barres pas ! M'laisse pas avec un gars qui me terrorise et qui me lance des regards lubriques !

-Comme tu veux.

Puis l'autre qui répond avec nonchalance en haussant les épaules ! Killer sort après m'avoir regardé, je suis sûre que ce paye de ma gueule l'enculé ! Je vais me venger Killer, je te le promet ! Bon ... Y'a que Kid et moi maintenant ...

-Alors comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux … Merci. Et dé…

-Ta gueule, et arrête de t'excuser, ça me fatigue.

Il sait comment réconforter lui, pas de doute ! Je le regarde se positionner contre ma commode. Un changement de sujet s'impose !

-Des attaques durant la semaine ?

-Non. Très peu. Seulement deux trois navires marines.

-Et ils ne t'ont pas encore capturé ? J'me demande bien ce qu'ils font …

Je le provoque gentiment, oui, parce que je veux pas crever définitivement ! Je tourne un peu la tête et le regarde du coin de l'œil. Lui, il sourit.

-Tu es plus forte qu'eux et tu n'arrives même pas à éviter un simple boulet de canon. Alors imagine ces larves.

-Mais ! Tu fais peur quand tu es en colères ! J'en ai encore des sieurs froides…

Il rigole avant de s'appuyer sur le lit, s'appuyant sur ses avants bras … Euh il fait quoi là ? Son visage est à quelque centimètre du miens. Je sens son souffle chaud et son odeur enivrante. Il prend mon menton d'une main et me souffle « QUE quand je suis en colère ? » à mon oreille. Sa y est. Je suis toute rouge. Ça contraste bien avec mes cheveux. Et c'est super discret en plus… C'est tellement génial ... Lui, il ce fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, _Sura_ ?

-Rêve pas ! Mais sa m'arrangerais si tu pouvais reculer …

La réponse semble parfaitement l'amuser en vue de son sourire carnassier.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Et si je faisais « ça » ?

Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou, il me pousse un peu sur le lit. Il s'attaque à la peau de mon cou. Il s'arrête après quelque seconde, s'éloigne, regarde son œuvre avec satisfaction et sourit.

-C'est encore plus beau sur toi que sur les putes !

-Va te faire foutre Kid.

Il se rapproche ce réappuis sur le lit et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je sais maintenant l'effet que je te fais. Et une chose est sûre, je suis pressé que tu te rétablisses …

J'ai très bien compris son sous-entendu et lui hurle un « Dégage Kid ! ». Lui, il est mort de rire.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Je vais voir les autres. Rejoins-nous dans la cuisine dès que tu peux.

Et il sort sur ces mots. Je sens encore son odeur flottée autour de moi. Son odeur de fer mais pas comme une arme rouillée ou autre, nan, une bonne odeur de fer, j'sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, une odeur bizarre en fait.

Je me lève difficilement et regarde la marque sur mon cou. Rouge/violet pour le suçon et blanc pour mes cheveux. La classe … C'est hyper discret en plus, c'est ça qu'y est bien avec mes cheveux. Dès que je rougie ou autre, bah ça ne se voit** ABSOLUMENT** pas. Bon je prends mon haut bordeaux –que Kid aille au diable, je mets ce que j'ai envie de mettre !- et mon pantalon bleu. Ouais les couleurs sont pas variées, je sais. A vrai dire j'ai trois tee-shirts. Blanc, vert et bordeaux. Pour les pantalons j'ai bleu, rouge et noir. Et mes éternelle baskets noirs ainsi qu'une écharpe bleu pour la taille ... En dech' de tune quoi. Bref je sors de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. J'entre et c'est instantanément le silence complet. Tous me regardent, le premier à réagir, c'est William il se lève et vient vers moi.

-Sura ! Comment tu te sens ?! J'ai eu super peur pour le coup ! Pas que je doute de ta force hein ! Mais tu m'as fait flipper.

Tous les autres sourient.

-Il a pas arrêté d'nous faire chier en demander quand t'allais te réveiller, et si tu allais pas crever.

Les autres sont morts de rire.

- Ferme ta gueule Paja ! Il me regarde de nouveau. Ouep, en tout cas ça fait du bien de te revoir.

Il me sert dans ces bras … Depuis quand ? Depuis quand n'ai-je pas reçu **_ce_** genre de câlin par un frère ? Trop d'année visiblement … Je resserre son étreinte et je lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Tu vois bien que je vais bien, là.

Il desserre son étreinte et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Bah j'espère bien ! Allez va bouffer ! Il est midi.

Je vais à ma place et regarde Kid, il a les sourcils froncés. Mon étreinte ne lui a pas plu visiblement. Je rigole doucement et il me montre avec sa fourchette en silence, mon cou. Je touche ma gorge et me rappelle le suçon. Je rougis et le cache avec ma main ; la honte ! J'espère que personne la vue ! Lui il sourit et retourne bouffer un steak entier.. Killer me regarde en silence. Je suis sûre que l'autre bouffon en face de moi, ce fou de ma gueule. Je lui lance un regard noir et je sens que derrière son connard de masque il se fait violence pour ne pas rire ! L'enculé j'vais le buter un de c'est jour. J'le promet.

* * *

Voilà la fin du ... 8ème ? 9ème chapitre ? Oh puis merde, voilà la fin du chapitre. A bientôt les gens ! -demain quoi !-


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjours ! Voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Roussette -bah oui pas par moi hein- , alors si il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! -Je suis méchante avec toi ... MOUHAHAHA- Désolée, pétage de câbles. Bref :

Elsmul : Elle a été avertie mais bon, par amour pour cette couleur, elle peut bien oublier Kid une seconde ! (Ravie que ça te plaise !)

Miyu-Chou : Voilà la suite ! Alors ... Perverse ... psychopathe ... suicidaire ... Toi et moi, on risquerait de bien s'entendre ! On ne demande pas se que tu y faisais avec les deux autres hein ... Et puis t'es sadique ! Enfermée Kid et Law sans les laissez ressortir voudrait dire, que nous, fan de ces psychopathes, ne pourrions plus profiter d'eux ! En fait non, on va pas bien s'entendre ...

Bon allez, on arrête les délires et place au chapitre ! Au passage, MERCI ROUSSETTE ! Et allez voir sa fic, si vous voulez rire, c'est là-bas qu'il faut aller !

* * *

_L'alliance._

-Bon les gars. Je me tourne vers Kid qui finit d'avaler sa viande … entière, bref passons. On arrive sur une île dans peu de temps. Lance ?

-Dans moins de deux heures à peu près Kid.

-Bien. Wire, tu garderas le navire avec trois autres d'entre vous. Les autres vous réapprovisionnez le navire. Killer, Heat, Sura vous viendrez avec moi chercher des informations sur les autres abrutis.

Alors oui, bien sûr mais c'est qui les « autres abrutis » ? Lance, le navigateur qui se trouve être mon voisin de table, répond à ma question interne.

-Les « _abrutis »_ sont les autres supernovaes.

-Ah ! Mais pourquoi les appelez comme ça ?

-Parce qu'ils me tapent tous sur les nerfs.

Je regarde Kid.

-Ah d'accord. Et sur qui on va chercher des informations ?

Killer prend la parole.

-Sur Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins, nous voulons faire une alliance avec eux.

Une alliance ? Ça veut dire qu'on « travaillera » ensemble ?

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour renverser un des Quatre Empereurs…

Kid vient de me répondre avec son sourire sadique et son intonation peu accueillante, qui le caractéristique si bien… Mon cher capitaine, tu es complètement givré !

-Euh … ok. Et ils sont comment ces deux supernovaes ?

-Chiants.

Clair. Net. Et précis. Il fait une moue à mourir de rire ! Trop triste de la faire c't'alliance, le Cap'tain ! Bref je m'empêche de rire et m'attaque au steak, qui a l'air super bon ! Juteux et tout ! Un régale. Je continue à mangé en silence écoutant les autres déblatérer de d'ces conneries … Ça vaut le détour honnêtement !

-Cap'tain on va arriver.

-Bien alors on y va.

Eh beh ! Heureusement que je viens de le finir mon repas … Il m'aurait pas attendu, encore...

Nous descendons du navire et découvrons que c'est une île infestée de pirates. Beaucoup me regardent étonnés et d'autres avec un regard lubrique. Ouais, une meuf, aux formes assez généreuses, dans l'équipage de Kid c'est étonnant. Mais les regards se dirigent surtout sur une autre personne, et l'expression faciale de mes confrères change du tout au tout. Seul la peur se fait ressentir chez tous. Je tourne la tête vers Kid, qui, visiblement, en a strictement rien à branler de ce qui se passe autour. Il marche la tête haute une expression de profond sérieux ancrée sur le visage. Il remarque un bar au loin et accélère le pas. Il s'apprête à pousser les battants de la portes mais je pose une main sur son bras métallique. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je retire rapidement ma main de son bras, je veux pas clamser hein.

-Kid, laisse-moi aller demander où sont Hawkins et Apoo.

Haussement de sourcils de sa part, il a pas du tout envie de me laisser faire …

-Et pourquoi j'te laisserais faire ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Tu me fais chier, t'as pas intérêt à foirer ton coup, j'veux ces informations.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète !

-Tss. Fais c'que tu veux. Juste prends d'la bière au passage.

Alcoolique c'ui là, j'vous jure ! Je m'approche du bar.

- Trois bières et cinq sakés s'il vous plaît.

Le barman hausse les sourcils mais me sert sans commentaire. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Du dégoût pour certain : femme pirate ? Inconcevable. Du désir pour d'autre : en manque, tout simplement. Et pour d'autre de l'importance : importance à ce que je vais faire et dire ; mon groupe quoi. Bref le mec revient avec ma commande, il dépose le plateau à coté de moi. Il me tourne le dos, essuyant un verre. Bon ! Action ! Ou l'autre me plombera ...

-Où sont Basil Hawkins et Scratchmen Apoo.

Gros blanc dans toute la salle, ça choque ce genre de question hein ? Surtout quand on s'y attend pas. Hé hé, la classe quoi. L'homme se retourne et pose son verre.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

-Réponds-moi.

-Va t'faire.

Sa main est sur le comptoir, les doigts sont écartés, j'ai encore mal à mes blessures mais je dois agir, sinon je vais me faire engueuler si j'ai pas ces putains de réponses. En un mouvement vif, je suis penchée sur le comptoir, une de mes lames entre ces doigts et l'autre sous sa gorge.

-Il me faut ces réponses … _Où_. _Sont-ils_ ?

A chaque mot ma lame lui appui un peu plus sur la gorge. C'est bon, il va cracher le morceau, il est devenu blanc d'un coup. Le pauvre, je lui ais fait peur je crois.

-Basil Hawkins est reparti y'a deux jours. Pour Scratchmen Apoo je n'en ai aucune idée…

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

J'enlève rapidement mes lames, prends le plateau et lance un immense sourire au barman en le remerciant. J'entends des « Elle est givrée c'te conne » ou encore « regarde avec qui elle est, c'est sa pute ? » Je me fais un plaisir de leur faire un gros doigt d'honneur avec mon immense sourire. Arrivée à la table, j'vois mon cap'tain grand sourire moqueur, fier de moi -dans le sens que je fais honneur au Kid pirate avec ça.- Killer je sais pas trop, j'imagine qu'il doit un peu sourire comme Heat.

-Bien joué. Mais pourquoi trois bières et cinq sakés ?

Les sujets principaux de Kid ? Pas b'soin de chercher bien longtemps : le sang, la violence, et l'alcool. Ah et le sexe. Ne surtout pas oublier ça ! Le pauvre, il a pas compris et son air intrigué ne fait que confirmer mes pensées.

-C'est simple pour vous les trois bières et pour moi le saké.

Killer et Heat sourient –en tout cas Heat c'est sur !- devant la tête de Kid.

-Bref, reprend Kid en retournant au sujet initial. Nous attendrons Scratchmen ici et rejoindrons Hawkins plus tard.

Nous finissons nos boissons et Kid détruit le bar. Je m'explique. Quand un pirate lance un :

-Eh Eustass ! C'est ta pute ?

Que je renchéris par :

-Désolé, il est pas très bavard et il veut surtout pas se rabaisser à te répondre, mais je peux répondre à sa place si tu veux.

-Ah ouais ? Bah va si alors, salle chienne.

Je souris donc, sors mes deux lames le plante.

-Voilà ma réponse, pirate d'eau douce.

Les autres ont commencé à m'attaquer, Kid s'est interposé en disant « on ne touche pas à un membre de mon équipage. » Et là comme par magie, plus de bar et plus de petits pirates. Voilà voilà. Heat et Killer regardent la scène en soupirant… C'est pas évident.

On rentre au bateau, tout le monde est là.

-C'était quoi cette explosion ? Me lance William.

-Kid, réponds-je avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde rigole, pourquoi poser la question ? C'est tellement évident !

-Et alors ? Ces informations ? Demande Wire sans aucun sourire.

Tiens, il parle lui ? Ch'avait pas. Je leur explique le topo et tout le monde se fous de ma gueule en disant que j'étais barbare. Foutage de gueule ou c'est comment ? Eux, qui tuent tous ce qui bouge, eux, ils osent me dirent ça ? La blague ! Bref moi je veux visiter l'île.

-Kid ?

-Quoi ?

L'autre il en a rien à foutre de ce que je lui raconte ou quoi ? Il est appuyé, dos sur le bastingage les jambes écartées pour bien avoir appuis et éviter d'aller faire coucou aux poissons et il me regarde genre « qu'est-ce tu veux encore toi ? » bref, j'veux bouger.

-J'peux visiter l'île ?

-Nan.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-T'as pas vu la réaction de ces larves toutes à l'heure ? C'est hors de question.

-Mais s'te plait !

-J'ai dis : non.

C'est mignon : il s'inquiète pour moi ... Ou pas, il veut pas aller me sauver si j'ai des problèmes, trop feignant pour bouger ... Bref ! Je veux y aller quand même.

-Bah viens avec moi alors.

Comme d'hab' les autres nous regardent comme si c'était un spectacle ou un match de tennis. Rah là là. J'vous jure, heureusement que je suis là pour faire l'animation, moi ! J'vous l'dis !

-Nan merci, pas envie de bouger.

Vous voyez ?! Je vous l'avais dis ! Une feignasse en puissance !

-Laisse-moi y aller seule alors.

-Nan.

Je m'approche de lui, me place entre c'est jambe, même pas b'soin de m'être sur la pointe des pieds la classe, j'attrape son manteau, le tire vers moi et l'embrasse. Je le sens sourire, rah le connard ! Il s'fou d'ma gueule. Les autres nous regardent pas étonnés pour deux Berry, j'entends des « c'est pas trop tôt ! » ou des « putain, on aura attendu ! » ; William explose de rire et dit « c'est trop chou », phrase très bien accueillie par mon magnifique doigt d'honneur par la même occasion. Je me recule et le regarde. Il a un sourire carnassier et un regard lubrique… Bref ! Je souris dans l'espoir de l'amadouer encore plus. Je tiens à préciser que ce que j'ai fais là, c'est purement stratégique ! Malgré ce que les autres blaireaux sont en train de s'imaginer, il n'y a rien entre moi et Kid !

-C'est oui alors ?

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droit avec un grand sourire, _il le fait exprès le connard_.

-Et si je demande à Killer de m'accompagner ?

-Demande-lui.

-Killer ! T'es où ?!

-Sur ta droite.

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix du second. Il s'avance vers moi.

-Ah te voilà, tu viens avec moi ? S'te plais ! Et je te jure qu'après on se fait un bon combat, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Ça fait direct tilt hé hé.

-Ok, j'te suis.

-Ah ah ! Le Killer pas trop en manque de combat !

-Normal, une semaine qu'il ne s'est même pas entraîné, c'est rare.

Fière je me retourne vers Kid, grand sourire.

-Alors c'est ok Kid ?

-Ouais, vous rentrez avant la tombée de la nuit.

-T'es vraiment un rabat-joie toi !

-Si t'as envie de te faire prendre par ces pirates, dans un coin de rue, comme tu veux.

-Euh … non, ça va aller. Quoi que…

Le regard noir de Kid me dissuade de continuer bien que je me fous de sa gueule.

-Tu viens ou quoi ?

Tellement pressé de son combat que Killer a déjà pied à terre. Je soupire, j'vous jure !

-J'arrive ! Je saute par-dessus le bastingage et cours pour rejoindre Killer.

* * *

Et voilà, un peu de SuraXKid dedans, mais comme elle la dit, c'est PUREMENT stratégique ...

Enfin voilà. Je te remercie encore Roussette, c'est super de m'avoir aider ! A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pres pour le nouveau chapitre ? Bon y'a pas grand chose de spéciale dedans, un entraînement de Sura et ... c'est tout. x) Je me rattraperais plus demain, promis !

Merci à Mystrale9331 pour sa review, pour le chapitre 8 ! -je sais, je suis en retard...-

Bref !

Mystrale9331 : Oui mon OC est suicidaire, mais c'est pas très grave, je compte pas la faire mourir tout de suite, donc elle et Kid peuvent encore s'engueuler. Elle risquerait au pire d'avoir un membre casser, faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais pour l'instant c'est pas au programme ! :3 Ravie qu'elle te plaise et merci !

Roussette : Oh bah non ! Tu vas pas te tuer quand même ?! Qui va corriger mes chapitres après ça ?! Puis je t'assure que c'est pas moi qui vais te dire quelque chose pour ça ... Mais si un jour tu le veux vraiment ... Je te donnerais une corde, pour que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. :)

Miyu-Chou : Enh ! Merci ! Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te sauver et si je n'y arrive pas, je viendrais mettre un jolie bouquet de fleur pour que ton âme repose en paix. (T'es machiavélique toi ... Mais c'est ok pour la photo ! ... Si tu survis.)

Greaween : Bah faut bien que l'histoire entre ces deux monstres avance ! Puis pour le lemon, je veux pas massacrer mon histoire ! Oui parce que j'ai jamais essayé d'en faire donc j'imagine même pas la catastrophe du chapitre. Mais bon, on verra par la suite. On ne dit jamais non pour un bon combat, Killer a du le comprendre. ;)

Elsmul : Bah oui, fallait bien que je vous dise ou l'histoire se situait ! Donc voilà vous savez que maintenant c'est au moment de l'alliance. Puis pour Sura, bah je fais de mon mieux ! ^^

Didine22 : C'est la première review que tu me poste non ? Ben alors : Merci ! Ah ah ! Il est malin l'asticot ! Puis, on fait toujours tout pour obtenir ce que l'on veut non ? ;) Pour le baisé ... Tu verras bien ! :p

Encore merci pour vos review et voilà la suite !

* * *

Nous revenons sur le bateau à la tombée de la nuit. J'ai fais courir Killer partout le pauvre. Bref, j'ai des nouvelles fringues pas payées !

-Vous voilà ! Vous foutiez quoi bordel ? Et j'avais dis avant la nuit.

-Les magasins ! Et sinon, je sais, mais j'ai du traîner tristement Killer...

-Pardon ? Kid s'adresse à Killer.

-Elle m'a fait courir partout. Et l'entendre hurler hystérique pendant plusieurs heures m'a vraiment fatigué … Ne la laisse jamais te dire où aller Kid. C'est pire qu'un démon quand il s'agit d'acheter des vêtements.

J'entends l'autre marmonner un « certainement pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. ».

-Donc, je disais, j'ai acheté –ou plutôt volé- des fringues. Mais ces enfoirés n'avaient que des vêtements d'homme sur l'île mais j'ai pris quand même.

-Des attaques ?

-Non, avec Killer ça dissuade ! Mais t'avais raison, ça aurait été chaud toute seule…

-Pourquoi ?

-On lui a tourné autour.

Kid n'est pas super content visiblement, bah ! Il va s'en remettre ! J'ai à ranger mes affaires moi, où est Collins pour mes blessures sinon ? Le voilà.

-Collins tu viens voir mes blessures ?

Il me regarde intrigué.

-J'ai promis à Killer et j'ai un honneur, je respecte mes promesses.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Je rentre dans ma cabine, range rapidement mes affaires et j'enlève mon haut. Les bandages n'ont pas bougés. Il soulève ceux de mon ventre et accorde mon combat. Je dois juste aller doucement. Il sort prévenir Killer et je sors un de mes nouveaux hauts, noir simple et un short assez large rouge. Bonne tenue pour un combat. Je cours vers Killer qui est de dos.

-T'es prêt ?

Il se retourne et me fait face.

-T'as aiguisé tes lames depuis que je te les ais données ?

-Euh... à vrai dire : non.

-Va le faire avant.

-D'accord.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, mes lames plus coupantes que jamais.

-Bien. Ces lames, malgré leur taille, coupent beaucoup de chose, faut juste savoir les utiliser et les aiguiser régulièrement.

-D'accord, mais comment ça : "couper beaucoup de chose" ?

-Donne.

Je lui donne, il met son bras le long de son corps. S'approche de la mer se concentre et d'un coup de main la mer se fend en deux sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Le navire tangue. La mer se reconstruit toute seule.

-On aurait dit une lame invisible comme une lame de vent. Une attaque vraiment magnifique.

-C'est à peu près ça. Pour cette attaque tu dois concentrer pas mal d'énergie sur la lame, ensuite, quand ça c'est fait, tu donnes un coup sec vers la cible, ce mouvement tu dois le suivre, avec ton esprit ; quand il a quitté la lame et avec ton corps ; quand il est dans la lame. C'est compliqué mais tu devrais y arriver.

-Ok. Mais… Comment on concentre son énergie vers la lame ?

-Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir. Je vais pas te mâcher le travail, pense tout simplement.

Je me mets au travail, il a dit pense ; je ferme donc les yeux et me concentre sur la lame. Je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans mon bras droit. C'est bizarre : c'est chaud. Mon instinct me dit d'ouvrir les yeux et de jeter mon attaque. Je m'exécute. La mer se sépare sur deux centimètres de profondeur, sachant que Killer c'était deux mètres sans forcer, c'est pitoyable, mais je suis fière de moi et Killer me fait remarquer que c'est pas trop mal.

-C'est bien, tu as compris le principe en une seule attaque. Mais tu n'as pas suivi ton attaque jusqu'au bout.

-Oui je comprends. C'est comme si mon énergie lancée par la lame coupait le vent et l'eau. Et si je ne suis pas le mouvement, le vent reprend le dessus sur ma force, mon énergie.

-C'est ça. Si tu maîtrises cette attaque tu auras dépassez une bonne étape sur ton apprentissage.

-Bien. Je vais donc m'y remettre.

Une heure. Une heure que je fais ça. Je suis exténuée, mon maximum a été cinq centimètres de profondeur et je n'ai pas réussis à suivre mon attaque tout le long. Killer, me félicite. Je pense à Kid, lui qui gueule H24 n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis un bout de temps, ça m'inquiète. Et j'me demande c'qu'il fait.

-J'arrête Killer, je reprendrais plus tard. Où est Kid ?

-Dans sa cabine je pense

* * *

Oui je sais, y'a pratiquement rien dans ce chapitre. Maise me rattrape au prochain promis ! Si j'avais mis la suite, et donc j'aurais encore fait du deux en un. Qui est un nouveau chapitre. Puis c'est pas si long demain, vous allez tenir. ^^ A demain mes poussins !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut salut ! Bon dans ce chapitre Sura sera "malade", elle ... oh et puis, non vous verrez bien !

Miyu-Chou : Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Et tu actualiseras pas ta pages pour rien vue que le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'espère pour toi que c'est Law qui ta attrapée ... Parce que si c'est Kid ... Bonne chance ! (Tu m'enverras une carte postale si tu parviens à survivre.)

Didinne22 : Sur une île de pirate ? J'avoue que Kid faire les boutiques avec Sura aurait été drôle, mais faut pas exagérer quand même. Je veux pas ridiculiser notre pauvre Kid ! Il prend assez cher comme ça !

Elsmul : Bah pour un combat on refuse rien, hein ! Hum ... Petit pétage de câble peut-être ? :)

Akemi-sempai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente si tu la trouve intéressante. Beh. La voilà, la suite. :)

Bon allez ! Allons voir ce que Sura a !

* * *

_La maladie. _

Je pars donc vers sa cabine, j'hésite et frappe finalement. J'entends un « ouais » étouffé. Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Kid, j'te dérange ?

-Nan, vas-y entre.

J'entre donc. Monsieur n'a même pas daigné lever la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux ?

-Rien de spécial. Je voulais juste te voir.

Je le vois sourire. Il lève la tête et me regarde avec son sourire moqueur.

-Je te manquais tant que ça ?

-Rêve pas je voulais savoir c'que tu f'sais ! Elle est jolie ta cabine, dis donc…

-Humm.

J'observe pour la première fois sa cabine, elle est tout en rouge. En face de la porte un bureau avec un siège en velours rouge où Kid est installé, derrière un meuble genre buffet –dans lequel, je suis certaine, doit y avoir je ne sais combien bouteilles d'alcool-, à droite un lit aux draps rouges, en face de celui-ci une grosse armoire, et à gauche une bibliothèque. Euh … Pardon ? _Bibliothèque_ ? Avec des livres et tout et tout ? Je me précipite dessus, oui parce que le mot « Kid » et « livres » c'est pas DU TOUT compatible ! Hen ! Les gens, y'a des livres ! Hum ... De torture ... De combat ... Et de violence ... Oui bon, faut pas trop en demander, c'est Kid quand même !

-Qu'est-c'tu fabriques encore ?!

-Tu lis ?!

-Bah ouais. C'est si étonnant que ça ?!

-Ouais !

Pas très content de la réponse, il me répond en marmonnant quelque chose. J'ai pas écouté, j'ai vu une porte à côté de la bibliothèque, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Je me tourne vers Kid qui me regarde toujours mécontent.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ma salle de bain.

-J'peux ? Demande-je en pointant ladite salle.

-Vas-y.

Il retourne gribouiller je ne sais quoi.

J'entre et je vois une jolie salle de bain noir et grise. J'aime bien la salle de bain !

-Ta cabine est plus belle que ton bateau.

Il me lance un regard noir et continu son gribouillage. J'm'installe en face de lui, sur l'une des deux chaises en face de son bureau.

-Comment tu connaissais mon nom quand on s'est rencontré ?

-Je m'intéresse aux petits pirates que je pourrais écraser pour passer le temps si je les trouvais un jour comme ça.

-Tu comptais donc m'écraser ? T'es méchant Kid…

Je boude, gonfle les joues détourne la tête et mets mes bras sous ma poitrine. Lui, il pose son stylo en se marrant ouvertement. Il se lève et vient vers moi, s'appuie sur les accoudoirs et s'approche de mon oreille.

-Tu sais que t'es mignonne comme ça ?

Je lui souris et lui fais remarquer que je suis toujours belle. Il explose de rire et se redresse.

-Bon et tes blessures ?

-Mon dos me gratte et me brûle mais ça va.

-Tourne-toi.

Je m'exécute et soulève mon tee-shirt.

-Bouge pas j'appel Collins.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tais-toi et obéis.

-Ok, ok..

Je sens des boursouflures lorsque je me gratte.

-Collins ! Viens ici et maintenant ! Toi, assis toi sur le siège.

J'obtempère. Collins arrive en vitesse.

-Oui cap'tain ?

-Sura, relève ton tee-shirt.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas compris Sura ?

Je rumine un « si, si » et m'exécute, je tourne les yeux vers Collins et Kid, Kid me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et Collins est très étonnés.

-Y'a quoi ?

-Sura … Comment te sens tu ?

-Euh … Bien je dirais.

-Ok. Je reviens.

Une fois sortit, je m'adresse à Kid.

-Il a quoi Collins ?

-Tu as un genre de truc qui se construit sous ta peau.

-Pardon ?! Mais c'est dégueu' !

Collins rentre avec scalpels, fils, bocaux, désinfectant et aiguilles et tout l'artillerie. Euh … C'est pour moi ça ? Ça m'inquiète … légèrement je dirais.

-Sura tourne toi, tu es malade. Un insecte s'est infiltré sous ta peau et je dois ouvrir tout le « chemin » qu'il a construit avec le scalpel, tu vas vraiment avoir mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

-Euh ... Alors oui. Mais non. Je vaux pas qu'on me charcute la peau !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Sura. Il faut que je le fasse, ou tu mourras.

Je grimace, merde alors, pourquoi y'a qu'a moi que ces choses-là arrivent ? J'enlève mon haut, Kid est impassible Collins, lui est surprit.

-Ce sera plus facile.

Je me penche vers le bureau. Je sens Collins couper ma chair, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse à me découper, il s'amuse à faire des genres de vagues qui montent de mon bassin aux omoplates. Je ressens ce que le mec que Kid a torturé ressentait avant de mourir je crois. Je hurle de douleur, j'ai trop mal, ça dure trop longtemps à mon goût.

-Sura regarde ce qu'étais cette bestiole.

Je regarde les larmes aux yeux, c'est un poux géant ! C'est immonde !

-C'est quoi ces larves ?

Je regarde Kid qui a un air de dégoût sur la gueule. At-attend, des larves ?! Je hurle en imaginant des asticot DANS mon dos !

-C'est sa progéniture.

-En-enlèves ces trucs ! Bouge-toi !

-Attend, je vais prendre le coté non coupant de la lame pour les retirer.

Sa dure un trop long moment, je pleurs de douleur, c'est insupportable ! Il gratte la chair pour enlever ces horribles bestioles qui sont accrochées à ma peau.

-Ça y est. C'est fini, j'ai coupé sur centimètres de profondeur, c'est pas joli, joli. Ça part du bas de ton dos, jusqu'aux omoplates. Cette bestiole, c'est une sorte de galle en plus puissant, sa creuse une galerie mais la particularité c'est que ça s'attaque de plus en plus profondément dans la chair, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur et tu crèves. T'as eu chaud de le voir de suite, les larves n'étaient même pas adultes. Je vais m'assurer que ça revienne pas en désinfectant la plaie, tu vas encore avoir mal.

Il pose le produit alcoolisé sur mon dos et ne tenant plus, le bureau dégage dans le fond de la pièce. J'ai tellement mal que par réflexe, le bureau a été éjecté. Les deux me regardent ahuris, Kid me regarde durement la surprise passée.

-Bouge pas. Et tu le laisses faire.

Il croit quoi lui ? Que ça m'amuse ?

-Mais tu crois que ça m'amuse putain ! J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ! Alors, tu m'excuseras si mes humeurs te déplaisent, mais je suis en train de souffrir si tu ne le remarque pas !

Il me tend sa main, il veut que j'en fasse quoi ?! Que je le salue peut-être ?! Collins pose la compresse sur ma plaie, je hurle et plante mes ongles dans la main de Kid, ah bah elle sert à ça finalement... Il grimace mais ne dit rien. Je sens quelque chose piquer ma chair tout le long de ma plaie. C'est pas encore fini ?!

-Collins je te jure que si tu ne te bouges pas, je te tranche la jugulaire !

Il m'ignore et continu son traitement infernal.

-C'est bon c'est fini, ne te pose pas sur le dos pendant quelques jours. Prend ces calmants, ça t'aidera sur la douleur, tu auras peut être de la fièvre et une atroce douleur au dos…

J'enlève mes ongles de la peau de Kid. Mes phalanges sont blanches, le cap'tain saigne à l'emplacement où étaient mes ongles. Il grimace mais laisse le sang coulé. Mes muscles qui roulent sous ma peau tire sur la plaie. Collins me montre les bocaux d'asticots et du poux géant.

-Je vais les analyser et prévenir les autres sur ton sort, ils ont dû t'entendre hurler.

J'ai un haut de cœur en voyant les asticots ! C'est horripilant ! Il part et Kid me regarde sérieusement. Je sèche difficilement mes larmes.

-Où as-tu été avec Killer ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Euh faire les boutiques c'est tout.

-Je reviens.

Il sort et re-rentre deux minutes plus tard. Putain mais c'est journée porte ouverte aujourd'hui ou quoi ! Même Killer me vois en soutif' ! Kid revient à coté de moi.

-Killer enlève ton tee-shirt et ton jean.

Il doit nous regarder vraiment étonné mais obtempère devant l'ordre de son capitaine, il garde juste son masque et son caleçon. Hum … Comment dire ? Ce mec, a une musculature _par-faite_ ! O.M.G ! Bref, Kid n'est pas très content en vue de mon regard sur son second.

-Tourne-toi.

Il écarte les bras et tourne sur lui-même. Revenant à sa position de départ il croise les bras attendant surement une explication.

-Ok t'as rien.

-… Vous m'expliquez ?

Je me tourne, dévoilant mon dos.

-C'est … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kid lui explique rapidement.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais pareil.

-Euh non, non enfin je pense pas.

-Bien, retourne voir les autres et assure-toi qu'ils n'aient rien non plus.

-D'accord.

J'essaye de mettre mon tee-shirt mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas de dos nu et pas de maillot de bain. Je sais pas comment je vais faire…

-Tiens, des bandes.

Je l'ai prends étonnée.

-Bah ouais, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir mettre un tee-shirt et tu vas pas te montrer nue devant les autres quand même ?

Sa phrase me fait rire. Je pars dans sa salle de bain après son approbation et enlève mon soutient-gorge pour recouvrir ma poitrine et mon dos de cette bande. Elle tient. C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Voilààà, finis, à demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Yo ! Alors, prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? De toute façon si c'est non, bah vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Atteindre la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran. :)

Bon, bon, bon, j'ai des reviews moi aujourd'hui ! :o Bon allez, je vais y répondre.

Miyu-Chou : Hum ... Si j'étais toi, je chercherais Kid. De loin ! Nan parce que ... Il doit être en train de planifier une vengeance digne de ce nom ... Il cherche peut-être une salle de torture approprié, je sais pas. Mais bon! Je suis contente de te voir en vie ! Ça à été avec Law quand même ?

Greaween : Alors toi ! Sura est en train de souffrir et la seule chose que tu remarque c'est que Kid la vue en soutif ?! XD Tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords ? Killer avec des ours et des cœurs sur son caleçon ? Ah ouais ... Je vois que ce qui lise ma fic son pas totalement net ... Mais bon ! Voilà le chapitre ! :D

Didine22 : En même temps, tu as un mec aussi baraqué que Killer en sous vêtements. Tu fais quoi ? Bah tu baves. :p Pour les autres tu verras que Sura à VRAIMENT de la chance ... Je te laisse deviner pourquoi. :p

Systefilou : Un grand merci à toi pour suivre mon histoire depuis le début ! Ça fait vraiment, vraiment très plaisir de lire des choses comme ça ! Voilà la suite en tout cas et encore merci !

Akemi-sempai : Le magasin pour mec (ça t'as traumatisé ça hein ... :3) était tellement dégueulasse, tellement ... Bref un magasin pour ivrogne, dans le fin fond d'une île pourri, sur le point de s'écrouler tellement c'est merdique ne peut avoir que des trucs dégueu dedans !

Elsmul : Tu crois réellement que j'aurais mis un chapitre qui ne sert strictement à rien dans ma fic ? Oui, bon, d'accord, ça aurait pu être possible mais y'a une suite à ça. ^^ Bah faut bien vous écœurez quand même ! C'est pas tout rose, tout rose dans One Piece. :)

Bon voilà, j'ai finis de répondre à tout le monde. :)

* * *

Scratchmen Apoo

Ça fait une semaine que mon dos à été ouvert. D'après Collins tout va bien, mon dos guérit. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que je n'ai rien le droit de faire. Je me fais donc tout le temps engueuler chaque fois que je bouge. Ah ! Et au fait j'ai été la seule à être contaminée. Si ça c'est pas de la chance ! Et aussi une semaine qu'on attend Apoo … C'est un rapide lui ! Le pire c'est Kid qui gueule tout le temps parce qu'on pourra, d'après lui, jamais rattraper Hawkins. Il braille dès qu'il le peut lui … C'est pas possible...

-Captaine ! Le bateau d'Apoo est en vue !

-Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais le voir !

Quoi ? Apoo ? Arriver ? Mais c'est génial ! Ne plus entendre Kid se plaindre, c'est … c'est un cadeau bénit du ciel ! Merci, merci, merci dieu ! Vous êtes le meilleur ! Fin bref Apoo accoste son bateau à coté du notre. Il saute sur le pond et s'approche de Kid et Killer. Dès qu'il me voit, il me tourne autour et me regarde de la tête au pied. Kid a déjà une veine sur sa tempe.

-Oh Kid ! C'est une jolie mélodie que tu chantes là !

-Euh… Pardon ? Il parle de moi là ?

Kid a une énorme goutte derrière la tête et une seconde veine apparente.

-Il veut dire que tu es jolie et que Kid à de la chance de t'avoir… Me répond Killer.

Je suis complètement interdite. L'autre fanée de la vie me baise la main. Je lui fous une bonne droite et lui atterris sur le cul mort rire … Il se met à chanter une chanson comme quoi je suis belle, forte et tout le tralala. Je suis désespérée ! Je me tourne vers Kid et Killer, qui … rigolent ! Les enculés ! Ils se foutent de ma gueule ces bâtards ! J'vais en buter un, moi je le sens. Je sors une de mes lames. T'inquiète ça va pas ce passer comme ça. Ils vont moins rigoler.

-Vous avez trois misérables secondes pour fermer vos gueules avant que je vous bute.

Apoo se rapproche de moi, un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Ah putain c'est quoi ce regard lubrique ! Au secours ! J'ai peur bordel. Kiiiiid !

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Oh Kid ! C'est quoi ce regard noir ?

Il me regarde, ensuite Kid. Moi, Kid, moi, Kid, moi, Kid. Oh non. Il se tape le point dans la paume de son autre main. Ce con va s'imaginer plein de truc maintenant, super. Il s'approche de moi. Et passe son bras autour de mes épaules … Euh … Il fait quoi là ?

-Alors toi et Kid, hein ... Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se tourne vers Kid. Eh Kid ! J'espère que tu la déçois pas trop au lit. Si tu veux je peux m'en charger sinon.

Eh voilà que Kid a son gros sourire provocateur. Génial …

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Scratchmen. Je sais déjà que mes compétences sont meilleures que les tiennes.

-Ne rêve pas trop Kid, je peux peut-être faire en sorte que Sura te dise que je suis meilleure que toi…

Holà ! C'est quoi ces sourires ?! O.M.G ! Killer aide-moi ! Même en le suppliant du regard, il bouge pas. Je suis certaine qu'il se fou de ma gueule ! Les autres pirates des deux équipages regardent leurs capitaines discuter leurs compétences … Super, et sur qui ? Bah sur moi voyons ! C'est tellement plus drôle … Au fait, je suis toujours des ses bras à l'autre gugusse. J'écoute même plus ce qu'ils disent. C'est tellement pathétique … Bref j'me dégage de ces bras en le faisant basculer par-dessus moi, il se retrouve par terre, sur le dos. Héhé, y'a plus un bruit sur les 2 ponts. Je suis trop fière de moi ! Je me suis juste pété le dos, mais tout va bien. Collins va m'engueuler, je suis sûre que certains fils ont pétés … Je prends ma lame m'assoie sur lui et la place sous sa gorge. Il m'a mit en rogne ce connard, il va le payer et pour mon dos c'est une raison de plus pour lui péter sa gueule.

-Bon écoute bien, Scratchmen Apoo. Un geste, un mot, une parole et ta jugulaire y passe. C'est compris ? Tu m'as foutu en rogne, alors je n'hésiterais pour rien au monde à te trancher ta pauvre gorge. J'espère pour toi que tu as bien compris…

Il ne bouge pas, trop étonné pour réagir.

-Bien. Si le cap'tain te parle, c'est pas pour le plaisir de te voir ni pour comparer vos compétences. On a un deal à te proposer. Alors tu écoutes. Et surtout, je ne veux pas entendre de musique ou autre. Tu ferme juste ta grande gueule musicale et tout se passera bien.

Je regarde Kid, qui a un grand sourire sadique. L'autre équipage est en joue, près à attaquer et tuer, bah c'est compréhensible, je suis assise sur leur capitaine une lame sous sa gorge. J'attends l'approbation de Kid pour me lever. Il hoche la tête et je rengaine ma lame, je me lève et je vais m'asseoir sur le bastingage un peu en retrait des autres.

-C'est impressionnant tous ça … Dit à voix haute l'autre blaireau en se relevant.

Je m'apprête à me lever pour lui régler son compte mais un bras métallique me barre le passage. Kid sait que ça ne sert à rien. Je me rassoie donc et attends que mon capitaine prenne la parole. En attendant, je souffre comme il n'y a pas.

-Pour que je t'en dise plus Apoo rend-toi sur l'île d'Evalie Island. Notre repère est là-bas. Hawkins sera de la partie. Quatorze heures là-bas.

-Je vais accepter pour la simple et bonne raison que cela m'intrigue.

-Bien alors maintenant dégage de mon navire ou j'te balance à la mer, j'ai perdu trop de temps à cause de toi ... Nous partons dit-il à notre intention.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Bon à demain !


	14. Chapter 14

Holà ! Bon dans les prochains chapitre, Sura va rencontrer une femme aujoud'hui ! Cherchez pas trop, avec le titre vous devriez comprendre.

Miyu-Chou : Je savez pas que Law se faisait aussi facilement avoir ! :o Et pour Kid des nouvelles ?

Didine22 : Ravi que ce chapitre précédent t'ait plus ! Hé hé hé. Je dois avouer que j'ai rigoler ce jour là, quand je l'ai écrit ... :p Merci pour le compliment. :D

Elsmul : Pour les paris ça aurait pu, mais j'y est pas pensée, enfin bon. Merci merci !

* * *

_La supernovae._

Ça fait six jours que nous avons repris la mer. Je me suis pris le plus gros savon de ma vie, les deux premiers jours de notre départ je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, quelques fils avaient cassé, et la peau s'était arrachée dans le haut du dos. William m'a fait la tête en me hurlant que ça aurait pu être pire etc. Collins n'y a pas été de main morte pour me recoudre, Kid m'a dit que j'étais irresponsable –oui, oui, Kid m'a dit ça … FOUTAGE DE GUEULE ! Hum, hum ... Bref- et c'est tout, ah ! Non ! Et Killer m'interdit de m'entraîner et il s'est foutu de ma gueule en disant que j'étais pas douée. C'est la grosse folie quoi ! Sinon hier on a vu Hawkins, lui je l'aime bien, il est calme et posé, il ne m'a pas provoquée juste présentée et tiré ces cartes en fait. Bref on devrait « bientôt » arriver sur la prochaine île, dans deux semaines, normalement. Je lis un livre qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Kid… J'arrive toujours pas y croire. Kid et le mot bibliothèque et livre, sont **_incompatibles_**. Je ferme mon livre et sort de ma cabine, je frappe dans celle de Kid et attends son accord pour rentrer et aller ranger le livre. Je le regarde gribouiller.

-Kid, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques depuis je ne sais combien de temps ?

-Je travaille.

-Sur quoi ?

Il soupire.

-Ça dépend, mon bras métallique que j'essaye de l'améliorer. Ou alors pour le navire et je m'occupe de la navigation. Bref je travaille.

-D'accord, d'accord. Dis, tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si.

Nous partons dans la cuisine, il n'y a que Killer dans la salle, il pleut dehors et il est hors de question d'aiguiser sa lame sous la pluie, d'après lui. Bref moi et Kid nous mangeons. Je regarde les « bracelets » de Killer, et je regarde les lunettes de Kid. Une question complètement inutile me traverse l'esprit. Enfin deux.

-Kid, pour dormir... t'enlèvent tes lunettes ?

Il manque de s'étouffer et crache un « c'est quoi c'te question conne ?! » Même Killer s'est arrêté pour nous regarder. Ca doit vraiment pas être intelligent cette question … M'enfin, j'm'en fou, je veux savoir la réponse.

-Nan mais sérieux, t'es tout le temps avec, donc je pose la question.

-A ton avis ?

-Bah je sais pas … je présume qu'oui, et toi Killer, tu les enlèves tes bracelets ?

-Evidemment. Tu te fais chier tant que ça aujourd'hui pour poser des questions aussi idiotes ?

-Bah j'ai rien d'autre à faire … En plus vous ne parlez pas.

-Par ce qu'on a rien à dire.

-Oui mais je m'ennuie Kid. Sinon Killer, quel genre fille t'intéresse ?

-Euh … pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai jamais vue avec une femme en fait …

-C'est par ce que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fais ?!

-Gueule pas Sura ! C'est pas possible … Manger en silence, tu dois pas connaître toi …

-J'ai d'autre connerie à faire que de courir derrière une femme pour me satisfaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser.

-Ouais, en fait c'qui t'intéresse c'est surtout les combats, le sang et ton capitaine.

-…

- Mais sinon, comment elles doivent être pour que tu les prennes ?

Il soupire. Le pauvre en a marre de mes questions. Mais faire chier mon monde m'occupe.

-Je prends la première qui vient quand j'en ai vraiment envie. Sinon je préfère les filles discrètes et qui ne pose pas de question débile …

-Tiens ! C'est bizarre. Moi aussi ...

-Hé ! C'est quoi ces regards accusateurs là ? Mais j'vous emmerde moi !

-Pour le coup, tu es mal tombé avec elle cap'tain … C'est pas le meilleur choix que t'ais fait

Il a un soupir las.

-Oui, je sais, malheureusement …

-Hé mais c'est méchant ça ! C'est pas ma faute en plus si je m'ennuie. J'ai le droit de rien faire sinon vous m'engueuler et ça m'énerve !

-Et c'est très bien comme ça, me répondent les deux débiles d'un ton calme et du style j'm'en branle.

-Non c'est pas bien comme ça ! Moi je m'ennuie ! J'm'en fous, si ça continue comme ça je m'entraînerai aussi le jour.

Gros blanc … Oups.

-Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi Sura ? « _Aussi_ le jour» ?

-Mais nan Kid ! Tu … tu as dû mal comprendre !

-Non, non. J'ai très bien entendu.

-Ce soir tu me donneras tes lames.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Non Killer, je te promets c'est pas méchant comme entraînement ! En plus mon dos guérit très bien …

-Quel genre d'entraînement ?

-…

-Sura.

-Celui que Killer m'a donné y'a deux semaines.

-Bien. Tu me donnes tes lames. Et maintenant.

-Mais non ! Je jure que je recommencerais pas !

-Sura. Maintenant.

Rah ta gueule Kid ! Si tu avais pas parler Killer aurait encore pu changer d'avis, mais la c'est mort, en plus je dois obéir… Mes laaaames ! Killer me tend sa main. J'attrape mes lames et lui donne.

-Et ce soir, tu bouges pas de ta cabine.

-Hein ?! Mais j'vais vraiment me faire chier Kid ! J'peux même pas dormir à cause de ce putain de dos ! Et j'peux pas bouger parce que j'ai pas envie de réveiller les gugusses qui sont dessous ! Je peux rien faire !

-Oui et c'est normal. Tu es irresponsable lorsqu'on te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?! Moi ? Irresponsable ?! C'est la meilleure venant de toi !

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?!

-Oui Kid, t'es un gamin irresponsable et capricieux !

-Je te conseille de te la fermer si tu veux pas le regretter !

-Ah mais j'en ai marre moi ! Je dois obéir tout le temps à tout le monde, et dès que je bouge j'me fais engueuler ! Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Bah de mon connard de dos ! Qui, en plus, me fait super mal depuis que l'autre bouffon est venu ! Je vais péter les plombs à force de rester assise et à lire ! Faut que je bouge ! En plus dès qu'y'a une attaque je dois juste regarder ! J'en. Ai. Marre ! Bordel de merde !

Bon ils disent rien, mais me regardent sévèrement. La chaise ? Bah elle est en miette. Oui je l'ai balancé à l'autre bon de la pièce contre le mur. Bon je vais pas attendre leurs réponses, ça risquerait de me foutre encore plus en rogne. Je sors en claquant la porte. Le soleil est de retour. Je vais à la vigie voir William. Je vois un bateau au loin.

-Will, c'est à qui ce bateau ?

-Quel bateau ?

Je pointe le dit bateau du doigt et il se retourne.

-Oh ! C'est le bateau de Jewerly Bonney !

-J'reviens. J'vais prévenir Kid…

Je pars en grommelant. J'ouvre la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont je dispose -autrement dit : à coup de pied dedans- et ils s'arrêtent d'un coup de parler et me regardent, l'un en fronçant les sourcils et l'autre … Bah j'en sais rien … Et j'm'en fous !

-Jewerly Bonney.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Encore une autre personne de rencontré ! A la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Yo ! Alors ce chapitre précédent ? Sura qui pète les plombs et Bonney qui fait son apparition. Alors comment va être la relation entre ces deux asticots ? La réponse maintenant ! Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui. Désolée.

Chapitre avec un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, bref jugez-en par vous même.

* * *

Ma phrase est simple mais ils ont compris. Kid se précipite pour sortir. Killer et moi le suivons en silence. Jewerly Bonney est à coté de notre bateau. Kid sourit, et ça me plait pas. Il sourit TROP, à mon goût …

-Jewerly … Que me vaux l'honneur de te voir ?

-Kid ! Ça fait un bail ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Sinon, bah je passais par-là.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu trop contente de le voir … Son attitude commence à me gonfler sérieux ! Je monte à la vigie, William est dedans.

-Tiens Sura ! Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Je grimace. Voir ce spectacle ? Hors de question ! J'ai l'impression d'assister aux retrouvailles de deux amants, et cette vision m'écœure.

-Nan … Dis Will', y'a quoi entre ces deux la ? Il s'est passer quelque chose avant ?

Il explose de rire. Roh ça va hein !

-Pourquoi t'es jalouse ?

-Moi jalouse, nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Je me renseigne, c'est tout.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Bon, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, oui ou non ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien avec Kid.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Bonney est derrière moi, elle a un grand sourire. William nous laisse, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me tend sa main, je la lui sers.

-Jewerly Bonney.

-Sura Sakasuki.

-Ah ! Tu es la nouvelle recrue de Kid ! Et accessoirement, sa copine …

Elle a un petit sourire moqueur, je ne dis rien. De quoi elle se mêle ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Faut arrêter les délires !

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Kid.

-Les autres ne disent pas ça.

-Les autres, je l'ai emmerde.

Elle explose de rire et je la regarde sèchement. J'apprécie moyennement qu'on se foute de ma gueule, surtout venant d'une inconnue.

-Bien, si tu le dis... Sinon je t'assure, nous sommes juste de vieux rivaux. Et je te le laisse volontiers ! Il m'exaspère trop. Entre sa violence et son obsession pour tout ce qui bouge, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Cette fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis pas avec.

-T'as raison pour ça, mais ça change que dalle. Je ne suis pas avec. C'est tout.

-Honnêtement, je n'y crois pas.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-A ton avis pourquoi Kid ta prise ? Tu dois être assez puissante et tu dois lui plaire.

-Ca ne veut rien dire ... Je suis peut-être puissante ou autre, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi !

-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

-Pardon ?

-Kid et toi ?

Nan mais de quoi elle se mêle ?! C'est pas possible ça ! Tss. Autant lui répondre, elle me foutra peut-être la paix comme ça.

-Une seule fois, il doit y avoir un mois mais c'était purement stratégique. Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je le savais ! Tu lui plais ! Tu t'entraînes souvent ?

-Euh … ouais avec Killer...

-Oh ! Avec Killer ? On tient beaucoup à toi ici..

-Si tu le dis.

-Oui ! Puis regarde, tu as tous pour plaire ! Tu es forte, belle, je doute pas que tu es intelligente. Tu t'entraîne beaucoup et c'est ce que Kid aime. Une femme avec du caractère quoi. Puis tu dois être sanguinaire si tu es ici …

Merci pour l'info … C'est gé-nial !

-Alors oui mais non ! Je ne suis pas sanguinaire ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect mais c'est tout ! Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir ! –bon ça a du arriver une ou deux fois mais c'est le grand maximum !- Alors on arrête avec ça !

- Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Allez raconte-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé depuis ton arrivée.

Nous discutons une bonne heure, au fil des minutes je me sens à l'aise et je déballe mon séjour petit à petit. Je commence avec notre rencontre, mon sauvetage par rapport à William, la dispute, ma blessure, et ma connaissance avec les autres supernovae et mon agacement particulier pour Scratchmen, je l'aime bien en fait cette fille, elle est simple, et amicale, un peu chiante sur les bords mais y'a pire... Non, non, je ne parle absolument pas de moi …

-Tu as réellement fait ça ?

-Oui, je lui ai dis qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, et qu'il pouvait retourner te terroriser, toi, enfant avant de me menacer, c'était la deuxième journée à bord du navire …

Elle explose de rire.

-T'es extra Sura ! Tu as énormément de cran ! Seul les supernovaes osent le menacer et le provoquer !

-Ouais mais je l'ai bien entendu, payée très cher.

Je lui explique l'histoire avec le boulet. Elle se met à hurler que c'est un goujat et qu'il n'a aucune galanterie. Je rigole.

-J'te jure ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi barbare ! Elle soupire. Et sinon, tes relations avec les membres de l'équipage ?

-William, le brun qui était avec moi quand tu es arrivée, c'est un peu mon grand frère, les autres se sont mes nakamas, je m'entends donc bien avec eux en général, avec Killer, on s'entend bien, malgré qu'il se foute énormément de ma gueule, et Kid bah on s'engueule beaucoup.

Elle rigole. Et me regarde malicieusement.

-Et alors, au lit, il est comment ?

Je fronce les sourcils elle n'a donc pas comprit …

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Enfin pour l'instant.

Tss. Je veux même pas répondre à ça. En tout cas les supernovaes sont peut-être puissants mais niveau réflexion se sont pas des rapides … Entre Apoo et elle, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Puis Kid j'en parle même pas … Ils ont tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête !

-... Tu m'as dis que vous étiez de vieux rivaux, tu le connais donc depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, depuis nos débuts à peu près. Tu veux que je te raconte des souvenirs embarrassants sur Kid ?

Lui, des trucs embarrassants ? J'ai des étoiles pleins les yeux, forcément que je veux savoir !

-Sérieux, ça existe ça ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai rencontré Kid et Law en même temps alors qu'ils se combattaient. Je m'entends assez bien avec Law, il est sympa, un peu sadique, et je pense qu'il te plaira si tu le rencontres un jour. Bref j'ai interrompu leur combat parce qu'un boulet de canon qu'avait envoyé Kid m'avait dérangé pendant que je prenais mon déjeuner. Ils se sont arrêtés, on s'est chamaillé et Kid est partit. Law l'a interpellé, Kid s'est retourné mais a continué de marcher, et il s'est payé un arbre. Moi et Law on n'en pouvait plus, on était mort de rire. Kid qui était tombé, s'est relevé et à explosé l'arbre en question, en partant, il a gueulé « ça se payera » et aujourd'hui dès que Law le voit, il se fout de sa gueule, une raison de plus pour qu'ils se battent quoi.

Je suis morte de rire, sérieusement, Kid, se payer un arbre ? C'est la meilleur ! Jewerly et moi rigolons en s'imaginant la scène. Elle reprend.

-Un autre jour, j'ai rencontré Kid seul qui courrait comme un dératé, il fuyait des marines. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un poignet attacher à des menottes en granit marin. Mon équipage et moi avons abattu les marines qui m'avaient dérangé pendant mon repas en me hurlant que j'étais en état d'arrestation. Bref. J'ai ensuite demandé à Kid s'il voulait de l'aide, et s'il en voulait, fallait me le demander en se prosternant. Il m'a craché que je pouvais aller crever et qu'il ne me demanderait jamais de l'aide. J'ai rigolé et je l'ai provoqué en lui parlant de Law. Il a essayé je ne sais quoi comme attaque et il était étonné de voir que ça ne marchait pas. Il faisait une de ces têtes quand je lui ai rappelé la menotte. J'aurai pu mourir de rire. Bref je l'ai quand même détaché pour qu'au final il me dise qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Et il est repartit rejoindre son équipage.

Je rigole. Enh les dossiers sur Kid, ça y va !

-Faut vraiment que tu rencontre Law. C'est génial comme spectacle quand ils s'engueulent. Bon, nous devons reprendre la mer, j'ai horriblement faim d'un coup. J'ai quelque chose à te demander auparavant.

* * *

Oui, oui, je m'arrête ici ! Ca fait un peu sadique non ? M'enfin, la suite demain, Adios !


	16. Chapter 16

Oï ! Bon la suite, Jewelry demande quelque chose à Sura, comment va t'elle réagir en apprenant la demande, eh bah c'est maintenant ! J'ai remarquer que dans mes chapitres précédents, ainsi que celui la, j'avais fait une fautes à Jewelry, oui j'ai confondu le "l" et le "r" alors veuillez me pardonner, je ferais ce petit changement quand je n'aurais pas la flème. ^^ Bon réponses au reviews, et merci à tout ceux qui lise ma fic' !

Imperial Black Horse, je vais commencer par toi : Tu sais, si j'ai lue tes fictions ce n'était pas pour que tu lise la mienne, m'enfin, ravie que maintenant elle te plaise. ^^ Pour parler du début, dans mon histoire je me voyer mal mettre un gros combat, le "scénario" n'était pas mis en place et il fallait que je présente mon personnage. Peut-être qu'ici d'autre gens y serait parvenue (présenter un personnage et faire un combat vraiment interressant) mais moi non. A vrai dire, je n'y est même pas pensée. Pour les chapitres, j'essayerais de les faire plus grands, mais comme je postes tout les jours, le problème n'est pas trop grave si ? Merci pour ta review et ton avis. A bientôt! :)

Miyu-Chou : T'as profité de ton séjour à Paris au moins ? Parce que tu l'as lus tout les jours mon histoire non ? Bon et tes blessures ? Tant a pas trop ? Pour Kid, Sura ne l'a pas vue, a par qu'il est rentré en furie sur le bateau et allez dans sa cabine puis ressortie avec un immense sourire comme on l'aime. -sadique le sourire.- Donc ... Bah ... bonne chance !

Akemi-Sempai : Tu sais mes chapitres sont écrient à l'avance. Et Law à déjà fait son apparition dans ces chapitres là. Donc dans un peu plus de dix chapitres, tu verras Law. :p Et une grooooooosse surprise avec. M'enfin tu verras bien. :)

Didine22 : A bah c'est ça chez les pirates ! Une rencontre avec une bonne bouteille de saké et après c'est mon cul, ma chemise. :p

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci, merci, mais tout le monde m'adore, ce n'est pas nouveau. -Grooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosse blague !- Bah un Kid pas en colère il fait déjà peur, mais un Kid en colère ... C'est tous aux abris ! Pour le plan ça n'a même pas marché, c'est bête pour Sura ... :p Si tu veux, je ferais un Flash Back sur la rencontre avec Hawkins. ^^ Puis pour les dossier, je vais bien trouver une autre personnes qui en a. Et si elle veut pas me les donner ... Je le séquestrerai. Ca te vas ? ^^ Eh beh va si, voilà la suite !

* * *

Une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec ton copain, William ?

Je la regarde malicieusement.

-Il te plait hein ?

-Ouais ! Il en jette un max ! En plus, c'est un pote d'une nouvelle amie, et un membre de l'équipage de Kid. Je peux donc le faire doublement chier comme ça.

Je la regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Il est chasse gardée désormais ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci ! On se revoit bientôt de toute façon.

-A moi de te demander quelque chose.

Je l'a regarde sérieusement. Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute. Va s'y.

-Tu peux me transformer en petite fille ? Juste pour voir comment ça fait.

Elle m'affiche un grand sourire.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me le demande mais oui si tu veux.

Je me sens toute petite d'un coup. Jewerly est devenue super grande. Elle me prend sur ses épaules et saute de la vigie en me chuchotant un « je veux absolument voir la tête de Kid en te voyant » Elle se réceptionne parfaitement, la secousse me torture le dos, en voyant ma grimace elle me chuchote un « désolée ». Et me dépose au sol. Tout l'équipage nous regarde avec de grands yeux. J'ai rapetissé d'au moins un mètre, normal qu'ils soient étonnés.

-A quoi vous jouez ?!

Je me retourne et vois Kid, une grimace dégoûtée sur la gueule, ça me fait sourire de le voir comme ça. Jewerly est morte de rire.

-Je vais te remettre normale Sura. Ou sinon il va croire qu'il est pédophile le pauvre.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils comprennent rien dans ces équipages !

-Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! J'en ai marre de me répéter !

Un long silence fait place sur les deux bateaux... Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux … et explose de rire … Enh la honte ! C'est quoi cette voix pourri ?!

-Ca c'est sûr … Il se passera jamais rien tant que tu feras la taille d'une larve …

Merci Kid pour ton soutiens, ça fait vraiment très plaisir …

-Fermer vos gueules ou je vous jure que je vous tue tous une fois redevenu normal ! Et toi arrête de me regarder avec ton air de dégoût ou je te fais ta fête !

Je parle bien évidemment à Kid, qui commence à ce foutre de ma gueule … C'est pire, ils sont tous morts de rire ! Comment veux-tu que ce soit crédibles avec une voix et une taille aussi ridicule ?!

William s'approche de moi et s'accroupi pour être à ma hauteur. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Sura-chan, désolée de te dire mais … Tu impressionnes personnes avec cette taille et cette voix là …

… JE VAIS LES EXTERMINER !

-Bonney, remets-moi normal.

Elle s'approche et je redeviens normal. Je lâche mes vêtements que je tenais pour ne pas qu'ils tombent. Je sors mes deux lames. Bon ! Des volontaires ?

-Vous disiez ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendue. Oui, parce que quand j'été petite, mon ouïe devait être défaillante et donc, j'ai crois avoir entendu des chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu que j'entende grande ... Alors, vous pouvez répéter ? Et toi, Will-kun, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Huuum non, l'aura noire doit dissuader parce que plus personnes parlent et plus personnes rigolent … Bon ! C'est parfait, j'ai remis les choses dans l'ordre. Je m'étire et mon dos craque. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Je me tiens le dos et grimace.

-Tss. Ça t'apprendra à faire des conneries.

Jewerly se met en rogne et se place devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

-Nan mais dis donc Kid. C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une demoiselle !

-De quoi je me mêle ?! Retourne bouffer et arrête de me casser les couilles !

-Nan mais que tu m'insultes ça passe encore, quoi que c'est vraiment limite, mais que tu insulte une amie parce qu'elle souffre non ça passe pas, alors tu t'excuses et en vitesse !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes amies maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça. Et c'est hors de question que je m'excuse !

-Bah non c'est sûr, Monsieur est trop fier pour s'excuser !

-Je t'emmerde Jewerly Bonney ! Et continue et je te crève !

Elle soupire.

-Tu m'exaspères Kid et j'ai trop faim pour me battre, donc on y va.

Bonney se retourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi n'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite …

Nous nous sourions mutuellement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien oublié, et la prochaine fois que l'on se voit, tu auras ce que tu veux.

-J'espère bien ! Bon allez j'y vais, et Kid arrête de faire ton gros dur tu n'impressionnes personne !

Elle saute sur bateau et hurle ces ordres, j'attrape Will par la manche, pendant que Kid fulmine dans son coin. Je tire Will dans la cuisine. Je claque la porte pour faire comprendre à tout le monde de ne pas nous déranger.

-Euh … J'comprends rien, tu veux quoi là ?

-Bonney. Elle te veut.

Devant son regard de « je comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte » je continue.

-Dans son lit.

Il s'étouffe littéralement le pauvre, il est choqué.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle compte me piquer aussi mes hommes en plus de me faire chier ?

Kid. Je me retourne vers cette voix rocailleuse. Il est contre le mur près de la porte, il a les bras croisés comme à son habitude et affiche à grand sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.. Je me retourne vers William, qui affiche une tête de décomposé.

-Oh ! Et j'ai oublié de te dire ! T'es chasse gardée.

-Pardon ?!

Le pauvre, il s'est encore étouffé, il va vraiment crever si ça continue.

-Tu as du succès dis donc, hein William !

-Oui donc tu n'iras voir personne d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on la revoie.

-Quoi ?! Mais on pourrait la revoir dans une semaine, un mois ou même un an ! Ou même jamais !

-Ouh ! C'est pas facile.

-Cap'tain ! C'est pas drôle ! Comment je vais faire moi ?

-Ta main droite ?

Kid explose de rire, trop fier de sa connerie, moi je m'empêche de rire. William va se mettre à pleurer si ça continue. Le pauvre.

-Oh et si tu vas voir quelqu'un, je la tue.

-Sura enlève ce sourire sadique ! Tu fais peur ! Et cap'tain, faîte quelque chose !

-Désolé, je peux pas, Bonney me ferait vraiment trop chier et elle répéterait des choses qu'il ne faudrait pas à Law...

-Vous pensez qu'à vous cap'tain …

Kid rigole, pas du tout vexé, il sait que ce que William a dit été surtout pour constater qu'il est seul maintenant, personne pour l'aider, comme un petit oisillon sans sa maman … Je suis sadique, je sais.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche. J'y vais !

J'ouvre la porte et avant de la refermée, je regarde Will.

-Eh Will, pleure pas, tu vas la revoir, puis comme ça quand tu la verras, tu seras vraiment en forme.

Je referme la porte et j'entends Kid exploser de rire. Je rentre dans ma cabine récupérer des affaires. Je pars directe dans la salle de bain commune, je ferme évidemment la porte à clefs. J'enlève mes vêtements et me glisse sous l'eau, elle est bonne. Juste chaude. L'eau brûle le « serpent » qui est dans mon dos. J'ai mal. Je sors et me sèche rapidement pour ne pas que l'eau ne me fasse trop mal. Je sors de la cabine habillée. Et je pars faire chier Kid. A mon plus grand plaisir !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre de plus et voilà deux demandes entre deux amies, un pauvre William qui pleure, un Kid qui dit des conneries, bref, une journée normal pour les Kid Pirates ! La suite demain, comme d'habitude !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjoooooooour ! Alors la forme ? Bon aujourd'hui on entame un nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition d'un personnage que l'on aime tous (il apparaîtra pas aujourd'hui, demain je pense) ! Je parle bien sur de ... Non en fait, vous allez chercher. ^^ Surtout que je l'ai dis il n'y a pas si longtemps alors si vous trouver pas ... C'est que vous êtes soit : les plus grosse brêles du monde (ne vous vexer pas) soit les personnes qui se foutent pas mal de ce que je peux écrire depuis ... 17 chapitres je crois. Et franchement si c'est ça ... je vais déprimer. M'enfin, je vais répondre au reviews.

Didine22 : Tu parles qu'elle se sont bien trouver ! C'est une fine équipe ! Eh non, William va devoir rester sur le bateau le pauvre ... M'enfin, la suite est là. :)

Miyu-Chou: Tu as retrouvée Kid (ou Kid t'a retrouvé) ? Et si tu veux que je t'aide pour quoique ce soit, dis le moi.

Guest : Bah oui ! Faut que tout le monde souffre un peu ! Sinon c'est pas drôle ! Non, Killer était parti aiguiser ces lames d'après Sura, mais promis dans les prochains chapitres, je vais lui retirer ces lames pour qu'il fasse sont apparition. :)

Elsmul : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, non ? ;) Puis, toi-même tu le sais ... Et non, jamais !

My-only-word : Pour moi c'est "douée" et oui je suis une fille, un mystère de plus dévoilée sur moi. ;) Bref, merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !

* * *

_la base marine_

Ça fait deux jours que nous voguons vers cette île avec une base marine. Mon dos guérit très bien d'après Collins. Je peux reprendre le combat, mais en douceur, et Killer m'a rendu mes lames ! Ya-ah ! En attendant, je lis les livres de combat de Kid qui sont super instructifs ! Ça passe vraiment le temps. Je suis assise sur le siège en face du bureau de Kid, il m'a autorisé à rester à ma plus grande surprise –à mon humble avis c'est surtout pour pas que je l'emmerde … Je m'explique : J'ai demandé à Kid de rester dans sa cabine pour lire. De un dans ma chambre y'a pas de lumière de deux les allez retour me gonfle.- Il m'a par contre interdit de toucher à quoi que se soit sous peine d'être noyée … -Il veut surtout pas que je touche à sa réserve d'alcool dans son buffet …- Sinon lui est partit donner –ou plutôt hurler, ça dépend du point de vue- ses instructions pour accoster. On frappe à la porte et je vois Killer entrer.

-Le cap'tain veut tout le monde sur le pont.

-Très bien j'arrive. On va accoster ?

-Oui, l'île est en vue.

Nous arrivons sur le pont, Kid est dos à nous, les autres l'écoutent.

-Bon tout le monde est là, alors vous écoutez bien. Je ne répéterai pas. Comme vous le savez, sur l'île il y a une base de la marine, et je ne veux pas courir pour vous sauver de ces larves, alors pas de faux pas. Lance, Collins, Dreck, Tim et William, vous resterez sur le bateau, les autres vous ravitaillerez le navire. Killer, Wire, Heat et Sura, vous viendrez avec moi. C'est compris ?

-Oui, cap'tain !

Je me mets à côté de Will, j'ai comme qui dirait une envie de le faire chier… Je lui chuchote le pourquoi du comment il ne peut pas venir, même s'il le sait très bien.

-Oui, toi tu viens pas parce que je te rappelle que tu es chasse gardée mon grand. Et je voudrais pas que tu ailles faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Puis imagine si Bonney l'apprenait ce serait tellement dommage qu'elle te torture elle-même …

-Mais … Mais… j'ai jamais voulu ça moi ! Puis de toute façon je partirai si je veux.

-Oh non, tu ne voudrais pas désobéir aux ordres de Kid. Imagine la torture qu'il pourrait t'infliger. Et si tu me désobéis, à moi, je ne te torturerai pas, non, mais ta « partenaire de jeu », elle, mourra dans d'épouvantables souffrances, et sa pour quoi ? Juste pour une envie ? Ce serait tellement indigne d'un Kid pirate de désobéir aux ordres … Imagine quelle tristesse j'aurai de tuer une jeune demoiselle juste parce que toi, tu voulais assouvir tes pulsions. Quel dommage…

Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus un bruit sur le navire, et malgré que je chuchote tout le monde à entendu. Kid affiche un sourire moqueur, moi je me retiens de rire devant la tête de déprimé de mon cher Willy. Les autres sont morts de rire. Ah là là. C'est pas évident pour lui tout ça.

-T'inquiète Will, on pensera à toi.

- Et on te rapportera un souvenir de l'île ou quelques photos, pour te montrer les magnifiques créatures qui doivent peupler le coin.

Ouh ! C'est méchant ça, le pauvre … Je le plains. Moi je suis quand même bien contente, je peux venir. Nous accostons et je remarque tout de suite que c'est une ville animée. La base est vraiment pas discrète, elle est en hauteur à la vue de tous. Vraiment très con dans la marine. Bref je mets pied à terre trop heureuse d'être descendue de ce foutu rafiot où je n'ai rien le droit de faire !

-Kid ! On va faire quoi ?

Kid saute à terre et se rapproche de moi. Une fois à côté de moi nous continuons notre marche vers l'île.

-Boire.

… You-pi … Ca va être super palpitant … !

- … Et visiter. N'est-ce pas Kid ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Ah c'est mieux ça ! Merci Killer ! C'est grâce à toi ça. Sinon Kid aurait voulu se saouler la gueule en compagnie de charmantes catins et je voudrais à tout prix éviter ce genre de spectacle horripilant.

-J'irais bien dans les hauteurs moi.

-Ouais, mais moi j'ai envie de boire.

-Bon bah j'y vais seule alors.

-Non pas seule.

-Mais …

-J'ai dis : non. _Pas seule_.

Je soupire.

-Désolée Kid mais j'ai pas envie de te voir bourré et avec des putes. Alors tu m'excuseras mais je compte pas rester avec toi.

Les autres regardent notre échange sans un mot, fin pour pas changer, quoi ! Kid commence à perdre patience. Nous nous arrêtons et nous nous regardons dans les yeux, j'ai les poings sur les hanches et lui les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Mais t'as pas vraiment le choix ma petite Sura. Tu me suis, toi et les autres et tu fermes ta jolie gueule.

-Arrête de vouloir toujours tout contrôler Kid, j'ai absolument pas envie de rester collé à toi H24.

-Fallait pas accepter ma proposition alors !

-Laquelle ? Celle où j'ai accepté de rejoindre ton équipage ? Mais je l'ai pas fait pour toi Kid, mais pour moi !

-Je m'en fous pour qui c'était ! Je te dis que t'avais pas à accepter si c'est t'es pas capable d'obéir à trois ordres !

-Si ! Je suis capable d'obéir ! Mais pas forcément par un psychopathe fou à lier !

-Si tu n'es pas contente, tu dégages !

-Pour te donner le plaisir de me tuer ? Jamais !

Il affiche un sourire narquois.

-Oh non, je ne te tuerais pas... J'te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu meures d'épuisement. Et je m'assurerai de te faire payer ta trahison, _comme ton insolence_…

Son sourire fait peur, et sa dernière phrase n'a été qu'un murmure qui ferait frémir un mort. Il continue.

-Ecoute-moi bien, si tu n'es pas capable de me suivre en silence, tu meurs maintenant, je ne veux pas traîner un boulet qui pourrait me ralentir. Alors ce boulet, soit j'arrive à le faire suivre, soit je le détache et le balance à l'eau. Tu choisis et j'agirais en conséquence.

… Jolie métaphore. Un peu moins quand c'est de moi que ça parle mais jolie. En gros c'est soit tu obéis, soit je te crève et te balance à l'eau pour nourrire les poissons. Je sais qu'il ne blague pas, je dois courber l'échine si je ne veux pas crever. Je baisse la tête et grogne.

-Je te suis…

-Bien ! Nous pouvons continuer.

Lui il à _ce_ sourire satisfait. Celui qui me donne envie de le buter ! Va au diable Kid ! Je te déteste ! Crève sous la main de Law ! Va te faire bouillir par Akainu ! Va te faire transpercer par Kizaru ! Va te faire asphyxier par Smoker ! Va te faire geler par Aokiji ! Va te faire rapetisser par Bonney ! Va te faire atomiser par Capone ! Va te faire … Je m'arrête. Je sens quatre regards dont un très, très noir … Oups. Aurais-je pensée à voix haute ? Je lève la tête et vois les gugusses me regarder, Heat et Wire sont très étonnés. Killer j'sais pas trop mais il doit me regarder avec de grands yeux, et Kid me tue sur place… Hum, hum … il fait beau par ici dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être chouette l'hiver ! Bon ! Un bar … Où il y en a un … ? A voilà ! Je me précipite –pour ne pas dire courir- pour entrer. Je m'approche du bar.

-Bonjour. Dix tonneaux de bières et huit bouteilles de saké.

Si Kid veut boire, il va boire. Sachant que s'il gueule j'essayerais de le découper. Oui j'essayerais parce que je risquerai de crever avant. Fin bref, mon cher capitaine, qui continue de me trucider du regard, entre dans la salle en compagnie des autres. C'est tranquille, personne n'a remarqué leur arrivé. Oui parce que Kid ne fait pas de grabuge pour une fois, il est juste en train d'imaginer une vengeance à mon égard, donc il est calme, en apparence. Je pose les tonneaux violemment sur la table. Je pars dans mon coin avec mes bouteilles de saké. Je suis près de la porte, pas comme les autres qui sont tous au fond de la salle, dans l'endroit le plus sombre. Je fais la gueule et je compte bien la faire longtemps alors ils peuvent aller se faire foutre pour que j'aille avec eux ! Ils peuvent aller crever ! Je fulmine dans mon coin pendant qu'un … « homme » vient m'accoster. Ce serait plutôt un poivrot hideux et non un homme … Ou un singe bourré … Je sais pas trop, faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

-Alors chérie, on est seul ?

-Oui je suis seule et toi tu seras bientôt mort si tu bouges pas.

-Oh allez. Viens t'amuser avec nous.

Son regard s'est assombri. Pas par colère mais par son coté … vraiment très malsain.

-Tu crois que je vais accepter ta demande sale pervers ? Vas rejoindre Kid en enfer !

Je crache par terre, dire son nom m'écorche la bouche ! Je remarque que plus aucun bruit est émis par les alcooliques de ce bar.

-Kid ? Tu parles d'Eustass « cap'tain » Kid ?

Je soupire.

-Ouais, malheureusement.

Je finis une bouteille pendant que l'autre bouffon explose de rire et me regarde de haut.

-Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, _pirate_ ?

-Je sais que ce cap'tain Kid n'est qu'une connerie ! Il est lâche et peureux ! Il ne tuerait même pas une mouche ! Ce n'est qu'une traînée !

Je penche la tête sur le côté, vers Kid et les autres. Killer, Heat et Wire retiennent vainement Kid qui est entré dans une sombre colère. Je souris, il va faire un massacre alors autant agir. J'assombris mon regard et tourne la tête lentement vers l'autre abruti.

-Ne manque pas de respect … à mon capitaine, _pirate_.

-Pardon ? Tu dis quoi ma belle ?

-Mon capitaine … tu viens de lui manquer de respect … excuse-toi.

-Ton … capitaine ?

-Oui … Eustass captaine Kid. Le « lâche » comme tu le dis si bien est au fond de cette salle retenu par son second et deux de ces plus grands combattants. Quant à moi, je vais te tuer, pour avoir manqué de respect à moi, pour cette répugnante proposition et à mon capitaine, pour l'avoir insulté.

Il tourne la tête doucement tremblant comme une feuille, le reste de la salle est en apnée.

-Eu … Eustass cap ... _Cap'tain Kid _?

Je me lève et mets un bras autour de ses épaules. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote :

-Tu l'as vraiment mis en rogne, tu sais ? Je me demande ce qui se passerait si son second et mes nakamas le lâchaient… Tu sais, je crois qu'il pourrait très bien te tuer maintenant, mais il veut que je fasse mes preuves. J'ai été une nouvelle fois insolente et je sais qu'une fois sur le bateau, je vais devoir éviter je ne sais combien de lame pour survivre. Je dois me rattraper. Et c'est tomber sur toi. Désolée.

* * *

Voilà, à demain ! Au fait : Vous avez trouvé de qui il peu bien s'agir, cette personne qu'on aime tous et qui va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre ? Bon allez je vous laisse et vous creusé pas trop la tête. ;) A demain les jeunes.


	18. Chapter 18

Alors là les gens vous me décevez. Ne pas trouver que cette personne est notre shishibukai favoris... Pauvre Law. Je vous explique pas comment il doit être à cette heure si ...

Miyu-Chou : Oui ça passe le temps. :p Bah c'est rien, il est pas si terrible que ça le Kiddy, faut juste le caresser dans le sens du poil et il va se mettre à ronronner. C'est tout. ;)

Elsmul : Eh non, C'est notre cher chirurgien de la mort ! Lui il arrivera plus tard. Quand je sais pas, mais je vais bien réussir à le caser quelque part. ;) Pour les bouteilles ... Non, c'est pas la force que l'on calcule ici mais plutôt la frustration que Sura ressent. :p

Bon allez, on arrête le tripes et on continue l'histoire. ;)

* * *

Je me mets face à ma future victime ; tournant le dos à mon capitaine. Je sors lentement mes lames et d'un geste vif les lui plantent dans le ventre. Je me tourne vers mon capitaine m'écartant de ma victime toujours en vie et écarte mes bras pour l'inciter à s'amuser avec. Killer l'oblige à ce rasseoir en lui appuyant sur les épaules. Il le fait, ayant sûrement marre de lutter contre son second et affiche son sourire le plus sadique, pose son menton sur sa main de fer et s'appuyant sur son coude, tend son second bras de chair. La seconde suivante mes deux lames arrachent des cris de douleur à l'insolent. Mes lames se promènent dans son corps laissant des plaies béantes sous le regard sadique et satisfait de Kid. J'ai qu'une seule envie : c'est de vomir. Comment Kid peut-il être aussi cruel ? Mais c'est moi qui ai provoqué cette horreur. Je ne dois pas flancher. L'homme s'est effondré au sol. Il est mort. Je retourne l'homme sur le dos, et refoule un énorme haut de cœur. Son torse est immonde, plus de trace de peau intacte, que de la chair martelée par mes lames, c'est un spectacle à vomir ses tripes, mais je dois me ressaisir. J'ai provoqué cette horreur pour pas que Kid me fasse trop payer cher mon insolence. De toute façon il serait mort, alors d'une pierre, deux coups. Je retire d'un coup sec mes lames, le sang est jusqu'aux poignées. Je regarde autour de moi une fois debout, la salle est vide désormais. Tout le monde a eu peur. Je me tourne vers Kid. Grand sourire satisfait et les autres, impassible. Je m'approche d'eux.

-Alors Kid, tu t'es bien amusé ?

-C'était pas mal… Tu sais comment te faire pardonner, mais je n'oublie rien Sura, ne l'oublie pas.

Il sourit, je grimace.

-Je sais, je sais. Donc voilà : désolée.

-Ça ira pour cette fois. Mais ne recommence plus parce qu'une fois sur le bateau y'aura plus de désolée qui tienne. Et cette fois je te saignerai vue que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui Kid.

Le sol est d'un intérêt particulier en ce moment. Il se lève.

-Bon, vu que tout le monde est partit, on va se réapprovisionner en alcool. C'était un peu mon intention de départ de toute façon. Tu comprends Sura pourquoi je voulais tant aller dans un bar ?

-Oui, pour te saouler la gueule sur le navire et pas dans un bar, ça va être excellent pour nous comme ça …

Quand je dis « excellent », c'est tout le contraire. Kid bourré ça donne un Kid encore plus sanguinaire qu'il ne l'est…. Il rigole. Les autres sont déjà partis chercher l'alcool. Moi je vais finir mon saké. Le goût me brûle la gorge mais j'aime ce goût. Kid s'approche de moi.

-Et toi, le spectacle comment c'était ?

Il le sait parfaitement mais son sourire me prouve qu'il a encore envie de s'amuser. Les cris poussés par l'homme ont du l'exciter. Comment je peux penser à ça ?! Mais je suis horrible ! Puis c'est pas possible qu'il soit excité par des cris de terreur et de malheur ! Je tourne la tête vers lui, et la seule chose que je vois c'est de l'excitation .. Ce type ... Il est vraiment cruel.

-Horrible, j'ai cru que j'allais gerber.

-Et tu as regardé tout le long pourtant. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je veux pas mourir Kid. Je suis loin d'être folle. J'ai bien compris que tu me tueras dès que tu le voudras si je te manque de respect.

-C'est pas faux. Mais tu t'es très bien rattrapée. Mais ne recommence pas…

Je soupire.

-Je sais. Tu es cruel Kid, tu es réellement démoniaque, je suis sûre que t'es un descendant de démon.

Il explose de son rire si puissant.

-Si tu le dis. Bon va aider les autres. Killer ?!

-Oui Kid ?

-Tu viens avec moi, on a des choses à se dire.

-Comme tu veux Kid.

Ils sortent du bar et vont je ne sais où. Je vais voir Wire et Heat qui sont en bas dans une cave. Il doit y avoir des centaines de tonneaux ! On pourra jamais tout porter !

-On doit tout porter ?!

-Les ordres sont les ordres.

Bien. Merci Heat pour cette merveilleuse explication. Je prends deux tonneaux et fait la route pour les déposer sur la plage. Les autres ont compris, et s'attaquent déjà aux tonneaux. Pas pour les boire hein, juste pour les « ranger » même si je doute que ce mot existe dans le vocabulaire des Kids. Bref je demande à deux hommes de m'accompagner, le Dreck et Paja m'accompagnent. C'est bien, ils sont musclés et tout. Arrivés au bar je leur dis que je vais chercher Kid et Killer. Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon intention, je veux observer la marine. J'arrive à la base en question quelques minutes plus tard, je grimpe avec du mal sur un arbre. Je vois à ma plus grande surprise qu'il y a du mouvement, seraient-ils au courant pour le bar ? La branche sur laquelle je suis entre dans le secteur de la marine, secteur qui est entouré de fils barbelés. Je saute à terre pour entrer. Les soldats sont toujours en alertes mais pas par moi, je comprends pas … C'est pas grave. Je me faufile à l'intérieur en évitant tous marines. J'entends des brides de conversations.

-Comment a t'il pu entrer dans la base ?!

-J'en sais rien moi, c'est le shishibukai Trafalgar Law après tout !

-Il faut l'arrêter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là mais il faut l'arrêter à tout prix !

Trafalgar Law est donc ici … Je comprends mieux, mais que fait-il là ? Je sens une main sur ma bouche et une autre me tirer en arrière. Je panique instantanément. Je vais pas être bien si c'est la marine, Kid va me tuer ! On me plaque violemment contre le mur en métal un bras sur ma gorge, je regarde cette personne. Des cernes, un chapeau complètement démodé, un long manteau et un long sabre sur l'épaule. Trafalgar Law ... Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde ! Il impressionne mais Kid est plus imposant que lui alors on se calme, il y a pire.

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu là ?

-Je m'appelle Sura, Sura Sakasuki et pour ta deuxième question, ça ne te regarde pas Trafalgar Law.

Son regard est froid ; il fronce les sourcils en entendent ma seconde réponse. Moi j'affiche un sourire narquois. Il appui un peu plus sur ma gorge.

-Répond-moi, et en vitesse ou tu mourras asphyxiée.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Trafalgar, je n'obéis déjà pas à mon capitaine, alors ce n'est pas pour t'obéir.

-Ton capitaine ?

-Tu le connais bien d'après Bonney.

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils. Et me relâche un peu, il semble réfléchir.

-Kid ...

-C'est bien lui. Eustass Kid.

Il appui un peu plus fort sur ma gorge.

-C'est Kid qui t'envoie ?

-Oh non. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là, d'ailleurs je sens que je vais encore regretter cette affaire …

-Ecoute-moi bien Sura Sakasuki. Je ne rigole pas, pars d'ici.

Mon sourire disparaît. C'est une blague ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à obéir à Kid, c'est pas pour obéir à un autre gugusse qui se croit supérieur aux autres ! Mon regard s'assombrit. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur ou quoi que se soit, mais il ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Trafalgar Law. Si je suis ici c'est pas pour me barrer alors que tous se passaient très bien avant que tu poses ton bras sur ma gorge, alors vas te faire foutre !

Je crache par terre. Ça va être bientôt une habitude avec tout ça. Son regard devient très, très noir. Tiens ! Un second Kid qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui désobéisse et qu'on lui manque de respect ? Ah bah oui ! C'est drôle ça, faudrait que j'en parle à Kid que son plus grand rival est pareil que lui … Un bruit me faire dire qu'une lame est sortie de son fourreau. Et effectivement une lame est sortie de son fourreau. Elle se dépose par la même occasion sous mon menton. Rah là là, voilà que je vais me faire découper ...

-Je t'ai dis de dégager. Si tu fais foirer mon plan, je te descends sans plus de cérémonie.

-Tss. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es comme Kid, vous croyez réellement que tout vous appartient et que vous contrôlez tous. Désolée mais pas avec moi. Je suis là et j'y resterais. Avec ou sans ton consentement. J'ai des choses à faire alors, toi, ne me dérange pas.

Il abaisse sa lame et sourit narquoisement.

-Oui, je contrôle tout. Et tout m'appartient.

C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe à celui là ! Un groupe de marine se rapproche de notre coin sombre. Il me tire sur le bras et ce met à courir. Je suis obliger de le suivre.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Je veux aller dans le bureau du supérieur moi !

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-S'ils t'attrapent, ils te feront parler. Et je vais également dans ce bureau. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais où il se trouve.

Eux ? Me faire parler ? La bonne blague !

-Tu me connais mal. Les tortures ça me connaît. Quand on est avec Eustass Kid on y est habitué. Que se soit pour soit ou pour les autres -à regarder en d'autre terme-. Alors même si je venais à me faire attraper, ils ne me feront jamais parler.

Il continue de me regarder du coin de l'œil comme s'il cherchait une faille dans mon regard. Je continue à le fixer et il regarde de nouveaux devant lui. Il est pas mal ce Trafalgar en fait. Il a l'air bien gaulé et j'aime bien ses yeux. Bref, c'est pas trop le moment de penser à ça. Nous continuons à courir quelque instant. Law m'ayant lâché le poignet, je peux courir librement. Nous rentrons dans une grande pièce. Il y a un bureau et une énorme bibliothèque. Après y'a un buffet et tout le bordel qui va avec. Trafalgar se précipite vers le bureau et fouille dans le tiroir. Moi je le regarde. Il est le premier à parler toujours en fouillant dans les tiroirs.

-Que cherches-tu ici ? D'autant plus si Kid ne t'a pas donné d'ordre.

-J'obéis pas souvent à Kid, et je cherche des informations sur un pirate.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et continue dans sa recherche.

-Lequel ?

* * *

Bon j'ai décidée de m'arrêter là. Vous allez pas me croire mes chapitres que j'avais préparer à l'avance son presque terminés. Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour posté tout les jours mais je vais me débrouiller. Au fait en parlant de ça ! A partir de la rentré je ne pourrais plus posté tout les jours. Bah oui, comme je rentre en seconde l'an prochain je vais devoir travailler et donc les chapitres vont mettre plus de temps que d'habitude. Enfin bref après ce petit speech je vous laisse. A bientôt. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Bijour les amis ! Comment ça va ? Bon aujourd'hui vous allez savoir qui Sura cherche, et je peux vous dire que notre Kid et notre Law vont s'allier pendant quelque instant, pourquoi ? Bah y'a plus qu'à lire ;)

Lola Estrela : Je suis contente que tu apprécie cette fiction, et encore plus de t'avoir fait apprécier un personnage tel que Kid. Et merci pour ta review. ^^

Miyu-Chou : Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! :D (Pour Kiddy, c'est pas bête ... Au lieu de se concentrer sur toi il va se concentrer sur Law, comme ça tu vas pouvoir te barrer tranquille. Pas bête la guêpe. ;))

Didine 22 : Aucun problème ! Oui, je trouve aussi (j'aime bien vous torturée avec un bon suspense ...) Et puis t'inquiète je gère !

Bon voilà, j'ai finis de répondre, et je continue à dire un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui continue à lire mon histoire.

* * *

Il me regarde sérieusement. Il se méfie de ma réponse.

-Mugiwara no Luffy.

Il s'arrête et me fait face.

-Que cherches-tu sur Monkey D. Luffy ?

-Des informations qui permettraient d'éclaircir certain points.

-Lesquels ?

-Tu poses trop de questions Trafalgar. Alors si tu permets j'aimerais à mon tour regarder dans le tiroir.

Il se pousse et me laisse passer. Il a deux trois papiers en main et au vu de son sourire c'est l'objet qu'il convoitait. Je regarde dans le tiroir et sort des avis de recherche que je vais garder –pour savoir qui pourrait être un éventuel ennemis- et je sors un papier signer du grand chef de la marine cacher dans le bureau. Je regarde la lettre et la lis silencieusement.

« A tous les marines.

Monkey D. Luffy qui a déclenché la guerre de Marine Ford pour sauver son frère, Ace aux Poings Ardents, décédé actuellement, est porté disparu. Nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort malgré les blessures infligées durant le combat, sauvé par le rookie Trafalgar Law et son équipage. Tout navire de la marine doivent rechercher ces deux équipages, celui des Heart Pirate et Straw Hats Pirate ainsi que les anciens Shichibukais Jimbei, Crocodile, et tous pirate ayant aidé Miguwara no Luffy. C'est un ordre qui est valable pour tous. Mugiwara no Luffy ainsi que son équipage est vivant. Cherchez-les et détruisez tout résistant, mais ramenez-moi vivant Luffy au chapeau de paille. Pour la Justice Absolue accomplissez à bien votre mission. Ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre.

Amiral en chef Akainu.»

Si ça c'est pas un scoop ! J'en étais certaine ! Il est pas mort ! Faut que je prenne la lettre et la montre à Kid. Il va être content je crois. J'arrive même pas à m'arrêter de sourire tellement je suis contente d'avoir trouver ce scoop ! Trafalgar m'arrache le papier des mains.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce tu fais bordel ?!

Il l'a lit en silence et un fin sourire né sur ses lèvres.

-Intéressant …

-Rend-moi ça Trafalgar ! Faut vraiment que j'aie cette feuille !

Il me l'a tend en me disant qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Je la range et prends les plus grosses primes dans les avis de recherche, ce sont des anciennes... Ca m'arrange pas, je voudrais des nouvelles. Trafalgar me regarde en silence.

-Qu'est-ce t'as Trafalgar à me regarder comme ça ?

-Tu es plutôt bien organisée. Trouver une lettre aussi importante cachée dans le bureau d'un gradé et prendre des avis de recherches dépassant cinquante millions de Berry, c'est intelligent…

-Je me méfie des p'tits pirates qui pourrait grossir leurs primes, et je sais que sa intéresse Kid, mais ce ne sont pas les nouveaux... Pour la lettre, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais dans un bureau de la marine alors c'était facile de savoir où il planquait les papiers importants. Mais cette lettre doit être vieille.

Trafalgar voit une enveloppe où il y a écrit en gros « avis de recherche ; mise à jour ». Ce sont les nouveaux ! Il faut que je récupère cette enveloppe. Il l'ouvre et dépose un à un les différents avis de recherche une fois regardé. Il s'arrête sur un avis en particulier et ce met à le lire.

-C'est une jolie prime. Sura Sakasuki dît l'éventreuse, cent un millions de berry.

Je lui arrache l'avis des mains et lis avec surprise ma prime. La porte s'ouvre à la volé. Trafalgar et moi tournons instantanément la tête vers l'intrus.

-Le voilà ! Trafalgar Law vous êtes en états d'arrestation et …

Il me regarde des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Sura Sakasuki est avec !

Je me tourne vers Trafalgar.

-Dis Traff' t'es pas sensé être un shichibukai ?

Une veine apparaît sur sa tempes, ah ! Il aime pas les surnoms ?

-Si.

-Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ils t'attaquent ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'être ici …

-C'est pas possible ça ! Un shishibukai qui désobéit au marine ! Putain ! Deux scoops dans une même journée, j'aurai presque de la chance !

Je sors mes lames et plante le marine qui été en joue.

-Viens, nous devons nous enfuires sans pour autant combattre.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?!

-Je ne veux pas exterminer une base et que l'on me retire mon titre.

Il me tire le bras et créer une immense sphère bleue autour de nous. L'instant d'après nous atterrissons en dehors de la base. Tout est calme et nous entendons au loin les marines.

-Et ! J'aurais pu les tuer moi ! Toi peut-être pas mais moi oui !

-Il y avait au moins deux cent marine à l'intérieur. Tu serais morte épuisée ou assassinée.

-Tss. Je dois retourner au navire, alors adieu Trafalgar Law et ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, je vais dire bonjour à Kid, je sais qu'il sera content de me voir.

Il a encore son sourire tout chelou sur la gueule. Nous partons vers le bâtiment de Kid, et je constate qu'il fait déjà nuit.

-Nous sommes arriver, laisse moi faire ou je vais passer –encore- un sale quart d'heure si tu parles.

Law ne dit aucun mot et me suit. Je saute sur le pond. Kid n'est pas là, il doit être dans sa cabine. Will cours vers moi et me chuchote paniqué.

-Sura ! T'es dans la merde, Kid est extrêmement en colère, tu lui as encore désobéit et t'es partie comme ça !

Kid sort du couloir et j'entends William dire « et merde », bon vu la tête que tire Kid, il doit être vraiment en colère. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, espérant que ça va le calmer un peu…

-Kid … ! Comment ça va ?

-Toi ! Je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu cherche quoi à la fin putain ?! Que je te balance à l'eau ?! Deux fois que tu me désobéis en une journée ! Et ça commence à sérieusement me gonflé alors je te conseille de rester sur le navire jusqu'à nouvel ordre et de fermer ta gueule quand tu reçois un ordre ! Et de le faire ! C'est bien compris ?! Maintenant ou tu étais ?!

Hum .. Ça ne l'a absolument pas calmer. Je m'écarte pour laissez Trafalgar apparaître.

-Kid … j'étais avec Trafalgar …

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça comme ça moi ?! Il va croire qu'on a fait des trucs pas net ensemble ! Il va croire que je l'ai trahi et je vais être définitivement dans la merde ! Raaaah bordel !Je dois me rattraper ! Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux, Kid paraît dégoûter ! Ah mais nan ! Il va s'imaginer des trucs ce con ! Je secoue les mains devant moi.

-Mais pas pour ce que tu crois hein ! Je suis aller chercher des infos sur Mugiwara dans la base et j'ai rencontré Law par hasard !

Kid affiche une tête dégoûter. Roh là là, j'ai désobéis et je suis avec un ennemi. Je vais payer cher ça…

-Salut Eustass-ya, alors comme ça, on ne sait pas se faire respecter par son équipage ?

-Ta gueule Trafalgar et descend de mon bâtiment ! Tout de suite !

Et merde, je me retourne et lance un regard noir à Law qui lui, affiche son sourire narquois, merci d'en rajouter une couche.

-Kid, j'ai …

-Ta gueule Sura, cette fois tu vas le regretter de pas m'avoir écouté !

-Kid ! Attend ! J'ai des informations très importantes sur Mugiwara no Luffy !

-Elle a raison ta petite protégée Kid.

-J't'ai rien demander toi ! Sura tu me suis !

Ah la poisse ! Killer ! Help-me ! L'autre nouille masquée me regarde impassible. Ah non il s'approche de Kid.

-Kid, écoutes-la, avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Killer qui prend ma défence ?! Est-il malade ? Bon j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je laisse même pas le temps à Kid de parler.

-Kid, Killer peut venir avec nous, s'te plais ?! C'est important et le second a le droit de savoir !

-... Killer tu me suis. Et Trafalgar tu dégages.

Je suis soulagé, il a accepté, bon il est vraiment sceptique mais il a accepté.

-Merci Kid.

-J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu voulais qu'il vienne, mais je n'oublie pas pour autant. J'espère que c'est important sinon tu crèves.

Je déglutis très difficilement.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Eustass-ya. Et non, je suis.

-Pardon ?! Pourquoi tu nous suivrais ?!

-Je veux savoir comment ça ce passe et je ne bougerais pas tant que ta subordonnée ne t'aura pas montrée ce qu'elle a à te montrer.

-Kid, il peut venir, s'il te plaît. Il est concerné.

-Tss.

Il part dans sa cabine et nous le suivons, je prie en silence. Nous entrons dans sa cabine, Law rigole.

-Alors ta chambre ressemble à « ça » ?

-Ta gueule Law ou je t'envoie à l'eau !

-T'énerves pas c'est juste pour dire que contrairement au goût douteux que tu as pour ton bateau, ta chambre est pas mal.

-Vas te faire foutre !

Il part s'installer, je m'installe en face, Killer contre le mur derrière Kid et Law derrière moi. Je sors la lettre et je lui passe.

-Akainu a écrit cette lettre pour tous les marines, elle doit dater mais elle est intéressante.

-Si tu sais pas lire Eustass-ya, je peux t'aider.

-Ferme ta gueule Trafalgar !

Kid vient de rugir. Il ne l'aime vraiment pas hein. Il l'a lit en silence. Et un sourire étire ces lèvres rouges.

-C'est intéressant, en effet.

-J'ai ça aussi.

Je lui tant les cinquante avis de recherches. Et en dernier la mienne. Il l'a regarde et éclate de rire.

-Dis donc ta prime à bien augmenter !

Ca c'est un compliment à le Kid. Il va pas vous dire que vous êtes devenue puissant mais il va te dire vous tuez plus d'ennemis. Et aujourd'hui il me le fait remarquer par ma prime. Je suis heureuse, ça doit être mon premier compliment venant de sa part. Mes lèvres s'étirent et je chuchote.

-Ouais et c'est grâce à toi...

-Killer, regarde sa.

Killer attrape la feuille et malgré son masque, j'ai la certitude qu'il sourit.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu t'entraînes beaucoup et ton entraînement paye. A chaque combat on voit la différence.

Je souris encore plus, les mots de Killer me réconfortent. Je regarde Kid, et je vois sont regard noir, ah non pitié, il a pas oublié !

-Je n'ai pas oublier Sura …

-Mais Kid ! J'avais dis que je voulais y aller !

-Et j'avais dis quoi ?

-… non.

-Voilà et qu'a que tu as fais ?

-J'y ai étais …

-Exactement ! Donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu restes sur le navire. Tu désobéis ENCORE une fois et tu passe par-dessus bord, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui Kid…

-Bien ... Trafalgar tu dégages.

-Je voulais te parler Kid.

-De quoi encore ?!

-Je ... je peux y aller ?

Kid grogne.

-Va si dégages ; au fait ! Tu as de la chance qu'il y est du monde avec toi ...

-Euh ... pourquoi ?

-Avant de t'envoyer à l'eau, je comptais t'envoyer une semaine dans la cale. Avec mes hommes ...

-Hum hum ! Ca peut aller Kid. Merci de te souciait de moi mais tout va bien je t'assure. En plus ça aurait été méchant de m'y envoyer, c'est tous des pervers !

-C'est fait exprès... La prochaine fois tu seras ce qui t'attend...

Je marche à reculons vers la porte en flippant ma race. Kid affiche un immense sourire, Killer me regarde les bras croiser et Law me regarde impassible. Je franchis la porte et souffle. Je pars rejoindre Will en courant comme une dérater.

-Will' ! Kid veut me tuer ! Il veut m'envoyer avec vous dans la cale pendant une semaine si je désobéis encore !

-Je te conseille pas d'y aller, tu pourrais faire des cauchemars...

-Je sais ! Je lui ai dit que vous étiez des pervers et il m'a dit que c'était fait exprès !

-C'est méchant ça, de nous traiter de pervers.

-Tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?

-J'ai pas dis le contraire...

-Dis, si un jour je viens, tu me protégeras hein ?

Les larmes aux yeux, il ne peut pas le refuser hé hé hé. Il rigole et me fait un câlin.

-Bien sur.

-Merci t'es le meilleur Will !

-Je sais.

Je lui tape dans l'épaule et lui se marre. Mais merde. C'est pas la modestie qui les étouffent dans la piraterie ! C'est fou ça !

-En plus il veut me tuer si je désobéit encore .. Je crois qu'il veut d'abord m'envoyer dans la cale et ensuite me passé par dessus bord. Mais je suis pas sûre.

-Je te conseille pas de le savoir. Avec Kid, on sait jamais ce qui peut nous attendre.

-M'ouais …

Je pars aiguiser mes lames assises sur un tonneau de rhum. Le temps change, j'ai froid. Je vais en direction de ma chambre et je fonce dans quelque. Je tombe sur le cul pendant que je lève la tête pour voir qui c'est. C'est Law qui me regarde de la tête au pied. Hé ! Pourquoi lui est debout et moi sur le cul ?! Il paraît très, très grand comme ça. Et super imposant. Il me tend sa main.

-Ca va ?

Il me relève et je me réceptionne dans c'est bras …. ah ouais … la classe. Je me recule.

-Ouais, ouais. Au fait j'avais un truc à dire à Kid moi ! Je tourne la tête vers la porte, qui est juste en face de moi. Oui parce que Law est sorti en même temps que moi je courais. C'est compliquer, je sais. Bref Kid nous regarde avec de grands yeux, Killer ce fou de ma gueule .. Pour pas changer. Bref !

-Kid j'ai remarqué une chose !

Le pauvre est septique, ça va pas lui plaire, je le sens moi.

-Ah oui … la quel ?

-Toi et Trafalgar … vous vous ressemblés ! Vous voulez tout contrôler et vous croyez que tout vous appartient. Et le caractère aussi : vous êtes sadiques, cruels, intelligents –plus Law mais bon-, réfléchis –Toujours pareil, plus Law-, puissants, fins, musclés et vous vous aimez pas !

Kid fronce les sourcils, pas DU TOUT content que je le compare à Law mais bon, fallait que je le dise –oh ! Et j'ai volontairement oublier le « canon » dans la comparaison, que je dise à Kid qu'il est sexy passe encore mais que Law et lui sont sexy ça doit pas beaucoup passer par contre ...-

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es comme Bonney.

Qu'on me compare à Bonney ne me dérange ABSOLUMENT pas, c'est mon amie maintenant alors rien à foutre. Je croise les bras.

-Ah oui ? Développe, je t'écoute.

-Chiantes, morfales, désobéissantes, attardées, possessives, surexciter, insouciantes, incapables, peureuses, ivrognes, ennuyantes et je crois que j'ai terminer.

Je suis complètement sur le cul ! Le mec à dit sa d'une traite avec une telle nonchalance, genre c'est totalement normal !

-Eh ! Je suis pas une ivrogne moi ! Ni insouciante, ni peureuse ni surexciter ! Sinon je suis d'accord pour possessive.

Oui parce que mes lames sont MES lames, mon William c'est MON William, ma chambre c'est MA chambre et mes affaires sont MES affaires et mon capitaine c'est MON capitaine. Euh … oublier-le celui là, je n'ai rien dis.

-Ah oui ? Qui se boit des bouteilles entières de saké en une traite ? Toi. Et Bonney fait pareil. Qui va dans une base de la marine pour des informations ? Toi. Et Bonney et capable de faire pareil. Qui ferme ça gueule quand je m'énerve ? Toi, Bonney un peu moins malheureusement … Qui d'autre pète les plombs quand on est à terre ? Toi. Et Bonney. Vous êtes pareils et surtout trèèèèèès chiante.

-Tu as oublié une chose Kid …

Nous nous tournons vers Law. Fin surtout moi, puisque j'étais dos à lui, il sourit en me regardant de haut en bas... Hum. Alors oui mais non. Je le sens pas ce regard …

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-Très, très, très bien gaulée …

Mon regard passe de Kid à Law, ils me regardent avec un sourire comment dire … lubrique, excités, pervers, en manque total ? Bref ! Je dois dégager si je veux pas mal finir ! Kid a toujours son menton posé dans sa main de fer et Law calé sur la porte.

-Eh oh bande de pervers regardaient ailleurs !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi mon cher Law …

-Eh oh ! On arrête de fantasmer ! Y'a des putes prête à tout pour passer une nuit mouvementée avec l'un de vous deux, alors on arrête de me regarder comme ça et on part en ville chercher une pro ! C'est ok ?

C'est plus un ordre qu'une question mais bon passons.

-Pourquoi aller chercher loin alors qu'il y en a une juste en face ?

-Eh ! Je suis pas une traînée moi ! Et Killer ! Aide-moi ! Je vais me faire violer si ça continue !

-Désolé, ils doivent être en manquent, je ne peux rien faire…

-Te fou pas de ma gueule ! Je vais te buter un jour, je te le jure ! Et arrête de rire espèce de couillon masqué ! Tu vas le payer ! Je te le jure Killer, tu es un homme mort !

-Je t'attends Sura …

Bon essayons de calmer ces deux zigotos qui me regardent toujours…

-Bon les gars vous voulez pas aller voir une fille plus … expérimentée ?

Kid répond le premier, rapidement suivit par Law.

-Oh ! Tu l'as jamais fais alors ? C'est encore mieux …

-C'est vraiment très intéressant …

… Misère.

-Ok, ok on arrête ! Je veux absolument pas parler de ma sexualité avec vous deux. Maintenant allez voir ailleurs au lieux de me relooker comme ça. Allez voir une gosse prête à ce faire dépuceler par deux capitaines, si c'est votre tripe, en tout cas c'est pas les miens alors on arrête les délires tout de suite.

-Alors on peut peut-être s'arranger pour te faire « triper » Sura …

-Alors oui, mais non tout va bien t'inquiète pas pour moi Law, mais c'est gentil quand même.

J'ai vraiment oublié pervers dans la comparaison …

-Tu crois qu'elle aime quoi Law ?

-Je sais pas trop … Je cherche mais je suis en train de me dire qu'elle doit tout aimer …

-C'est ce que je me disais …

… C'est marrant comme ils s'entendent bien d'un coup non ?

-Bon ! On est tous fatigués alors toi, tu vas retourner sur ton bateau ou ce que tu veux, toi tu dégages dans ta cabine au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, et toi tu vas te coucher. Et voilà on en parle plus.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Eh allez tous en cœur ! Killer aussi s'y met, ils ont fait une réunion pour me faire chier ou c'est comment ? Bon restons calme …

-Bon ok. Je vais me « coucher » que si tu restes avec moi.

Je m'étouffe ouvertement. C'est une blague ?! … Non. Il sourit toujours mais je sais qu'il ne blague pas … Oh misère de misère.

-Pardon ?! Hors de question mon petit Kid, tu vas me violer et je ne compte pas rester avec un psychopathe de toute manière !

-Alors viens avec moi. Mon lit est très bien il paraît …

-Alors oui. Mais non. Mon lit est très bien aussi. Et je l'aime beaucoup. Et toi aussi tu es un psychopathe. Et toi Killer t'as rien à me demander tant qu'on y est ?

Monsieur semble réfléchir.

-… Combats avec moi.

-… Ok ! Si c'est tout ce que tu me demandes.

Même si je venais à dormir avec –ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais- je ne risque pas grand chose. Il sait ce tenir, lui …

-Bon, je vais me changer, j'ai froid. Je te rejoins sur le pond Killer. Adios Law !

Je passe devant Law qui me lance toujours des regards d'excités… Tss. Je vous jure ! Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'entends Kid gueuler.

-Bon assez rigoler ! Tu dégages de mon bâtiment !

-De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Eustass-ya. Et si un jour tu en as marre de ta protégée, je l'accueillerais à bras ouvert, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors là ! Plutôt crever Trafalgar ! Elle n'ira jamais dans ton équipage ! Alors va rejoindre ton ours ninja et dégages !

… C'est marrant de voir comment ils s'entendaient bien pour me faire chier … Et là, comme par hasard, ils ne s'entendent absolument plus, je suis exaspérée … Puis attend !Un … ours ninja ? Je sors la tête de ma chambre pour voir Law sourire.

-Un ours ninja ?

Law me regarde.

-Il parle de Bepo, mon second.

-Et c'est un ours ?

-Oui.

-Son panda pratique les arts martiaux.

Je m'avance et me penche en avant pour faire en sorte que ma tête dépasse la porte. –pour regarder Kid quoi.-

-Les … arts martiaux ?

Je regarde de nouveau Law.

-Oui. Et c'est un ours Kid, pas un panda, enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne saches pas faire la différence entre les deux …

Kid fulmine en pestant qu'il allait écraser la gueule de Law.

-Oh ! Et ton ours, là, il est comment ?

-Blanc. Avec une combinaison orange.

-Enh ! C'est la classe ça ! Et il fait des arts martiaux ?

-Oui.

-Il doit être fort …

-Oui, c'est mon second.

… La modestie bordel de merde ! Vous connaissez pas ?! Vous ? Les pirates ?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi fière !

-Eh Kid ! On pourra avoir un ours ninja nous aussi ?

Kid vient de s'étouffer avec sa salive comme ... disons le : une merde.

-Quoi ?! Alors là plutôt crever que d'avoir un putain de panda dans mon équipage !

-Un ours, Eustass-ya. Un ours.

-C'est pareil ! C'est hors de question que j'ai ce truc dans mon équipage !

-Oh, bah faut pas s'énerver, je posée juste la question …

Qu'il est rabat-joie celui là … Vieux jeux et rabat-joie. Tu parles d'un capitaine ! J'ai encore fais un bon choix en intégrant son équipage. Rah là là.

-Bref, c'est pas tout mais je vais m'entraînais avec Killer. A plus les gars. Oh ! Et Law, ravi d'avoir fais ta connaissance.

Law me regarde en souriant.

-Mais moi de même.

-Bon Killer tu viens ou tu attends le déluge ?

Le pauvre soupire, je suis aussi chiante que ça ? Oui ? Bon alors d'accord. En même temps c'est possible, mais faut dire que je m'en rends pas trop compte en fait …

* * *

Bon aujourd'hui j'ai mis tout d'un coup alors le premier qui me dit que ce chapitre n'est pas assez long, je mettrait une phrase par une phrase tout les jours, d'accord ? :) Donc voilà j'ai finis le chapitre. :p A bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20

Holà ! Bon avant de vous mettre le chapitre j'ai deux trois choses à vous dire. A partir de demain je vais peut être passer une semaine chez une de mes amies, enfin c'est sûre que j'y vais mais jusqu'à quand ? Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas. Donc impossible de postée. Mais j'essayerais de mettre un autre chapitre demain, mais c'est vraiment pas sûre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pars chez elle. Donc voilà, je voulais m'excuser, surtout que je commence un nouveau chapitre... (Changement de sujet) Et aujourd'hui je raccourcie les noms, j'espère que ça dérangera personne mais j'ai comme qui dirais une flemme assez aiguë ...

Lola : Eh oui, c'est ça deux capitaines ...

Miyu : Tu crois que Kid va te laisser regarder Law sous la douche ? .. J'en doute quand même, enfin ravie qu'il t'ait plus !

Elsmul : Tu m'étonnes toi ! Ca ce fête cent un million de Berry ! C'est la classe non ? Et quoi de mieux que deux capitaine pour vous faire chier ? :D Ce qui se fête aussi c'est que j'en suis à mon vingtième chapitre ! Ya-ah ! (Sinon oui tu te répètes mais perso ça me dérange absolument pas, ça veut dire qu'elle est toujours bien et qu'elle te plait toujours. ;))

Soloria : Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà mis une review sur cette fiction, mais comme je n'en suis pas sûre, un grand merci à toi pour lire ma fic et pour mettre une review ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon en parlant de tes trois morts ... Je vais me calmais dans les vannes alors, faudrait pas que mes lecteurs meurt...

Didine : Je te rappelle qu'elle en a 3 prétendants -Scrathmenn, Eustass et Trafalgar- Sachant que Law c'est surtout pour la faire chier... Fin je crois ... Bah ! Bah quand c'est pour emmerder le monde on est prêt à supporter son pire ennemi non ? ;)

Systle : Bah j'essayerais de faire un Luffy comme on l'aime ! :) Mais il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, même dans mes chapitre que j'ai avancer -et dieu sait que j'ai bien avancé- il n'y est pas encore. Alors pour que tu le voie dans cette fiction, il faudra que tu attendes. Je suis contente, voir complètement heureuse que ma fiction te plaise.

Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, et encore désolée si je ne poste pas demain. Et la semaine prochaine non plus ... Mais si je peux, je le ferais ne vous inquiétez pas. Et merci à tout ceux qui lise ma fiction, sans vous je ne serez pas arriver aux 20ème chapitres ! J'en revient pas moi-même !

* * *

_La réunion._

Nous voilà bientôt arrivés sur Evalie Island. On peut la voir au loin. Elle a l'air grande et animé. Ca doit être une île de pirate. Je vois mal Kid faire venir deux autres pointures sur une île comme Shabaondy, dans un parc d'attraction … Dans une grande roue … Kid dans la grande roue … MOUHAHAHA ! Comment ça doit être excellent ! Je l'imagine trop en train de gerber à cause de l'altitude ! Mort de rire ! Ou alors, les yeux pleins d'étoile, émerveillé par le paysage, c'est pas mal comme scénario ça !

-Qu'est-ce t'as à pouffer comme une conne ?

… Kid et sa légendaire délicatesse … C'est impressionnant …

Bref je disais avant que je raconte de la merde et que Kid me casse mon délire, que ce doit être une île de pourris. Bon, je veux savoir à quoi ressemble la planque de Kid, sinistre, j'imagine. 'Fin une avec son image ! Bon je suis enthousiasmer de visiter cette île ! En avant !

-On part quand Kid ?

-Toi tu restes ici. Tu as oublié ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois ?

… Mon enthousiasme vient de s'envoler en mille morceaux … Je vais déprimer. Mes rêves viennent de se briser. Quelqu'un me tape dans le dos.

-Bah alors, faut pas déprimer Sura ! Ahahah !

-Ferme ta gueule William, tu reste avec moi alors retourne fantasmer sur des femmes que tu ne pourras pas toucher sans en payer le prix au lieu de me faire chier…

-Euh … C'est quoi cette aura noire ?

-Une annonce pour ta mise à mort ..

-Sourit pas comme ça Sura ! Tu me fais peur !

-C'est le but…

-Cap'tain ! J'ai une folle qui veut me tuer ! Aidez-moi !

-Hors de question. Quand elle te fait chier toi, elle me fait pas chier moi.

-… Merci pour votre compassion et votre solidarité cap'tain …

-Bon ! C'est pas le tout mais Dreck, Tim, Lance, Wire, Heat et Killer vous venez avec moi. Bon pas de connerie vous autres. Si je retrouve mon bâtiment mort, je vous écrase …

Gloups … L'aura noire ça dissuade de faire des meurtres ! Je vous le dis !

-Tss. Moi qui voulais voir à quoi ressembler ta planque … C'est raté…

-Et pourquoi tu voulais aller la voir ?

-Pour jugez tes goûts. Je voulais savoir si c'était les mêmes que ton bateau vu de l'extérieur ou ta chambre. Parce que ta chambre comparer au navire est sublime ! Je t'assure ! Elle est super ! Oh ! Et j'ai une question ! Pourquoi tes meubles sont vraiment de haute qualité alors que ton bateau c'est limite le plus pourri de tous les navires de supernovaes ? Voir le plus pourri de Grand Line.

Euh … Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Parce que si j'en crois l'aura démoniaque qui s'émane de Kid, on pourrait croire … Ces cheveux rouge carmin cache ses yeux … Hum, il est en colère là non ?

-Cours.

-Euh … pourquoi ?

Une armée de sabres s'abatte dans ma direction. Oui monsieur est en colère.

-Putain Kid prévient ! Je ne l'avais même pas vue ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

-Kid, on a pas le temps. Scrathmenn et Hawkins nous attendent. Tu t'amuseras plus tard.

Quoi ?! C'est pas un jeu ! Non mais oh !

-Tss. Tu as raison Killer, nous y allons, et toi, calme-toi.

-Mmph …

Allez vous faire cuire ! Entre un qui se fout de ma gueule parce que je dois rester sur le bateau et l'autre qui veut me buter ça me gonfle ! Je regarde Kid et les autres partir en les maudissant. Tss. Je les vois même plus. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps ?! Je m'éloigne du bastingage sur lequel je m'étais accoudée pour regarder les autres partir. J'entends des bruits qu'y proviennent du port. Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus personnes quand nous avons accosté, c'est bizarre. Je me penche pour regarder l'origine du bruit. J'entends chuchoter.

-Wenh, Killa, regarde, comment il a la classe c'navire !

-Oui, tu crois qu'il appartient à qui ?

-J'sais pas moi, mais chut, y'a du monde d'dans.

Je saute par-dessus le bastingage et je remarque deux enfants émerveiller devant le bateau. Je m'approche doucement. Ils sont de dos.

-Que faites-vous là ?

Ils sursautent et se retournent. Il y a une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, coiffée de deux longues couettes. Et un petit garçon brun, cheveux court. La jeune fille me fait penser à Kid. Elle prend timidement la parole.

-Euh … Bon…bonjour, on voulait pas déranger mais … quand on a vu ce gros bateau, on voulait venir le voir … et … désolée.

La jeune fille baisse la tête suivis par le petit garçon. Je souris, ils m'amusent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais savez-vous à qui appartient ce navire ?

Ils secouent négativement la tête.

-Il appartient à Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid. Et je ne pense pas que vos parents seraient très heureux de vous savoir tourner autour du bateau d'un des plus dangereux pirates …

-Elle y'est pour rien, c'est moi qu'est voulu v'nir !

Le petit garçon se place devant la petite. Frère et sœur peut-être.

-D'accord.

-C'est … c'est vrai que cet homme est un horrible méchant pirate ?

Je souris devant cette bouille d'ange aux cheveux rouges.

-Qui ? Kid ? Il peut être cruel, mais au final c'est un homme bien.

Je m'accroupis en face d'elle.

-Tu sais que tu me fais penser à lui ?

Elle rougie, elle est trop mignonne cette petite !

-Ah bon ? Pour … pour quoi ?

-Tes cheveux et tes yeux. Ils sont aussi beau que les siens.

Elle rougie encore plus. Je rigole.

-Et sinon, quel sont vos noms ?

Le petit gars prend une pose fier et se présente en mettant son pouce sur sa poitrine.

-Moi, c'est Yumi et elle, c'est Killa !

Son pouce tourne maintenant vers la jeune fille.

-D'accord, moi je me présente, je m'appelle Sura. Sura Sakasuki.

Je tends la main au petit garçon qui l'attrape sans attendre. Il prend la parole.

-Dis, tu fais partie d'son équipage ?

Il pointe le navire derrière lui.

-Oui, depuis un petit moment.

-Oh d'accord, et c'comment être pirate ?

Ces yeux s'illuminent, on pourrait imaginer des étoiles dans ces yeux. Je m'assoie sur le quai, mes jambes commençant à avoir des fourmillements.

-Une vie de pirate ? C'est sans aucun doute l'une des meilleures vies de ce monde. Chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure, plus palpitante les unes que les autres. On rencontre aussi pleins de monde fantastique ! On découvre des îles invraisemblables ! C'est vraiment merveilleux …

-Wenh ! Moi un jour je deviendrai pirate, l'un des plus forts du monde !

Je rigole, c'est amusant de voir un garçon aussi jeune avoir un rêve comme ça.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais pour quoi devenir un pirate ?

Il grimace.

-Travailler dans des magasins, c'est embêtant.

-Et la marine ?

Il baisse la tête rougissant.

-Je … j'connais pas trop la marine…

-Je peux te dire ce qu'ils font si tu veux.

Il relève vivement la tête.

-Hum … Que pourrais-je te dire … ? Ah oui. La marine, c'est la justice, elle arrête les méchants comme les pirates et les voyous, elle protège les habitants des attaques. Et certaine personne travaille dans des laboratoires pour améliorer les armes des marines et parfois, pour améliorer la vie des villageois, c'est un rôle très important ! S'il n'y avait pas des marines, le monde serait un chaos total.

Je ne pense pas forcément ce que je dis mais si je peux empêcher ces enfants de vouloir devenir pirate, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Etre loin de sa famille continuellement, courir après des trésors parfois imaginaires, et souffrir pour des raisons parfois absurdes, et vivre que de vengeance ... ce n'est pas toujours la meilleure des vies …

* * *

Voilà j'ai decidée de m'arrêter là. Pas trop et juste assez pour ne pas tout vous dévoiler. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrez poster comme je le disais alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez de ma fic. Même si vous m'écrivez en temps que Guest, ça me va ! Bon à bientôt les gens !


	21. Chapter 21

Yo ! Oui, oui, je suis là, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais disons que je n'ai pas pu allez chez mon amie à cause de petit problème. 'Fin bref, on s'en fout ! Alors, la suite !

Ma petite Miyu-chou : J'espère bien que mon Law ne sera pas empoisonné, sinon c'est moi qui t'empoisonne ! Sinon pour le fait que tu veux aller voir Law sous la douche ... t'es vraiment une pervers toi. Et voir Kid sous la douche non ? :o Tu sais que tu es juste en train de dire que Kid est mal foutue... et qu'en plus Law est plus beau ... Suicidaire peut-être ?

Elsmul : On ne peux pas changez Kid ... Même avec toute la volonté du monde ... Kid est Kid et sera toujours Kid. Sinon nan, bah nan en fait je suis là et la semaine pro' aussi. Enfin pas sûr, je vous direz si y'a des changements.

Systele : Eh non je suis là ! -je vous avoue que ça me fait légèrement chier d'être encore là ... pas que ça me saoul de posté ou quoi, mais c'est que je peux pas aller chez mon amie .. Je vais déprimer je crois ...- Et moi je te dis MERCI pour me suivre depuis le début ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Voilà, j'ai finis mon speech et voilà la suite !

* * *

-Et toi ? Pourquoi être devenue pirate ?

Je regarde la petite fille.

-Pour venger quelqu'un de ma famille …

-Qui ?

-Mon frère.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

Je soupir.

-Un marine l'a tué. Une balle perdue …

-Tu as l'air triste …

-Oui, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Le petit garçon semble s'énerver.

-Mais y sont méchants alors dans la marine !

Je souris tristement.

-Non, pas toujours, certain sont vraiment des gentilles personnes.

-Mais … y s'ont tué ton frère.

-Je sais, mais les pirates sont parfois pires …

-Mais toi t'es gentille pourtant …

-Je ne le suis pas toujours. Vous savez quand j'étais petite je voulais devenir marine, une grande marine. Aimée et respectée de tous, comme mon père. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Et voilà que je me retrouve pirate, en compagnie d'un équipage des plus cruels…

-Mais t'aimes cette vie, non.

-Oui, mais parfois je la regrette. Etre marine … c'était vraiment un de mes rêves les plus chers.

-Alors j'deviendrais marine à ta place ! Pour toi ! Pour réaliser ton rêve ! Et je deviendrais un amiral ! L'un des plus forts !

Je lève la tête vers le petit garçon qui semble plus déterminé que jamais.

-Merci Yumi. Tu seras une personne extraordinaire, je n'en doute pas. Et toi Killa ? Que veux-tu devenir ?

-Euh … je ne sais pas en fait … j'aimerais être une grande pirate, mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir les gens … je trouve ça très méchant …

Elle baisse la tête.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais tu sais, un pirate n'est pas toujours synonyme de mal.

-Alors … je voudrais devenir une pirate, comme toi, et aussi belle.

Je rigole.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas un très bon model, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à certaine personne …

-Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es gentille, toi !

Je soupire.

-Je t'assure.

-Et ton capitaine comment il est ?

-Mon capitaine ? Humm, comment je pourrais te le décrire … C'est une personne très grande, il a les cheveux long rouges et les yeux rouges comme toi, il porte un manteau violet et il a un caractère de cochon.

Elle rigole accompagnée du petit garçon.

-Et il est beau ?

A mon tour de rigoler.

-Hum, je dirais que oui, il est beau.

Elle affiche un grand sourire, beaucoup moins timide qu'auparavant. Ces yeux sont pleins de malices, je le sens mal la prochaine question.

-Tu l'aimes ?!

Mes yeux s'arrondissent, c'est quoi cette question ?

-Alors ? T'es amoureuse oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Pourtant tu parles de lui comme si tu l'aimais, tu as des étoiles pleins tes yeux quand tu parles de lui.

Je soupire. Oh mon dieu … Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre à ça moi … ?

-Disons qu'il peut être … attirant, parfois …

-Donc tu l'aimes.

-Non !

-Tu mens pas bien mademoiselle.

Je souris. Quelle sale gosse celle-là. Et puis comment ça je mens mal ? Je suis une pro au mensonge ! … Hum, en fait. Non. Une question me frappe.

-Dites, vous êtes frères et sœurs vous deux ?

-Ouep.

-Et vous avez quel âge ?

-Moi, j'ai 10 ans et Killa a 7 ans.

-D'accord. Alors si je peux vous donner un conseil : veillez sur vous et soutenez-vous quoi qu'il arrive. Si un jour l'un de vous devez se séparer de l'autre pour son rêve, pirate ou marine, qu'importe, vous êtes avant tout frère et sœur, et ça avant d'être rivaux. Retenez bien ceci. Toute votre vie, la seule personne sur qui vous pourrez vraiment comptait sera votre famille. Même si un jour vous deviez vous trahirent pour n'importe quelle raison, trouver la force de vous pardonnez. Le plus important c'est la famille. Retenez bien ça. C'est compris ?

Les deux enfants me regardent sérieusement, ils hochent la tête tous les deux.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Quelqu'un saute du bastingage. Je me retourne. William. Je lui souris et me relève.

-Sura, c'est qui ces mômes ?

Il arrive à mes cotés, je tourne vers les enfants.

-Will, je te présente Killa et Yumi.

Il s'accroupit.

-Salut vous deux. Moi c'est William.

-Bonjour …

-Yo.

Il se relève et se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Dis, elle te fait pas penser à Kid la petite ?

-Si complètement !

-… tu vois Kid avec des couettes ?

J'explose de rire.

-Vaux mieux pas que j'imagine, je vais pleurer voir mourir de rire.

La petite fille reprend.

-Vous … vous êtes pas le capitaine vous.

-Oh non, je suis un membre de son équipage.

-Et t'es amoureux de Sura ?

Nous nous étouffons simultanément.

-Pardon ? Non, non, c'est comme ma sœur !

-Ah d'accord.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah parce que Sura elle aime le capitaine.

Cette fois je m'étouffe toute seule. Will est mort de rire. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille.

-Je sais, et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, ils se sont même embrassés.

-Eh ! C'était purement stratégique !

Ils m'ignorent royalement … Sympa.

-Ah bon ? Oh … Il doit être gentil alors le capitaine pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui …

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire gentil. Disons qu'elle a une préférence pour les méchants …

-Oh, d'accord …

Si vous voulez que je parte faut le dire hein ! Quelqu'un arrive derrière nous. Will et moi nous retournons. C'est Kid et les autres qui sont revenus. Ils s'approchent et s'arrêtent devant nous. Ils sont arrivés au bon moment !

-Tiens, c'est fini votre réunion ?

-Ouais … Et c'est qui ces morveux ?

-Euh … C'est Killa et Yumi. Des gosses qui étaient fascinés par ton navire.

J'entends Killa parler à William. Elle chuchote, je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Les deux frères et sœurs tremblent.

-C'est … lui le capitaine ?

-Oui. Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid.

-Il me fait peur …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien …

La petite s'accroche au bras de William. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils doivent avoir peur ! Le mec fait presque ma taille et il me fait déjà peur à moi, alors j'imagine ces petits. Ils font au moins 1 mètre de moins que lui, et vue le regard qu'ils leur lancent … Ca doit quand même intimider …

-Bon, dès que vous aurez finit de faire du baby-sitting, on partira.

Il se tourne pour allez sur son bateau.

-Eh ! Kid ! Ca c'est passé comment ?

Il grimace.

-Ce connard de musicien à détruit la moitié de la planque.

-Kid, il y a des enfants …

Il regarde de haut les petits à tour de rôle. Il affiche une moue dégoûtée.

-M'ouais … Au fait, tu avais raison ce satané Mugiwara est bien vie.

-Ya-ah* ! J'avais raison ! Je suis trop forte !

Il me regarde une seconde l'air de dire « t'as vraiment pas la lumière à tout les étages. » Autrement dit « t'es complètement conne. » puis fait demi-tour et monte sur son navire suivis des autres. Je me tourne vers les enfants.

-Nous allons devoir partir les enfants …

-Oh, déjà ?

Ils ont l'air triste, je m'accroupi.

-Oui, je suis désolée, mais Lance, notre navigateur nous a dit que le log pose serait rapidement rechargé… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici …

Les yeux de Killa se remplissent de larmes.

-On se reverra ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Dès que tu auras réalisé ton rêve, je suis convaincu que l'on se reverra. Et toi Yumi, devient un grand marine, et nous nous combattrons pour notre idéologie, d'accord ?

-J'sais pas c'que ça veut dire mais d'accord !

Je rigole.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Sura, nous devons y aller, ils nous attendent.

-Bien … J'arrive.

Killa me saute dans les bras, elle pleure en silence. Cette fillette … elle me fait fondre.

-Si un jour j'ai une fille, je voudrais qu'elle soit comme toi. Aussi mignonne et intelligente. Avec tes cheveux. Et je lui donnerai ton nom, comme ça je t'oublierai jamais.

-Et moi je voudrais te ressembler. Etre aussi belle et forte que toi !

Je vais me mettre à pleurer si sa continue. Je rigole.

-Réalisons nos rêves et rencontrons-nous de nouveau, sur ce désert bleu, qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous les deux me regardent plus motivés que jamais.

-D'accord !

Je me relève et m'apprête à partir. Mais une main me rattrape. C'est Killa, elle n'ose pas me regarder.

-Sura … J'ai quelque chose à te demander …

-Je t'écoute.

Elle relève sa tête et je remarque qu'un torrent de larmes dévalent ces joues.

-Change ton vilain rêve ! Tu ne peux pas vivre pour de la vengeance ! Vie pour autre chose que ça ! Parce que c'est moche comme rêve !

Je pose ma main sur sa tête. Je souris tristement.

-Je ne peux pas … Mais une fois que j'aurais retrouver l'homme qui a fait ça, je peux te jurer que j'aurais un rêve, le meilleur, le plus beau du monde. Je te le promets. Mais je dois réellement partir. Au revoir Killa. Au revoir Yumi … Prenez soins de vous, et n'oubliez pas, rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

-D'accord …

-Will, nous y allons.

-Bien, je te suis.

Nous sautons sur le bateau. Kid est installé contre le bastingage. Les coudes dessus, son dos collé au bois. Je m'avance, dépassant Kid. Il m'adresse la parole.

-Nous partons.

-Je sais.

-Ca va ?

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi Kid ?

-Depuis que tu pleures.

Ma respiration se coupe quelques secondes. Je pleure ? Je touche mes joues et quelque chose de mouillé glisse entre mes doigts. Comment Kid a pu s'en rendre compte ? Alors que moi, même pas … Je suis dos à lui, et il l'a su …

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas.

Je reprend ma marche vers chambre et je m'effondre en larme. Voir ces deux petits me rappellent Call et moi, enfant … Il me manque …

* * *

*Pour le Ya-ah, il est très probable que j'adore Eyeshiel 21. Et il est encore probable que je suis à fond dedans en ce moment. Et il est d'autant plus probable que mon personnage préférer est un démon blond avec de longues oreilles qui comme par hasard est le personnage qui dit cette phrase -ou plutôt ces mots-... Bref voilà et à bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

Yo ! Nouveau chapitre les amis ! Alors avant tout, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre, je l'ai fais avec Elsmul ! Qui écrit actuellement une histoire avec un personnage nommé Llyod. C'est une histoire en anglais *pour ceux sont, comme moi, pas du tout langue, la traduction ma sauvée* Alors n'hésiter pas à allez voir ça fic et si vous comprenez pas tout avec la traduction posez lui des questions *oui c'est un peu mon cas...* ! D'ailleurs ! Un grand merci à toi Elsmul pour m'avoir pleins d'idées pour écrire ces chapitres ! Mais sérieusement allez voir sa fiction, elle est vraiment bien, avec un mec un peu givré sur les bords mais vous devez être habitués. ^^

Miyu : T'es encore en vie après ça ? Je veux dire, Kid se laisse mater sous sa douche sans rien dire ? Yamiko serait-elle de mon avis ?

Akemi : Kid ... Réconforter quelqu'un ? Je crois même pas que le mot réconforter fait partit de son vocabulaire ... Réconforter et tout ce qui va avec en fait.

Roussette : Merci à toi de corriger mes affreuses fautes et ravie que tu sois revenue. :)

Mystrale : Une fand'Hiruma ? Alors on devrait bien s'entendre toute les deux ! Y'a aucun problème sur le fait que tu commentes pas souvent ! Vraiment ! Mais un grand merci à toi de me suivre depuis le début.

Systle : MERCI ! :D ... Par contre, il manque juste la suite de "c'est vraiment ... " Mais merci pour la review, ça me réconforte. :p

* * *

_Retour dans le passé._

Je me réveille en douceur, bercée par ce désert bleu. Ca va faire deux semaine qu'on a repris la mer. Je m'habille rapidement et entre dans la cuisine. Pour une fois Will' est levé dans les premiers, j'me demande bien pourquoi.. Je lui fais signe de la main et pars m'installer. Comme d'hab', zombies 1 et 2 mangent, en compagnie de Kid et Killer.

-Salut les gars. Dites, on arrive quand sur une île ? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas mit pied à terre.

-Cet après midi, normalement. Tu auras qu'à demander à Lance quand il sera réveillé.

-Ok.

Je mange en silence et sors de table dès mon petit-déjeuner fini. Au programme : douche et entraînement avec Killer ! –je sais c'est illogique, se laver et s'entraîner. Mais c'est pour mieux me réveiller. Parce que combattre la tête dans les nuage … C'est suicidaire…- Je pars en direction des douches et j'entre en faisant bien attention à verrouiller la porte. Oui, par ce que je les connais moi, les Kid Pirates. Et je peux vous dire qu'il doit pas y avoir plus pervers ! Bref, je me dépêche de me doucher et sors. Je vais voir Killer.

-Killer, on s'entraîne ce matin ?

-Oui, comme d'hab'. Tes lames ?

-Aiguisés hier soir.

-Alors on peut commencer.

Et donc routine depuis quelque temps. Killer attaque, j'esquive toujours in-extremis, j'attaque, il pare sans aucune difficulté et ainsi de suite. Nous terminons après deux/trois heures d'entraînement –'fin plutôt le mien- et je suis essoufflée comme un bœuf ! Killer lui est tranquille, il part –encore- aiguiser ses lames (pour la je ne sais combientième fois de la matinée). Ce gars est un accro aux lames, faites-moi confiance. Je m'approche de Will' pour lui parler, comme à mon habitude après chaque entraînement. Une fois à coté de lui, je lève la tête au ciel et constate qu'il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui nan ?

-Ouais, c'est un beau temps pour accoster cette après-m'.

-Au fait ! Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin !

-Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Une envie de te voir sûrement.

Je rigole, ce mec est un amour.

-T'es trop chou !

Il rigole à son tour.

-Je sais.

Rah là là , la modestie chez les pirates c'est pas courant …

-Dis, Will', y'a des nouvelles intéressantes en ce moment ? Des nouveaux pirates, des trucs du genre quoi.

-Ouais, un qui fait pas mal de grabuge en ce moment. Un gars prénommé Llyod Zephian, la trentaine, ancien Marine qui aurait détruit une base en une seule attaque. Sa prime s'élèverait à 500 000 millions de Berry, je crois.

-Ah ouais. C'est pas n'importe qui.

-Il paraît qu'il a explosé un navire entièrement composait de nobles et leurs soldats justes pour récupérer un fruit du démon, depuis, il aurait créé son propre équipage et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il rêve d'annihiler la marine.

Annihiler la marine, mon rêve est aussi le sien … ?

-Je me demande à quoi il ressemble …

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs, mais peut-être que le cap'taine à son avis de recherche ; faudra lui demander.

-Ouais. J'y penserai. Bon j'y vais, tu m'appelles quand on mange.

-T'inquiète !

Un mec qui déteste la marine, comme moi … Faut que je voie son avis de recherche. J'ouvre la bouche est aspire une grande bouffer d'air. Et j'hurle.

-KID !

Le cap'tain sort en trombe de sa cabine. Tiens, il était là ? Ah bah oui. Bon tant pis, la prochaine fois, je frapperai à sa porte. 'Fin pour l'instant il s'approche de moi à grandes enjambées, et est ce qui semblerait être un peu furieux … Beaucoup même.

-Qu'est-ce t'as à gueuler sur tout le bateau encore ?! On peut pas travailler tranquille ici ?! C'est pas croyable d'être aussi chiant dès le matin !

-Je voulais te poser une question.

Avec un sourire angélique ça devrait marcher.

-Quoi encore ?!

-T'as des nouveaux avis de recherche ?

Son expression change du tout au tout : de la colère à l'incompréhension. Une explication s'impose pour mon cher Cap'tain !

-J'ai entendu des choses sur un certain Llyod Zephian, j'aimerais voir son avis de recherche.

-Tss. Tout ça pour _ça_. Suis-moi.

Il me tourne le dos et part dans sa cabine. Je le suis silencieusement. Les autres comme d'habitudes, nous regardaient comme si c'était un match de tennis. Bien qu'ils soient habitués dorénavant, ils sont toujours les premiers à regarder ces échanges. Enfin bref, nous arrivons dans sa cabine et il s'installe dans son siège.

-Quel nom tu as dis ?

-Llyod Zephian.

-Ah ouais, c'est ça. Encore un nom de merde …

Il farfouille dans son tiroir et sort une cinquantaine d'avis de recherche … Il ferait pas une collection sinon ?

-Ce sont les nouveaux, maintenant tu les prends et tu dégages. J'ai du travaille et je fais pas du baby-sitting.

-Euh là ! Faut se calmer mon cher Kid ! Tu travailles trop dur ou quoi ?

Il me lance une œillade noire, ce qui me fait déguerpir une fois les avis sous le bras. Je vais sur le pont et m'installe par terre. Je les étale toutes et je suis attirée sur une en particulier.

-Llyod Zephian. 500 000 millions de Berry. C'est lui. Assez bel homme hormis ces yeux verts qui donnent la chair de poule. Il a du style.

Je sens quelque dans mon dos, je tourne la tête et vois Will' penché sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.

-Putain Will ! Tu m'as fais peur espèce de crétin !

Il ignore complètement mon insulte et pointe du doigt l'avis que je tiens en main.

-C'est lui ton Llyod ?

Je soupire.

-Ouais, celui dont tu m'as parlé.

-Pas mal.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Il en jette carrément ! Puissant –bah avec 500 000 millions de Berry, on peut facilement l'imaginer- et beau. Connu et recherché. Pirate et tyran. Et il veut annihiler la marine. Si ça c'est pas un homme avec de l'ambition, je ne mis connais pas !

-Ton style de mec quoi.

Je souris.

-Totalement ! Bon aller vient, on va manger. J'ai trop faim ! Je vais chercher Kiddy, je reviens.

Will me regarde avec de grands yeux, tiens, j'ai donné un surnom à notre cher cap'tain ? Ah bah oui, c'est sorti tout seul. Je rassemble donc toutes les affiches et les ramène à Kid. Je vais voir comment il réagit au surnom au passage.

-On va manger Kiddy, tu viens ?

Arrêt sur image pour notre cher cap'tain avec une tête de « c'est quoi ce délire » ?!

-Pardon ? « Kiddy » ? C'est quoi ça ?!

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

-Ton surnom !

Il souffle. Il est complètement blasé et exaspérer le pauvre, m'enfin ! Il va s'en remettre. Il n'a même pas la force de m'engueuler.

-J'arrive.

-Au fait merci pour les affiches !

Il ne dit rien et je pars en direction de la cuisine, sans l'attendre. Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous allons accoster d'après Lance. Je finis mon repas et pars sur le pont. William me rejoint.

-On approche Sura.

-Je sais, elle a l'air quand même sinistre de loin, cette île…

-Je suis d'accord.

Nous accostons rapidement et je saute sur l'île. Comment je suis heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme ! Enfin bon ! Place à la visite de cette ville ! Je remarque que tous les gens d'ici courent tous vers la place, j'entends des brides de conversations parmi ce chahut total. Je vois des pirates pousser quelques personnes pour qu'ils avancent vers cette place centrale. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

-Il est là ! C'est l'homme qui était ancien Lieutenant de la marine ! Llyod Zephian est ici !

Quoi ? Llyod Zephian ? Lui, ici ?

-Eh ! Sura ! Qu'est-ce t'as à traîner ! Tu viens ou merde ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je recommence à marcher de plus en plus vite pour finalement me mettre à courir. Je dépasse Kid est les autres qui s'étaient arrêtés pour m'attendre. Je dois voir qui est cet homme. Je veux savoir qui il est ! J'arrive après quelques mètres à l'endroit tant attendu. Je m'arrête. Un homme, une estrade, des marines prisonniers. Nous assistons à une exécution. C'est purement et simplement une exécution de marines. Un homme fin et grand est dessus. Debout tournant le dos aux marines agenouillés et prisonniers. Il s'adresse à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus pour assister à cette exécution, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. En ce jour si sombre, moi, Llyod Zephian, ferais preuve d'autant de civisme que les Marines ont su le faire avec vous tous. Ainsi je propagerais la justice et vous rendrai votre liberté en condamnant ces hommes … A mort !

Un éclair déchire le ciel. La pluie se met à tomber, comme si le ciel lui-même se m'était à pleurer. Cet homme qui rigole froidement… C'est bien lui. Grand, musclé, fin, ce manteau de marine avec écrit « No More » au-dessus, je sais que c'est lui. Je le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais cet homme, lui qui déteste, comme moi, cette justice répugnante et ces mensonges qui cachent une vérité atroce sur cette justice ! Je sais que c'est lui … C'est lui qui me fera assouvir ma vengeance… Il tourne son regard vers moi. Les éclairs déchirent toujours le ciel, ce triste décor ne le rend que plus attirant. Nous nous regardons sans un mot, quelque instant, puis je sens une présence dans mon dos. Son regard change du mien à la personne qui se trouve derrière moi. Je me retourne. Kid. Kid est derrière moi et lance un regard de défie à cet homme. Je ne comprends pas ce regard, mais je m'en moque je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Rejoindre ce Llyod. Mon regard passe de Kid à Llyod. Ils se regardent se lançant un défis mutuellement avec un sourire sadique afficher sur leurs lèvres. Un éclair s'abat sur l'estrade. Un marine s'échappe et tente vainement de courir. Kid tend le bras ; il veut s'en mêler. Il repousse un sabre grâce à son pouvoir. Llyod tend sa main gauche pour arrêter le projectile et sa main droite pour reprendre le contrôle de l'objet qui vint se planter de le corps de ce pauvre fuyard... Cet homme, mais quel pouvoir a t'il ?

-Que comptais-tu faire, Eustass Capitaine Kid ?

-Oh ? Tu ne veux donc pas partager ?

-Ce serait simple de prendre la proie de quelqu'un d'autre non ? Mais malencontreusement, je ne suis point partageur.

Ils se font face avec leurs sourires sadiques, un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel, la pluie se fait plus intense, mais les deux opposants ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Llyod me regarde. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je regarde cette main qui est en métal, mon regard suit ce bras et tombe sur le visage d'un Kid près à ce battre.

-Ca tombe bien. Moi non plus.

Je ne comprends rien. William me prend la main.

-Sura. Viens avec moi, ça pourrait dégénérer ici …

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien Will', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il soupire.

-Viens s'il te plaît et ne pose pas de question.

-Non !

Je me dégage et un autre éclair fend le ciel.

-Sura. Vas-t'en.

-Mais Kid pourquoi ?

-Pour une fois tu fermes ta gueules et tu obéis !

Pour quoi Kid me hurle t'il dessus ? Ils ont quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi … J'en m'en prend encore plein la gueule pour pas un rond !

-Allez viens... Je resterai avec toi.

Will' continue de me tirer sur la manche en direction du bateau. Je ne comprends décidément pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien la première fois qu'une situation m'échappe autant... Llyod n'a pas bougé et me regarde toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les autres marines, mais je m'en moque. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Le rejoindre.

-Eustass Capitaine Kid. Que dirais-tu si je te libérai de ce fardeau… ?

Will', moi ainsi que tout les autres nous arrêtons. Mais de quoi parle cet homme ? Il regarde dans ma direction, serait-il en train de parler de moi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Kid ne rigole plus et l'atmosphère est pesante. La pluie bat toujours violemment et l'orage déchire toujours le ciel. Llyod rigole froidement.

-Comment réagirais-tu si je la prenais, cette charmante jeune demoiselle ?

Il tend sa main vers moi, comme pour m'inciter à venir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'agir ou même de parler que Kid se met déjà entre moi et Llyod.

-Ose la toucher et je te crève sur place.

Kid s'énerve petit à petit et Llyod rigole. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un combat de géant … Mais pourquoi me veut-il, moi ?Je me tourne vers William qui a resserré sa poigne sur mon poignet.

-Will' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Sura écoutes-moi. Cet homme te veut pour je ne sais quelle raison, Kid ne le laissera pas faire, mais si il venait à te kidnapper, nous le retrouverons. On te laissera jamais tomber, maintenant tu dégages.

Que … Quoi ? William me dit de … « dégager » ? Il … il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Son regard est dur. Je ne comprends pas...

Il regarde Llyod les sourcils froncés et se place devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

-Que lui veux-tu ?

-Que cette jeune femme rejoigne mon équipage.

Pardon ? De quoi parle-t-il ?! William est énervé et je ne l'ai jamais vue énerver, je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

-Quoi ?! Elle ne le fera jamais ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu débarques comme ça et d'un coup tu la veux dans ton équipage?! Jamais, tu entends, jamais elle ne rejoindra ton équipage !

-Et si nous demandions ce que pense cette charmante jeune femme ?

Tous sont « arrêt sur image », William ainsi que tout les autres me regardent. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je ne veux en aucun cas les blesser ! Et je veux aller avec lui...

-Euh … je … c'est que … enfin … je …

-Sura …

William me supplie du regard, il y a tellement de tristesse que je n'arrive plus à le supporter, je ne peux que détourner la tête.

-Voyez-vous cela ? Elle ne sait comment vous le dire. Elle ne veut point faire partie d'un équipage pitoyable comme le vôtre. Mais plutôt un avec de l'ambition et du pouvoir. Un qui assouvira sa vengeance…

Je relève la tête instantanément. Comment le sait-il ?! Comment sait il pour ce putain d'événement ?! Personnes d'autres que la marine n'est au courant ! Personne … La marine ! Mais oui ! Cet homme ! Ancien Lieutenant de la marine ! Il est forcément au courant ! Je regarde Llyod qui n'est plus sur l'estrade. Hein ? Où est-il ?! Quelqu'un est derrière moi. Llyod. Je n'ose même pas me retourner. Comment s'est t'il déplacé aussi rapidement en évitant Kid et les autres ? Je le sens se pencher et il me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Rejoins-moi. Sura Sakasuki.

Je ne bouge toujours pas, je tremble inconsciemment de peur. La pluie n'arrange rien, je suis trempée jusqu'aux os. Les autres ne bougent pas, trop choqués pour réagir, je crois … Puis finalement Kid réagi le premier, la colère défigure son visage, qui d'habitude est moqueur. La cicatrice qui barre son visage est déformé par la haine. Des centaines de bout de fers son attirés sur le bras en chair de Kid. Il est très énervé … Mais pourquoi ?

-Éloigne-toi d'elle ! Ne t'en approche pas ! Si tu lui fais quoi que soit, je te jure, je t'explose ta sale gueule !

-Je dois y aller, Kid pirates. Dîtes au revoir à votre amie. Je vous en débarrasse ! Ne vous inquiétez point, elle sera traitée comme il se doit.

Llyod explose de rire devant les Kid pirates impuissant. Je sens un coup sur ma nuque et plus rien. Le néant.

* * *

Voilà, sachez que j'adore cette histoire ! *Oui ça fait bizarre quand quelqu'un écrit quelque chose est dit qu'il aime, je sais, mais vraiment !* Enfin vous verrez, bon ! A bientôt mes bichons ! Et encore un grand merci tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! Bon voilà, j'ai rechanger le chapitre ! *Pour ceux qui s'interroge, tout le texte était collé. Y'avait aucune séparation.* Et vraiment désolée pour ça, j'avais pas remarqué ! Désolée !


	23. Chapter 23

Ohayo mina ! Je vais faire rapide, désolée pour hier, y'a eu un bug que je n'avais pas vue donc veuillez me pardonner. Si je ne me trompe pas il doit avoir été réglé.

Miyu: Ca veut dire que le prochain chapitre est en vue ? :o Ma petite Miyu, qu'est-ce tu veux pour te réconforter ? :(

Elsmul : Et oui, c'est TON Llyod. :p et encore désolée du problème ... '

Mystrale : Code Lyoko ... y'a un titre comme ça dedans ? :o (désolée, ca doit faire un demi siècle que j'ai pas regarder ça 'Fin depuis ma primaire quoi...)

* * *

Je me réveille. J'ai mal à la nuque. Je regarde autour de moi. Je … je … je suis pas chez moi, dans ma chambre ! Une personne me revient rapidement à l'esprit. Llyod ! Ce coup dans la nuque ! C'était pour que je m'évanouisse ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ? Kid et les autres me cherchent-ils ? J'en doute … Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans le regard de William, qu'il doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est … Désolée Will. Désolée Kid. Désolée Killer. Pardon … Pardon tout le monde ! Maintenant c'est moi qui me hais. Comment j'ai pu leur faire ça ?! Je suis qu'une idiote. Je les ait laissés tomber, alors qu'ils m'ont acceptés. Et pourquoi ? Pour une stupide vengeance ! Je suis tellement idiote ! Bon, il faut que je me calme… Je dois être sur le navire de ce Llyod maintenant. C'est bizarre mais je suis … heureuse… J'ai trahi mes nakamas et pourtant je suis heureuse ? Je me répugne parfois …

-Enfin réveillée jeune demoiselle ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers cette voix. C'est Llyod appuyé sur la porte, il sourit et s'approche.

-Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu n'as ressenti ma présence. Tes nakamas te préoccupent-ils autant ?

Je n'ose pas parler. Peur de dire quelque chose de mal peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Si ça avait été Kid, je l'aurais envoyer sur les roses, mais lui : non.

-Peux-tu te lever pour me suivre ?

Je m'exécute. Oui, je peux. Je suis debout et il me tourne le dos pour partir. Je le suis est nous empruntons de nombreux couloirs. C'est un bateau immense et éclairé, pas comme celui de Kid. Rah ! Faut que j'arrête de faire des comparaisons ! Cela sert à rien ! Ils m'ont abandonnés si ça ce peut ! Alors faut que j'arrête ! Abandonnée … c'est moi qui les abandonne ou eux qui m'ont peut-être laissé ? Non. Ils ne feraient jamais ça, c'est moi et moi seule qui les ais trahis. J'ai envie d'être avec eux, mais pourtant mon cœur bat plus pour ce Llyod aujourd'hui que pour Kid … At-attend ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! Je déraille complet ! Je n'aime aucun des deux ! Llyod me permettra d'assouvir ma vengeance est c'est tout ! Rah puis ta gueule Sura ! J'en ai marre de réfléchir ! Ca ne sert à rien, j'arrive pas à me mettre les idées en place ! Tss. Faut que je me concentre sur le moment présent. Llyod entre dans une pièce, je le suis toujours. Il se retourne et me fait fasse. La pièce est somptueuse, elle est illuminée de partout, je me crois dans une salle de bal organisé par les Dragons Célestes ! Rien à voir avec le cageot de Kid … Il y a une robe magnifique sur un mannequin dans le coin de la pièce. Un bustier rouge avec des paillettes dessus, fendue sur le coté, c'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie. Il me tend la main et je l'attrape.

-Cette robe est pour toi Sura, porte là pour le dîner s'il te plaît. Pour moi. Nous mangerons ici, tous les deux.

-Et … tes nakamas ?

Il ricane.

-Mes « nakamas » dis-tu ? Ils mangent dans leur salle. Crois-tu réellement que, moi, je mange avec eux ? C'était peut-être le cas sur le canot de Kid, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas. Je te laisse, je reviendrais dans une heure. Pour le moment ne quitte pas cette salle, tu risquerais de te perdre si tu te promènes seule.

Il m'embrasse la main et sort. Je ne dis rien, je suis juste interdite devant ce genre de comportement. Disons que Kid ne ferait jamais ça. Même si on lui donnait le One Piece en échange ! Mon regard s'arrête sur cette robe, magnifique, sublime, somptueuse, je ne trouve même plus de qualification pour décrire cette robe. Je vois des chaussures à talons rouges. Je n'en porte jamais, je ne sais pas marcher avec, je ne marche qu'avec des baskets. Je prends délicatement la robe, j'ai trop peur qu'elle se brise comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un rêve dès plus merveilleux. Il y a une porte, je l'ouvre. Elle donne sur une sublime salle de bain. J'ai une question … Je suis dans un château ou sur un navire ? Dans tout les cas, c'est autre chose que le bâtiment de Kid. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Ca ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Killer m'a dit que le passé est le passé, il ne faut pas l'oublier mais seulement vivre avec, alors je vais suivre ce conseil, je ne dois plus y penser pour le moment. Je pars donc me changer …

Cette robe … C'est l'incarnation même de la beauté. Elle me va à ravir ! Elle fait ressortir mes yeux bleus foncés et mes cheveux blancs. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle de toute ma vie. Je sors pieds nus de la salle de bain et pars mettre les escarpins rouges, si c'est bien leurs noms –oui, je n'y connais rien. Le maquillage les bijoux et tout le tralala c'est pas pour moi, je suis : Au naturel !- Je les mets et essaye vainement de marcher avec. Je ne suis pas douée et c'est la neuvième fois en cinq minutes que je manque de me casser la figure. Mais bon j'ai une heure pour apprendre. Alors au travail ! Je ne veux pas tomber devant lui, ce serait tellement la honte. Trente minutes plus tard, j'ai les pieds en feu mais je commence à contrôler la situation. Je ne manque plus de tomber, je ne marche juste pas très droit.

Les minutes passent et je marche désormais très bien, j'ai juste horriblement mal aux pieds, et je ne peux plus marcher, enfin bon. Je suis fière de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. La porte principale s'ouvre et Llyod entre, il me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu es sublime, cette robe te va à ravir.

Je rougis, j'ai pas l'habitude à ce genre de compliment, c'est pas Kid qui m'en ferait … Faut pas rêver ! Alors, là je vous explique pas mon état quand Llyod me dit ça. Il est toujours contre la porte il tend sa main droite et tire la chaise à distance. Mais c'est quoi ce pouvoir ?

-Je t'en prie. Installe-toi.

Je m'installe et lui prend place devant moi. Un homme entre est dépose les plats et du vin sur la table. Il mange bizarrement… Il utilise ces mains. Mais pas pour manger, pour faire bouger ces couverts sans les toucher. La bouteille de vin s'ouvre toute seule et le liquide violet sort de la bouteille. Une magnifique bulle violette se forme au-dessus de mon verre. Je le prend et le liquide se glisse délicatement dedans. Je suis émerveillée !

-C'est magnifique … Llyod, qu'elle est ce pouvoir ?

Il sourit fier.

-Ceci est le pouvoir du Ito-Ito No Mi ; le fruit de l'élan… Je peux inculquer de l'élan dans un objet, donc je peux aussi l'arrêter. Je peux également l'utiliser pour moi. En me donnant de l'élan, je peux courir plus vite. Et donc comme la dernière fois, traverser un champ de bataille sans que l'on puisse me voir …

-C'est fascinant … Tes pouvoirs s'opposent à ceux de Kid alors ?

-Oui puis de toute manière, même sans ce merveilleux pouvoir, je battrais Kid. Ce n'est qu'un déchet. Il ne peut rien contre moi.

Battre Kid ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais en tout cas, j'aime sa façon de penser… Il n'a pas peur de ce qu'y peut l'attendre. Il a confiance en ces capacités. J'aime bien son état d'esprit. Je ne bouge pas, absorber par mes pensées. Je remarque qu'une fourchette est devant ma bouge je sursaute étonnée et je vois Llyod sourire doucement.

-Mange. Le repas va être froid.

Je souris et ouvre la bouche. Ce repas est succulent ! C'est quand même autre chose que les plats de Dreck ! –Bien que j'adore sa cuisine et que je l'adore lui, ce plat là est à tomber !- Notre repas se finit sans encombre. Cet homme … C'est l'homme parfait. Intelligent, beau, puissant, riche, ambitieux … Magique en un mot. Un homme vient débarrasser la table et j'attends qu'il sorte pour poser ma question.

-Llyod, pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de bruit, sur ce bâtiment ?

Il me regarde en souriant.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, à cet étage, il n'y a que moi. Mes subordonnés sont dans la cale. J'ai également un second navire. Moins grand, moins beau, mais c'est là où mes autres subordonnés résident. Ce sont les plus faibles qui y sont.

Les … plus faibles ? Pour quoi faire ? Les sacrifier ? Non. C'est pas possible. Il doit dire ça pour blaguer. Il sourit alors ce doit être ça… Eh là ! Je suis fatigué d'un coup moi. Il faut que je dorme, j'ai trop réfléchi aujourd'hui, je bâille sans un bruit mais Llyod le remarque tout de même. Ma chaise recule toute seule et Llyod se lève me tendant sa main.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la pièce où tu dormiras.  
Je le suis silencieusement, repoussant au maximum mon sommeil pour rester éveiller. Je m'écroule au sol, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Llyod s'abaisse et me regarde, je souris faiblement.  
-Désolée, je suis trop fatiguée …

-Ne t'inquiète point. Ca a été une dure journée pour toi.

Il mit un de ses bras sous mon dos et l'autre sous mes deux jambes pour me porter. Je m'endormis contre lui, bercer par la cadence régulière de ses pas.

Je me réveille tôt, comme à mon habitude... Le soleil commence seulement à se lever. Je suis claquée comme y'a pas … Mon dieu, ça m'apprendra à vouloir bien me faire voir. J'ai toujours ma robe mais je n'ai plus les chaussures. Comment j'ai mal aux pieds ! Je suis sur que j'ai des cloques et tout ce qui suit. Je me lève et regarde autour de moi, la salle est la même qu'hier, celle dans la quel je me suis réveillée. Un lit deux place, vraiment grand, magnifique, une armoire gigantesque un peu plus loin, une bibliothèque et une porte. Je me lève et je l'ouvre. Une salle de bain immense et somptueuse. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un château de Dragons Célestes. Je remarque que sur le lavabo il y a mes vêtements habituels, c'est un dire, mon pantalon bleu et mon haut bordeaux. Et mes éternelles baskets noires. En tout cas, se sera mieux que mes escarpins … Il y a mon écharpe aussi … Sans mes lames … Kid les a attiré sà lui avec les autres ferrailles quand il m'a défendu. Kid … Lui et les autres me manquent … Bon allez ! Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien pour oublier tout ça ! Je rentre dans la douche et règle l'eau. Une fois terminé, je sors de la salle de bain et remarque un mot sur la table de chevet, joliment écrit :

« _Sura, si tu te réveilles avant que je ne vienne te chercher, ne sors point de la chambre dans laquelle tu es. Tu risquerais de te perdre. Reste donc dans cette chambre jusqu'à mon retour. Je reviendrais vers 11h, pour que tu puisses déjeuner. (Ton petit-déjeuner sera servi vers neuf heure, ne t'en inquiète point.) L._ »

Onze heure ?! Mais il doit être à peine huit heure ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps ? Bon, le déjeuner arrive à neuf heures, j'ai donc une heure à rien faire … Pff, je vais m'ennuyer moi. Bon il y a quoi dans l'armoire ? Je pars donc l'ouvrir, et je constate.. qu'il y a que des magnifiques robes ! Elles doivent valoir des millions ! Je les inspecte toute du haut au bas et remarque que chaque robe à une paire d'escarpins avec … Je grimace, oh my god ! Hors de question que je remette ça, plus jamais, plus JAMAIS je ne remettrais cette horreur ! J'ai trop mal aux pieds. Si les autres m'avaient vue, hier … J'imagine très bien Killer me dire un truc du genre : « C'est bien la première fois que tu ressemble véritablement à une fille ! » Ouais, sa c'est un Killer comme on l'aime. Spontané et avec des remarques pas du tout classe que pour ma gueule … Oui, parce que je suis sûre qu'il y a qu'a moi qu'il parle comme ça. Bah oui. Il se fout pas de ma gueule pour rien ! Ensuite la réaction de William aurait été à peu près pareille, avec un « t'es superbe » en plus. Puis, Kid … Il se serait sûrement lécher les babines ou un trucs du style avec des pensées pas très catholique … Enfin bon ! Je referme l'armoire et je pars lire un livre, enfin plusieurs en attendant Llyod.

Toute la matinée j'ai attendu Llyod. Effectivement à neuf heures pile, un homme a frappé à la porte. Il m'apportait le petit déjeuner, mais pas le « petit » déjeuner. Le gros déjeuner bien copieux et tout et tout. 'fin bref, à onze heures, Llyod est venu me chercher. Nous étions en train de déjeuner quand le bateau à été secoué. Un homme est rentré dans la salle à la volé.

-Monsieur ! Des bateaux de la marine nous attaquent !

Un sourire sadique se forma sur ces lèvres. Je n'aime pas se sourire. Il fait peur …

-Très bien. Sura, veux-tu venir ?

-Heu .. Oui, je te suis.

Nous sommes sortis après avoir traverser d'innombrables couloirs. Il ouvrit une porte et je fus aveuglée par le soleil. Je portai mon bras devant mes yeux pour les cacher. Je n'ai pas agis pendant la bataille contre ces deux navires de la marine, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne servais à rien. Llyod à détruit un navire en renvoyant les boulets de canons avec son attaque « Refrain » ou un truc du genre, puis il a utilisé le navire détruit pour le faire s'écraser sur l'autre. « Battleship Flip » je crois. Cet homme ... il vaut bien c'est 500 000 millions de Berrys … Nous sommes revenue à table et je n'ai plus parler du repas, jusqu'à ce moment :

-Sura … Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Pour moi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un trophée, que j'ai réussis à dérober à Kid. Je compte l'éliminer, et recevoir la gloire que je mériterai pour avoir exterminé un si « dangereux » pirate. Mais, toi, tu n'es pas obligé de te battre, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité dans un combat. Tu serais seulement une gêne. Un boulet.

Tuer … Kid ? Un boulet … moi ? Je … oui. Dans un combat je ne ferais que le gêner. Il ne dit pas ça contre moi, c'est une constatation. Et puis en disant « tuer » il parle peut-être de blesser.

-Je … ne fais pas de mal aux autres, c'est tout ce que je te demande …

-Très bien. Si tel est ton souhait.

Nous continuons à manger. Une question me vient à l'esprit.

-Llyod… Comment … Comment sais-tu pour mon frère, Call ? Tu te souviens de lui ?

-Oui, je me souviens de lui, disons que j'ai … participé à cet « événement » …

Pourquoi … Pourquoi sourit-il ?

-Tu ne comprends donc point ? C'est très simple, c'est moi qui est tué ton frère.

Qu … quoi ? Non … Non. Non ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! C'est pas possible ! Il … il a du obéir aux ordres. C'est tout. Oui ! Je suis certaine que c'est ça ! Ca ne peut pas être autre chose …

-C'était un ordre ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Un ordre ? Ne rêve donc point, je n'obéis qu'à moi et moi seul. Puis, si tu l'avais vue, me

suppliant de ne pas l'achever pour qu'il protège sa sœur … Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour le meurtrier d'une personne arrivait à faire tomber la sœur de cette victime sous son charme … ? C'est … comique.

De … de … de quoi ? Il l'a fait de son propre chef ? Il rigole sinistrement … Ca le fait donc rire ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Ne rigole pas ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!

-C'est simple, je m'ennuyais.

-Et tu t'es servie de moi … pour t'amuser aussi ?

-C'est exactement ça. Je te pensais plus intelligente Sura … Mais je me suis trompé. Maintenant que tu m'ennuies je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Comment ?! Comment as t'il pu faire ça ?! Pour s'amuser ? Je n'ai pas mes lames, mais je vais te buter ! Je vais te dépecer et t'arracher chaque os ! Je prends le couteau et me jette dessus.

-Je vais te tuer sale ordure ! Je te le jure, la seule chose qui restera de toi se sera qu'un tas de cendre ! Je vais t'allumer espèce d'enculé !

Il utilise son pouvoir pour m'esquiver. Et le pire ; il se fout de ma gueule en ricanant comme un con !

-Tu n'es même pas capable de me toucher ma pauvre …

Ah ouais ? On va voir ça. Je lance le couteau sur le sol et m'élance vers lui, je réussis à le plaquer au sol. Nous tombons à terre, je suis assise sur lui à le ruer de coup, je remarque la lame à coté de moi. Je la prends et il protège son visage avec son bras. Je l'atteins et je lui écorche l'avant bras. Il sourit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire ?! Je vais le massacrer ! Il pose une mais sur mon front et je suis projetée contre le mur, quelques mètres derrière moi. Je m'écrase lourdement au sol. Une douleur déchire mes côtes et une gerbe de sang s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Toi me faire mal ? Ne rêve donc point Sura. Tu risquerais seulement de te blesser …

-Tu me dégoûtes … Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Kid. Il est bien plus fort que toi.

Lui, il mérite son titre de capitaine !

Son visage se déforme par la colère.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Ton « capitaine » n'est qu'un misérable déchets que je vais écraser ! Maintenant, tu vas payer pour m'avoir insulté !

Son pied atteint mon ventre. Un cris s'échappe de ma gorge ! Putain la douleur est insupportable ! Il continu à marteler mes côtes et mon corps de coups. La douleur est réellement insupportable. J'ai mal partout … Je n'ai même plus la force de crier, je sens que je suis en train de m'évanouir … Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me soulève.

-Alors on fait moins la maligne là ? Tu ne dis donc plus rien ? Plus d'insolence, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Avec un effort titanesque je réussis à ouvrir la bouche et à sortir aucun cri –C'est ici que je produis un miracle-. Je ne veux pas crier pour lui donner ce plaisir.

-Si … Crève.

Il me projette contre le mur, je m'écrase encore une fois, je remarque que mon tee-shirt est déchiré ainsi que mon jean. Du sang s'échappe de plusieurs endroit. A l'enculé. Il m'a pas raté. Il prends la lame avec laquelle je l'ai touché au bras. Et s'avance vers moi avec un sourire des plus sadique …

-Tu rigoleras moins, fais-moi confiance …

Il me plante avec élan son couteau dans le bras. Un hurlement retenti dans le navire.

-Tu vois, maintenant on a la même blessure …

Je grimace et siffle.

-Tu n'utilises même pas tes pouvoirs … Pour quoi ai-je ce privilège ?

Je suis essoufflée et respirer me fait mal, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Il m'attrape les cheveux désormais rouges de sang et m'attire vers lui. Je suis à quelque centimètre de son visage.

-C'est simple … pour voir la terreur qui habite ton regard..

Un nouvel éclat de rire … Il me repose au sol violemment et reprend son couteau pour continuer sa torture … Je suis épuisée et je sens que ma vision devient floue à chaque coup, je me sens tomber dans un trou noir … Kid … Vient me chercher !

* * *

Notre Sura ce fait torturer ... Sadique l'auteur non ? Bon tchao les gens et à bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

¡ Buenos dias los gentes ! ¿ Cómo estás ? -désolée, j'essaye de me remettre à l'espagnol ... C'est pas toujours évident ...- M'enfin bref, j'ai eu d'heureuse surprise aujourd'hui ! Bah déjà des reviews qui me réchauffe le cœur et ... à vrai dire ... c'est tout. M'enfin, c'est super plaisant ! Alors, merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour me suivre depuis le début ! Et de me donner votre avis, qui -sachez-le- compte beaucoup pour moi ! Ah non ! En fait j'ai remarquer autre chose ... 84 "reviews", 13 "favorites" et 15 "followers" ! Nan mais vous êtes sérieux les gens ?! Mais comment vous me faite trop plaisir ! Vous êtes juste trop des amours ! Alors MERCI !

Miyu : Pressez alors pour ton chapitre. ;) Tu as un choix qui s'offre à toi, soit tu les ignores et tu risque de crever, sois tu cours. Dans tout les cas, bonne chance !

Elsmul : Merci, mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment galéré au début ! :o Mais je suis RAVIE que ces chapitres avec Llyod te plaisent.

Mystrale : Oui, je me doute qu'il y a pire, mais quand même ... Faire souffrir son OC pour faire avancer l'histoire ... c'est bizarre. x) Ohh oui ! C'est vrai ! :o Et t'inquiète pour tes fautes, c'est vraiment pas grave, j'avais juste changé le mot "oeil" parce que ça me perturber... x) Sachant que mes fautes ne sont pas toujours mieux ...

M-O-W -j'abrège complet là ! Désolée, si ça te dérange dis le moi, et n'hésite pas !- : Voilà la suite ! Pour Sura ... Le mauvais coup de foudre peut-être... Puis elle à cru qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance vue qu'ils se ressemble sur certain points. Pour Kid, tu verras. :3 Et t'inquiète pas de problème ! Et c'est loin d'être con, c'est pas moi qui me foutrai de toi ... Je suis pareil parfois. :)

Clockie : Salut ! C'est la première fois que tu poste une review je crois ? Alors si c'est le cas merci. C'est intéressant ton idée de faire un Kid petit ! J'y ait pas pensée sur le coup quand j'ai écris le chapitre, mais j'y réfléchirais ! Pour Law je m'excuse, un de mes nombreux délires peut-être, mais en même temps ça change de cet homme si bien élevé qui est, d'apparence, assez "insensible" je dirais ... Je compatis réellement pour ton voyage et je suis vraiment désolée pour toi ! Et merci pour ton avis ! Et tu as dis l'essentiel alors ça me va !

Eh beh ! J'ai écris une tartine là ! Bref, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI pour tout !

* * *

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, mes plaies me brûlent et un liquide colle mon abdomen, du pus ? J'essaye de toucher mon ventre avec mes mains mais du fer retient les poignets. Hein ?! Du fer à mes poignets ? Je secoue mes bras et remarque qu'ils sont attachés … Putain ! Je suis menottée ! Il fait noir autour de moi et j'essaye de distinguer quelque chose dans les alentours. Rien, le noir complet. Une violente quinte de toux déchire mes entrailles. Depuis … combien de temps suis-je ici … Et dans cet état là ? Je ferme les yeux essayant vainement de calmer mes douleurs. Une odeur de pourriture remplie mes narines. Putain je suis dans une cale ou quoi ?! Avec l'humidité qu'il y a ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas … Mes jambes sont tendues sur le bois de ce qui me semble être la cale. J'essaye de les replier mais une plaie qui m'était inconnue m'arrache un hurlement.

-L'enfoiré ! Il m'a blessé aux genoux ! Je vais le buter je le jure !

Parler me fait mal. Bouger me fait mal. Respirer me fait mal. En résumé : Vivre me fait mal … Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tuée … ? Kid … je suis désolée … J'ai tellement été idiote … Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie ! J'entends des bruits de pas … Quelqu'un vient ici. Ces pas s'arrêtent. Une lourde porte s'ouvre en un grincement. Un rayon de lumière passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce rayon m'aveugle. Un mal de tête fait son apparition et mes yeux me brûlent. Un homme rentre. Je sais que c'est Llyod, je reconnais sa cadence.

-Bien le bonjour ma chère Sura. Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu as vraiment une sale tête …

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Ce qui me fait également mal, ma joue droite me tire, elle doit être gonflée … Sympa, merci !

-Tss, à qui la faute ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure … Elle est faible et ça me fait mal de parler …

-Même avec ça, tu es toujours insolente. Il soupire, tu ne sers vraiment à rien …

-C'est marrant, venant de toi ça ne me touche même plus. J'ai une question Llyod. Quel est ton plan ?

Llyod sourit sadiquement.

-Je vais t'expliquer vue que tu ne comprends pas grand chose …

-Forcément. Les idées de psychopathe me sont difficiles à comprendre.

-Silence !

Argh ! L'enfoiré ! Il m'a lancé un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je hurle de douleur, mes plaies… Elles se sont infectés ! C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement mal … Kiiid. Je t'en supplie, viens me chercher … !

-Mon plan était donc de t'enlever pour attirer Kid sur une île. En attendant, je me suis amusé à te séduire pour passer le temps. Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder et ta compagnie m'était amusante, mais maintenant tu m'ennuies et tu ne ressemble plus à grand chose ... Enfin ! Ce n'était pas le sujet. Je disais donc, nous allons attendre Kid à la prochaine île et je le tuerai. Sous tes yeux …

Il s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Juste pour te voir souffrir …

Qu'elle abrutis ! J'essaye de hurler mais ce n'est pas très concluant …

-Tu ne pourras jamais tuer Kid ! Il est bien plus fort que toi ! Tu n'es qu'un minable !

Je lui fout un coup de boule dans le nez et il entre dans une colère monstrueuse.

-Comment ose-tu abîmer un si beau visage ?!

Ces coups me firent rapidement tomber au bord de l'évanouissement, la douleur est tellement intense que je me demande si je ne suis pas à la limite entre la vie et de la mort. Je n'ai plus la force de crier, ni de serrer les dents. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Je veux le revoir une dernière fois. Le revoir sourire. Et non pas avec cette fureur qui animé son regard la dernière fois. Je veux revoir Kid. Et tout les autres. Les revoir sourirent, mon Willy, mon Killer, mon Kid et tout les autres ! Oui. Je veux les revoir, ils me manquent. La vision de mon deuxième œil est devenue floue. Sachant que mon autre œil était déjà flou quand je me suis réveillée. Ma paupière doit être gonflée. Ma lèvre est fendue et j'ai mal partout. Je ne dois pas être belle à voir… L'autre continue, il me martèle toujours le corps de ces coups que j'estime surpuissant. Je ne ressens même plus ces coups, je suis en train de crever je crois … Je souris, ce serait pas mal dans les journaux, je vois ça en gros titre : « Sura Sakasuki, membre des Kid Pirates morte sous les coups de Llyod Zephian, capitaine pirates et ancien Lieutenant de la marine. » Ah ouais … Ça c'est une mort classe. Bon je vais pouvoir crever en paix maintenant. Adieu mina.

Un coup de poing. Un seau d'eau glaciale. Une gifle surpuissante, et une lumière blanche. Bon, soit je crève soit je suis en train de me réveiller … Vue le mal que j'ai sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, je suis vivante. C'est bon signe. Ou pas... Je suis encore sous l'emprise de ce clodo et je peux toujours pas me défendre. J'ouvre –si j'y arrive- un œil. Je vois très mal, c'est flou et je vois pas grand chose, mon œil ne s'ouvre pas entièrement. Tss. L'autre ne s'ouvre même pas. Je vois un Llyod tout sourire de me voir réveiller. Je peux pas bouger, je dois avoir mains et chevilles menottés sur une chaise. Oui je suis assise vue les douleurs insupportables aux genoux.

-Alors enfin réveillée, jeune demoiselle ?

Je peux pas parler. J'ai la gorge sèche, les joues qui tirent, bref, je dois vraiment ressembler à que dalle. J'ai l'impression que mon cuir chevelu va se détacher de ma boite crânienne… Il a pas du me porter pour me déplacer ce con. Vraiment très beaucoup galant tout ça ! Bon, sinon pour le gros titre dans le journal c'est raté. Moi qui pensais crever cool, bah même pas ! Je suis toujours vivante, et mes plaies doivent être purulentes mais genre mignon ! Monsieur se rapproche de moi se met à mon niveau pour faire en sorte que mon seul œil actif puisse bien l'admirer. Ironique, bien sûr.

-Je vais t'expliquer le programme Sura, nous accostons sur une île dans … 5 minutes. Kid va venir, il est au courant, ne t'inquiète point, tu vas le revoir. La suite du programme est donc de le tuer sous tes yeux, puis je te laisserai crever sur cette île. Avec les corps de tes nakamas comme compagnie. Ça te convient ?

Tss. Crève. Kid te torturera et te tuera. Tu feras moins le mariole mon coco, t'inquiète ! Puis tu parles, tu parles, mais avant la fin de la journée, tu chialeras pour qu'il te laisse en vie alors ta gueule. Bon maintenant que mon monologue interne a fermé sa gueule je peux vous décrire la scène : monsieur m'a détaché puis traîné par les cheveux pour atterrir sur le pont. Je vois une masse sombre au loin, j'imagine que c'est une île.

-Ton cher capitaine ne pourra rien contre moi sur cette île … Mais, je ne vais point tout te dire … Ce serait gâcher le plaisir de la surprise que je vous réserve.

Tss. Tricher pour vaincre. C'est minable. Si je pouvais taper, marcher, parler, insulter, je lui dirais bien ce que je pense, moi, à ce clown. Mais bon je peux pas trop de suite, alors, je vais attendre un peu … Bon mes cheveux en prennent un coup de suite. Bah oui, il m'a soulevé par les cheveux pour que je voie l'île. Un coiffeur m'a dit un jour, que lorsqu'on tirait sur la racine d'un cheveu, il poussait plus vite… Bah avec tout ça, ils vont arriver au sol ces cons ! Bon, bon, bon, plus important, je ne peux plus marcher, ni parler. Comment est-ce que je vais pourvoir sortir de cette merde ? Si j'attends Kid, je vais peut-être devoir attendre cent un mille ans. Je sais même pas s'il va venir. Je vais devoir me démerder seule … Mais j'ai pas envie, je suis en état de rien faire. Si, d'attendre, dans l'espoir de le voir arriver. Tss. Espérer. C'est la première fois que j'espère que l'on vienne me sauver. Ça fait bizarre.

-Pourquoi souris-tu Sura ?

Ferme ta gueule toi ! J't'ai rien demandé crétin ! Bouge ton cul d'accoster et puis tais-toi !

-Capitaine. Nous accostons.

-Bien. Que la deuxième flotte patrouille autour de l'île. Et si elle remarque un quelconque navire, je veux être au courant.

-Bien monsieur.

J'entends l'homme repartir. L'autre guignol rigole. Nous accostons. Monsieur me serre le bras et m'oblige à le suivre après avoir sauté du navire. Je peux pas faire de pas, je suis trop mal, il me traîne plus qu'autre chose en fait. Il s'arrête au bout de quelque pas, je sais pas où on est. Je veux dormir. Je suis fatiguer et je tiens plus. Les douleurs sont incessantes. Quelqu'un court dans notre direction.

-Capitaine ! Le navire d'Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid est en vue ! Et il a détruit la seconde flotte !

-Déjà ? C'est encore mieux que je l'espérais ! Eh ! Tu entends ça, ma belle ? Ton capitaine n'a

pas mis longtemps pour venir.

Bah si quand même, il a mit longtemps ce crétin ! Beaucoup trop de temps ! Il va se faire incendier quelque chose de mignon ! M'enfin, là j'ai pas la force. Ma peau me tiraille, me brûle, me pique, me colle. C'est dégueulasse. Répugnant.

-Eh. Réveille-toi. Tu vas rater le spectacle alors ne t'endors point.

Putain, fou moi la paix. Même lorsque je ne peux plus rien faire, il me persécute. J'entends des gens arriver derrière moi.

-Sura !

Ca c'est mon Willy. Je souris, mais je peux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Enfin de dos je ne dois pas être mieux, vêtement arracher, sang séché un peut partout et cheveux rouges -par mon propre sang- et emmêlés. Sachant que je suis debout parce que l'autre me broie le bras.

-Kid, regarde son état. Elle a était torturée.

Merci Killer pour ton compte rendu… Sinon, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ou bien tu as eu un moment de lucidité ? Perspicace quand même, le Killer …

-Relâche-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! Je vais t'exterminer !

-Oh ne t'inquiète point. Je vais te la rendre cher capitaine Eustass Kid. Mais sache qu'avant tout, si je t'ai attiré ici, ce n'est pas pour rien … Regarde autour de toi… Une île sans aucune vie dessus. Peut-être deux ou trois animaux, mais aucune de maisons, aucun d'hommes. Point de fers, ni aucun objet métallique à des centaines de mètres …

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a, en apparence, pas de fer autour qu'il n'y en a nul part …

Ce ton, je le connais, ça c'est le ton d'un Kid fier, moqueur et sûr de lui.

-Tu es trop sûr de toi, Eustass capitaine Kid.

Je … ne tiens plus … je vais m'écrouler.

-Oh. Reste avec moi, toi. Votre amie ne tient décidément plus sur ces jambes. C'est peut-être de ma faute … je ne sais plus.

Il rigole.

-Que lui as-tu fais ?!

-Oh. On se calme, demande-lui par toi-même.

Il me retourne pour que je fasse face à mes nakamas. Je vois une grande masses musclé et une autre à quelque centimètre et encore d'autre masse plus fine derrière. Kid, Killer et les autres. Même comme ça on les reconnaît parfaitement.

-Ohayô mina.

Je souris faiblement, ma gorge me brûle et elle est sèche mais je suis heureuse de tous les revoir. Ma voix, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la mienne, elle est grave et absolument pas féminine. Je reprend.

-Arigatô gozaimasu Kid. Tu es venu me chercher … J'y croyais plus.

Une violente quinte de toux me prend, un goût métallique s'échappe de ma bouche. Du sang. Ca me déchire les entrailles de tousser. Mais avant tout. Merci mina. Mes dernières force me lâche. Je sais pas si je suis en train de crever ou pas mais bon. Je me sens m'écrouler. Je ferme mon seul œil actif. Je m'écrase de tout mon poids contre un sol que je jugerais terreux. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de l'endroit où l'on n'est. Llyod me donne un violent coup de pied. Je glisse –ou vol, ça dépend du point de vue- sur plusieurs mètres avant que quelqu'un n'arrête ma course en m'attrapant.

-Sura ! Sura ! Ca va ?!

-Argh !

Putain ! J'ai trop mal au ventre ! Bah sinon écoute mon cher William, j'ai juste était torturer à sang, j'ai pas manger ni bu depuis je ne sais combien de jours, respirer et bouger me fais mal mais sinon tout baigne ! C'est la grosse folie quoi...

* * *

Alors, ça vous plais toujours ? :) Des avis sur ce chapitre ? Bon la suite demain ! Bisous mes bouchons !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour !

Ma petite Miyu, tu parles de ton petit chapitre ? :o

Morwyn K : Ravie que son ironie te fasse rire !

Coeur d'émeraude : Je te l'accorde, elle est vraiment très mal barrer. Mais bon, espérons que notre cher Cap'tain arrive à temps ...

Roussette : Pleurons ensemble pour notre espagnol catastrophique, ca te vas ? Fière de toi pour ces chapitre corrigés et sans fautes ? Et arrête le café !

**Au fait les gens allez voir la fiction de "Roussette" ! -Me demander pas le titre ... je sais plus. ; me frappe pas Rousette ! J'te fais d'la pub !- Bon je c'est que c'est du MihawkxOc, si vous voulais rire, si vous aimer les Oc complètement barge c'est là-bas ! Enfin j'imagine que vous aimez, sinon, je me demande ce que vous faites là ...**

Lala : OH ! T'es trop mignonne ! Comment c'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis ! Beh avec ça, je suis obligée de bien travailler ! Et voilà la suite !

Mystrale : Bah en fait, à la base, ce n'est pas mon personnage, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me l'approprié pour ces chapitres, donc évidemment son vocabulaire est à revoir. M'enfin, faut que tu saches que il a un vocabulaire de bourge. Donc voilà, et merci !

* * *

-Je vous la rend. Je me suis assez amusé avec elle. Maintenant… Place au carnage.

-Kid laisse moi y aller, tu ne serais pas d'une grande aide dans ce combat.

-Tss. Va si Killer. Extermine-le.

-At-attend Kid. Llyod … tu m'avais dis que tu ne toucherais à personnes d'autre a part Kid … !

Je tousse comme une dératée. Llyod éclate de rire.

-Et croyais-tu, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, que je tiendrais cette fausse promesse ?

-…

Un nuage de poussière vient de s'élever. Je tousse instinctivement pour repousser la poussière inhalée. J'entends des lames s'entrechoquer. Des genres de grincement. Killer et Llyod se combattent à l'épée. Les lames s'entrechoquent à nouveau et les deux ennemis glissent sur le sol durant quelque mettre. Ils sont essoufflés, je crois.

-Je ne pensais pas que le second des Kid pirates était aussi fort …

-…Que lui as-tu fais ?

Llyod rigole.

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, je lui ais juste fait payer son insolence.

Eh ! T'es pas obligé de dire ça ! Je vais me faire passer un savon moi … Je le sens.

-Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

-Je te l'ai dis. Elle a était vraiment insolente. Mais sachez tout d'abord qu'elle vous à trahi …

-… Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elle ne croit pas en la force de votre équipage, ni en aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

Quelqu'un se déplace rapidement et je n'entends plus rien. Puis un énorme fracas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Killer siffle entre ses dents… Son attaque devait être aérienne. William me redresse un peu.

-Tiens Sura. Bois.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler le liquide. C'est de l'eau. Je sens que l'eau se propage un peu partout et ça me fait un bien fou. Je finis tout le contenue d'une bouteille –enfin je crois que c'est ça… pas sur.-

-Ça va mieux ?

-Nan, j'ai mal partout …

Ma voix n'a pas changer j'ai toujours aussi mal à la gorge. Mais ma soif est un peu étanchée, c'est déjà ça. J'entends quelqu'un qui tombe au sol. Ce bruit vient de ma droite pas loin de moi.

-J'en ai … enfin fini … avec toi.

Llyod est énormément essouffler … Il a battu Killer … Comment est-ce possible ?

-Killer-san … relève-toi … Tu peux pas perdre … Relève-toi …

Il doit se relever !

-Crescendo.

La terre tremble. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Captain ! Regardez ! Le sol !

-… Il se soulève ... ?

-Il nous enferme !

-L'enfoiré !

Le bruit assourdissant que faisait le sol s'arrête. Je soulève le bras et attrape Will.

-Will… Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Il attrape ma main et la pose sur mon ventre. Un hurlement s'échappe de ma gorge.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Quelqu'un soulève mon tee-shirt et je n'entends plus un bruit …

-Sura .. C'est … C'est lui qui t'a fait ça … ?

-… Je sais pas … Il a commencé à me battre et je me suis ensuite évanouie… Je me suis retrouvée dans la cale. Désolée, j'ai été faible …

-Ta gueule ! Maintenant tu te reposes et tu te tais ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Si je t'entends parler encore une fois je t'achève.

… D'accord, désolée.

-Comment tu vas ?

Il parle à qui lui ? Parce que si c'est à moi, je croyais qu'il fallait que je ferme ma gueule.

-Bien Kid. Il m'a juste un peu sonné. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Exploser ces murs et exploser sa gueule.

-C'est un programme intéressant… Tu auras besoin d'aide ?

-Nan. Reste en dehors de ça.

Quelqu'un m'examine, j'imagine que c'est Collins.

-Cap'tain ! Elle a besoin de soin. Ces plaies sont purulentes, c'est infecté de partout. Cap'tain … elle pourrait mourir si on ne lui donne pas des soins rapidement…

… Je m'en doutais. Je suis trop faible et ça depuis bien longtemps. Je vais donc mourir … Bah, c'est pas très grave. J'ai passer quelque temps avec eux, et c'était les meilleurs mois de ma vie. Et puis je l'aurai mon gros titre dans le journal comme ça !

-Très bien. J'explose ces murs et sa sale gueule et vous vous occupez d'elle. Sura tu peux marcher ?

-Non Kid … Je peux pas …

-… Ok.

Une violente secousse fait trembler les murs de terre.

-Putain, ils sont plus résistants que ce que je pensais … Bon bah si c'est comme ça, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais une deuxième secousse, plus violente que la première, à fait une brèche dans le mur d'après les autres.

-Bravo Cap'tain !

-Vous êtes le meilleur !

-C'était surpuissant !

-C'était une attaque puissante Kid. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir refaire la même pour que le mur s'écroule ?

-Mmph … Je ne sais pas, Killer. Je dois me battre contre lui après et ça risquerait de me vider de mes forces.

-Allez Cap'tain vous pouvez le faire !

-Eh Cap'tain … je vous ... pensais pas aussi faible …

-Ta gueule Sura et dors ! Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de son putain de mur !

Et voilà un deuxième coup, cette fois le mur à exploser. Ma remarque la fait réagir visiblement … Bravo à moi-même.

-Bon où est cet enfoiré que je lui explose sa sale gueule.

-C'est moi que tu cherches ?

-Ouais. Pour t'exploser.

-Tu es d'une vulgarité … C'est horripilant.

-Fermes ta gueule et bats-toi.

J'entends un soupire.

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Ito-Ito no … Concerto.

La terre se remet à trembler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

-Will…

-Ne parle pas. Et repose-toi.

-Mais … Explique-moi !

Il soupire.

-Bien … Llyod à découper des morceaux de terre qui forme des losanges… Ces losanges lévite autour de lui. Je pense qu'il va utiliser cette attaque contre Kid.

-William … Préviens Kid, cet homme… Il est mille fois pire que lui ... Il est sanguinaire, sans pitié… Il ferait tout pour arriver à ces fins… Il est réellement dangereux … ! Il faut qu'il fasse attention !

Il ricane.

-Sura … Tu oublies qui est notre capitaine ?

-Nan, mais …

-Sura, c'est Kid. Ai confiance en lui. Depuis que Llyod t'a enlevé il était surexcité, il arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il allait lui exploser la gueule. Il ne t'a jamais abandonné, jamais. Personne. A chaque minute on pensait à toi, à ce qu'il te faisait subir. On a toujours étaient avec toi. Tu n'es plus seule, Sura. Alors, pour une fois, laisse-nous faire et fais-nous confiance.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Vraiment ? Ils ont toujours pensé à moi ? Tss. Dire que moi j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui … Je me reconcentre comme je peux sur le combat. A entendre Llyod, Kid a réussit à faire un exploit.

-Co … Comment as-tu réussi à arrêter mon attaque ?!

Kid rigole. Monsieur doit être fier s'il a réussi à arrêter son attaque alors qu'il était soit disant imbattable.

-J'ai un fruit du démon vraiment extraordinaire, je peux contrôler tous les objets métalliques. Et dans la terre il y a du minerai de fer … Tu comprends enfin ? C'est toit qui ne peux rien contre moi.

Oui, il est vraiment très fier. Il a réussi … Tss. C'est vraiment le meilleur cet idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Limaille de fer. Je t'explique, j'ai forcé le minerai à sortir de la roche. Et maintenant … Je vais te torturer.

Il doit avoir un de c'est sourire sadique … Quelqu'un hurle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?!

-Je vais te torturer comme tu l'as fais avec elle …

Si je n'étais pas amochée de partout je me serais mise à rougir ! Llyod hurle de douleur. Qu'est-ce que Kid lui fait ?!

-Sura ! Il t'a torturé pendant combien de temps ?

De quoi ? Pourquoi il me demande ça ?

-… Je sais pas Kid. Longtemps j'imagine …

-…

Je crois que Kid vient de lui parler, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, et les hurlements de Llyod se sont intensifiés.

-Bon ! Devant ton pitoyable regard complètement paumé, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu la limaille de fer que j'ai sortis des roches, a pénétré dans ton organisme.

-Comment ça pénétrer dans mon organisme ?! Que m'as tu fais, sale chien ?!

Kid soupire.

-T'es vraiment con, c'est pas possible. Ta blessure au bras. J'ai remarqué que tu avais une plaie récente au coude, j'ai fais rentrer la limaille par cet endroit. Et maintenant … Je vais te faire éclater tous tes organes en commençant par les muscles et nerfs de ton bras … Et le plus lentement possible.

La plaie dont il parle … C'est quand moi et Llyod nous étions battu …

-Arrête ça !

-Oh non … On ne torture pas un membre de mon équipage impunément…

Les cris n'arrêtent plus, ça me terrorise, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne peux qu'entendre et sentir. Mes muscles se mettent à trembler. J'ai un genre de flash back. Je me revois, me faire torturer par Llyod. Kid stop ! S'il te plais … ! Je peux plus entendre ces cris ! Arrête !

-Kid ! Sura convulse ! Il faut la ramener sur le bateau au plus vite !

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bordel ?! Emmenez-la ! Je te jure que si elle ne s'en sort pas … Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer... !

* * *

C'est trop mignon ! *o* Bref, des avis sur ce chapitre ? Sinon, à demain les gens !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour !

Shauny : Pour savoir si Llyod va mourir tu te doute bien de la réponse j'imagine, mais tu verra dans ce chapitre. :) Ensuite je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ta review, c'est vraiment plaisant de voir des message comme le tiens alors merci.

Lala: Eh non pas chez Law, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le ferais réapparaître pour le moment. :) Et j'ai décider d'écouter ton conseil. Hier soir j'ai fais un POV de Kid. On voit la réaction de l'équipage dans l'ensemble mais surtout de Kid. Donc à partir de demain je mettrais ce chapitre là. :)

* * *

Suis-je morte ? Je ne sens plus mes douleurs et je me sens bien, en sécurité. Pourtant, je ne vois pas de « lumière éblouissante et chaleureuse ». Encore des conneries tiens ! En même temps qui a inventé ça ? Quand on crève, on crève, je vois mal des petits personnages venir nous chercher pour aller au paradis ou une connerie du genre ! J'te jure c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Bref, faut que je sache si je suis encore en vie. J'essaye de bouger. Je force sur chacun de mes membres. Mes yeux, mes bras et même mes jambes. Mais rien ne me répond. C'est frustrant… J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes membres. Et me concentrer sur ça me fatigue. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Me reposer serait une bonne idée, surtout si je suis encore en vie. Je m'enfonce petit à petit dans mes rêves. Mais une voix me fait revenir à la surface. C'est la voix de William qui hurle mon prénom. J'essaye d'ouvrir un œil. J'y arrive après plusieurs tentatives. Je vois un William le visage tiraillé par l'inquiétude. Mes douleurs me reviennent vites. J'ai mal PAR-TOUT !

-Hey Willy, ça va ?

J'ai la voix comme enroué, ma gorge me brûle mais ça va, c'est mieux qu'avant.

-Sura ! J'ai vu que tu avais bougé alors je t'ai appelé. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal je dirais, mieux en tout cas.

-Je suis content. Ça fais longtemps que tu es là.

-Je suis où ?

-Dans ta chambre. Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

-Non, très mal. Mes blessures ?

-Collins a passé des heures à essayer de te guérir, mais c'est sur la bonne voie je dirais. Ta convulsion nous a tous fait flipper. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-… Je … Je me suis vue avec Llyod …

-Tu l'as revue te torturer ?

-… Oui. Entendre ces cris … C'était … Horrible !

-Je te comprends Sura, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je suis là, Kid est là, Killer est là, nous sommes tous là. On te protégera quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?

-Oui… Dis, comment ça c'est terminé ? Je veux dire … Pour le combat Kid/Llyod ?

-Le cap'tain a gagné, comme je te l'avais dis. Il lui a fait payer cher ce qu'il t'a fait. Je peux te le promettre …

-… Et … il a dit quoi le cap'tain à Llyod ? Quand il m'a demandé pendant combien de temps j'ai été torturée.

-… Qu'il allait le faire encore plus souffrir que ce qu'il t'avait fait. Il n'a pas vraiment été d'accord avec le fait qu'il t'ait touchée …

-Oh …

-Je vais prévenir Kid, il m'a demandé de le prévenir en premier quand tu te serais réveillée. Il est assez en colère, je te conseillerais de ne pas trop le chercher…

-Bien.

J'entends la porte se fermer et se rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors comme ça on a été insolente avec son tortionnaire ?

Je rigole.

-Je savais même pas qu'un mot comme « tortionnaire » pouvait faire partie de ton vocabulaire et sortir de ta bouche Kid.

-Je parle sérieusement. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'a cherché alors que tu savais qu'il avait le contrôle ?!

-Calme-toi. J'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il a dit.

-Et que t'as t'il dit pour que ça ne te plaise pas ? Que tu étais insolente et capricieuse ?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

-Non. Il a tué mon frère.

-Alors c'était lui ? Et maintenant qu'il est mort, et que ta vengeance est assouvie, que comptes-tu faire ? Quitter la piraterie ?

-Non, je compte rester dans cet équipage de fou. Qui mettrait l'ambiance sinon ?

-Bah, ce serait calme si tu partais …

-Merci Kid, c'est gentil …

-Tes blessures ?

-Ma peau me fait encore mal. Mon cuir chevelu est en miette. Mes plaies me tiraillent mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

Je suis de retour, c'est tout ce qui compte …

-Ouais … Au faite c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu n'aurais pas confiance en nous ?

Tss. Il pouvait pas fermer sa grande bouche lui ?

-… J'ai plus cru à lui qu'à toi à un moment …

-Et alors, ton jugement a changé ?

-Peut-être bien …

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je veux qu'une chose. Devenir le roi des pirates. Et personne ne me battra tant que je n'aurai pas réaliser ce rêve. Si mon propre équipage ne me fait pas confiance alors qu'il se barre. J'arriverai à mes fins avec ou sans vous. C'est bien compris ?

-… Oui Kid.

-Bon, j'y vais. Repose-toi. Je ne veux pas te voir debout tant que tu ne seras pas remise de tes blessures.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte est déjà ouverte.

-Au fait. Content de te voir. Ah ! Et refais encore une connerie comme celle là et je te bute.

La porte se referme. C'est pour me dire qu'il ne veut plus que je l'inquiète ? … Il ne me le dira jamais de toute façon. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'a guérir maintenant. Et merci mina, je ne douterai plus jamais de vous. Et Killa, je tiendrais ma promesse, maintenant que j'ai eu ma vengeance, je peux changer de rêve. Et je sais déjà quoi. Je vais tout faire pour que mon capitaine trouve le One Piece. Rêver pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi n'est pas l'un des meilleurs rêve ?

* * *

A demain les gens ! :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hum, hum ... 101 REVIEWS LES GENS ! MERCIIIII ! ... Petit pétage de câble mais bon, passons ... Vous vous rendez pas compte mais c'est ce genre de chose qui me donne envie d'écrire, de continuer ce délire que j'écris. Ce truc qui parfois me fait tirer les cheveux tellement je suis en manque d'idée, mais grâce à vous, ceux qui me suivent, je continue, je trouve la force de continuer. Alors un grand merci, sincèrement.

On s'est "plaint" du chapitre dernier comme quoi il était court. Alors oui, il est court et je m'en excuse, mais c'est la fin de cette aventure pour Sura et je comptait pas écrire une tartine pour la fin, sachant que je n'avais pas d'autre idée. ^^' Mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre, qui est le POV de Kid ; fait à la demande de "lala", que je remercie d'ailleurs.

J'ai d'autre personnes à remercier mais ce serais trop long, alors merci les gens qui me suivent depuis le début -ou pas d'ailleurs- Merci. Sincèrement.

On m'a parler de couple, et je vais répondre à cette question. Je ne sais pas quel couple je vais faire dans cette fiction. Si c'est Kid est bien, j'ai une fin et une autre suite. Si c'est Killer -ce qui pourrait changer !- et bien je n'ai pas de suite et aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire, mais avec le temps sa pourrait se trouver, et avec un autre supernova, aucune idée... En fait, je n'ai qu'une fin pour du KidxSura. Ce qui n'est pas définitif comme choix !

Merci à Lucy pour sa première review ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un gros coup de flippe pour ton "Il y a un énorme souci ..." La prochaine fois si vous voulais que je fasse un début de crise cardiaque, il faut me le dire ... Et c'est valable pour les autres ! Me faites plus des frayeurs comme ça ! Sinon pour le coté cruel de la fiction, effectivement, elle est cruelle par moment mais je compte me calmais par la suite, manque d'idée sadique surement ... Mais en même temps je voudrais pas être méchante mais Kid gentil et attentionné par exemple ... J'ai VRAIMENT du mal à me l'imaginer ... En fait, non. C'est pareil pour tout les Kid Pirate en fait.

Bref, merci à Roussette pour corriger mes horribles fautes qui tuent chaque jours un peu plus notre cher langue française, merci à Elsmul pour m'avoir permit d'emprunter son personnage Llyod. Et sérieusement, allez voir leurs fic's. Elle sont géniale. Merci à ma Miyu-Chou pour me suivre depuis le début. Merci tout le monde.

Voilà, j'ai finis mon roman alors place au chapitre. Je reprécise pour ceux qui aurait eu la flemme de lire le pavé dans haut.** Ce chapitre est la vision de Kid quand Sura se fait enlever. Il sera également séparé en deux chapitres.**

* * *

On est arrivé sur le bateau et j'arrive pas me calmer … Je suis dans ma cabine à faire les quatre cents pas avec Killer qui est posé à me regarder …

-…. Je vais l'exploser ! Pour qui il se prend hein ?! Je vais l'écraser ! Le torturer ! Le faire tellement souffrir que sa mère ne pourra plus le reconnaître ! Je vais nourrir les poiscailles avec ces boyaux ! Je vais le crucifier !

-Kid, calme-toi. On va la récupérer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-De quoi je m'énerve pas ?! Il me l'a prit sous mon nez ! Et tu veux que je réagisse comment Killer ?! Hein ?!

-Je suis d'accord mais arrête de casser tout, le bateau ne va plus tenir …

-Rah ! Tais-toi ! Tu m'gonfles !

-Calme-toi quand même … Les hommes suivent le bateau comme tu l'as demandé. Alors arrête de stresser.

-Je suis pas stressé, juste extrêmement énervé ! Je te jure je vais exploser sa sale gueule !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais si tu ne te calme pas tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder la tête froide quand tu vas le voir.

-Mais je compte pas la garder la tête froide quand j'vais le voir ! Justement je compte exploser ma colère sur sa sale gueule.

-Bon, pose-toi et arrête, tu vas me stresser.

Je marche vers mon bureau et m'assoie dans mon siège. Oh mon dieu … je vais le tuer … je penche la tête en arrière et passe ma main sur mon visage. Allez, on respire et on se calme …

-Que comptes-tu faire Kid ?

Je pose mes deux mains sur mon bureau et croise mes doigts.

-Le suivre. Le tuer. La récupérer.

-C'est intéressant…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Quoi encore ?!

William rentre.

-On mange cap'tain.

Je suis étonné. Son visage est dure, sa voix tremble et ces yeux animent une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il essaye vainement de cacher sa colère …

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Et toi, Killer ?

-Je viendrai plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

William sort sans un mot. Killer se retourne et me regarde.

-Tu as vue comment est William ?

-Il est inquiet et en colère.

-Oui, exactement comme toi et nous tous. Si tu perds la tête maintenant Kid les autres vont réagir n'importe comment. Ils leur faut un exemple Kid, alors ressaisis-toi.

Tss. Ca me gonfle. Mais il a raison, si je perd le contrôle de moi-même ce bateau va devenir n'importe quoi.

-Je vais manger, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi.

-Ouais …

Killer sort. Bon une douche me calmera peut-être. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma sale de bain. Je me déshabille et pose négligemment mes vêtements sur le lavabo. J'ouvre l'eau et reste une bonne demi heure dedans. Mon calme et a peu près revenu. Mais s'il y a encore un problème je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir … Tss, ça m'gonfle. Je m'habille en vitesse et part voir mes hommes. Ils doivent êtres en train de déprimer comme des cons. J'entre dans la cuisine et effectivement, y'a pas un bruit. La salle elle-même est tendue.

-Oh ! Les blaireaux ! On se ressaisit et on va la chercher, c'est comprit ?

Tout le monde me regarde.

-Mais cap'tain …

-Ferme ta gueule et obéis William ! Tu veux la revoir oui ou nan ?!

-Oui mais …

-Alors tu crois qu'elle sera comment quand elle verra vos têtes de « j'me suis fait trop racketter » ?

-…

Plus personne ne répond. Bon ! Le message est passé ! Je pars m'installer.

-Dreck ! Apporte à bouffer ! J'ai la dalle !

-Bien cap'tain.

William me regarde sérieusement. Quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai dis que j'avais pas faim que je vais me priver de bouffer pour une gamine qui à voulu se barrer avec un ennemi …

-Kid … La table … tu l'as sers un peu trop.

Je regarde ma main et effectivement, je suis en train de déglinguer la table. Tss. Je suis encore sur les nerfs.

Voilà, j'ai passé la nuit la plus pourrie de ma vie. J'ai pas réussi à dormir et j'ai fracassé mon bureau … Tss, de l'érable … Je sais pas ou je vais en retrouver … Putain, fait chier. Bon j'me bouge d'aller bouffer, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter encore plus les bouseux.

Presque personne dans la cuisine, comme d'hab'. Killer est debout, comme à son tout l'temps.

-Bien dormi ?

-Tss. Tu parles. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et mon bureau est mort …

-Ah, c'était ça le craquement ?

-Ouais...

Je bouffes dans le silence. Les autres entrent chacun à leur tours dans la cuisine. Non mais c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?!

-Oïe ! Vous avez foutu quoi c'te nuit pour être aussi dépressif ?!

-Rien justement …

-Si y'a des lits en bas c'est pour dormir bande de blaireaux !

-Vous avez pas plus dormis que nous cap'tain …

-Nan, mais moi je tire pas une gueule de chien galeux !

-…

Ah ! Ça répond plus ! On s'est enfin calmait ? Je préfère ça… Je sors de la salle et je pars vérifier le cap. Lance est à la barre.

-Toujours sur le même cap ?

-Ouais, cap'tain, c'est bon.

-Bien, préviens-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Compris capt'ain.

Je commence à partir mais Lance m'arrête.

-Dîtes cap'tain … Vous croyez qu'on va la retrouver comment ?

Je ne me retourne pas pour le regarder.

-Il n'a pas d'autre choix qu'elle soit en bon état. Sinon. Je le crève.

Je pars sans dire autre chose. Ils croient quoi tous ? Que ça me vas qu'elle soit avec cet enfoirée ?! Que je ressent que dalle ?! Je vais juste l'éclater. L'étrangler. Le dépecer. Le castrer. Le … Attend. Imagine elle baise avec … JE VAIS L'EXPLOSER ! LE TRUCIDER !

-Kid, qu'est-ce t'as à fulminer ?

Killer..

-Rien. J'imagine la pire façon de torturer ce connard …

Il soupire.

-Arrête de penser à ça. Tu t'énerves trop.

-Et toi comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? Surtout que tu as autant la rage que nous tous.

-Parce que je sais que je vais la revoir. Et je sais que tu vas le défigurer.

Je souris.

-C'est pas faux … Je vais tellement le frapper qu'il ne restera qu'un vulgaire tas d'os broyés. Au fait. As-tu récupérée ses lames ?

-Oui. Elles étaient plantées dans un corps.

-Celui d'un de ces subordonnés ?

-Oui, ceux qui nous avaient empêché de le rattraper …

-J'en avais touché un ? Je m'en rappelle p'u …

-Euh nan … plusieurs. En même temps tu étais … dans un état second je dirais.

-Bah quoi ?

Il soupire.

-Tu as littéralement pété les plombs Kid.

-Ah … C'est possible. Bon, garde ces lames jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Cap'tain. Navire en vue.

William arrive calmement, son regard est toujours aussi dure. Ça n'a pas changé. Il est en colère et il m'en veut, pourquoi ? Ça je sais pas ... Mais je vais bientôt le savoir !

-Navire de quoi ?

-De marine.

-Bien. Killer tu t'en charges. William tu me suis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Il me lance un regard noir, mais il ne dis rien. Je pars et il me suit. Je rentre dans ma cabine et pars m'installe … devant mon bureau fracassé. Tss.

-Assied-toi.

-Nan je préfère rester debout.

-Assied-toi.

Il s'assoie après avoir soufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis hier ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Vous plaisantez ? Il m'arrive que Sura a été enlevée ! Et vous, vous bougez pas ! Il m'arrive que c'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus dans ce putain d'équipage et qu'un ennemi la prise ! Il m'arrive que j'en aie marre de vous voir réagir comme si de rien n'était !

-… Calme-toi.

-Nan je suis désolé ! Je préfère crever que d'essayer de me calmer ! J'en ai marre ! Cette fille est comme une sœur et vous, vous êtes la seule personne à faire comme si de rien était !

-Calme-toi.

-Nan mais vous comprenez pas ou quoi cap'tain ?! On est tous pas bien ! Elle s'est fait enlevée, vous comprenez ou pas ?!

-Calme-toi !

Mon bureau a encore pris un coup. Il se tait et baisse la tête.

-Ecoute-moi bien William. Si je suis comme ça c'est pour la simple est bonne raison que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je peux pas laisser mon navire sans commandement ! Tu crois quoi William, que Killer et moi ressentons rien ?! Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, lui exploser sa sale gueule et lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait ! Mais avant ça, je dois continuait à diriger mon navire. Regarde les autres, ils dépriment tous. Et si je faisais pareil tu penses qu'il adviendrait quoi de Sura ? Hein ? Personne n'irai la sauvée et pour cause. Le bateau coulerait. Alors maintenant, tu te calme et tu fais en sorte que ce bateau avance le plus vite possible pour qu'on aille la chercher. C'est bien compris ?

-… Oui cap'tain.

Il se lève et passe la porte. Il s'arrête.

-Désolé d'avoir douté de vous cap'tain.

Il ferme la porte. Je soupire … Mon dieu, calmait un équipage complètement excité et me calmer, moi. Rien que ça …

-Cap'tain ! Le den den mushi sonne !

Je sors de ma cabine et pars le cherchez.

-Allô.

_-Eustass Capitaine Kid._

… Llyod.

-Llyod ! Que veux-tu ?!

_-Oh, moi ? Rien, juste te donner un rendez-vous …_

-Pour quoi faire ?!

_-Te rendre Sura._

-Passe la moi !

_-Je suis désolée mais elle est momentanément indisponible._

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais espèce de bâtard ?!

Il rigole ! Je vais le … !

-Kid, laisse moi faire.

Killer me pousse un peu et je lui passe le denden mushi.

-Où est ce rendez-vous ?

_-Sur la prochaine île. Vous devriez y être demain si vous n'avez pas changez le cap._

-Nous ne l'avons pas changé. Et nous y serons. Que veux-tu en échange ?

_-Tu es plus malin que ton capitaine toi … Mais je ne veux rien, juste vous la rendre._

Non mais attend ! Il est en train de dire que je suis abruti là, non ?! ... JE VAIS LE MASSACRER !

-Ne nous prend pas pour des abrutis. Que veux-tu en échange ?

_-Bien si tu insiste … Hum que dirais-tu de votre mort ?_

-Ne me fais pas rire. Mais nous y serons, tu peux en êtres sûr.

_-Bien alors je vous laisse._

-Attend. Qui nous dis qu'elle est encore en vie ?

_-Personne, mais si tu crois en elle ça devrait aller._

Il rigole encore. Je vais le buter !

_-Soyez-s'y à temps, parce que je ne sais pas si elle tiendra bien longtemps…_

Le denden mushi s'endors. L'enfoiré ! Il a raccroché !

* * *

Chapitre assez long non ? Désolée si vous trouver que Kid est un peu trop Occ. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum ... A demain mes canards !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour !

Coeur d'émeraude : Kid, amoureux, nan ! Juste extrêmement possessif et jaloux. :3 Et j'écoute ton conseil ! J'en ai fais un autre, que je publierais demain, peut-être ...

Elsmul : Ravie que ça te plaise encore. :) Oui, je vais réfléchir pour le couple. ;) Et oui, je ferais un autre POV.

Graou : Tu dates ! :o Ah-ah ! Toi ? Ecrire et poster tous les jours ? Terrible la blague ! x)

Et oui Miyu ! "Canard". :) Ah bah non ! Tues pas mes lecteurs !

Anna-FullHealer : Tu .. tu as lu 27 chapitres comme ça ? D'un coup ? ... Tu es folle, complètement folle, mais je t'aime bien (parce que tu aimes aussi Kid :p) ! C'est Kid, et pour moi imaginer Kid calme dans sa tête, ça m'est difficile ... Enfin bref, ravie que tu fasses partie de mes lectrices !

Clockie : Moi aussi je plains le bureau de Kid ... Ravie que William te plais de plus en plus. Et vraiment pas que quoi. :)

La suite les petits gens ! Et on m'a dit que Kid n'était pas vraiment OCC, alors je suis contente !

* * *

Voilà, un putain de navire en moins. Nous arrivons et nous voyons Llyod, tenir Sura par le bras … Elle ne touche même pas le sol. William pète littéralement un câble et hurle son nom. Je l'arrête et Killer m'adresse la parole. Il me parle de son état plus que déplorable …

-Relâche-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je vais t'exterminer !

-Oh ne t'inquiète point. Je vais te la rendre cher capitaine Eustass Kid. Mais sache qu'avant tout, si je t'ai attiré ici, ce n'est pas pour rien … Regarde autour de toi… Une île sans aucune vie dessus. Peut-être deux ou trois animaux, mais aucune de maisons, aucun d'hommes. Point de fers, ni aucun objet métallique à des centaines de mètres …

Il me prend pour qui ce bâtard ? Il croit vraiment qu'il va pouvoir me battre ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a, en apparence, pas de fer autour qu'il n'y en a nul part …

Sura commence à tomber au sol, que lui a fait cet enfoiré ?!

-Que lui as-tu fais ?!

-Oh. On se calme, demande-lui par toi-même.

Il l'a retourne et … C'est le choc total, c'est quoi cet état de merde ?! Elle me parle brièvement et s'écroule au sol. Llyod la balance dans notre direction avec un coup de pied et William la récupère… Je vais en faire de la charpie de son misérable corps à ce connard ! Je m'apprête à aller lui casser la gueule mais Killer m'arrête. Il veut y aller. Il est déterminé et n'attend pas mon accord pour foncé. Ils se combattent pendant quelque minute et Killer atterrit à coté de nous. Bon… Je dois entrer en scène non ? Un bruit assourdissant m'arrête, je regarde autour de moi et un genre d'igloo pourri nous enferme… C'est vraiment une journée de merde. Sura ce met à hurler, je me retourne et je remarque instantanément que son ventre est ouvert par des centaines de plaies plus ou moins dégueulasse… Il l'a torturée ? Bien, je vais tellement le faire souffrir qu'il se mettra à chialer.

-Sura .. C'est … C'est lui qui t'a fait ça … ?

-… Je sais pas … Il a commencé à me battre et je me suis ensuite évanouie… Je me suis retrouvée dans la cale. Désolée, j'ai été faible …

-Ta gueule ! Maintenant tu te reposes et tu te tais ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Si je t'entends parler encore une fois je t'achève.

C'est pas possible de s'excuser autant ! Tiens, Killer se relève.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien Kid. Il m'a juste un peu sonné. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Exploser ces murs et exploser sa gueule.

-C'est un programme intéressant… Tu auras besoin d'aide ?

-Nan. Reste en dehors de ça.

-Cap'tain ! Elle a besoin de soin. Ces plaies sont purulentes, c'est infecté de partout. Cap'tain … elle pourrait mourir si on ne lui donne pas des soins rapidement…

-Très bien. J'explose ces murs et sa sale gueule et vous vous occupez d'elle. Sura tu peux marcher ?

-Non Kid … Je peux pas …

-… Ok.

Je. Vais. Lui. Casser. Sa. Gueule. Je ferme mon poing est concentre au maximum mon énergie dedans. Le coup ébrèche le mur mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Putain, ils sont plus résistants que c'que je pensais … Bon bah si c'est comme ça, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Bon. Si avec un, ça ne marche pas, avec les deux ça devrait aller. Je refais la même chose au même emplacement et le mur est à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Les autres braillent.

-C'était une attaque puissante Kid. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir refaire la même pour que le mur s'écroule ?

-Mmph … Je ne sais pas, Killer. Je dois me battre contre lui après et ça risquerait de me vider de mes forces.

-Allez Cap'tain vous pouvez le faire !

-Eh Cap'tain … je vous ... pensais pas aussi faible …

Nan mais c'est une blague ?! C'est une gamine sur le point de misérablement crever qui me dis ça ?!

-Ta gueule Sura et dors ! Tu vas voir ce que j'en fais de son putain de mur !

Je recommence et cette fois, le mur explose pour de bon … Ah-ah, je suis trop fort.

-Bon où est cet enfoiré que je lui explose sa sale gueule.

-C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Je tourne la tête est je le vois marcher tranquillement vers moi.

-Ouais. Pour t'exploser.

-Tu es d'une vulgarité … C'est horripilant.

-Fermes ta gueule et bats-toi.

Il soupire.

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Ito-Ito no … Concerto.

Ce connard sort des espèces de losange tout pourri de la terre. Je tend le bras et arrête ces putain de losange qui se dirigeait vers moi, nan mais sérieux, il se prend pour qui ? Il croit vraiment pouvoir me blesser avec « ça » ? C'est pathétique…

-Co … Comment as-tu réussi à arrêter mon attaque ?!

Nan mais il est vraiment sérieux là ? Il a vraiment cru me tuer avec ça ?

-J'ai un fruit du démon vraiment extraordinaire, je peux contrôler tous les objets métalliques. Et dans la terre il y a du minerai de fer … Tu comprends enfin ?

C'est toi qui ne peux rien contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Limaille de fer. Je t'explique, j'ai forcé le minerai à sortir de la roche. Et maintenant … Je vais te torturer.

Je bouge mon bras et la limaille se déplace rapidement dans sa direction, il se met à hurler en ce tenant le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?!

-Je vais te torturer comme tu l'as fais avec elle …

Je m'approche de lui est le soulève par le col.

-Sura ! Il t'a torturé pendant combien de temps ?

-… Je sais pas Kid. Longtemps j'imagine…

-Je vais te torturer encore plus longtemps que tu l'as fais avec elle … Et tu vas tellement souffrir que tu me suppliera d'arrêter.

Je le balance à terre et il commence à hurler de douleur. Ah mon dieu, c'est tellement jouissif de l'entendre hurler … Il me fait pitié avec sa tête de « j'comprend rien à ma vie » …

-Bon ! Devant ton pitoyable regard complètement paumé, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu la limaille de fer que j'ai sortis des roches, a pénétré dans ton organisme.

-Comment ça pénétrer dans mon organisme ?! Que m'as tu fais, sale chien ?!

Je soupire … C'est pas possible d'être aussi con.

-T'es vraiment con, c'est pas possible. Ta blessure au bras. J'ai remarqué que tu avais une plaie récente au coude, j'ai fais rentrer la limaille par cet endroit. Et maintenant … Je vais te faire éclater tous tes organes en commençant par les muscles et nerfs de ton bras … Un par un et le plus lentement possible.

Il ressemble à un bébé perdu sans sa mère … Un bébé que je vais exploser.

-Arrête ça !

-Oh non … On ne torture pas un membre de mon équipage impunément…

Et voilà qu'il se remet à hurler comme un pauvre con …

-Kid ! Sura convulse ! Il faut la ramener sur le bateau au plus vite !

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bordel ?! Emmenez-la ! Je te jure que si elle ne s'en sort pas … Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer... !

Les autres partent, seule Killer reste. Je me rapproche de Llyod et le soulève une nouvelle fois.

-J'espère pour toi que ne l'as que torturé … Je te jure, si tu lui as fais quoi que se soit d'autre, je te crèverai même mort.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et je remarque que la situation l'amuse … Il affiche un sourire au coin et se met à parler en haletant.

-Qui … sait ? Si tu l'avais entendu hurler comme une putain, tu serais vraiment pas resté inactif …

… Je met ma main sur sa gorge.

-Je vais te crever ! Mais avant … Je vais te torturer et t'exploser tous les organes que contient ton corps …

Je me recule et reprends ma torture, c'est vraiment dans ces moment là que j'aime mon pouvoir … L'entendre hurler … C'est presque aussi plaisant que d'être avec une pute. Voilà qu'il se met à cracher du sang et à s'écrouler comme une vieille merde … Rah là là, c'est tellement pitoyable. Il ne tient pas longtemps et crève. En même temps, j'ai attaqué son cœur après avoir explosé son foie et tout le bordel. Bon il est mort. Je repars avec Killer comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, c'était comment ?

Sa remarque me fait sourire.

-Si tu savais Killer, si tu savais.

Il rigole.

-Je me doute de l'effet que ça a pu te faire …

-Bah, tu me connais hein.

Nous partout sur le bateau et nous allons voir Collins.

-Comment va t'elle ?

-Mal. C'est plaies sont terriblement infectées. Et c'est horriblement chiant à nettoyer.

-D'accord. Préviens-moi quand elle sera réveillée.

-Bien cap'tain.

Une semaine que cette idiote se remet de c'est blessure. Collins vient me prévenir qu'elle est enfin réveillée.

-Très bien, merci Collins.

Bon ! J'ai deux, trois truc à régler ! Je rentre dans sa chambre.

-Alors comme ça on a été insolente avec son tortionnaire ?

Elle rigole.

-Je savais même pas qu'un mot comme « tortionnaire » pouvait faire partie de ton vocabulaire et sortir de ta bouche Kid.

Elle se fout de ma gueule là, nan ?

-Je parle sérieusement. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'a cherché alors que tu savais qu'il avait le contrôle ?!

-Calme-toi. J'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il a dit.

Je souris.

-Et que t'as t'il dit pour que ça ne te plaise pas ? Que tu étais insolente et capricieuse ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, très sérieuse.

-Nan. Il a tué mon frère.

Je me cale contre la commode.

-Alors c'était lui ? Et maintenant qu'il est mort, et que ta vengeance est assouvie, que comptes-tu faire ? Quitter la piraterie ?

-Non, je compte rester dans cet équipage de fou. Qui mettrait l'ambiance sinon ?

Je grimace.

-Bah, ce serait calme si tu partais …

-Merci Kid, c'est gentil …

J'ignore sa remarque qui me paraît complètement inutile.

-Tes blessures ?

-Ma peau me fait encore mal. Mon cuir chevelu est en miette. Mes plaies me tiraillent mais dans l'ensemble ça va. Je suis de retour, c'est tout ce qui compte…

-Ouais … Au faite c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu n'aurais pas confiance en nous ?

-… J'ai plus cru à lui qu'à toi à un moment …

-Et alors, ton jugement a changé ?

-Peut-être bien …

Tss. Contrairement à elle ça ne me fait pas du tout sourire. Pour qui elle me prend ?!

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je veux qu'une chose. Devenir le roi des pirates. Et personne ne me battra tant que je n'aurai pas réaliser ce rêve. Si mon propre équipage ne me fait pas confiance alors qu'il se barre. J'arriverai à mes fins avec ou sans vous. C'est bien compris ?

-… Oui Kid.

-Bon, j'y vais. Repose-toi. Je ne veux pas te voir debout tant que tu ne seras pas remise de tes blessures.

Je ne la laisse pas répondre et j'ouvre la porte.

-Au fait. Content de te voir. Ah ! Et refais encore une connerie comme celle là et je te bute.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Bon, soit demain c'est la suite, soit un H.S de la rencontre avec Hawkins ! Quelqu'un ne m'avait pas demander de faire un chapitre avec la rencontre entre Hawkins et les Kid Pirates ? Si oui, dédicace à cette personne !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour ! Bon avant toute chose j'aimerais dire une chose. Ce n'est pas parce que je poste mes chapitre que c'est forcément moi qui est eu des idées. Et je peux vous dire que pour la torture de Llyod, c'est Elsmul -avec qui j'ai fait ces quelque chapitre-. Et oui le chapitre d'hier était assez ... barbare enfin bref, désolée de pas vous avoir prévenue.

J'ai autre chose à dire, a partir de demain, j'arrêterais de poster tout les jours. Et oui, les cours reprennent et j'entre en seconde -bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie.- donc bah voilà, vous êtes prévenues. Et je ne sais pas quand je posterais à vrai dire.

My-Only-Words : Quand ils vont bien s'entendre ? Aucune idée ! Surement jamais. :3 Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça me fait rire moi-même. :p

Merci Mystrale ! :D

Et bon week-end Anna. :)

Ma Miyu ... T'es vraiment incorrigible !

Bon, j'ai repris le cours de l'histoire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas terminer le POV de William. Bref voilà.

* * *

_Une surprise de taille._

Cela fait un mois que j'ai quitté cet enfer. Je ne vais pas bien moralement. Je n'arrête pas d'y repensez et mes cicatrices ne m'y aident pas. J'essaye de ne rien montrer aux autres, en passant mon temps avec eux, en buvant avec eux mais ça ne marche pas, je vais pas bien et ils le voient. Ils me le font souvent remarquer d'ailleurs. Ils me font remarquer que je ne suis plus la même. Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je n'ai pas pu reprendre l'entraînement. Je n'ai plus touché à mes lames. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de les touchés. J'ai peur quand un des gars me tape amicalement dans le dos. Peur qu'ils me torturent, je sais qu'ils ne le feront pas, mais mon corps à peur, mon instinct est toujours en alerte. Le moindre geste brusque je mets mes mains devant pour me protéger. C'est instinctif, je n'y peux rien. Je ne me remets pas non de la trahison que je leur ai fait. J'ai trahi et abandonné mes nakamas. Comment j'ai pu faire ça, je m'écœure, je me hais. William reste souvent –pour pas dire tout le temps- avec moi. Aujourd'hui encore je suis sur le pond, William est parti manger comme les autres, je suis seule. Je n'ai pas faim, comme à mon habitude. J'ai seulement une bouteille de saké dans la main accoudée au bastingage en regardant l'océan.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

La bouteille tombe de mes mains, je me retourne en mettant en position défensive, mes membres tremblent, et des images circulent dans ma tête.

-Sura, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi …

Je recule instinctivement pour m'éloigner de lui. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim. Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Non, je prends l'air, ils sont trop bruyants, ils me fatiguent.

Je me détends un peu.

-C'est vrai, on les entend d'ici… Si je ne les connaissais pas, j'aurai cru qu'il faisait la fête.

Il ne me répond pas, et je n'attends pas non plus de réponse. J'aime bien sa présence, son calme, son sérieux, ça me rassure. Avec lui je suis certaine à 200% que lui ne me fera jamais, jamais rien. Je sais qu'il ne me menacera jamais, et qu'il ne me tuera pas. Enfin du moment que Kid ne lui en donne pas l'ordre…

-Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remise …

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Et ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'est pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation voir une affirmation. Je ne réponds pas.

-Personne ne t'en veut. Et tu n'as trahi personne. Sache-le. De toute façon, si un jour tu venais à trahir nous trahires, Kid tu tuerais, que tu sois une femme ou non, tu ne serais plus en vie, il ne le permettrait pas.

Je souris faiblement, ils réconfortent bizarrement dans cet équipage… Il reprend.

-Tu es une Kid Pirate désormais, alors comporte-toi comme tel et arrête de t'en vouloir.

Il repart. Je le regarde rentrait dans la cuisine et je pars dans ma chambre, je m'installe sur mon lit et mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur, même seule. Dès que je ferme les yeux je le revois, lui, et son sourire sadique. Il me fait peur même mort. Même loin de moi. Je me rend compte que mon état est déplorable, un mois que je pleure tous les jours, un mois que je ne mange plus, un mois que je ne peux plus me regarder dans une glace sans le voir. Ma vie se résume à pleurer dès que je suis seule, à faire des cauchemars dès que j'arrive à dormir, ce qui réveille l'équipage entier... Un mois que je n'ai plus goût à la vie… Je suis malade dès que j'entends un simple cri, autant dire que Kid s'est calmé … Les autres essayent de me booster, mais je ne peux pas, je ne crois pas qu'ils me comprennent, mais moi je peux les comprendre. Je l'ai inquiète … Mais il faut que j'essaye de dormir …

-Sura ! Sura ! Réveille-toi ! Sura !

-Non, laisse-moi … me fais pas de mal… Arrête, j't'en supplie ...

-Sura !

-Arrête Llyod !

Je me réveille en sursautant, la sueur me coulant sur tout le corps. Je vois William penché sur moi… Je me mets à trembler et je me recule

-Hein ? Quoi ? William … ?

-Sura ! On est pris dans un typhon ! dépêche-toi de venir !

Hein ? Un typhon ? … Et j'ai encore fait un cauchemar… j'en ai marre. Bon allez, faut se lever. J'essaye les quelques larmes qui coulaient et me lève.

-Dépêche ! Y'a un truc qui nous aspire !

-Attend William… De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais y'a un truc qui nous aspire ! Un typhon ! Un tourbillon ! Un rond dans l'eau ! Un truc qui aspire le bateau !

Une fois l'information arriver à mon cerveau je me précipite dehors. Il fais nuit, le bateau n'est pas du tout stable et l'eau s'étale sur le pond.

-Vous voilà enfin ! Bougez-vous d'aidez les autres ! Il faut changer de cap !

Nous nous activons et malheureusement, le courant est trop fort pour nous, le bateau tombe petit à petit dans le fond de l'océan. Mon réflexe est de me pencher sur le bastingage pour regarder le fond… J'aurais très bien pu éviter cette ! Je vois une bouche, une putain de bouche avec des crocs luisants, le courant glisse droit entre ses dents ! Nan mais c'est quoi cette merde ?!

-Les gars ! Y'a un truc en bas qui va nous bouffer si on bouge pas !

Killer vient regarder le plus calmement possible et prend la parole.

-Cet endroit me dit quelque chose …

Je le regarde interloquée.

-Ça te fais penser à quoi Killer ?

-Le détroit de Messine.

-Le détroit de Messine ?

-Oui. Le détroit de Messine est un endroit où deux courant se ferai face ; ce qui formerait un typhon. D'après une légende, deux sœurs maudites habiteraient ce détroit. L'une, Charybde, gît dans les profondeurs de la mer, telle une masse liquide descendant et remontant par mouvements de spirales. Elle engloutirait tout les bateaux qui traverserait ce détroit et si par miracle un bateau réussirais à s'enfuir, sa sœur Scylla, un monstre à cinq tête, dévorerait le navire et son équipage. Elle habiterait dans ce récif. Elles seraient, toutes deux, immortelles. Scylla aurait une réelle aversion pour les femmes. Selon la légende, une déesse jalouse de la beauté de Scylla la transforma en monstre marin.

-Donc, ici, se serait Charybde ?

-Oui.

C'est horrible … Les pauvres … Maudites jusqu'à l'éternité à rester des monstres pour le simple d'être belle…

-Et pour quoi a-t-elle été transformé en monstre ?

-Elle se serait rassasié avec le bétail d'un dieu…

-C'est idiot.

-Cap'tain ! On s'approche de plus en plus du monstre !

-Et alors ?

-Bah on va se faire becter !

-Rien à foutre. On y va et c'est tout ! Et si y'a quoi que se soit, Sura la nourrira.

-Pardon ?!

-Bah quoi les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Si elle te bouffe, elle n'aura plus faim pour nous !

-Va te faire foutre ! Et d'abord « Kid », ça veut dire gamin, donc jette toi et crève ou trouve une solution !

-Kid ! On est à deux doigt de se faire bouffer ! Il faut l'éviter !

-Quoi ?! Hors de question ! On va la buter et c'est tout !

Obligé de hurler pour ce faire entendre ! C'est pas possible ! On est dans une prison d'eau ! Seul moyen de sortir d'ici c'est remonter à la surface. Ou crever, mais c'est pas envisageable ! Je regarde vers le ciel, le ciel est anormalement noir… Comment on va sortir de cette merde ?! Le bateau n'est toujours pas stable et il devient incontrôlable. Il fonce droit vers cette bouche ! On est foutu !

-On est en train de tomber de Charybde en Scylla..

Qu'est-ce que bave Killer ?!

-Pardon ?

-Ca veux dire : "aller de mal en pis".

…

-C'est vraiment pas le moment pour les jeux de mots douteux Killer ! Mais c'est vraiment pas le moment !

* * *

Voilà, bon à bientôt. :) J'espère que vous avez apprécier. A demain ! ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Hey ! Ca va tout le monde ?

Bon bon bon, que dire. Nouveau chapitre, comme tout les jours depuis un mois. Je vais encore me répéter mais merci. Merci à tous ceux qui lise mon délire. Merci à ceux qui m'aide dans mon histoire et avec qui j'ai pu travailler, je pense à Elsmul en particulier. Merci à ceux qui me donnent leurs avis. Merci à Roussette qui corrige mes fautes. Merci à tous ceux pour me donner envie de continuer. Merci à tous. Voilà, je suis surprise qu'en 30 chapitre je puisse avoir 118 "reviews", 13 "favorites" et 17 "followers". Et si j'ai tous ça, c'est grâce à vous, et rien qu'à vous. Alors j'espère qu'encore aujourd'hui mes chapitres vous plaisent, sincèrement.

Lala : Pourquoi, ça te dérange le suspense ? :o "D'une séance de torture" ? C'est assez drôle comment tu dis ça. On croirait qu'elle sort d'un Thalasso, genre tranquille. :p

Elsum : Bah pour Charybde et Scylla, c'était pour faire en sorte que Sura trouve un moyen d'oublier sa torture et qu'elle puisse reprendre ça vie normale ... Après pour décrire ces sentiments, j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Akemi-sempai : Merci à Roussette qui à trouver cette phrase ! Et oui, Kid n'est pas du genre à dire ça mais quand c'est pour sauvé sa peau, bah ... On fait c'qu'on peu hein !

**Je tiens à dire que l'idée de Charybde et Scylla et une idée de Roussette, ma beta. Alors un grand merci à elle. **De plus tout le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par Roussette. Mais bon, elle a une vie et je ne veux pas l'emmerder continuellement avec mes chapitres, alors pardonnez moi pour mes fautes.

* * *

Killer rigole … Oh ! Killer ! Rigoler ?

-Dis-moi Killer, tu as bien rigoler là j'ai pas rêver ?

-…

-Oui t'as rigoler ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire dis-donc !

-Vous allez arrêter de tailler le bout de gras vous deux ?!

-Oui, mais regarde Kid ! Killer a rigolé ! C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire !

-Et alors ?! Y'a autre chose à foutre que de s'extasier sur un truc comme ça !

-Roh … Sois pas jaloux …

Une veine fait son apparition, ah ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de vexant ?

-Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Nan mais faut arrêter les délires ! On n'est juste à deux doigts de se faire bouffer alors arrête tes conneries ! Et réagis !

Oh bah d'accord, d'accord ... Un grognement –plus un hurlement qu'autre chose- retentit. Je regarde par-dessus bord et regarde la bestiole. Elle est vraiment moche la pauvre …. D'énormes dents, un gouffre sans fond communément appelé « gorge », de l'eau noire qui forme une sombre colonne qui nous emprisonne. Elle repousse un cri et ouvre brutalement les yeux … Je tombe sur le cul, mon pouls s'accélère et ma respiration saccadée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe … ?

-Hey, Sura, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, Killer …

Je me relève. Dans ces yeux c'était … une profonde tristesse, une haine sans nom, une faim inassouvie … ? Un enfer pour cette femme. Ou plutôt ce « monstre » … Je regarde par-dessus bord une nouvelle fois. Deux pupilles d'un noir profond fixe la coque du bateau qui suit la trace du typhon. Non. Ce n'est pas un enfer. C'est elle. Elle était comme ça même avant. Sa faim ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Alors arrête de l'excuser ! On est en train de se faire prendre pour des casse-croûtes mais c'est tout ! Allez ressaisis-toi ma vieille !

-A quoi tu penses gamine ?!

-… Elle a peut-être des caries ?

Kid et tout les autres tombent à la renverse. Bah quoi ?

-Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne !

-Bah quoi ? Elle bouffe des bateaux et des équipages entier, avant de les rejeter. Mais je suis désolée mais même pour un monstre, ce n'est pas très sain comme alimentation.

-… A quoi tu penses ?

-Aller lui soigner les dents, lui faire un plombage ou un truc du genre, Killer. Donc c'est Kid le plus compétent, et avec son fruit du démon ça devrait être rapide.*

-Et t'veux qu'je fasse quoi ?

-A toi de voir, mais si on lui soigne, peut-être que si on le fait peut-être qu'elle sera sympa et on pourra la traverser ainsi que Scylla.

-… Et si ça marche pas ?

-Bah ce sera Kid le premier bouffé.

-… Laissez-moi la tuer.

Il saute sur le bastingage. Hein ?! Mais il va pas sauter quand même ! Je blaguais, moi ! Quoi que non … C'est possible pour les caries.

-Kid ! Arrête !

Il place sa main vers le bas, sans se pencher et tous les métaux se mettent à trembler. Il se met à hurler. Tous les métaux se déplacent vers sa main. Mes lames commencent à s'envoler. Je les retiens le plus possible mais je n'y arrive pas. Kid est trop puissant en tant qu'aimant … Je cours vers le bastingage et tant la main pour les récupérer mais trop tard elles sont avec la masse de métal qui se trouve être en dessous du bateau … Ils forment un seul et même bloc en fer, la bestiole regarde les métaux et pousse un hurlement encore plus fort que les précédents. Kid manque de tomber en avant, je tire de toutes mes forces sur son manteau et monsieur tombe sur moi. Ma respiration se bloque. Oh mon dieu ! Je sais pas si il y a que des muscles mais en tout cas il pèse pas le poids d'un haricot ! Vite, dégage ! Je vais crever étouffer sale couillon ! Il roule sur le coter et finit à quatre pattes. Je me tiens le ventre, oh mon dieu… Il m'a cassé toutes mes côtes, ma rate, mes boyaux, ma cage thoracique et tout ce qui va avec je suis sûre ! J'ai trop mal … Je me relève en m'appuyant sur le bastingage. La bestiole hurle toujours. Et d'un coup plus rien. Le temps s'est comme arrêté. Le mur qui maintenait l'eau sombre s'effondre pour que celle-ci reprenne sa place. Elle envahit le bateau, tout les autres sont terrorisés. Kid lui regarde la masse d'eau arriver sur lui, une profonde terreur dans les yeux … Va t'on mourir ? Aucune idée. Je sais juste que nous remontons par miracle, le jour refaisant son apparition. La pression qu'exerce l'eau sur nous, nous maintient au sol. Je suis écrasée sur le bastingage et je dois maintenir ma respiration. J'ai mal. Mais rien en comparaison à Kid je crois. Il ne bouge plus, il est juste étalé sur le sol. Le bateau sort de l'eau, tout les autres reprennent leurs respirations. Je quitte le bastingage et cour comme je peux vers Kid. J'attrape son manteau pourpre et le retourne comme je peux, il ne réagit pas … Je le secoue comme une dératée mais rien ..

-Aller espèce de crétin ! Lève toi ! Cap'tain !

Tout les autres tournent la tête, comment on va faire ?! Faut pas qu'il meure ! Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. Faut pas qu'il meurt cet idiot ! J'approche mon oreille de sa bouche. Pas de souffle chaud, pas de respiration, rien, le néant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Mais oui ! J'approche ma bouche de la sienne pour lui insuffler le maximum d'air. Je m'arrête et je lui appuie tellement fort sur la poitrine que je crois lui avoir pété des côtes … Je recommence plusieurs fois avant que Kid ne réagisse. Je m'écarte. Kid se met sur le flanc et dégueule au moins deux litres d'eau salée. Il se ré-étale sur le pont en mode étoile. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi et souris. Il m'adresse la parole, essoufflé.

-Bah qu'est-ce t'as à pleurer, gamine ?

Je souris puis rigole. Je sèche mes larmes.

-Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

Il regarde le ciel sérieux.

-J'arrive pas à bouger …

Killer s'avance.

-Tu as dû avaler de l'eau Kid.

-Et c'est grave ?

-Nan, dans quelques minutes il devrait pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

-Dis donc, tu t'inquiète beaucoup Sura …

L'autre gros blaireau rigole. Bien sur que je m'inquiète ! Et ... Mais ... Une minute... Mes lames ! A mais oui ! Je vais lui apprendre, moi à noyer mes lames !

-Ferme ta grande bouche Eustass Kid ! Dès que tu te lèves, je te pète ta gueule !

-Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu as perdu mes lames Eustass Kid ! Je vais t'éclater tellement fort que tu vas retourner dans cette satanée flotte ! Et puis bien sur que je m'inquiète ! Espèce de boulet !

-Holà, holà, on se calme Sura.

-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi je me calmerais Killer ?!

-Parce que j'ai tes lames.

Hein ? Je me retourne vers Killer les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je coure vers lui et lui attrape les épaules pour le secouer.

-Hein ?! Sérieux ?! C'est vrai ?! Donne, donne, donne !

-Calme-toi Sura ! Tu vas lui détacher la tête des épaules !

Killer pose ses deux mains sur mes bras et les bloquent.

-On se calme. Et oui. Les voilà.

Il me tend mes lames. Oh ! MES LAMES !

-Merci Killer, merci !

Je m'approche de lui et lui fais un câlin. Y'a plus un bruit sur le navire. Killer s'est mit à sursauter mais n'a pas réagis. Je m'écarte et embrasse mes lames. Oh, mes lames ! Je les rangent dans mon écharpe/ceinture après les avoir embrasser une dernière fois.

-Hey les cloportes ! Ça vous dirais de m'aidez à me relever ?!

Killer se rapproche et aide Kid à se relever. Il passe son bras sous celui de Kid et le lève. Kid se penche en avant et se tient les côtes … Hum, hum...

-Oh putain ! J'ai plus de côtes !

…

-Euh … désolée … J'ai jamais eu mon diplôme de secouriste alors … Bah .. J'ai du t'éclater des côtes en te « réanimant » …

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne …

Maiiiiiis ! Je lui ai sauvée la vie quand même moi ! Bon faudrait détendre l'atmosphère non … ? Hen ! Je viens d'avoir une illumination ! Héhéhé …

-Kid ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es faible.

Une veine fait son apparition, ça fait tilt hein ?

-Pardon ?! Attend que je puisse bouger et tu verras qui est faible ! Espèce de sale gamine arrogante !

J'explose de rire, embêter Kid quand il peut pas vous tuer c'est l'une des meilleures idées du monde !

-Je blague Kid, je blague. J'avais juste envie de t'emmerder.

-Rien à foutre ! Je vais t'arracher la tête !

Killer soupire.

-Kid, tu es lourd, et ton manteau est trempé …

-Mais vous avez décidez de me faire chier ou quoi ?! Je vous ferais remarquer que je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Alors fermez vos gueules et arrêtez de me faire chier !

-Et moi j'ai sauvée la tienne, de vie.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie Kid, en te broyant les côtes certes mais je t'ai sauvée la vie. Alors calme-toi.

Il s'énerve encore plus. Il était à deux doigts de crever et il trouve la force de gueuler … D'où trouve-t-il toute cette énergie ? Un craquement fait retourner tout le monde. Le mât est en train de craquer ! Kid va péter les plombs …

-… C'est vraiment une putain de journée de merde ! Le premier qui vient me faire chier je l'envoie à l'eau accrochée à un boulet ! Lance ! On est a combien de temps de la prochaine île ?!

-Euh …

-Je veux une réponse ! Et maintenant !

-Euh ! Dans deux jours cap'tain !

-Putain ! Deux jours avec un connard de mât cassé !

Un autre craquement fait son apparition. Le bastingage à craqué un peu partout … Oh. Non.

-… J'en ai vraiment ras le cul de cette journée pourri !

Il se dégage de Killer est réussi à marcher vers sa cabine … Il est vraiment en colère…

-Euh cap'tain …

-Quoi encore ?!

Pauvre Lance … Il veut crever ?

-C'est l'île du vieux …

-Quoi ?! L'ivrogne ?! Ah non mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!

… Pauvre Kid ... Il va se mettre à pleurer ou pire, tomber dans une dépression …

* * *

Voilà, finis -"l'ivrogne" est un Oc, je tiens à préciser-. Comme je l'ai dis le prochain chapitre arrivera je ne sais pas quand. Alors profitez-en pour me donner vos avis sur ma fiction. A bientôt !


	31. Chapter 31

Bijour mes bouchons ! Alors que dire, rentrée assez ... Pourri je dois dire, fin bref, je vous poste le 31ème chapitre, si je ne me trompe pas ! Vos reviews m'ont régalé, merci du fond du cœur. Merci à Yuzue pour ta review, première il me semble, non ? :) Pour les fautes, je vais encore m'excuser. Je sais. A moi seule, la langue française meurt tous les jours petit à petit ... Bon, y'a pire quand même hein ! Mais je m'épate parfois ... Bref mes loulous ! J'ai ouï dire que vous aimiez mon précédent chapitre ? Eh bah je suis contente ! Que dis-je ! Heureuse ! Ravie ! Toute la panoplie de synonyme de "content", mes p'tits canailloux.

Bref, je dédie ce chapitre pour une de mes lectrice qui me suit depuis le début. La scène qui va suivre est une de ces idées, merci à toi Miyu-chou. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir avec toute tes merveilleuses reviews. Sincèrement.** Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est un H.S (du point de vue de Sura.) si pour diverse raison vous ne lisez pas ce chapitre, ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne suit pas réellement la trame originale. (Un H.S quoi .. :3) Mais malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

_(Et je dis que les reviews de ma Miyu-chou me fais plaisir, mais vous aussi hein! Vous savez pas à quel point je suis émerveillée devant vos commentaires quand j'ouvre ma boite mail.) _

**VOILA PLACE AU CHAPITRE. ET BONNE LECTURE MES AMOURS !**

* * *

Je rentre dans la cuisine, c'est midi. Wouah un mois que je suis pas rentré dans ce bordel encore moins que j'ai mangé avec eux ! Ca fait bizarre …La pièce est dans un désordre, ca n'a même pas de nom, je regarde les autres foutrent le dawa. Ils font quoi là ? Certain se battent, d'autres font des paris sur les combattants, d'autres rigolent et d'autre encore mange en silence ; Ca c'est le coin du cap'tain. Pas un bruit juste des regards blasés et exaspérés. Ca me redonne la joie de vivre en voyant tous ça. Je vois les gens ce jetez sur la bouffe. Eh ! Et moi alors ?!

-Hey mina ! Bouffez pas tout, laissez-moi en bande de blaireaux !

Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde…

-Euh, j'ai un truc bizarre sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt habituel ne vous plait pas ? Ou alors j'me suis transformé en monstre !

… Pour la dernière phrase c'était une vanne, mais ça fait pas vraiment tilt … Tss. Y'a pas un bruit. Faut l'dire si je dérange ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout plombée ! Merci pour l'accueil bande de clochard !

-Si je dérange, je peux partir hein.

Mon voisin de table prend la parole, autrement dit Lance.

-Hein ? Mais non, reste !

-Bah alors quoi ?

-Bah … c'est que …

-Ca fait un bail que t'es pas venue les engueuler. Il faut qu'ils se réhabitue.

… Ils sont sérieux là ?

-Alors, si j'écoute notre cher second, vous êtes en train de me dire que ça vous manque l'ambiance que je foutais ? Mon ambiance ? A moi ?

-Bah … Disons que tu animé le navire.

-Mais fallait le dire plus tôt !

-Personnellement, ça ne m'a absolument pas manquer.

Pardon ?! Est-ce que mon cher cap'tain veut bien répéter ?! Il me chauffe déjà lui !

-On t'a rien demandé Kid !

-Ta gueule. J'aimerais manger dans le calme pour une fois … Déjà que c'est compliqué avec ces cons alors si tu t'y mets …

-Eh ! Alors quand je parle pas on m'engueule et quand je parle on m'engueule aussi ! Faudrait savoir !

J'entends les autres rirent.

-Ca c'est une Sura comme on l'aime !

-Une psychopathe qui se fait coursait par un capitaine en furie, ça manquait !

-Tu m'étonnes toi ! C'qui m'manquais le plus c'est ces bon coups de gueules !

… Ils parlent de moi là ? Je vais les calmer vite moi je te le dis.

-Le prochain qui dit un mot de plus, je lui fais bouffer son assiette, bien compris ?

Les autres rigolent, c'était pas le truc que j'espérer mais bon ils ne disent plus de connerie … C'est pas mal non plus !

-Bon tu viens manger ou tu comptes rester comme une conne devant la porte toute la journée ?

… Il aime bien me traiter de conne lui, nan ? Je m'approche de ma place et m'installe en grommelant.

-Ta gueule Kid, je t'ai rien d'mandé.

Il rigole.

-Bon retour parmi nous.

Tss. Quel crétin.

-Bon y'a quoi à manger ?!

-Une viande bien juteuse pour madame ?

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments Dreck, je ne peux pas refuser !

-Ah-ah j'espère bien !

Quelque minute après il m'apporte ma viande et une bouteille de saké. La combinaison parfaite pour un repas parfait. Et avec une ambiance à faire danser un mort, alors que demander de mieux ? Nous finissons rapidement et sortons sur le pond. Y'a des petits poissons volants qui nous « attaque », rien à voir avec Charybde, mais ce sont des minis piranha, qui s'accrochent à mes nakamas de plus. Alors faut les tuer.

-Dreck, c'est mangeable ça ?

-Euh non, pas à ma connaissance.

Bon, bah faut les tuer. Il n'y en a plus sur le bateau, enfin de vivant parce que de mort, il y a que ça … C'est … Sympa quand même. Ca change la déco. Bon ! Kid regarde autour de lui et tire une gueule pas possible.

-Allez ! Réparez et nettoyez-moi ce foutu pond !

Kid par en grommelant … Je fais un pas et manque de me casse la gueule sur un bout de cervelle … Oh mon dieu je vais gerber ! Heureusement que ça ne pu pas encore ! –Et entre parenthèse ça aurait était la honte pour bibi si je m'étais cassé la figure, déjà que j'ai des bouts rose non humain sur la gueule alors si j'étais tombée …-

Euh …. Sinon … Nettoyer ça ? Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir … Enfin bon … Essayons ! Je tourne la tête pour voir des morceaux de cervelle volant, voler. De la magie peut-être ? ... Non. Killer donne des coups de pieds aux morceaux de cervelle pour qu'ils volent dans l'eau… J'ai une question. Il est en train de jouer ou au contraire, de travailler ? Nan parce que là on dirait un gamin super content parce qu'il a trouvé un nounours à câliner. Ou je dirais plus torturer, ça convient mieux à notre Killer. M'enfin… Je vais devoir m'y mettre.

Bon voilà, c'est finit ! On n'en a chier mais on a réussi à enlevez le plus gros ! Le sang, on l'enlèvera quand le bateau sera réparé. Ce qu'est embêtant, c'est que ça pourrait tacher le bois, m'enfin, avec toute les tache de sang qu'il y a déjà, ça devrait pas trop le déranger, le Kiddy ! Oh et en plus le sang est en train de sécher sur moi ; je pue ! Au mon dieu ! Vite une douche ! Mais comment je vais faire ? Les gars y sont déjà et je vais pas aller me doucher avec eux ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! Y reste … La douche de Kid… C'est chaud … Très chaud même. Bon bah on va aller lui poser la question. Je me dirige vers sa porte et frappe. Pas de bruit. Je frappe de nouveau et comme la réponse n'a pas changer, j'entre. Personne. Bon bah, je fais quoi ? Je sors ou je vais voir dans la salle de bain. Bon allez ! Ca fera que la je ne sais combientième fois qu'il me tuera. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Kid, désolée de te déranger mais je …

Kid est de dos … Nu … dans sa douche. Il tourne un peu la tête et me regarde par-dessus son épaule, étonné.

-Euh ! Désolée ! Je-je, pardon !

Je recule et claque la porte. Wenh la honte ! Je vais pas m'en remettre, je suis encore plus rouges qu'un rejeton qui vient d'un accouplement entre une grenade et une amanite tue-mouche ! –pourquoi l'amanite tue mouche me direz-vous, c'est très simple, le blanc pour mes cheveux et le rouge pour ma couleur actuelle … AUCUN COMMENTAIRE !- Vite ! Faut sortir de cette pièce, je vais mourir de chaud sinon ! Oh non ! William est dans le couloir, je lui tourne le dos pour aller dans ma chambre. Faut pas qu'il m'ai vue !

-Sura !

Eh bordel … Il s'approche de moi. Non, non, non ! Me regarde pas ! Dégage ! Je me retourne …

-William ! Comment vas-tu ? Héhéhé …

-Sura ça va ? T'es rouge ? T'es malade ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme une parfaite idiote ?

… Je viens de découvrir qu'il n'y a pas que Kid qui ne connaît pas la délicatesse. Nan en fait tout les Kid pirates manquent cette grande qualité qui fait d'un homme un homme … Eux aussi c'est des hommes hein, mais des brutes sans cervelles ! Bon allez ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Une réponse, n'importe quoi !

-Euh, j'ai mangé un piment rouge…

Nan mais c'est quoi cette réponse de merde ?! Il me regarde septique mais n'insiste pas. Ouf !

-Tu es sortie de la cabine du capitaine ?

Ha non pas ce sujet !

-Euh .. Oui, enfin j'ai frappé, il n'a pas répondu donc je suis entré et en entendant le bruit de la douche, je suis repartie…

-Et … c'est pour ça que tu es toute rouge ?

Rah ! Mais pourquoi c'est dans de tel moment que les pirates du Kid sont intelligents ?!

-Il fait chaud dans la cabine du cap'tain et avant d'y aller j'ai été en cuisine et j'ai malencontreusement bouffer un piment …

Il m'affiche un sourire narquois.

-Ah oui, bien sur, ce doit être ça …

Mais vas-tu fermer ta grande gueule non d'un poisson rouge ?! Pourquoi la seule fois ou tu fais appelle à ton intelligence c'est pour me faire chier ?! Je soupire, tss. Il a gagné.

-Bon, ok, t'as gagné. Je suis entrée parce que j'avais pas de réponse. Et j'ai regardé dans la salle de bain dans la quel Kid était en train de prendre sa douche …

William se retient de rire quelque seconde et ne pouvant lutter explose de rire… Wenh la honte ! Il arrive à se calmer et reprend.

-Nu, j'imagine, le cap'tain.

-Bah t'as d'jà pris une douche habillé espèce de crétin ?!

Il réexplose de rire. Ah mais non, ça va pas recommencer ?! Je veux mourir ! Il me lâche sa phrase entre deux fous rire.

-Bah alors Sura, je te savais pas aussi perverse !

-C'est pas drôle espèce de débile ! Et je te jure que si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, je te trucide sur place !

Oui, oui, c'est ça, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce tu vas me dire encore ?

-Bien, bien … Sinon … La vue était bonne ?

Un nouveau fou rire lui prend. Il commence à me gonfler celui là !

-Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ?! Dégage de là !

Il part toujours mort de rire … Oh la honte … Bon, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre et que je me calme … Allez, respire.

Les minutes passent et la douche commune des gars se vide. Je m'assure qu'il n'y est plus personne pour entrer. Bon c'est ok ! Je ferme la porte et je me glisse sous l'eau. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

-Alors comme ça on matte les gens quand y sont sous leur douche ?

Cette voix … Ne me dite pas que … Non … Je dois rêver… Hein ? Oui, je suis en train de rêver. Je tourne la tête vers cette voix que j'espère imaginaire et je vois un Kid grand sourire les bras croisés, collé au mur… J'éteins l'eau rapidement et attrape ma serviette en une vitesse record pour m'enrouler dedans.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Eustass Kid ! Qu'est-ce tu fou ici ?!

-Bah je profite de la vue.

-Non, mais non ! Non ! Et puis comment tu es rentré non d'un monstre marin ?!

-La clef est en fer.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour venir !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais, toi ?

-Arrête de sourire ! Et c'était complètement involontaire ! Je savais pas que tu prenais ta douche !

-Bah disons que moi non plus, je ne savais pas alors.

-Nan mais oui, bien sur ! Comme si on allait te croire ! En plus c'est vraiment pas crédible !

Je m'arrête de hurler pour remarquer que je me suis rapprocher de Kid … à quelque centimètre de lui … On va peut-être reculer nan ? Kid me regarde son sourire s'élargissant, il se penche un peu … Trop prêt, BEAUCOUP trop prêt …

-Pourquoi tu rougis Sura ? Ca te gène d'être aussi proche de moi alors que tu es dans une serviette ?

-Heu … pour être honnête oui. Mais vraiment beaucoup, alors pour l'amour d'Ener, recule, s'il te plait.

-Personnellement je peux pas, et même si je pouvais, j'ai une merveilleuse vue d'ici, alors je vais pas me priver.

-Dégage Kid !

Il explose de rire …

-Tss… Je peux terminer de prendre ma douche au moins ?! _SEULE _?!

-Roh la la, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser … Bon allez je sors, mais la prochaine fois, ne rentre plus dans ma cabine sans que je t'y aie autorisé, compris ?

-C'est pas un jeu Kid ! Ca risque plus d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il me tourne le dos et claque la porte. Tss. L'enflure. M'enfin, j'ai fais ça aussi donc bon, c'est pardonnable. Quoi que, lui il en a fait exprès, LUI !

Voilà, ma douche est finit, et j'ai une dalle à faire gargouiller un mort ! Alors allons manger ! Et si je pouvais éviter de tomber sur Kid, ça m'arrangerait… Non, non ! Pas pour le sujet de la salle de bain. Et moi rouge ? Mais non pas du tout ! Mais pas DU TOUT ! Enfin bref, la mission « E.K.T.P » est lancée ! -Évitez Kiddy à Tout Prix. Stylé, hein ?-

Bon bref ! Sois je vais bouffer dans la réserve, sachant que si le Cap'tain le sait, je me fais dead, ou alors dans la cantoch avec les autres. Et avec Kid … Ou bien alors, grève de la faim ! Mais j'ai une putain de dalle à faire crever un mort ! Bon allez, je vais avec les autres ! Sachant que la plupart doivent réparer le bateau. J'aimerais bien les aider mais je ne leur serait vraiment d'aucune utilité, plutôt une gêne … M'enfin bon, je vais avec les autres et puis c'est tout. J'entre et je regarde instinctivement la place de William qui se trouve être présent. En fait, la plupart ne sont pas là, ils s'activent sur le pond. Willy me regarde et se retient de rire … Je passe mon pouce sous ma gorge pour lui faire comprendre que s'il parle, je le déglingue en force. Mon geste le fait exploser de rire et toutes les personnes dans la salle nous regardent avec de grands yeux… Oh non… Je vais m'asseoir et je mange en regardant tout le long mon assiette. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Kid me regarde ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai trop honte pour ce que j'ai involontairement fais … Rien que d'y penser je rougis.. Tss. Foutu cap'tain.

Bon j'ai passé toute la soirée à éviter Kid qui se comporte normalement, il ne me regarde pas plus que ça, ne me parle pas non plus, et gueule ces ordres. Enfin une attitude normale quoi. Je suis la seule à réagir bizarrement en fait. Je l'évite, je reste dans mon coin, je parle pas et dès que je le croise par hasard, je rougis et je baisse la tête … Je vais me chercher une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine. La porte de la cuisine est défoncer pour je ne sais qu'elle raison … m'enfin pauvre porte. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi !

-Dreck, t'as du saké pour moi ?

Il rigole et me regarde.

-Bien sur ! J'ai un stock complet pour toi. Je m'étais étonné que tu ne vienne pas plus tôt.

-Oh ! T'es trop un amour ! Bah vaut mieux tard que jamais hein.

-C'est pas faux, allez tiens, et ne vide pas d'un seul coup ta bouteille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller molo. Bon j'y vais ! Au fait avant de partir, besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ou ce que tu veux ?

-Non, ca devrait être bon.

-Bien, mais viens me trouver si tu veux de l'aide.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Je sors de la cuisine et par m'installer sur un coin de bastingage intact, dos au pond, regardant la mer.

-Bah alors ! On rêvasse ?

Je hurle en manquant de me casser la figure dans l'eau. Je tourne la tête vers un William moqueur.

-Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ! J'ai faillis tomber dans l'eau, espèce de débile !

-Bah. Tu serais rentrée à la nage, un peu de sport te fera du bien, ça te fera maigrir.

-Pardon ?! Je sais que je suis assez grosse mais quand même ! Le « tact » tu ne connais pas ou quoi ?!

Il rigole.

-Ca va, ca va, je blague.

-Tss.

Je me remet dans ma position initial et lui pose ces coudes sur le bois, me tournant le dos.

-Tu l'évites hein ?

-Ouais, je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre … C'est trop la honte !

Il rigole une nouvelle fois.

-Bah, tu as rien fais de grave, tu ne savais pas, c'est tout. Pour sa part il a déjà oublié. Regarde son attitude, elle n'a absolument pas changé.

-Ouais, je sais, mais moi j'arrive pas à oublier, c'est trop la honte !

-Bah, on s'en fout, il y a autre chose à faire pour se préoccuper de ça. Regarde le bateau … Deux jours en mer à faire avec cette épave. Une seule attaque est c'est fini. Il ne tiendra pas.

Je décroche mon regard de l'océan pour le tourner vers le pond. Le bateau est presque mort. Le mat est à deux doigts de s'étaler sur le pond. La coque est bousillée dû au typhon, je me demande comment sont les dégâts dans l'eau…

-J'avoue que je le préférer avant …

-Il avait plus de gueule quoi.

-Ouep.

-Dis donc vous deux ! Vous avez pas autre chose à foutre que de tailler le bout de gras ?! Je sais pas moi, comme réparé ce putain bateau par exemple ?!

-On va peut-être y aller non, sinon notre cadavre ira rejoindre les poissons et c'est pas classe..

-Allons-y. Tu viens m'aider ?

-Bah Kid risquerait de me tuer si j'essaye de réparer son bateau …

-C'est à dire ?

-Je ne sais absolument pas réparer un bateau …. Mais vraiment pas, je suis une brêle en puissance pour la mécanique, électronique et tout ce qui va avec …

-C'est bizarre, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Ah ! Mais ta gueule !

Will rigole.

-Allez viens quand même, je vais t'apprendre.

-Si tu le dis.

Je le suis et il me file une planche dans la main.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Finish ! La suite bientôt je pense, dite-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. :) Ah bientôt tout le monde ! Et si vous avez des idées de H.S faite m'en part, j'essayerais d'en faire pour vous. :) (prévenez-moi par M.P ou review) Enfin, comme vous voulez, à bientôt mes canards !


	32. Chapter 32

Holà mes p'tits chou ! Comment c'est passer votre semaine de rentrée ? Bien j'espère ! :) Bon sinon, aujourd'hui j'ai encore décidé de mettre un H.S ; je sens que vous allez vous dires "Encore ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle nous fait chier celle-là avec ces H.S de merde !" Je m'explique. Ca me permet d'avancer dans mon histoire vue que je ne poste plus tout les jours ; vous le comprenez j'espère, le manque de temps, mes cours, l'inspiration qui ne vient pas d'un coup, enfin bref des trucs qui nous arrivent à tous ! Donc voilà. Deux chapitre cette semaine, je ne garanti rien de la suite. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine il n'y en aura qu'un. Bref.

Elsmul : N'hésite surtout pas si tu as une idée ! Merci, t'es trop gentil ! *o*

* * *

Je suis à la vigie, assis tranquillement, regardant la mer. Ça fait un moment que nous avons vu Basil Hawkins. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense à cette journée là. Certainement l'ennui et la chaleur qui me font divaguer…

_** Flash Back.**_

**« **Voilà, on est repartit rapidement après que Scratchmen Apoo nous ait bien retardé. Cinq jours en mer avec un cap'tain encore au bord de la crise de nerfs. De l'assassinat autrement dit.

-Allez les morveux ! On se bouge le cul et on rame pour rattraper Hawkins !

J'aimerais bien lui faire remarquer qu'on peut pas aller plus vite, mais on va éviter pour l'instant … Sura qui était avec moi le regarde et soupire. Oh non … Elle va encore aller lui chercher des noises et on va encore devoir supporter les engueulades de ces deux gamins.

-Je me demande comment tu as encore de la voix pour brailler alors que tu n'as pas arrêter de te plaindre en attendant Apoo …

Une veine fait visiblement son apparition sur la tempe du cap'tain. Et c'est reparti …

-J't'ai rien demander gamine ! Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu la fermes !

Une veine apparaît à son tour sur le front de Sura.

-Arrête de m'appeler gamine, Kid ! Et je te ferais remarquer que « Kid » ça veut dire enfant ! Alors on se demande lequel est le plus gamin entre toi et moi …

Elle lui affiche un sourire narquois … Kid s'approche et je m'écarte pour éviter que ce genre d'histoire me retombe dessus. Sachant que j'ai rien fait, ce serait con de crever. Kid la prend par le col et la met au-dessus de l'eau, la tenant toujours.

-Tu disais ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout cap'tain ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui hein ! Tu trouves pas ?

-Si, si. Très beau même, et il fait un peu chaud nan ? Une petite baignade qu'en dirais-tu ?

Elle blêmit à vue d'œil. C'est fatiguant à la fin.

-Euh … non. Ça va aller … Tu peux me reposer GENTIMENT sur le sol, s'il te plaît Kiddy ?

-Humm… Nan.

Je remarque que Kid était en train de la lâcher. Sura se met à nous briser les tympans et pose ces deux mains sur le bras de Kid.

-Attend ! Attend, Kid ! Tu vas pas me jeter à l'eau quand même ?!

-Bah, c'était mon intention, pourquoi ?

-Ok ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu me reposes SUR le pond, et non à COTE du pond …

-… TOUT ce que je veux ?

Et revoilà les allusions plus que douteuses du cap'tain…Elle le regarde septique.

-… Euh … nan.

-D'accord, bon bah tant pis.

Il écarte ces doigts et la seconde d'après nous entendons tous un « Plouf ». Pas besoin de ce demander d'où vient c'bruit.. Kid s'accoude au bastingage et regarde l'hystérique remonter à la surface.

-Alors cette eau ? Comment elle est ? Bonne ?

-Nan mais ça va pas dans ton crâne de moineau ?! Elle doit être à trois degrés cette putain d'eau !

-N'exagère pas quand même …

-Tu veux aller la goûter ?! Tu verras si j'exagère !

Sa réaction le fait sourire.

-Je peux pas. Tu voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience quand même.

-J'en ai pleins, des morts sur la conscience alors une de plus ou de moins ça change pas ! Puis si c'était toi, ça m'empêcherais pas de dormir ! Au contraire ! Et pourquoi tu m'as balancée ?!

-Une envie subite.

-Et ça te prend souvent des envies comme ça, d'un coup ?!

-Ouais. Mais d'habitude se sont des envies meurtrières.

Je soupire. Ils me fatiguent réellement tous les deux … Je regarde Sura essayer de remonter. Elle me regarde avec des yeux de monstre battu.

-Willy-kun, tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plais … ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Incorrigible ces deux là. Je tends la main et la remonte.

-Merci Will ! Je sais que ça t'ennuie les disputes comme ça, mais j'avais besoin de ton aide. Kid ne m'aurait pas aidé sinon.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'essuie la main et pars lui chercher une serviette. Je prend la première qui vient et revient en lui donnant.

-Merci Will.

-L'eau était bonne Sura ?

Elle se raidit instantanément… Je me retourne et regarde Killer… Le second ne va pas _non plus_ prendre part à ce jeu stupide, si ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Killer ?!

-Je posai juste une question …

-Non, non, non, tu ne posais pas juste UNE question. Tu posais LA question … Celle qui me donne actuellement de grande envie de meurtre !

… Et c'est reparti… J'en ai marre, j'ai pas la force d'écouter leurs conneries à tout les trois, aujourd'hui. Je pars dans la chambre commune et me pose sur mon lit. Quelqu'un descend, je tourne la tête et c'est Paja, le mécano qui vient me voir.

-Bah alors mon frère, on fait la gueule ?

Il s'installe à mes pieds. Je crois mes doigts que je mets derrière ma tête.

-Nan Paja, ils me fatiguent et entendre Sura hurler c'est … non merci. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai pas la force.

-Fatigué ?

-Ouais un peu. J'ai mal au crâne avec, alors je t'explique pas mon état.

-Oh ! T'es malade ?

-Aucune idée. Mais je ne pense pas.

-Bah depuis que t'es là, je ne t'ai jamais vue malade, et ça fait quand même 5 ans ! Et sachant que je suis arrivé avant toi …

Je rigole en me rappelant le bon vieux temps avec Paja et les autres.

-Ouais, depuis mes débuts tu es là quoi.

-Tu étais un gamin à l'époque … 15 ans …

-Ouais, et toi tu étais encore jeune. Presque la trentaine si je me trompe pas !

-Eh j'te permet pas ! Et j'ai 27 ans !

-C'est ce que je dis, tu es même plus vieux que le cap'tain.

-… Qui aurait cru qu'on ferait partie de son équipage d'ailleurs ?

Je rigole doucement.

-On en a vu des choses quand même …

-C'est clair !

On entend les autres hurler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, le cap'tain à tuer quelqu'un ?

-Ce serait pas vraiment étonnant …

-C'est pas faux.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte à la volée.

-Hey ! Les mollusques ! Hawkins en vue !

… J'aime bien quand Dreck vient nous parler … Ça change des insultes du capitaine… Paja me donne une grande claque sur la cuisse. C'est vraiment sympa les marques d'affections dans cet équipage !

-Allez Will. Faut y aller !

Je soupire.

-Ouais, ouais j'me lève.

Nous arrivons sur le pont. Effectivement, l'équipage d'Hawkins est en vue. Nous le rattrapons rapidement et je remarque que le Magicien est assis sur un tonneau à jouer avec des cartes …

-Capitaine Eustass Kid. Ta visite ne m'est pas étrangère.

Le cap'tain sourit … Bon, c'est bon signe. Basil Hawkins est un homme –donc les allusions douteuses sont à supprimer-, il ne compte pas le frapper, -bah oui, il sourit.- Et il ne compte pas faire un scandale pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ! C'est vraiment bon signe.

-Basil Hawkins dît « Le Magicien » ! On a un marché à te proposer.

-Je le sais. Et d'après ce que disent mes cartes, c'est un marché intéressant…

-Exact ! Alors rendez-vous sur Evalie Island ! Mais bon tu devais le savoir…

-Oui, et je sais qu'un autre pirate se joindra à nous également.

-Toujours exacte ! Scratchmen Apoo pour être précis.

J'entends un « Ah bah putain ! Il a de la gueule ce navire ! »* Ce qui fait tourner toutes les têtes vers cette folle qui me sert de nakama. Je soupire. Allez, l'anim' de la journée fait enfin son apparition … Elle remarque –enfin- que tout le monde la regarde. Elle se gratte l'arrière de la tête et rigole comme une conne. Je souris malgré moi.

-Euh .. bonjour ! Héhéhé …

-Sura Sakasuki, soixante dix-huit millions de Berrys. Nouvelle dans l'équipage des Pirates de Kid. Bonne aptitude au combat, assez mauvaise endurance, mais forte dans l'ensemble.

Elle le regarde les yeux écarquillés mais se reprend vite et sourit de nouveau.

-Euh .. Bah ouais, c'est bien moi ! Et toi c'est Basil Hawkins c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-D'accord ! Bah écoutes, enchantée !

Sura se rapproche de lui un fin sourire sur ces lèvres et lui tend la main. Tous la regardent avec de grands yeux. Hawkins est le premier surprit. Toujours assis sur son tonneau il lève la tête pour la regarder –elle est plus grande que lui pour le coup- et il attrape sa main.

-De même.

Elle recule et tourne la tête vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle est givrée. Tendre la main à un ennemi … c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Et voilà … Une belle journée qui s'annoncé superbe –si on oubliait la scène de toute à l'heure- avec un capitaine de bonne humeur. Et évidemment cette journée tombe à l'eau parce que mademoiselle fait encore des siennes… Elle s'approche de Kid fronçant les sourcils et plaçant ces poings sur les hanches... Et c'est reparti.

-Ah, Kid tu vas pas recommencer hein ! Je disais juste bonjour a quelqu'un !

-Oui ! A un pirate ! Un ennemi ! Un homme qui voudra ta mort quand tu auras le dos tournée !

-Rah c'est bon ! Je faisais rien de méchant !

-Non, mais faut pas oublier que nous sommes des pirates ! Pas ces connards de bourges ! Alors comporte toi comme tel et arrête tes conneries !

-Oh ! C'est pas parce qu'on est des pirates qu'on doit être tous comme toi Kid ! Mal-poli et abruti !

Kid qui était au stade « passablement énervé » et maintenant au stade « je vais t'exploser ta sale gueule » stade qui est le plus haut chez Kid. L'équipage d'Hawkins, lui, est plus que surpris. Ce qui est normal je dirais… Une nouvelle –qui est une femme ! Faut pas l'zapper sa- tiens tête à Kid en l'insultant. C'est vraiment du **grand** n'importe quoi …

-Je vais te … !

Killer intervient enfin, se plaçant entre les deux.

-Stop. On arrête. Sura, tu te calmes, et Kid tu fais pareil. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, Kid. D'accord ? Donc tu te calmes.

-Tss. Vous m'faites tous chier !

Kid part je ne sais où. Dans sa cabine je suppose. Je tourne la tête vers Sura qui fulmine en maudissant Kid de toutes les insultes inimaginable et complètement conne. Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et se retourne.

-Calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. C'est dangereux ce que tu as fais. Tu en es consciente ?

Elle soupire rapidement et plante ces yeux bleus foncé dans les miens.

-Oui j'en ai conscience. Mais pas besoin d'en faire un navire ! Désolée Will-kun. Je sais que ça te gonfle les engueulades entre moi et Kid.

-T'inquiète ! Je vais m'y habituer, sachant que parfois c'est très drôle…

-Tu m'étonnes toi, qu'c'est drôle ! Je me donne pas tout le mal du monde pour faire chier Kid si c'est pas pour quelque chose !

Je rigole.

-Tu es folle.

-Je sais ! Bon, j'ai soif ! Dreck ! Saké !

Dreck arrive face à nous et souris.

-Cuisine mademoiselle.

La dite mademoiselle affiche une moue déçue.

-Oh bah non quoi. Je sais pas où c'est …

-Allez, viens. Je vais te montrer.

Ils partent tous les deux vers la cuisine. J'entends des brides de conversations venant de l'autre équipage.

-Tu crois qu'elle est avec le capitaine Kid ?

-Bah, sinon il l'aurait déjà tuée. D'après ce que je sais il est cruel et ne supporte pas qu'on l'insulte …

Je me retourne pour voir les deux hommes débattre sur le cap'tain et Sura. Je vois Paja qui s'approche d'eux par derrière. Que va faire ce crétin ? Il s'approche et place ces deux mains sur les épaules des deux pirates d'Hawkins. Les deux sursaute et tourne la tête pour voir un Paja tout sourire.

-Vous voyer les gars, entre le cpa'tain et Sura c'est un peu compliqué.. Disons qu'ils sont ensemble sans vraiment l'être …

Les deux hommes se regarde un instant. L'un deux prend la parole.

-C'est à dire ?

Je m'approche d'eux les mains dans les poches.

-C'est-à-dire que leur relation est un peu bizarre. Ils se cherchent plus la guerre qu'autre chose.

Les trois tête me regarde.

-Eh ! William ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

-Bah c'est à dire que je fais un peu partit de cet équipage …

Il rigole. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con parfois.

-Nan mais je veux dire, tu es pas avec Sura ou en train de faire la gueule ?

-… Je faisais pas la gueule. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons bientôt partir. Alors ne tarde pas. Le cap'tain à dt qu'il voulait qu'on parte rapidement.

-T'inquiète !

Je me retourne et ressaute sur le bateau. Laissant les trois débattre sur le sujet de Sura et du cap'tain. Je m'installe contre le mat. Je ferme les yeux, pour profiter au maximum du soleil, et du « calme » qui règne sur les deux navires. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. J'ouvre un œil, mais je ne vois pas qui c'est ; le soleil m'ébloui. Je referme les yeux reconnaissant la carrure de Sura. Elle s'installe à coté de moi.

-Tu fais la tête Will-kun ?

-Non, je ne fais pas la tête.

-On dirait… T'en veux ?

J'ouvre un œil et regarde la bouteille de saké qu'elle me tend. Je souris puis la prend. On entend une porte s'ouvrir brutalement. Ça doit être le cap'tain…

-Bon allez les larves, on reprend la mer !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une autre ombre se place entre devant nous. Je lève la tête. Un corps massif. Un manteau en fourrure ou je ne sais quoi. Des cheveux en pointe. Un bras que je qualifierai de non-humain.. J'en déduis que notre cher cap'tain est devant nous, pour nous engueuler.

-Dites-moi vous deux, vous comptez rester assis là, comme des cons ou vous bougez le cul pour qu'on reprenne la mer ?

… On va se bougez, ça évitera de crever…

-Non, non cap'tain, on va y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je m'apprête à me lever mais Sura me tire par la manche.

-Attend Will ! Kid, on va bouger mais tu peux pas attendre deux minutes, histoire de terminer cette bouteille ?

-Nan ! Vous vous bougez le cul et maintenant les feignasses !

-Ça va, ça va …

Elle se lève et part à la vigie –plus pour la tranquillité que pour surveiller-. Kid se retourne pour me regarder.

-Tu attends quoi William ?

-Euh. Rien, rien, j'y vais !

Je saute sur mes pieds et m'empresse de monter à la vigie. Sura boude les bras croisés. Elle me fait penser à un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un cookie.

-Fais pas la gueule Sura. Tu sais que tu ressemble à une gamine de 5 ans ?

Elle ne réagit pas puis la seconde d'après plante ces iris bleus dans les miens.

-Dis Will. Tu penses quoi de moi ?

Je suis surpris par sa question, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se souciait de ce que les gens pensait d'elle à vrai dire … Je m'installe à coté d'elle.

-Ce que je pense de toi ?

Elle hoche la tête me regardant toujours sérieusement.

-Bah, tu es fatigante, enquiquineuse, têtue, folle, insouciante, sadique et hystérique.

Elle baisse la tête comme déçue.

-Mais tu es aussi puissante, gentille, avec moi en tout cas, puis tu as une bonne décente alors pour les fêtes c'est bien ; je suis pas seul ! Et puis, tu es ma nakamas pour les conneries aussi. Nan, sans toi je me ferais vraiment chier.

Elle lève la tête étonnée et me sourit.

-Merci Willy. T'es gentil.

-Dis tu te rappelles la fois ou on avait mis du piment broyé dans le rhum de Paja ?

-Tu m'étonnes que je m'en souviens ! C'était tellement drôle en voyant sa tête ! Il était tout rouge !

-Il a du boire au moins cinq litres d'eau après ça.

-Ou la fois où on avait fait peur à Dreck et qu'il s'était cassé la gueule dans l'eau !

-A oui, celle là elle était géniale !

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux.

-Merci William.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi.

Je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-T'inquiète. »

**_Fin du Flash Back._**

Je souris en repensant à cette journée. Je remarque que le jour est en train de se coucher. Quelqu'un monte, et je remarque une touffe blanche.

-Willy, on va manger tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Elle saute et je l'entends atterrir.

-Dépêche-toi où je bouffe ta part !

Je rigole. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir s'amuser dans cet équipage puis avec une folle y'a toujours de bonne chose à faire ! Et puis avec elle j'ai l'immunité ! Bah oui, je vois mal le cap'tain la tuer pour des blagues enfin bon. Je suis presser de savoir ce qu'elle a prévue pour faire souffrir les autres ! Je saute de la vigie et entre dans la cuisine. Un brouhaha sans nom y règne. Un brouhaha comme je l'aime.

* * *

Voilà finis. Bon des avis ? Trop de H.S ou des trucs du genre ? Bref, à bientôt mes canards ! Avant de vous laissez, quand Sura dit : "Ah bah putain ! Il a de la gueule ce navire !" Je n'ai **aucune** idée de comment il peut être. Donc voilà, c'était juste pour vous le dire ... Bon allez, salut tout le monde !


	33. Chapter 33

Mes p'tit choux à la crème ! Me revoilà après ... une semaine ? Moins ? Bref, on s'en fou ! Nous sommes mardi, et qui dit mardi dit nouveau chapitre ! Oui, bon, c'est vrai je viens d'inventée ce truc qui n'est absolument pas sûr ... Bon, bref, voilà : LA SUITE !

Miyu ... : Que dire de toi ? Tu es magnifiquement folle ! x)

Merci, merci Elsmul. :) le voilà le prochain chapitre. Et juste entre parenthèse, je referais peut-être un POV Will. Je vais voir. :)

Opale : Je te l'ai déjà dis, me semble t'il mais merci. :) Et je t'ai aussi dis que tu étais folle ... Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que mes chapitres s'envolent ? (Ca aussi je te l'ai dis... x)) T'es meugnonne ! Merci ! :D

Kimberly : Merci pour ta review. :) Pour la romance ça va commencer dans trois chapitres si je ne me trompes pas. :) Sinon ... j'ai une question, qui s'adresse à tout le monde ... Qu'est-ce que mes dialogue ont de si exceptionnel ?! :O Je comprend pas pourquoi vous me dites ça en fait. :o Et pas grave tu m'as dis ce que tu en penser, c'est déjà très bien et c'est pour ça que je te remercie ! :D

Mes chéris. J'ai une question. J'ai plusieurs personnes qui lisent mon histoire. Je vais pas me plaindre du nombre de review que j'ai pour la simple est bonne raison que ce nombre me fait halluciner moi-même. Mais j'ai une question. Nous sommes aux 32ème chapitres et je ne sais toujours pas si vous aimez mon histoire. Je parle en particulier au lecteur fantôme. :) Donc aimez-vous ma fiction ou pas ? Je ne veux ABSOLUMENT pas être désagréable mais pour que je continue mon histoire correctement j'ai besoin de vos avis. Alors si vous ne savez pas, tout en bas de la page il y a un gros cube dans lequel on peut écrire... Bah j'aimerais que vous tapiez vos avis sur mon histoire, pour que je m'améliore, les critiquent, les idée, les OCs dont vous aimeriez faire apparaître dans l'histoire, pleins de choses comme ça... Vous devez trouver ça bizarre mais je m'inquiète sur le fait que vous l'aimiez ou pas, cette fiction, qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur -d'après moi-. Bref, je poste le chapitre. :)

* * *

Voilà enfin l'île ! Deux jours que le bateau est à deux doigts de couler dû à l'attaque des soeurs et. Kid est d'une humeur massacrante. Un homme à bien failli passer par-dessus bord parce qu'il était sur son chemin. Si Killer n'était pas intervenu en lui disant de se calmer, ce pauvre homme serait mort. Enfin bref, cette île ne semble pas beaucoup habiter. On voit 3 baraque à tout casser et une énorme forêt de palmier. Kid saute à terre le premier.

-J'reviens. Je vais chercher ce vieux croulant.

-Kid attend ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule d'un air méprisable. Vraiment pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui … Pour ma part, je ne rougis plus et j'ai retrouver mon attitude « normale » j'essaye juste de ne pas le croiser au maximum. Mais là, j'ai envie de bouger et il a l'air de connaître cette île. Il recommence à marcher. Tiens, Killer ne vient pas avec nous ?

-Tss. S'tu veux mais traîne pas dans mes pattes.

Je me mets à trottiner pour le rattraper.

-Killer ne vient pas ?

-Non. Il ne supporte pas ce vieux.

-Ah d'accord.

Il ne me parle pas de tout le chemin, vraiment pas aimable aujourd'hui. Nous arrivons dans un petit village. Kid s'arrête devant une maison et tambourine la porte.

-Oïe ! Le vieux ! Sors de là !

Aucune réponse. Kid se recule et donne un coup de pied dedans, ce qui fait tomber la porte. Il rentre et je le suis. C'est une petite maison, et il y a une personne âgée qui se saoule la gueule installé sur un fauteuil. Elle tourne la tête pour nous regarder.

-Oïe ! Bouge ton cul l'picrate ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Oh, Eustass-kun. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Le vieux essaye de se lever mais manque de se casser la binette par terre, bourrée le vieux nan ? Kid le soulève par l'arrière de sa veste pour le redresser.

-Pour la simple est bonne raison que mon bateau va couler si tu ne fais rien !

Je regarde le vieux avec plus d'attention. Cheveux gris, ébouriffé, et une longue moustache tombant de chaque coté de sa bouche, petit et bossu. Et ivrogne. Il s'arrête et me regarde. Il donne des petits coups de coude dans les côtes de Kid.

-Eh, Eustass-kun, c'est ta copine ? Pas mal, dis donc …

Kid souffle.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries l'vieux, elle fait partie de mon équipage. Ecoute, mon bateau à besoin d'être réparé.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est de nouveau sobre … Alors, y'a deux minutes, il tenait à peine debout et tu lui parles de bateau, c'est la forme ? …

-Attend une seconde, qu'est-ce tu lui as encore fait à ce pauvre bateau ?!

-Une attaque des sœurs Scylla et Cha... Cha... Charbibe ou chais pas quoi.

Je soupire, c'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est Charybde, Kid ...

-Ouais, on s'en fout, bref on a failli crever et le bateau va couler, si tu te bouges pas.

-Nan mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu l'a encore torturé avoue !

-Mais qu'est-ce tu raconte comme connerie encore ?! J'ai autre chose à branler que de « torturer » mon bâtiment !

Le vieux vient de donner un coup de poing sur la tête de Kid …

-Parle-moi autrement sale morveux ! Et les bonnes manières tu les as oublié ?! Et puis c'est quoi cet horrible bras ?! Tu ne viens pas me voir pendant presque deux ans et quand je te revois, tu as un bras en moins et ton bateau est détruit ! Ça va te coûter cher cette fois le morveux !

-Tais-toi et suis-moi ! Tu répares mon bateau et tu te tais ! J't'ai rien demandé !

Le vieux vient de donner un autre coup de poing, Kid semble vraiment s'énerver.

-Parle-moi autrement sale gamin ! C'est pas comme ça que l'on parle à quelqu'un qui ta sauvé la vie !

-Je me démerdais très bien tout seul ! Tu n'avais pas a me sauvé de toute façon !

Bon, il faut peut-être réagir avant qu'il y est un meurtre.

-Euh … excusez-moi mais les autres nous attendent …

Les deux autres s'arrêtent et me regardent.

-Elle a raison la petite. Allons-y.

-Tss. Prend c'que tu as besoin et dépêche-toi.

Kid sort rapidement suivis du vieux qui semble s'être remis de sa gueule de bois. Je me place à coté du vieux. Il continu de marcher et m'adresse la parole sans me décrocher un regard, continuant à boire.

-Alors petite. D'où te viennent toutes ces cicatrices ?

Je sursaute, je regarde mes bras, pas de manche courte ni rien. A part le cou et le visage –qui sont très faiblement marqués- je ne vois pas comment il a pu le découvrir !

-Euh… Des combats !

-Ne me mens pas petite.

Kid répond à me place, sans même se retourner ou s'arrêter.

-Elle t'a dit que c'étaient des combats, alors écoutes là, l'vieux.

Le vieil homme soupire ... Merci Kid.

-J'ai un prénom, Eustass-kun.

Il ne répond pas au p'tit vieux. Je décide d'engagé la conversation avec le vieux monsieur.

-Quelle est votre nom, monsieur ?

-Kyo, jeune fille.

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est une petite île, avec des palmiers, des plages, des petites maisonnettes en bois, un petit quai en bois également, deux-trois grandes battisses au maximum. Une jolie île.

-C'est joli ici, Kyo-san.

-Je te l'accorde. Je suis venue ici pour sa tranquillité, entre autres.

Il reprend plusieurs gorgée.

-Dîtes de quoi parliez-vous quand vous disiez avoir sauvé Kid ?

-Dans les débuts d'Eustass-kun, son navire avait été pris dans une tempête. N'y connaissant pas grand chose à la navigation ni à la réparation d'un bateau, il s'est échoué sur une l'île. Il n'était pas en danger physiquement, mais reprendre la mer avec une épave, c'était du pur suicide. Alors, malgré ces interdictions, je l'ai réparé. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas payé d'ailleurs ! Eustass-kun !

Kid ignore superbement sa remarque et je reprends.

-Une île qui se trouvait dans le « paradis » ?

-Oui, pas ici. Je suis arrivé il y a quelque année. Mais c'est sur Grand Line, que j'ai connu ce morveux.

-Vous vous y connaissez sur les bateaux ?

-Oui, je travailler comme constructeur naval sur South Blue.

-Oh ! D'accord, je comprends mieux.

-Et toi jeune fille depuis quand fais-tu partie de l'équipage de cette brute sans cervelle ?

-Moi ? Euh … Un certain moment à vrai dire, peut-être quatre ou cinq mois, je ne sais pas vraiment…

Il continue de boire et cette fois me regarde.

-Tu arrives à gérer ces mâles sans cervelle ?

Je rigole.

-Vous savez, Kyo-san, ils ne sont pas si idiots que ça. Un peu bête et méchant, mais attachant à force d'être avec eux...

-Shashasha ! Tu es courageuse petite ! Ou complètement folle !

Je soupire …

-Je me pose la même question parfois …

-Bon vous allez arrêter de dénigré mon équipage ?! Et je te ferais remarquer Sura, que, à ma connaissance, toi aussi tu y fais partie dans cet équipage « un peu bête et méchant » !

-C'est pas faut mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je dise que vous êtes bêtes et méchants.

Le vieux recommence à tituber. Kyo-san vient de s'étaler sur le sol … Je le place sur mon dos et lui demande comment il va.

-Kyo-san, ça va ?

Il ne me répond pas, et il me semble qu'il dort.

-Il est juste bourré. Laisse-le.

Je regarde le dos de Kid.

-Mais comment va t'il réparer le navire alors ?

-Quand il le verra il redeviendra normal, tu verras.

-C'est à dire que dès que tu parles de bateau, il redevient sobre ?

-Ouais à peu près ...

Nous voyons au loin le bateau, le vieux ouvre un œil. Il regarde le bateau et saute de mon dos pour courir à une vitesse fulgurante ! J'essaye de le rattraper mais trop tard.

-Kyo-san ! Attendez !

-Laisse-le Sura. Ça sert à rien de lui courir après.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode les gens ! Bon et mes lecteur fantôme, donnez moi vos avis. :)

Au fait ! J'ai réécris les 9 premiers chapitres pour ceux qui veulent. C'est juste comme ça hein. :) Mais s'vous plais mes agneaux, donnez-moi vos avis ...


	34. Chapter 34

Bijour mes petits canaris ! Comment a commencer votre 3ème semaine de cours ? Bon ! J'ai eu et lue les reviews de mes lecteurs fantômes. Je dois avouer que : Oui je doutais ... Mais je suis rassurée. Merci. Merci à mes lecteurs fantômes. :) Merci à Mana-chan, à Mufy, à sesshina, à .5454021, à chacha, à Opale-sama, à Juju-LovelyManga, Kimberly et à mes reviewers de toujours : Roussette, Elsmul et ma petite Miyu-Chou. :) Je vous aimes tous mes petits gens ! 3 Bon je réponds aux reviews qui m'ont demander des choses ou autre. En tout cas merci à tous !

Kimberly : Pour son nom de famille j'y travaille. :) Ne t'inquiète pas ... :3 Pour les chapitres ... Comme si je savais que tu allais les lires ! x) Mais je n'ai que changée la formulation de quelques phrases, enlever le plus possibles mes horribles fautes et c'est tout. ^^ Tu n'as pas ratée grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le reste, on en a parler ensemble. :p A bientôt !

Roussette : Je te les redonnerais plus tard mon poussin. :3 Mais tu corriges déjà mes chapitres actuelles alors bon. :p Et bien sur que je vais mettre notre Hawkie-chan ! :D Tu m'aideras pour trouver un scénario ? :)

Elsmul : Eh oui ! D'la romance dans trois chapitres ou deux ... M'enfin tu verras ! :D

Sesshina : Oui mes chapitres sont un peu court mais je poste tout les mardis _**(CHER LECTEURS ! MON CHOIX A ÉTAIT FAIT ! CHAQUE CHAPITRE ARRIVERA TOUT LES MARDIS**_** !****) **Désolée ... J'ai profité du truc pour passer un petit message ... Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes Eustass dans ma fiction. :) Grand merci pour ta review !

Chacha : J'essayerais de faire plus de truc pervers alors ... :3 Bisous, bisous ! Et merci pour ta review !

Opale-sama : Bien sur que je peux te faire apparaître ! On peux travailler ça ensemble si tu veux. :3 Voilà la suite !

Dis-te moi les petits jeunes ... L'épisode avec la douche vous à marquer hein ... :3

Bon allez ! Chapitre ! Et MERCIIIII !

* * *

Je regarde Kid, il a l'air d'être sérieux… Je marche à coté de lui regardant ce navire avec une tête de mort pour proue. Navire qui est à deux doigts de sombrer… J'ose regarder Kid du coin de l'œil.

-Tu fais la tête Kiddy ?

Il soupire.

-Mon navire est à deux doigts de couler, j'ai faillis crever, tu as failli crever, et tu m'appelle par ce surnom à la con, alors oui, je fais la gueule.

-T'inquiète, il va te le réparer ton bateau le vieux. Puis on est en vie. Je t'ai sauvée, tu m'as sauvé, on est quitte. Et moi je l'aime bien ce surnom, « Kiddy »… Ça a la classe !

-Non. Ça n'a rien de « classe ». C'est horrible comme nom.

-Bah non ! Pourquoi tu trouves ça moche ? Parce que tu crois que Kid c'est beau et que ça terrorise les jeunes ?

-En tout cas ça terrorise plus que « Kiddy ».

-Moi j'aime bien. Ça te rend plus … mignon et doux. Ça me fait penser à un gros ours en peluche !

Il me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. J'explose de rire. Elle était excellente celle-là ! Dire à Kid qu'il est plus « mignon et doux » avec ce surnom alors que l'gars à un bras en fer, une cicatrice tout le long d'la gueule et des cheveux couleur feue … ça n'a rien de mignon !

-Tu … t'es sérieuse là ? « Mignon et doux » ? « Un ours » ? Nan, en fait tais-toi. J'veux même pas savoir.

-Mais si ! Un petit ours marron, tout mignon ! Ou alors un lapin ! Un lapin bleu ! Le genre de peluche que tu as envie de câliner pendant des heures !

Il s'arrête et me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre venue du fin fond de l'océan. Je crois qu'il n'ose même pas s'imaginer le petit lapin bleu ou le petit ours marron qu'on câline. Je vais mourir de rire. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On arrive près du bateau et les autres se retournent pour me voir pliée en deux et Kid me regarder horrifié. Choqué le Kiddy ! Kyo-san arrive rapidement, ses longs sourcils gris froncés. Je me calme tant bien que mal.

-Eustass-kun ! C'est quoi l'état de ce pauvre bateau ! Hein ?! Regarde-moi cette merveille complètement abîmée ! Par ta faute !

-Je suis d'accord quand tu dis que c'est une merveille, mais ça ne change pas au fait que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

-Arrête de faire le mariole Eustass-kun ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est arrivé par hasard ?!

-Non. Les sœurs Charybde et Scylla.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Il se retourne vers le bateau et caresse la coque, se collant au navire.

-Oh, mon pauvre petit bateau, ne t'inquiète pas Kyo-sama va te réparer. Mais avant …

Il se retourne vers l'équipage.

-Je ne veux personne dans les parages avant que ce bateau soit complètement réparé ! Le premier qui tourne autour du navire à moins de 500 mètres de ce navire je le démembre !

Il prend une clé à molette pour arme. J'entends les autres parler entre eux.

-Autant aller sur une autre l'île …

-C'est pas faux, l'île elle-même doit faire moins de cinq cents mètres de diamètre.

Lance prend la parole.

-N'exagérez pas, elle est pas si petite que ça…

Je m'approche de ce vieux monsieur pour essayer de le calmer le plus possible.

-Kyo-san, calmez-vous. On vous jure de ne pas s'approcher du bateau lors de sa réparation ! Mais par contre, Kid aura le droit de venir voir l'avancement des réparations sur le navire, d'accord ?

Kyo-san me regarde quelque seconde et soupire, faisant mollement retomber son bras près de son corps.

-Très bien, marcher conclut. Mais qu'Eutass-kun et toi si tu veux, mais si je vois les autres dans les parages je leur ouvre le crâne !

-D'accord, d'accord … Mais j'ai une question … Où va t'on dormir ?

-Il y a un hôtel en ville.

-Nous n'aurions même pas le droit de venir dormir sur le bateau ?

-J'ai dis « pas avant que j'ais fini la réparation » !

-Mais vous travaillez pas la nuit, alors en quoi ça vous dérangerait ?

-Sache, jeune fille, que je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir finis de remettre ce bateau sur l'eau !

Je soupire, entêté ce petit vieux …

-Bien, bien et comment comptez-vous tenir ?

Il me montre sa bibine en souriant de toute ces dents grise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Je souris, j'aurais dû m'en douter …

-Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires alors.

-Dépêche-toi, je vais bientôt commencer.

Je monte sur le bateau et pars chercher mes pantacourts et tee-shirts. Je redescends et remarque qu'il n'y a plus personne et que Kyo-san et déjà au travail.

-Kyo-san, où sont partis les autres ?

-Aucune idée, à l'hôtel je pense.

-Merci, dîtes-moi, quand est-ce que nous pourrions reprendre la mer ?

-Dans trois jours.

-Bien alors à bientôt Kyo-san !

Je pars en courant lui faisant au revoir de la main. J'arrive dans le centre du village. C'est calme. Il y a quelque maison, des petits bars et je remarque l'hôtel. Assez grand, et accueillant. Je rentre et remarque Kid accoudé au bar parlant, ou plutôt draguant, une blonde, mince, une putain quoi. Je me racle la gorge.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

Kid se retourne et se redresse immédiatement.

-Hum, hum … Sura, je te présente Catherina. Catherina, je te présente Sura.

Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux. Je touche mes deux lames du bout des doigts prête à lui trancher sa jugulaire à n'importe quel moment. Elle penche la tête vers l'arrière et me salue gentiment. –Ironique bien sûr.-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi.

-Ouais, salut. Bon désolée d'avoir bousillé ton plan cul Kid, mais j'ai besoin d'une chambre alors tu te rattraperas se soir, quand je verrais plus cette vision dégoulinante de guimauve qui va me faire gerber toutes mes tripes.

Kid me regarde étonné une seconde puis se met à faire un grand sourire. –me demander pas pourquoi il sourit. Sa débilité reprend sûrement le dessus…- Je ne lâche pas des yeux cette … _chose_ qui se tient devant moi. Personne ne bouge.

-Bon, t'as une chambre ou je dois coucher dehors ?

-Oui, il va le falloir parce que je n'ai plus de chambre.

Ah ouais ? T'as plus de chambre ? Avec toutes les clefs qu'il y a derrière toi ? Tu veux jouer ? Très bien, on va jouer. Mais attend toi à perdre ma chérie … Je souris.

-Bien. Alors, ça ne te dérangera pas si je vais prendre la chambre où se trouve mon capitaine … Enfin, quand je dis « prendre », je veux dire « squatter ». Je suis sûre que ma présence ne le gênera pas, hein Kid ?

Je m'accroche au bras de Kid et continue de la regarder. Je n'attends en réalité pas une réponse de mon cap'tain. Je m'en fou de savoir si oui ou non, je le gêne. Ce que je veux, c'est une chambre. Et je l'aurais. Elle me lance un regard vraiment noir et se retourne prenant une clef.

-Tiens. Je viens de voir qu'il m'en rester une.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais bon, merci ma chérie !

Je pars, laissant la salope et mon capitaine ensemble… Ça me plait moyennement cette histoire. M'enfin ! J'essaye de trouver la chambre numéro _12_ c'est au deuxième, soit dernier étage. J'ouvre et remarque que je dois avoir la plus pourrie des chambres ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est un placard à balai ou quoi ?! Un lit POU-RRI, une commode sur laquelle je n'oserai même pas poser mes affaires de peur de la briser ! Une salle de bain dans un coin, complètement pourri ! J'ose même pas ouvrir l'eau de peur que ça me pète à la gueule ! Tss, je laisse tomber. Je pourrai même pas dormir dedans cette nuit. Il me faut de quoi me calmer. Je sors de ma chambre et décide d'aller boire un coup. Je passe par la réception et y'a pas un chat, pas cette salope et pas de trace de mon cap'tain… Tss. Je vais en crever un moi j'te l'dis. Bon ! Un bar ! Le voilà ! J'entre calmement mais malgré ça, toute les têtes se tourne vers moi … Silence complet dans la salle, évidemment … Je vais au bar et m'installe.

-Un verre de saké, s'vous plais.

L'homme fronce les sourcils mais me sert sans discuter. Je pose ma tête dans ma main et regarde mon verre sans grande conviction. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'avale mon verre cul sec et en commande un autre. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça hein ? Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout ! Je suis pas avec ! Je bois mon verre une nouvelle fois pour en recommander un autre. L'action se répète plusieurs fois. Beaucoup de fois même…

-Ouais, c'qui y'a en fait, c'est qu'j'suis complèèèètement jalouse de cette pute. Elle est blonde. Elle est belle. Elle est mince. Elle est grande. Bref, paaaaarfaite ! Quant à moi, bah grosse, moche, barbare, et méchante !

-Euh … Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Me dit le p'tit bonhomme essuyant mon cher petit saké que j'ai renversé en bougeant… Mooooon saké ! Pas grave ! Allez ! Un autre verre !

-Moi ? Bien sur ! P'quoi ? Et un aut' verre !

-Vous avez un peu trop bu je crois …

-Quoi ? Naaaaan ! Je vais parfaitement bien !

-.. Vous êtes quand même à votre trentième bouteille …

-C'est tout ?! Eh beh !

-Mademoiselle … J'ai dis « bouteilles » pas « verres ».

-Boooh, c'pas graaave ! Allez ! Un autre, chef !

Le p'tit vieux semble douter ou douteux ... J'sais plus ... Oh puis merde ! Il est pas d'accord quoi. Je frappe sur la table pour avoir mon autre verre.

-Allez, allez chef ! Un autre ! Un autre ! Un autre !

Il finit par me servir, enfin !

-Allez ! Cul sec ! Et à la votre !

Je me retourne vers les autres qui me regardent bizarrement. M'enfin, m'en fou. Quelqu'un entre. Je me retourne.

-Oh ! Willy-kun ! Vient t'asseoir avec moi, qu'on boive un p'tit verre tous les deux !

Je frappe la place vacante à coté de bibi. William regarde les autres –nos nakamas- en fronçant les cils. Euh nan, les sourcils. Il s'approche.

-Sura, combien tu as bu de verre ?

-Boh ! Pas beaucoup ! Une petite dizaine !

-De verre ou de bouteille ?

-Beuh … Chais pu ! Allez, on s'en fou ! Viens !

Il m'ignore et se tourne vers le p'tit m'sieur gentil qui m'sert des p'tits verres.

-Excusez-moi, combien de verre elle a bu ?

-Euh … Les verres je ne les ai pas comptés … Mais les bouteilles, si.

-Et alors, combien ?

-.. Trente, environ.

Willy écarte les yeux, booh quoi ? Il m'arrache mon verre encore plein des doigts, euh … Des mains. J'essaye de lui prendre de ses mains à lui.

-Mais-euuuuuh ! Mon verre, Williiiiiam !

-Sura, on arrête ! C'est la combien ta chambre ?

-Quelle chambre ?

-La chambre de l'hôtel !

-Oh ! Booh chais pas moi.

Il se frappe la tête contre la main. Euh le contraire. Euh nan. Boh j'sais pas. Il se retourne vers Dreecky.

-Dreck. Va chercher le cap'tain et Killer !

-Dreecky ! Viens boire avec moi, avant !

Dreck se retourne et me sourit.

-Désolée Sura-chan, une autre fois peut-être.

Il part et se met à courir.

-Bon bah tant pis ! Pajaaaa ! Viens, toi !

-Sura, tu es vraiment pas en état, mais une autre fois, promis.

-Boh quoi ? Je vais bien, j'ai la pêche, la banane !

-Oui, oui, on sait. T'as la corbeille de fruit.

-Ahahahah ! Elle est belle celle-là Willy-kun !

Il soupire. Je me jette sur mon verre.

-Héhéhé ! Tu as baissé ta garde mon Willy !

Les battants s'ouvrent pendant que je m'enfile mon petit verre, tranquille.

-C'est quoi c'bordel ?!

J'me r'toune, manquant de me casser le visage. Euh .. la figure.

-Oooh ! Cap'tain ! Viens boire !

Il ouvre les yeux grand.

-T'es bourrée ?!

-Moi ? Naaaan ! A peine !

Il s'approche à grands pas et m'arrache MON verre de MES mains ! Pas grave, l'gentil m'sieur va m'en donner un autre !

-Chef ! Un autre verre !

-Quoi ?! Nan, nan, nan ! Tu lui donnes, j'te bute !

-Oh bah non Kid ! L'tue pas ! En plus son saké est excellent ! J'te jure !

-Allez viens. J'te ramène à ta chambre !

-Quoi ?! Ça va pas la tête ! J'veux r'tourner au bateau !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Cette salope de pute m'a donné la plus pourrie des chambres ! L'lit ne tient même pas ! Je suis sûre qu'y'a même des cafards dans ma piaule !

-Arrête tes conneries ! Tu vas aller dormir !

-Non ! Hors de question ! J'rentrerai même pas dans c't'hôtel de merde !

Il m'regarde un instant.

-Dis-moi Sura … Combien de bouteille tu as bu ?

-Mais qu'es-ce vous avez tous avec ces bouteilles ?! On s'en fous ! C'qui compte c'est la soif que j'étanche !

Il regarde William, méchant.

-William. Combien elle a bu de bouteille ?

-Trente, cap'tain.

-TRENTE ?! Mais c'est pas possible … Allez tu viens avec moi.

-Quoi ? Noooon.

Il me tire par le bras et je me lève sous sa force. Je fais un pas et manque de tomber. Mon sensei, venant d'arriver, m'attrape de jutesse. Euh… justesse.

-Kid. Elle a quoi ?

-Bourrée. Trente bouteilles.

Le sensei à moi soupire.

-Sura tu viens.

-Nan ! J'ai … pas envie.

J'ai un immense coup de barre. Je m'endors tombant sur un manteau violet sombre.

* * *

Voilà ! Finish ! Bon je tiens à préciser que pour les 30 bouteilles, c'est gravement exagérer ... C'est un peu comme notre Luffy qui mange 40 tonnes de viandes sans grossir. :) Il est pas trop long le chapitre là ? :o Bon aller. Voilà mes petits chéris. :) A bientôt !


	35. Chapter 35

Ohayo ! Comment ça va mes petits amours ? Bon j'me pointe comme ça, avec un jour de retard ... Dites-moi, vous m'en voulez pas hein ? C'est seulement UN jour de retard ! :( Bref, passons. Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai eu quelque problème, un morale assez bas par la suite et une soirée entre potes et voilà. J'ai pas vue le temps passer. Ni le jour d'ailleurs. Bref je vais pas vous donnez mon emploi du temps d'hier mais voilà, ce qui comptes c'est que je suis là non ? ^^

Kimberly-Kuzan : Merci ma belle. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pourquoi de la guimauve ? Pour la phrase "cette vision dégoulinante de guimauve" ? Eh bien si c'est ça ... aucune idée. ^^ Mes idées sont parfois étranges. :3

Miyu : Moi aussi je t'aime ma Miyu-chouuuuu !

Amelia-vilnius : Ravie que une Sura bourrée et jalouse t'ait plus. :)

Opale-sama : Oui 30 bouteilles, mais tout est à prendre pour humour, nous sommes d'accord ? :) (Désolée du retard.)

Juju-LovelyManga : Un chapitre n'est jamais assez long ? D'accord, je retiendrai ça. ^^ Voilà la suite !

Merci Elsmul, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la faire le plus drôle et ridicule possible. ^^

Mystrale9331 : Non ca cuite va passer vite, nous sommes dans One Piece, tout de même. Même les choses les plus absurdes s'y trouvent alors bon ... :3 Bref, tu verras, j'en ai déjà dis beaucoup. :)

Miissane : Bonjour cher lectrice fantôme. :) Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Pour le lemon a vrai dire, je travaille activement dessus. Je bloque, bloque, bloque et rerebloque. Pour être honnête, je ne me lâche pas assez je pense. La peur de faire un mauvais travaille peut-être ... Enfin bref, heureuse que les couples que j'ai créée te plaisent. :) Encore un grand merci pour ta review. Et à bientôt j'espère.

Voilà, voilà. Bon, dans ce chapitre il y a un début de lemon, je préviens à l'avance pas pour casser le suspense mais surtout parce que, peut-être, il y a parmi vous des gens qui n'aiment pas lire ça. Chose que je respecte tout à fait, c'est pour cette raison que je préviens. Après il n'y a rien de très explicite donc ça ne devrait choquer personnes. Mais je préfère prévenir. Voilà, place au chapitre. :)

* * *

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête pas possible. Et merde. Qu'est-ce j'ai foutu hier, encore ?! Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que ce n'est pas ma chambre. Hein ?! Où je suis ! Je commence à paniquer repensant à Llyod et ses tortures. Là encore je n'étais pas chez moi et ça a mal fini … J'essaye de me lever mais je retombe sur ce que je crois être le canapé de la pièce. Ma tête me torture.

-Tiens te voilà réveillée, toi !

Je tourne la tête et vois un homme –ou monstre massif à voir- avec une chevelure rouge sortir d'une pièce. Je me calme instantanément. Je remarque que ce monstre, qui n'est autre que mon capitaine adoré est en serviette les cheveux mouillés… Euh … Qu'est-ce j'ai fais hier ?! Je me tiens la tête, dont la douleur à redoubler d'intensité par un effort inutile comme "se souvenir d'une soirée alors qu'on a un mal de tête énorme". Amnésie totale quoi ...

-Hurle pas abruti ! J'ai plus de tête !

-Avec ce que tu t'es pris hier, ça m'étonne pas !

-Rigole pas ! C'est pire … !

-Si, parce que c'est très drôle. Bon, comment va ta gueule de bois ?

-Hein ? Gueule de bois ?

-Ah, tu te rappelles pas ? Enfin, ça m'étonne pas vraiment … Bon, pour faire court, hier tu t'es bien bourrée la gueule !

-Arrête de hurler s'il te plais … Et comment ça « bien bourrée la gueuler » ?

-Bah hier, Dreck ma appeler, alors que j'étais vraiment occupé, pour me dire que tu étais en train de picoler comme un trou dans le bar du coin.

-C'est quoi ce regard noir ? Occupé ? Oh … Oh. Oh !

Ca y est ! Je me rappelle de tout ! Le bar ! La chienne ! Le plan drague de merde ! Tout ! Sauf ce qui est arriver après les 10 verres … Je le regarde malicieusement.

-Ah-ah-ah ! Occupé hein ?

-Ouais ! Occupé ! Autant dire que t'as foiré ma soirée !

-Oh putain ! Même bourrée je fais des putains de bonnes choses ! J'me félicite !

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Ta pute là. J'peux pas la saquer. Elle m'a refiler la chambre la plus naze cette salope. Et en plus j't'ai fais chier ! D'une pierre deux coups ! Parce que j'ai aussi foiré son plan !

-Oui, mais j'ai pas pu passer la nuit que je voulais …

Euh … Pourquoi il s'approche EN souriant. S'il s'approcher avec une lame j'aurais moins peur mais là, c'est carrément mauvais signe ! Le problème là dedans, c'est que monsieur est en serviette … Bon pour le coup j'ai quand même une belle vision. Il est plutôt beau comme ça ! Je m'explique : Il a les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude –si, si, ça existe !-, l'eau lui dégouline des cheveux pour venir continuer leur chemin sur son torse qui est complètement dénudé -et PAR_FAIT_TEMENT musclé, soit dit en passant ...-, il n'a pas ces lunettes, laissant ces cheveux libres et exposant sa cicatrice, et juste une serviette pour habit... J'en baverais presque si c'était pas Kid ! Je vais pas lui donner ce plaisir quand même ! Il continue de s'approcher et s'arrête devant moi … Je me redresse tant bien que mal et lui pose LA question qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dis-moi, on a rien fait hein ?

-Malheureusement nan. Tu t'es endormie comme une conne et te baiser alors que tu dormais c'est absolument pas excitant.

Dit comme ça, c'est sûr ... Il se penche vraiment très près et s'appuie avec son bras métallique sur le dossier du canapé … Hum hum. Changement de sujet s'impose !

-Au fait. Je suis où ?

-Dans ma chambre. A l'hôtel.

-Ah oui .. l'hotel. Pourquoi pas dans ma chambre ?!

-J'savais pas où était ta clef.

Il s'approche de mon cou et vient plaquer ces lèvres dessus… Il me mord la peau me laissant au passage sûrement un suçon … Il descend le long de mon cou qu'il lèche et mort. Il continue sa douce torture pendant un long moment. Je me mort la lèvre inférieure pour m'assurer qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche à mon insu. Il pose sa main de chair sur mon flanc… Un goût métallique vient me remplir la bouche, ma lèvre inférieure est fendue désormais, bravo … Il lâche mon cou pour s'en prendre à ma bouche, qu'il lèche pour que je lui accorde l'accès. Il s'impose rapidement et ne pouvant lutter –ou ne voulant lutter- je le laisse faire. Sa langue se mélange bestialement à la mienne pour partager le goût métallique qui animait mes papilles gustatives. Sa main passe sous mon tee-shirt et commence à remonter vers ma poitrine. Il lâche ma bouche, tous les deux essoufflés par le désir naissant et le manque d'oxygène provoquer par cet échange bestial et s'approche de mon oreille.

-J'adore ce goût...

Il attrape mon lobe d'oreille et commence à jouer avec. Sa main métallique prend la base de mon tee-shirt manche longue pour le remonter rapidement. Il s'écarte quelque seconde, voulant vraiment l'enlever et je lève les bras malgré moi … J'attrape ces cheveux –qui sont étonnamment doux, soit dis en passant- et appuis sur sa tête pour qu'il prenne mon cou d'assaut, je le sens sourire mais je l'ignore. Sa main métallique se colle à mon flanc ce qui me fait tressaillir au contact avec le froid de sa "main". Il la glisse dans mon dos, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon tressautement, me faisant décoller du siège. Son autre main remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour arriver sur mon soutient-gorge qu'il décroche d'une main experte.. Il s'écarte de moi et regarde ma poitrine complètement dénudée à présent. Je rougis et détourne les yeux sous son regard animal et cache mes seins avec mon avant bras.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça Kid, j'aime pas.

-Je peux pas faire autrement …

Il enlève mon bras qu'il doit trouver gênant et retourne lécher la peau de mon cou. Il descend rapidement pour embrasser ma poitrine. Ces mains descendent vers mon écharpe qu'il enlève illico presto. Il commence à enlever mon pantalon lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers le bruit dérangeant puis grogne comme à son habitude. J'essaye vainement de reprendre mon souffle et d'arrêter mon mal de tête qui persiste.

-Quoi ?!

Aïe ...

-Désolé de vous dérangé cap'tain ! Mais le vieux à besoin de vous, il dit que c'est urgent !

Une veine fait son apparition, oh il apprécie pas vraiment qu'on vienne le déranger pour un truc comme ça.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

-J'lui ai dis que vous verrez ça ensemble cette après-midi mais il m'a dit que c'était vraiment urgent ! Y'a un problème avec le bateau !

Il grogne une nouvelle fois.

-C'est bon ! J'arrive, j'arrive !

-Bien cap'tain !

Nous entendons des pas s'éloigner… Kid tourne la tête vers moi et grogne une nouvelles fois.

-Vraiment chiant dans cet équipage !

Je souris. Il s'éloigne et part devant une armoire ou il y a ses affaires. J'attrape mes habits et les remets.

-Mais Kyo-san a besoin de ton aide.

-Ouais, ouais … Tss. En tout cas pour casser l'délire y sont fort !

-Râle pas… Même après ça t'es chiant… En plus j'ai encore plus mal au crâne maintenant …

Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers moi, son sourire carnassier afficher sur la gueule … Mauvais signe ça, non ?

-Au fait, tu me dois 247.38 Berrys. Mais on peut s'arranger autrement si tu veux …

-… C'est précis ça dis donc. Et je peux savoir ce qu'est cette somme qui me paraît chère. Très chère même … Tu sais que j'ai pas une tune en plus !

-Tes boissons d'hier soir. Et oui c'est pour ça que je te dis qu'on peut s'arranger autrement …

… Il est sérieux là ? Oui. M'enfin plus important.

-Combien de bouteille tu as dis ?

-Trente.

…Ah ouais, j'ai pas fait semblant moi hier !

-… Hum, hum, je me suis effectivement bien saoulée la gueule…

Il s'approche de moi ayant finis de s'habiller. Il semble sérieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dis « il semble » parce que je suis sûre que dans deux minutes il va bien se foutre de ma gueule …

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris au fait ?

-Aucune idée, me rappelle pas.

Il me sourit narquoisement. Et allez, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Ah oui ? Même pas cette petite crise de jalousie d'hier ?

-Crise de jalousie ? AH ! Avec l'autre coche ?! Wolah ! Faut arrêter les délires mon grand ! Tu m'excuseras de te casser ton tripe mais sa sale gueule me revenait pas, et elle me revient toujours pas d'ailleurs !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Bon j'y vais, tu viens voir ton _Kyo-san_ ?

-Non, je vais prendre ma douche. Et pas besoin de prendre ce ton sarcastique Kiddy.

Il s'arrête et se retourne la mâchoire serrée …

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

-Hurle pas, hurle pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un cachet moi …

Je me lève.

-T'as des cachets ou pas ?

-Nan. J'suis pas méd'cin.

-Pas besoin d'être médecin pour avoir des cachets.

-Merde ! Me casse pas les couilles, j'te dis que j'en ai pas.

-Oh ça va, ça va …

Il sort claquant la porte. Pas commode le Kiddy quand il a pas un truc, m'enfin. Je me lève tant bien que mal et pars fouiller dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un médoc. Heureusement qu'il a dit qu'il en n'avait pas .. –ce bouffons en a-. Bref, je sors de la chambre une fois descente et je me retrouve plaquée violemment contre le mur. Oh putain ! Dès que j'ai plus de mal de tête je tranche la jugulaire de cette personne ! J'ouvre les yeux et ma tête tourne … Merci. Je remarque une tête blonde … Oui, effectivement dès que je vais mieux, je lui tranche sa gorge. Non. Tous ces membres. Non, mieux. Je vais lui broyer et après lui couper tous ces membres. MOUHAHAHA ! Bref, retour au présent.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, toi ?

-Ne t'approche pas de Kid !

-Ne confond rien. C'est lui qui m'a amené dans sa chambre…

-Dans laquelle j'étais avec lui hier ! Avant que tu ne viennes tout gâcher !

Je souris. Si elle savait comment ça me fait plaisir !

-De un, je n'ai pas fais exprès, bien que je me réjouisse que, même bourrée, je fasse des merveilles et de deux, dégage tes mains de ma gorge.

Elle sourit appuyant un peu plus sur ma gorge.

-Quoi et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu veux revoir **mon** capitaine une dernière fois je te le conseille.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Si elle croit que je blague, elle va être déçue. Je la repousse violemment contre le mur d'en face contre lequel elle se fracasse le dos. Je pose une main sur son épaule la forçant à ne pas bouger et de l'autre attrape une de mes lames pour la lui mettre sous sa gorge.

-Ecoute-moi bien sale chienne. Je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois. Continue à trop lui tourner autour et je te fais ta fête. Bien compris ?

La porte qui se trouve être à coté s'ouvre en grand. C'est la chambre des gars. Dreck, Paja, William et les autres. Dreck nous sépare rapidement.

-Sura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Mademoiselle me devance ..

-Elle … Elle m'a menacé comme ça … J'ai rien pu faire !

Elle se met à pleurer dans les bras de Dreck. Attend c'est une blague ?! Je suis prête à me jeter dessus mais William me retient par la taille.

-Ecoute-moi sale chienne ! Tu peux peut-être faire tourner la tête de ces gars mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Tourne-lui encore autour et remenace-moi encore une seule fois ! Une seule ! Et je te jure que ce village te retrouvera jamais ! Tu entends ? Jamais !

-Sura, calme-toi !

Elle m'ignore royalement et se blottie dans les bras de Dreck…

-Dreck j'ai eu tellement peur … ! Cette fille est folle !

Dreck lui fait un genre de câlin à gerber ! Tous me lance des regards noir et déçu, attend c'est une blague ?!

-Sura, je te pensais pas comme ça …

Je m'arrête instantanément. Quoi ? Je tourne lentement la tête vers Paja. Je le regarde dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et voyant son regard déçu je lui lance un regard méprisable. Une main atterrie sur mon épaule. Une voix que je connais très bien s'élève calmement.

-Calme-toi Sura.

Je me retourne brièvement pour voir mon second et mentor favoris. Je m'écarte et commence à partir. Je leur adresse tous la parole sans me retourner.

-Allez tous vous faire sauter. Et le premier que je vois, « amis » ou pas. Je l'égorge.

Je pars, en rangeant mes lames. J'entends mon second soupirer et cette salope « pleurer ».

* * *

Voilà, bon. A mardi prochain ? :)


	36. Chapter 36

Yosh ! Désolée du retard, mais voilà le chapitre. :)

Elsmul : Et si je savais que tu étais un mec. :p Moi, je veux bien mais tu veux qu'elle porte plainte où ? Tu l'a vois arriver à Marine Ford et dire à tous les soldats présent, prête à la descendre : "Je viens porter plainte contre mon capitaine pour harcèlement sexuel ! Alors amenez-moi à Sakasuki !" Bref, un peu de sérieux. Pour la blonde, je sais pas trop ce que je lui réserve ... Soit une mort douloureuse, soit une mort rapide, ou aucune mort... Que de questions ! :o & voilà la suite ! ;)

Miyu : Je suis d'accord ! Marrions-nous ensemble ! Comme ça, nous comploterons des plans machiavélique contre Kid et Law ... MOUHAHAHA ! Law m'a vexer, alors il doit payer ! +_+

Kimberly : Merci. Je savais que mon "MOUHAHAHA" allait plaire à du monde. :) -tu me ressemble ! Tu as l'air aussi violente que moi ! Oui mon surnom au bahut c'est "la racaille" ... Parce que je parle comme un mec et je tape .. Voilà comment me surnomme mes enfoirés de camarades !- MDR, oui, elle va devoir payer .. :3 "Pourquoi Sura" ? :o Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ? Parce que j'aime bien et ça allait bien avec le nom Sakasuki. :p J'espère bien que c'est drôle ! Je me donne pas tout ce mal pour que dalle !

-**D'ailleurs, cette demoiselle appeler SURA, s'écrit comme ça mais se dit SOURA. Voilà, l'info est passer.** ^^-

Amelia : Moi aussi je l'aime pas cette blonde. :3

Missanne : T'es carrément à fond là ! Ravis de te compter comme une lectrice officiel. ;)

Opale : Tuons nous ensemble. Pour notre retard à toutes les deux ! (Oui, ce chapitre devait être poster hier... Honte à moi !) Sinon, c'était amicale ton petit mot de la fin, ça partait du cœur non ? :)

Bref la parlote de l'auteur est finis, voilà le chapitre mes bichons ! :)

* * *

Je me retrouve dans une forêt à me défouler sur les arbres, imaginant que c'est cette chienne à leur place. Je m'arrête quelque seconde. Je suis : essoufflée, assoiffée, affamée et furieuse. Que mes propres nakamas me disent ça, nan, ça passe pas. Je m'assoie par terre essayant de reprendre mon souffle et mon calme.

-Tss. Dire que les autres doutent de moi … Même si je l'aime pas on peux m'expliquer pourquoi je l'aurais attaquée pour que dalle, hein ?! Même si je peux pas l'encadrer ils savent très bien que je l'aurais pas tuée sans raison !

Je me prends la tête. En fait … Si c'est possible … Mais quand même !

-Ils ne me font plus confiance ou quoi ?!

-Non, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne te font plus confiance mais cette femme leur fait tourner la tête, Sura.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et sors mes lames. Je soupire en voyant Killer adossé à un arbre les bras croisés.

-Killer, que fais-tu là ?

-Je cherchais une folle qui déprimait dans son coin.

-Je déprime pas ! J'imagine juste la pire des tortures quand je vais voir sa sale gueule !

-.. Tu devais pas trancher la gorge de quiconque viendrait te voir ?

Je souris.

-Tu veux un combat Killer, c'est ça ?

-…

Je rigole

-Bon bah je vais essayer de te la trancher ta jugulaire, si tu le veux tellement.

Je fais un bon en arrière. Je me place en position de combat et Killer ne m'attend pas pour foncer. Je sers les dents, son attaque est comme d'habitude : surpuissante. Je recule malgré moi et une de ces lames rotatives m'écorche l'avant-bras. Je lâche instinctivement une lame pour appuyer sur ma plaie. Killer soupire.

-Sura … Tu n'es pas assez concentrée. Heureusement que je retiens mes gestes. Si j'avais appuyé un peu plus, ton bras aurait été coupé et je t'aurai également ouvert le ventre … Une attaque plus puissante et tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

-Désolée Killer. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Mais continuons !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui !

Il se jette sur moi, je recule et je remarque ma seconde lame planter dans la terre un peu plus loin. J'essaye de m'en approcher mais Killer ne me laisse pas se plaisir. Il m'attaque sans relâche et j'essaye vainement de trouver une faille dans son attaque. C'est peine perdue. Killer est la personne la plus sérieuse dans un combat et qui ne fait, à ma connaissance, jamais aucune faute. Alors, moi, espérer trouver une faille dans sa technique, c'est inutile et idiot. Killer disparaît quelque seconde et je sens un coup énorme dans mon dos. Je vole sur plusieurs mètres et me bouffe un arbre… Outch. Je tombe au sol et me relève, tremblante et essoufflée.

-Sura. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu dois plus fermement te tenir au sol. Regarde. Un simple coup de pied et tu voles pour atterrir dans un arbre.

-Je sais, désolée…

-Concentre-toi.

Je me crampe plus sur mes pieds et attends que Killer réattaque. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Il saute et abat sa lame à la verticale sur moi, je saute en arrière pour l'éviter. Son autre bras n'attend pas que je réagisse une nouvelle fois. Il attaque en abattant sa lame a l'horizontale pour toucher mon flanc. Je me plaque contre le sol et sens un filet d'air suivre le chemin de la lame au dessus de moi. Je m'apprête à me relever et un gargouillement fait son apparition. Killer s'arrête net et me regarde. Je rougis et regarde le sol sous moi. C'est carrément la honte ça !

-Bon allez, on arrête. Je t'emmène manger.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Sérieux ?!

-Oui.

-Oh merci Killer !

Je range mes lames et me relève pour partire avec mon second. Nous arrivons dans le bar d'hier et le barman écarquille les yeux en me voyant. Je m'approche.

-Bonjour monsieur … Euh … Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai -disons-le-, un peu perdu mes moyens …

-Mais mademoiselle ! Comment se fait t'il que vous soyez déjà debout ?! J'ai cru que vous alliez faire un comma éthylique !

… C'est vrai ça, je n'ai plus mal à la tête, le cachet peut-être... Je m'installe à la même place qu'hier et rigole comme une conne, me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Ça me gêne de demander ça.

-Vous pouvez me servir à mangez s'il vous plait ? J'ai une faim à faire gargouiller un mort …

-Mais bien sur ! Attendez, je passe la commande. Que voulez-vous ?

-N'importe quoi à vrai dire… Killer, qu'est-ce que je peux prendre de pas trop cher ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sura. Mange.

-Merci Killer ! Alors n'importe quoi !

-Terry ! Prépare un bon plat pour mademoiselle !

-Oui, Ojīsan !

Je regarde l'homme en question. Cheveux noirs, yeux noir, habillé en noir. Teint bronzé. Fin et pas vraiment musclé. Mais beau. Avec un petit air ténébreux…. Mais bon après ce qui c'est passer avec Llyod, je dois avouer que ça calme mes ardeurs … Le p'tit vieux bonhomme revient quelque minute plus tard avec une assiette pleine de viande, de légume ! Ça a l'air super bon ça !

-Tenez !

-Oh mon dieu ! Merci !

Je dévore l'assiette –'fin son contenu, soyons d'accord-.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu énervée ?

Je m'arrête.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es énervée contre cette femme ?

-Non, je t'arrête ce n'est pas une femme, mais une putain. De plus elle m'a refilé la chambre la plus pourrie et elle drague Kid sous mon nez ! … Euh … oublie ça veux-tu ?

-C'est donc ça le problème hein … Le problème c'est qu'une femme drague Kid.

-Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! C'est que cette…. _Chose_ –qui n'est pas une femme soit dit en passant- drague tout ce qui bouge et retourne tout le monde contre moi ! C'est ça qui me fout en rogne ! Je vais la … !

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! ~

Cette voix mielleuse … Quand on parle de la chienne on y voit le bout du cul … Je me retourne lentement. Et remarque que cette … Larve est habillée d'une robe lui arrivant au ras du cul et un décolleter plus que plongeant avec des talons de plusieurs centimètres. Elle me regarde et me lance un doux sourire hypocrite. Se calmer, se calmer, se calmer et. Se. Calmer ! Elle ouvre sa bouche et commence à me parler forçant sur sa voix pour paraître innocente et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

-Tu sais Sura-chan, je peux te pardonner si tu t'excuses pour avoir essayer de me tuer.

Quoi ? M'excuser ?! Moi ?! JE VAIS LA DÉGOMMER ! Naaaan, jouons-la subtile.

-T'as toujours pas compris hein ?

Je me lève passant à coté d'elle et m'arrête. Je parle le moins fort possible pour qu'elle seule entende.

-Tu sais ma belle, j'ai le sang de _beaucoup_ de personnes sur les mains. Des hommes, des femmes, des pirates, des marines et des civils parfois … Alors si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop. Parce que si un jour une de mes pulsions prend le dessus, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Et je peux te jurer que le village tout entier, que dis-je, le monde entier ne pourra _jamais_ te retrouver … Et je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu regretteras trois choses. La première d'être née. La deuxième d'avoir tournée trop longtemps autour de mon capitaine sous mon nez. Puis la troisième … De m'avoir rencontrée ET menacé. Ne prend pas ça comme une menace ma chérie. Mais plutôt comme une promesse.

Je pars sur ces quelques mots. Assez fière de moi, je dois dire. Parce que si elle n'a pas comprit après ça … Elle mourra.

* * *

Petit chapitre je sais ! Mais le prochain va être long et mouvementé ... BREF ! Pas d'autre explication, à bientôt ! :)


	37. Chapter 37

Yo ! Et oui, c'est bibi ! Voilà le chapitre les petits jeunes !

Ma petite/mon petit Missanne, tu as eu un accident ?! BMX contre une moto ? Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as perdu ? Bref. Arrêtons les blagues. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Fractures ? Bien sur que nan je m'en fous pas ! :o La vie des gens m'intéresse... Un vraie commère comme dirait ma mère. x) Bref ! Rétablie-toi bien quand même. Bisous bisous !

Dis-moi elsmul, Perona est passer dans le coin ? Nan parce que la dernière phrase était, comment dire ... Enfin tu avais l'air au bord du suicide quoi ! Alors on arrête les conneries ! Et puis avec les cours ça se comprend ... Fin bref, voilà la suite !

Opale : Nous sommes du même avis ! Kid c'est avec Sura qu'il ait ! :D Et oui .. Le chap' était court. ^^' Désolée ! Je me rattrape promis !

Bon, voilà la suite les jeunes !

* * *

Tiens ? Je suis arrivée au navire ? Oh bah oui et Kyo-san est seul au loin. Je hurle son nom et fais des grand geste de la main. Je me met à courir pour le rejoindre.

-Kyo-san !

Il se retourne et me regarde surpris. J'arrive à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflée et répond à sa question.

-Jeune fille ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Ah vrai dire je marchais sans réel but et j'ai atterris ici.

-Ah d'accord. Installe-toi si tu veux.

Je m'installe près de lui sur le sable et le regarde travailler. Le mât est réparé. Le bastingage également.

-Vous aviez un problème avec le bateau ce matin ?

-Oui, le mât ne tenait pas.

-Oh d'accord !

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose.

-Dire que je le répare pour lui et qu'il m'engueule comme du poisson pourri, quel ingrat … Et en plus me demander, non, de m'ordonner de lui faire un bureau en acajou ?! Mais pour qui il se prend c'morveux ?!

Je souris. C'est tout Kid ça, un bureau en acajou, rien que ça. Je lève la tête. La nuit tombe doucement, le ciel est rouge/orange d'un coté, bleu de l'autre. C'est superbe. J'ai l'impression que le ciel brûle. C'est magnifique. Voir le soleil disparaître sur cette immensité d'eau salée c'est la plus belle vision que l'on peut avoir. Après celle où Kid sort de sa douche bien sûr… En parlant de ça … J'ai … J'ai … J'ai … Hein ! J'ai faillis faire quoi moi ?! Non, me dit pas que … Ah mais non ! Oh là là, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Tss, allez … On se calme… Je m'allonge sur le sable frais et ferme les yeux. Bercer par les cognements du marteau contre la coque, je m'endors.

J'ai froid. J'ouvre fébrilement les yeux. Bon, où suis-je ? Des étoiles. La nuit. La lune. Le ciel. Bon. Encore dehors, c'est bon signe non ? Ensuite. Toujours ces cognements. Encore plus bon signe. Je me redresse. Quel heure est-il au juste ? Tard j'imagine. Mais il fait bon. Je vois Kyo-san s'occuper de l'avant du bateau. L'arrière étant fini, j'imagine.

-Kyo-san … ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne grand sourire.

-Oh ! Jeune fille, tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

Il se retourne, se concentrant sur son travail.

-Il fait bon ici hein ? Même la nuit …

-Oui, mais je me suis réveillé à cause du froid que j'ai ressenti un instant … Je m'étonne qu'il fasse si bon …

-Les brises sont fraîches près de la mer.

-… Dites-moi, quel heure est-il ?

Il tourne la tête vers la lune.

-Environ trois heures je dirais.

-Oh d'accord.

Je me lève et frotte mes fesses pour enlevez le sable.

-…Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune demoiselle ?

-Sura.

-Je parlais de ton nom de famille.

… Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, personne n'a jamais fait le lien jusqu'à maintenant et je ne compte faire en sorte que ça change. Il s'arrête et me regarde du coin de l'œil avec insistance. Je soupire.

-… Sakasuki.

-Quel est le lien de parenté avec l'amiral en chef de la marine, Akainu ?

J'le savais qu'il savait ! L'enfoiré, il a deviné !

-Aucun ! Il n'y aucun lien ! C'est juste un pauv' type égocentrique ! Je le déteste ! Qu'il aille crever avec sa putain carrière de marine ! Qu'il reste là-bas de toute façon ! Je ne veux plus jamais rien entendre sur lui !

-Et tu dis n'avoir aucun lien de parenté ?

Tss. Il m'a eu. L'enflure.

-Il n'y en a aucun. C'est juste un simple inconnu que je connais de par sa réputation. Je pars à l'hôtel, Kyo. Au revoir.

Je pars sans plus attendre. Je marche en silence jusqu'à voir dans la nuit la grande bâtisse. La lune éclaire l'allée principale sableuse. Le bar se trouvant à côté est plus accueillant que jamais ! Mais il est tard et ce n'est pas ouvert … Je soupire, mon dieu. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher. Allez prendre une douche serait une bonne idée. Je rentre dans l'hôtel qui n'est pas fermée. La porte est d'ailleurs grande ouverte. Mais bon, ils se connaissent tous dans ce pat'lin pommé, donc ça ne m'étonnes pas. Je marche jusqu'à ma petite chambre. Je cherche quelque seconde ma clef et entre enfin dans mon placard à balai. Il fait nuit noire, je vois que dalle. Je cherche l'interrupteur, que je finis par toucher du bout des doigts. Quelque chose se pose sur ma main et me la coince sur le mur, m'empêchant d'allumer la lumière. Je me retiens d'hurler comme une hystérique. J'essaye d'enlever ma main, mais rien a faire. Quelque chose d'autre se pose sur ma hanche … Je vais vraiment hurler. Faut que je me calme, faut que … OH MON DIEU ! C'EST QUI CE PSYCHOPATHE ! AIDEZ-MOI !

-T'étais où.

J'arrête tout geste et assimile le plus rapidement possible la phrase. Ou plutôt l'ordre. Attend un ordre ? … Me dit pas que …

-J't'ai posé une question Sura. Tu étais où.

Eh beh si … C'est bien mon cher capitaine …

-A la plage, Kid. Je m'y suis endormie.

-… Toute seule ?

-Non avec Kyo-san, qui réparait ton navire et te maudissait pour une demande telle que « un bureau en acajou »…

Je souris en repensant à ce pauvre Kyo-san qui fulminait.

-Il m'a dérangé et je n'ai plus de bureau. Faut bien que je m'en refasse faire un.

-Ça doit être ça …

Je souris encore plus. Il était surtout mécontent qu'on le dérange oui !

-Dis-moi … J'ai eu quelques échos comme quoi tu aurais été sur le point d'étriper Catherina …

-Hum.. Oui c'est possible…

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il me colle contre le mur et s'écrase contre moi. Son souffle chaud me brûle le visage.

-Elle m'a menacée.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui.

Je regarde cette immense masse noire devant moi, cherchant ses deux yeux rouges que je trouve rapidement. Une lueur d'amusement se lit dans ces yeux.

- Et si je te dis « Tourne-lui encore autour… » ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu parlais de quelqu'un, non ?

Je détourne les yeux, rouge de honte même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Enfin … j'espère.

-Moi ? J'ai dis ça ? Ah bah je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas …

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, oui.

Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure :

-Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu rappelles de cette personne …

Quelque chose se plaque violemment contre mes lèvres et force le passage pour avoir accès à ma bouche.. Je ne peux résister à l'intensité du baiser. Le désir monte cruellement en moi … Et ça, dû à un simple baiser sauvage. Son corps se recule du miens sans pour autant rompre ce baiser. Un froissement bref fait son apparition. Ses bottes et son pantalon partent rejoindre son manteau. J'attrape sa nuque dénudée pour replaquer son corps près du mien. Il ne se fait pas prier. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me décolle du mur pour me pousser vers le lit. Je tombe dessus et Kid se met au-dessus de moi, sa tête à quelque centimètre de la mienne. Son souffle brûlant et saccadé me brûle le visage, ses deux pupilles me fixent droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as toujours pas souvenir de cette personne Sura ?

-Non, je suis désolée Kid … Il va falloir me l'a faire rappeler.

Le connaissant, monsieur doit avoir un de ces sourires carnassiers... Il pose une main sur ma hanche et l'autre a coté de ma tête sur le matelas. Je ne le laisse pas le temps de commencer quoi que soit que je place une main sur son épaule gauche et le bascule sur le coter. Je me retrouve assise sur son bas ventre, penchée en avant. Une main posée sur son buste dénudé cheveux tombant de chaque coté de son visage. Mon corps est collé au sien. Les deux pupilles couleur rubis me scrutent, surprise. Je souris à quelque centimètre de sa bouche.

-Désolée … Je n'aime pas être en bas …

-Je n'aime pas être en bas non plus, souffle-t-il court avant de s'attaquer à mon lobe d'oreille.

Je me mord les lèvres en sentant une drôle de sensation me parcourir le bas ventre. Du désir ? Il me touche à peine et j'ai déjà envie de lui ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je sens sa chaleur sur ma peau.

-Tu sens bon...

-Oh. Un compliment ?

-Tu sens meilleur que l'autre.

Je repense à la pétasse Cat machin chose. C'est pas un compliment… Il nous compare c't'enfoiré ! Pourtant, il ne me laisse pas lui répondre et recommence à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'attaquent aux miennes, sa langue cherche un chemin pour trouver la mienne et pas forcément le plus doux. Pourtant, c'est super agréable, je sens mon désir s'enfler à mesure que son baiser devient sauvage. Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses et il semble enfin apprécier la position de dominé. Sa bouche rouge se tord en un sourire pervers sur la mienne. L'un de ses mains retire d'un geste fougueux mon t-shirt.

Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il me l'a déchiré cet idiot ! Nouveau baiser brutal qui m'empêche de l'engueuler pour la dégradation de mes affaires. Tss. L'abruti. Il relaisse tomber sa tête sur le matelas et me regarde. Je suis en soutien gorge devant lui. Il aime cette vision, je le sens durcir contre moi. Vous savez le soutien gorge rouge que j'avais en arrivant sur le bateau ? Eh bah il fait toujours le même effet, voir pire !

Sa main de chair remonte le long de ma cuisse pour continue son chemin jusqu'à mon dos. D'une seule est même main il détache mon soutien gorge qui tombe le long de mes bras. Je le retire et le jette au sol. Je cache ma poitrine de son regard appréciateur et animal. J'ignore au maximum son regard et me repenche pour reprendre possession de sa bouche… Rectification. Monsieur reprend possession de ma bouche. Et avec toute la douceur qui le caractéristique … -autant vous dire que c'est aussi doux qu'un cactus qu'on caresserait …- Il se redresse pour s'asseoir et enlève mon écharpe de mes hanches. Il déboutonne mon pantalon. Je me recule, lâchant sa bouche et son corps pour me dévêtir complètement devant lui. Il me regarde faire, appuyer sur ces coudes avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ces pensées collées sur la figure. Je repars m'installer sur ces hanches que j'avais dénudé auparavant pour m'asseoir _dessus_. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Des milliers de sentiments s'emparent de moi. Du désir. De l'impatience. De la joie. De l'amour. Et tant d'autre… Mais surtout. Du désir. Ces deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et commencent à me soulever pour effectuer de puissant va et viens. C'est tellement bon … Un cri que j'essaye vainement de contenir s'échappe de ma bouche. Puis finalement plusieurs s'en échappent. Je baisse la tête vers Kid et remarque qu'il sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire. Seul ses conquêtes avaient-elles vues ce sourire ? A cette pensée la colère monte en moi. Que ces salopes aient pu toucher à Kid me répugne ! Il arrête un bref instant ses vas et viens et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir il me met sur le coté pour se placer au dessus de moi. De la surprise. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire sur mon visage à cet instant. Je vois ses canines blanches se dévoiler. Il s'approche de ma bouche et murmure contre mes lèvres.

-Je n'aime pas être en bas …

Je n'ait pas le temps de riposter qu'il reprend ces assauts tout en m'embrassant. Ses mains se posent sur ma hanche et une autre sur mon sein, qu'il malaxe. Il s'éloigne de ma bouche et me regarde de haut. Un rictus moqueur sur la gueule … Mes cris le font rire y paraîtrait … Tss. Va te faire Eustass. J'agrippe les épaules d'Eustass pour planter mes ongles. Son dernier coup était plus fort que les autres … Un grognement bestial s'échappe de Kid pendant qu'il se vide en moi, tandis que je sens monter une nouvelle chape de désir tellement forte que je suis sûre d'avoir atteint l'orgasme. Oh bordel ce que c'est booooon ! Je mords l'épaule déjà griffée pour contenir un gémissement exquis et luxureux à souhait. Après avoir poussé un dernier cri plus fort que les autres, Eustass s'étale à coté de moi. Essoufflés et fatigués. Voilà comment nous sommes.

* * *

... Je trouve ça horriblement pourri mais bon, je peux pas faire mieux ... Désolée ! Bon à bientôt quand même !


	38. Mots de l'auteur

Mes petits amours de ma vie !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (et sachez-le, je m'en excuse réellement). Vous allez devoir me pardonner pour plusieurs chose ... Tout d'abord, la non-venue de ce chapitre ... Le temps et l'inspiration me manquent à vrai dire, mais surtout le temps. Les contrôles et les cours sont mes principaux "problèmes"... Je reprendrais l'écriture bientôt, promis, mais je comptes profiter de mes vacances pour vraiment avancer dans mes chapitres donc je ne posterais aucun pendant 3 semaines (en comptant celle-ci).

Mais je vais répondre à vous, mes lecteurs, pour vous remercier de me suivre encore aujourd'hui.

Ma petite Missanne : Je n'ai pas encore précisée qui était Akainu pour Sura ... :p Alors c'est peut-être son père ou peut-être pas ... :) Pour sa réaction (celle d'Akainu) tu verras, mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'exemplaire ! Et ta phrase, elle pétait du feu de dieu (oui, expression plus utilisé depuis l'an deux mille mais que veux-tu, pétage de câble.) Et ton idée de jumeau n'est pas mal dis-donc ! En même temps Kid ne fait pas les choses qu'a moitié hein ... :3

Didine22 : Pas de problème pour le retard ! Mais merci de prendre le temps de poster une review, vraiment, un grand merci.

Kimberly : L'information a mit longtemps à monter dans ton cerveau non ? :') Et oui, ils l'ont ENFIN fait, il faut fêtez ça non ? :p Tu verras plus tard, mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur Akainu/Sura. ^^

Bon, voilà, encore merci au lecteurs et revieweurs, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous me suivez, bon je vous laisse, à bientot !

...

...

Et encore désolée, me détestais pas hein. :( Allez, bisous mes amours !


	39. Chapter 39

Mes bichons ! Comment ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Truc de fifou ! Bon j'espère que les vacances et la rentrée se sont bien passés pour vous. ^^ Bon je vous fais un tout petit chapitre, pour vous remettre dans le contexte mais promis la suite sera plus longue ! Encore merci pour tous et à mardi prochain !

* * *

J'ouvre à peine les yeux qu'un bâillement s'échappe de ma bouche. Oh putain ! Je suis crevée comme y'a pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour être aussi fatiguée ? Hier, hier, hier … Ah oui ! J'ai … couché avec Kid. Dans un lit une place et demie, complètement pourri. Je tourne la tête vers la droite. Je rencontre le visage presque paisible d'un Kid endormi.

Il serait presque mignon comme ça le Kiddy ! Sa main en métal est posée sur mon ventre dénudé. C'est froid. J'essaye de l'enlever doucement pour pas réveiller ce monstre sur patte mais Monsieur n'est pas de cet avis. Il resserre sa prise sur mon ventre et me colle à lui … Alors oui mais non. J'essaye de me dégager mais toujours rien. Je sens Mortimet bouger, va t'il gueuler ?

-Bon ! T'arrête de bouger oui ou merde ?!

-J'suis pas ton oreiller Kid ! Alors laisse-moi m'habiller !

-Tu me casses réellement les couilles.

Il enlève son bras et se retourne, ma dévoilant son dos musclé. Je me lève de ce lit ultra grinçant et ultra méga giga pourri. Je récupère mes quelques affaires au sol et pars dans le truc qui me sert de salle de bain. Je place mes habits sur le lavabo. Je déplie mon tee-shirt froissé pour le poser. … Tss. Va crever Eustass ! Il est déchiré ! J'm'en branle, il va le repayer. Gné. Crétin de grande nouille de capitaine. Je rentre dans le bac qui me sert de douche. Je me mets à sourire. Quand même ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je finirais dans le lit du grand Eustass « Cap'tain » Kid ? Puis il n'y a pas était de main morte … J'ai mal partout. En même temps presque quatre ans et demi sans relation sexuelle avec un homme, ça se ressent ! 'Fin bon, Milann était vraiment incompétent comparer à Kid. Ou c'était moi… Je sais pas trop, mais bon. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux donc bon. C'est compréhensible qu'on ait était tous deux ... A chier. Bon en même temps après lui, j'ai eu personne d'autre donc je dois pas être terrible non plus. En même temps si Kid se plaint c'est qu'il a de sacré problème. C'est QUAND MÊME lui qu'y est venu me voir ! Faut pas l'zappé ! Je sors de ma douche –qui ne m'a pas pété à la gueule- et me rhabille rapidement. Je sors de cette salle de malheur et regarde les faibles rayons de lumières qui s'infiltrent dans la chambre. Je me penche un peu en avant pour entrevoir dans les volets s'il fait bien jour ou non. Non. Le soleil commence seulement à se lever. Il est tôt comme d'habitude. Je soupire et tourne la tête vers le lit. Tiens, Eustass à disparu ? Il est plus dans le lit… Boh, c'pas grave. Deux mains m'attrapent les hanches et quelque se pose sur mon épaule.. Ah bah non. Il a pas disparu.

-Qu'est-c'tu fais debout à, à peine 7h15 du matin ?

-Aller prendre ma douche. Et trouver un tee-shirt décent à me mettre …

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il me regarde avec une tête de « je comprends rien à la vie. »

-Oui, Kid. Tu as bousillé mon tee-shirt !

Il me lache et lève les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré.

-Roh, tu vas pas mourir quand même..

-Mais j'ai pas une tonne cinq de vêtement, moi !

-Gueule pas. Tss. T'es vraiment chiante comme meuf.

-Gna, gna, gna. Tu m'agaces Kid.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, super. Bon je vais me doucher dans **ma** salle de bain … Parce que la tienne est … Comment dire ? Pourri ? Non, en fait. Ca n'a même pas de nom pour la décrire. Ta douche est à deux doigts de péter à la gueule de tout le monde alors bah, je te la laisse.

-Gné ! Espèce de crétin ! Comme si je le savais pas ! Je te l'avais dis que cette connasse m'avait refilé la plus pourri des chambres ! Je suis sûre que c'est même pas la chambre de sa bonne ! Le lit est tellement pourri qu'il est pété ! Le plafond est à la limite de s'écrouler ! Je parle même pas du sol parce qu'alors lui … Même les cafards voudraient pas habiter dessus ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en à des cafards dans c'te piaule ! Avec des mites, des poux, des morpions, des trucs répugnant qui ferait gerber un mort ! Et en plus … !

J'entends la porte claquée. Je me retourne et ne vois plus Eustass … Je vais aller le tuer ! Le dépecer ! Le castrer ! Le démembrer ! L'exterminer ! Moi ?! Etre ignorée ?! Mais on aura tout vu ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tss. J'en ai marre. Je vais aller voir Kyo-san tiens. Ca évitera peut-être de faire surchauffer mon cerveau sur la meilleure façon de descendre une personne avec classe et sadisme. Je pars donc de cet hôtel miteux et … Et tombe sur cette blonde siliconé. Mais c'est une merveilleuse journée dites-moi ! Oh là là, tant de belle vue dès la matinée ! Je regarde cette plante verte anorexique au bord de l'évanouissement par manque de nutriments passer à coter de moi. Son regard se pose sur moi… Qu'est-ce t'as sale putain aguicheuse !

-Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder sale chienne ?!

Elle s'arrête et me regarde outrée. Serait-ce la première que je l'insulte ouvertement ? Eh bah on dirait bien que oui ! Beh j'm'en branle voilà !

-Co-comment oses-tu me parler ainsi … ?

La pauvre elle a l'air vraiment choquée … Mais j'm'en fous ! Déguste ! Grosse vache !

-Je te parle comme ça parce que c'est pas le bon jour et rien que de voir ta sale tête dès 7h du matin me fou dans une rage folle ! Et que si tu bouges pas du chemin je t'éventre ! Comprendes ?!*

-Mais je …

Je ne la laisse pas continuer que je lui assène une mandale qui me démangeais grandement la main. Elle tombe au sol, le nez explosé. Bon ! Ca c'est fait ! Je m'approche d'elle et la regarde de haut.

-Cette fois-ci, tu pourras aller pleurnicher auprès de mes nakamas. Puis tu auras des marques pour appuyer tes dires puisque tes paroles ne valent pas plus que ton existence même …

Je me retourne après avoir crachée à coté d'elle, la laissant au sol pissant le sang comme une bouteille d'eau transpercée ! Je presse le pas, de la sueur coule sur mes temps ... Une fois certaine que j'ai disparu de son champ de vision je m'accroupi illico presto et souffle sur ma triste main... Oh putain ! J'ai maaaaal ! Ma main est toute rouge et gonflé … Aïe-euh ! Je suis vraiment idiote... Bref. Allons-y.

* * *

Tout petit ce chapitre mais bon faite pas la gueule ! mardi prochain promis il sera plus long, et j'ai mis une petite étoile sur le "comprendes", ce n'est pas une faute de frappe ou quoi mais comprendes veux dire tu comprends en espagnol. Voilà voilà ! (Moi, fière d'étaler ma science ? Trop pas !:o) bref BISOUS BISOUS !


End file.
